Walking in Shadows
by Saharra Shadow
Summary: Tragedy has befallen the great Shinigami, tragedy he chose, but caused through the hatred of another. Now he seeks shelter with the Rising Phoenix Clan of the Elves(Sidhe), his enemies. What shall become of him? 5x2x5 main. It's yaoi people Review Please!
1. The Beginning

Title: Walking in the Shadows. Pt. 1?  
Authors: Deathangelgw and Nightshadow   
Disclaimer: They aren't ours….but we can sure as hell play with them!  
Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, dark, angst, language, mention of torture, incest, rape, fantasy, yaoi, shounen-ai, OCs, lemon/lime later (knowing me….)  
Pairings: Varied, but the main is 2/x5x2, 1xOCx4 (and vice versa), 3xOCx3   
Rating: Varied, but this is PG-13  
Note: This is an ongoing ficcie between Nightshadow and me (DA)! Hope you like! We have another one in the works….that's just drooooly! Please review! 

'thoughts'  
thoughts

Looking ahead, Duo tried not to think of the dogs he could hear not far behind him. He just had to keep going a little longer. The first outpost was just ahead a few hundred yards away.

A shadow stepped out from the woods and stopped in front of the fleeing man. "Halt! Who dares to cross into our lands!" a strong voice came from the black haired man that appeared; his almond shaped onyx eyes narrowed in suspicion as he pulled his sword.

Stopping quickly, Duo sent a fleeting glance behind him before answering, "Duo Maxwell. I mean no harm and if we stand here long those who wish harm shall have it, since they are currently hunting me."

Eyes narrowing further, the onyx eyed stranger stated curtly, "You lie...you go no further Duo Maxwell." He swung his sword up and around in a swift arc, aiming for Duo's head for a quick death. Ducking to the side of the sword's path, Duo gave a harsh cry as the tip of his braid was nicked by the sharp blade. Eyes widening in slight shock at the unusual reaction, the man swung again, his sword tip whistling in the air as it sliced towards the one named Duo.

Ducking again, Duo held his braid close to him to prevent a repeat of last time. "Ack! Will you stop trying to kill me long enough to listen for what's coming? You should know the sound of Scarg Hounds! And I would rather not be killed by them!"

A grin crossed the Asian face as the man replied, "Better to die a warrior than to hounds." He swung his sword again at the longhaired man.

Backing up, Duo ducked again. "Well, yeah, that's true. But I'd prefer NOT to die at all. Sheesh what is it today, the 'Kill Duo' holiday? And if so, why did someone send my Father an announcement?"

The man stopped in mid swing, his blade a mere inch from Duo's face as he stared at the man. "Your father...he has betrayed you?" he asked, shock clear on his Asian features.

Keeping his eyes on the blade pointed at his face, Duo answered the other man. "Considering he's back there somewhere on his horse waiting to watch the hounds tear me to shreds, I'd think so. Unless of course this is some knew sport and since he's the Lord and all he has to keep up with such things." 

Scowling darkly in shock and disapproval, the man stood back, letting the sword drop to his side. "You come to my land...an enemy land...for what? To bring this terror to our land?" he asked sharply, onyx eyes narrowed with suspicion.

Crossing his arms, Duo stared forthrightly at the other. "No. I came here because I was hoping to be able to travel until I found a settlement willing to accept me. Did I expect to? No. I expect to be dead before the morrow ends, but trying brings no shame."

Eyes narrowed in thought as he gazed at the forthright man, the black haired warrior considered. Finally, after a few minutes, he nodded sharply and turned towards his guard post. "Follow me...you will be granted sanctuary," he commanded softly and ran swiftly ahead of the man, not even checking to see if he followed.

Slightly stunned, Duo stood for a moment before following the other. 'Maybe I will live to see a few more sunrises...maybe.'

Running swiftly, the warrior went into his outpost. Turning, he waited impatiently for the young man to get to him. "Hurry...unless you really wish to be hound food," he ordered sharply, crossing his arms across his chest.

Putting on more speed, Duo ran up to the other youth. "So, what now?"

Stepping past the man wordlessly, the warrior raised his sword up and touched a hidden stone in the roof. A green shimmer appeared before them, stretching out for miles unseen. "Now...we are safe," he replied quietly as he turned to the man.

"I...I made it?" Duo turned looking to the other man for confirmation. Nodding in confirmation, the warrior sheathed his sword, and then looked out as the hounds appeared. They growled and paced angrily outside of the barrier, but came no closer. Turning from the sight of the hounds which would have killed him, Duo stepped forward holding out his hand. "Might I know your name? And, if at all possible, get something to drink?"

The warrior looked at the hand then clasped it briefly. "My name is Chang Wufei," he answered softly, then walked past to where a canteen of water hung on a hook. He took it down and grabbed a cup, handing them both to the longhaired man.

Smiling, gratefully, Duo poured himself a cup and drank it slowly before pouring another then handing the canteen back to Wufei. "Thank you, Wufei." Nodding once as he received the canteen back, Wufei turned back and replaced it where it had been. He went over to the table and pulled out a chair, indicating that Duo should sit, then went over to a chest and pulled out some bread, jerky, and cheese, along with some dried fruit. Relaxing into the chair, Duo released his hold on his braid as the exhaustion of the past day caught up with him.

Wufei brought the food over, setting it out before his unexpected visitor. "I'm sorry I have nothing else to offer, but this is an outpost so food is for travel and time," he said softly, apologetically.

Smiling, Duo waved off the apology. "Considering I haven't eaten since yesterday morning, this is a feast. Anyway, I've always had a fondness for jerky."

Finding himself smiling back, Wufei nodded once, then went over to the bed. He pulled back the covers as he added, "After you eat, you may sleep here. Then, I will take you to the capitol."

Nodding, Duo began eating. "I thank you once again, for both your honor and your kindness." Nodding as he came back to the table, Wufei sat down and took one of the pieces of bread, nibbling politely as he eyed the young man. Slowing the pace of his eating, Duo turned to Wufei. "Do you have any questions you would like to ask?"

Wufei shook his head sharply. "It can wait until you have your strength and we are back at the capitol," he replied, and then smiled slightly. "Rest...you are safe now."

A smile crossed Duo's face, coming to rest there permanently. "Thank you. I... can think of nothing else to say." Looking to his empty plate, he waved a hand over it. "And if you will show me where I may clean this up I will do so before I retire." 

Smirking slightly, Wufei looked at the plate. "It's clean...don't worry about it." True to his words, the crumbs disappeared, as did any signs of dirt on the plate.

Touching the now clean plate, a grin lit up his face. "Amazing. Magic that is helpful instead of harmful. Twould be nice to learn." 

Shrugging slightly, Wufei placed his hand on the plate. It floated up and, as if instructed, went back to its place in the chest. "It is what our people thrive on," Wufei said softly.

"We are taught some, but only those which can be used towards other means. At least, I had some people who knew the others. Some I learned by watching."

Nodding in understanding, Wufei stood. He offered his hand to the other man. "Come...it is time for you to rest," he commanded with a slight smirk.

Taking his hand, Duo moved to rise from his seat. "I believe I shall."

Wufei helped him to stand, allowing the option for the other man to lean on him as he led him to the welcoming bed. "I will guard your sleep," he stated softly, solemnly.

Taking the offered help, Duo walked to the bed. "Thank you, once again. I greatly appreciate all of this.

Nodding once, Wufei helped him get tucked in, pulling the blankets up around him carefully. He took his right hand and pressed it gently to Duo's forehead briefly, warmth spreading from it. He smiled and stepped back, saying, "Sleep, runaway. You are safe. You need not worry anymore."

Sighing, Duo smiled as he let his eyes slip shut and sleep claim him. Smiling down at the sleeping man, Wufei stepped back and went outside. He watched with narrowed eyes as the hounds ran back into the woods, discouraged. He frowned in thought, his glance trailing over his shoulder at his strange new guest. 'What does it mean...' he wondered. Unaware as he was in the land of dreamless sleep, Duo turned on his side, holding to his braid.

TBC


	2. Morning

Title: Walking in the Shadows. Pt. 2?  
Authors: Deathangelgw and Nightshadow   
Disclaimer: They aren't ours….but we can sure as hell play with them!  
Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, dark, angst, language, mention of torture, incest, rape, fantasy, yaoi, shounen-ai, OCs, lemon/lime later (knowing me….)  
Pairings: Varied, but the main is 2/x5x2, 1xOCx4 (and vice versa), 3xOCx3   
Rating: Varied, but this is PG-13  
Note: This is an ongoing ficcie between Nightshadow and me (DA)! Hope you like! We have another one in the works….that's just droooolly! Please review! 

'thoughts'  
thoughts

Mumbling to himself, Duo swatted at the tickle the morning light on his eyes. He much preferred the dreams he was having at the moment. Sighing he moved to turn on his side to avoid the light, only to find himself tumbling off the bed to land upon the stone floor.

Footsteps sounded outside of the outpost as Wufei walked swiftly in, hearing the thump of a body. Concerned, he walked in, and then stopped. He smirked slightly before kneeling down to the tumbled Duo. "Is this how you always wake up? One would think throwing yourself from bed would be...less than wise," he asked teasingly as he helped the braided man up.

Rising, Duo brushed himself off with a wry grin. "I'll agree and I blame it upon the sunlight. It disturbed my dreams and refused to take a polite no for an answer." 

Chuckling softly in amusement, Wufei shook his head and handed him some dried fruit. "We must go now. Eat this on the way," he ordered softly, and then walked out of the outpost. 

"All right." Walking quickly he caught up to Wufei till he was beside him. "Have you eaten any?"

Shrugging as he came up to his mount, Wufei smirked. "My people don't need to eat as much. But yes, I did eat. We will get a meal once we get to the palace," he replied as he mounted the large Arabian. Looking down, he held out his hand to help Duo up.

Taking the other's offered hand, Duo swung up behind the other man. "Me, I've always eaten a lot. Something to do with my hair I think." 

"Ah," was all the black haired man said before kneeing the horse sharply, going at a gallop for the palace of his kingdom.

Relaxing into the movement of the horse, Duo looked about him. "You have a beautiful home and steed."

Smiling softly, Wufei bowed his head in acceptance of the compliment. "Thank you...we are as in tune with nature as we are with ourselves," he explained as he rode.

Nodding, Duo lightly caressed the flank of the horse. "I have a mount, somewhere. He migrates to the mountains for the birthing season of his herd. Maybe you'll get to meet him."

"Perhaps I already have," Wufei suggested quietly then slowed his mount as they came to the top of a hill. "Welcome...to the Phoenix Gate, city of my people," he declared proudly, looking down with pride at his home. 

"It's...breathtaking." Duo gazed down at splendid city before him, taking his braid in his hand as apprehension at the soon to be meeting returned to sink its claws in him.

Wufei sensed his apprehension and smiled secretly. "When we get to the palace, they will separate us. I must...report in and you will probably wish to be cleaned and in new clothes," he explained as he started his mount forward at a slower pace.

"Clothes sound like a good idea." Being separated does not, but what choice do I have? Duo turned his attention back to the sights of the city.

Wufei chuckled softly as they trotted down the main street of the huge city. He ignored the bows that were directed at him as he passed by the people. Soon, they came to the main palace gates. He said nothing as they opened before him and his horse was taken from him. Dismounting, he looked around. "See that this guest is tended to, given new clothes, fed, and taken care of," he stated commandingly. Taking one last look at Wufei, Duo followed the people who motioned to him to follow them. Wufei walked swiftly to his wing after one final glance at the longhaired man. He cleaned up immediately, dressing in his simpler royal robes before placing the small band signaling his royal standing on his head. He walked swiftly to his throne room, waiting for Duo to be brought to him. 

After finishing with his bath, Duo looked over the clothes, which had been presented to him, choosing a loose comfortable black garment with silver edging. Tis fitting that a Shinigami wear black, and anyway, I LIKE black. Smiling he donned the simple outfit, and then waited to be guided to whoever he was supposed to meet.

A servant stepped into the room, bowing lowly. "Sir...his Majesty is waiting to see you now," he declared respectfully.

"Thank you. Lead the way, please, sir." Smiling, Duo followed the man to his destination. Walking quickly, the servant led the way to the throne room. He opened the great wooden doors with a simple knock, and then gestured for Duo to step in. Nodding his thanks to the servant, Duo squared his soldiers and stepped within the room. After all, nothing can be worse than an audience with Father...I hope. 

Wufei smirked as he saw the braided man enter. "Step forward, Duo Maxwell," he directed softly as he sat regally on his throne.

Hearing the familiar voice, Duo looked up to see the supposed border guard who had brought him here. Hiding his shock behind the actions of following the order, Duo stepped forward and bowed before the king, his savior. "A pleasure to see you again, your Majesty." A slight smile teased the corner of his lips as he rose from his bow to gaze upon the other man.

An answering smile greeted the violet-eyed man. "I'm sorry that I hid my identity from you. But...that is for my protection. And when I am out there, I am not the king," he offered quietly.

Shaking his head, Duo allowed a slight chuckle to escape. "It was assumption, not deception which mislead me. And you are one who guards his people from all who would bring harm to them. That is something more than a king."

Shrugging nonchalantly, Wufei gestured for Duo to approach. "Now, you may tell your story," he commanded quietly, a soft look of worry in his onyx eyes.

Walking, forward, the longhaired man sighed. "Well, it's not all that long and you may wish me far from here when I'm done. To start with, my Father is the Lord most commonly known as Blackheart. I am his son and was his heir. Now I am a hunting amusement, because I chose my own path and in his eyes failed the coming of age test he had set up. My test was to torture, beat, rape, and so forth a young human child who had already suffered at the hands of others taking the test that day. Instead, I chose to wreck my father's festivities and break the binding spells on the child's soul, then slit his throat and walk out of the room once I was assured his spirit had escaped Blackheart's grasp. It was, I suppose, the last straw in a long line of straws brought into existence by my inappropriate behavior. The order was given that I was disowned and henceforth my cousin was the Heir. I left not a half hour later and had been running from his hunting hounds until I came upon you and your outpost."

Wufei frowned as he listened to the disturbing story. "Such evil...we had heard of our neighbor's tendencies...but did not know it went so far," he murmured softly, his eyes filled with worry.

"With him, I doubt there's an ending to what he'll do for his own twisted sense of pleasure." Bitterness crept into his voice as Duo remembered his own times under his father's 'care'.

Frowning even more as he sat up, Wufei kept his gaze locked with Duo's. "What would you like from me?" he asked quietly.

"If at all possible I'd like a place to stay while I figure out what I am to do, or at least until Shini comes around with his herd. Then at least I'll have some way besides my feet to wander on." Duo grinned somewhat sheepishly. "I quite frankly didn't think much past 'Run from the dogs with the big sharp teeth and blood hunger'." 

Laughing softly, Wufei shook his head. "Ah, I see...you honestly didn't expect to live," he replied with a gentle smile. "You are free to stay here if you wish. My palace is open to you," he declared softly.

Bowing slightly, Duo smiled, relieved that he would have time to think. "I thank you once again." A grin touched his face. "By the way, since you're once more the king, does this mean I need an audience to say hi and so forth?''

Chuckling again, Wufei shook his head. "If you see me here, then yes. Otherwise, if I am outside of the throne room, you may speak to me. Just don't be surprised if there are advisors around," he answered with a grin.

"Ahh…the ever clucking chickens. Tell me, do yours have brains and know how to use them?" Duo's grin grew as he began to tease the young royal. Young Handsome royal.

Shaking his head in amusement and finding himself relaxing, Wufei sat back. "Yes, they do have brains...most of the time. They are very good in their advice," he replied almost admonishingly, except the twinkle in his onyx eyes belied that threat.

"Will wonders never cease then." Smiling, Duo shifted his weight onto his heels. "So what do you do all day besides listen to chickens cluck?"

Turning slightly serious, Wufei replied, "I watch over the great Barrier that protects our land as well as deal with my people's problems." 

Nodding, Duo inclined his head. "That I gathered. You do not seem one to shirk his duties to his people. I meant besides that. Surely you must do something besides what is needed."

Wufei blinked in surprise, and then thought for a moment. "Do you mean hobbies?" he asked hesitantly.

Grinning, Duo nodded quickly. "Well, yes. I believe everyone has one. And if they don't they should find one."

Rolling his eyes, Wufei answered, "Yes then I have a hobby or two."

Duo waited for a moment for the other man to continue, then, his patience at an end, spoke up again. "And they would be? If one is eating then I seriously think you need to work on it some more, for I'm sure I can out-eat you." He grinned, a spark of mischief in his gaze. 

Laughing at that, Wufei shook his head. "No, you sass. I play the flute and read to relax," he replied, rolling his eyes. 

"Ahhh, so I am in the presence of a renowned musician and bookworm. Sounds like a decent bargain to me though I prefer playing the pan pipe myself. Books are ever a delight...unless the come with a task master. Then they are something to be avoided if at all possible." Duo grinned, resting his weight on one foot. 

Laughing softly and shaking his head again in amusement, Wufei stated, "You are indeed one of a kind, Duo Maxwell. Why don't we go for a walk in the palace gardens and talk there?" He stood, offering his hand to the other man.

"I believe that sounds like an enjoyable plan, for I'm sorry to say that no matter how beautiful a floor is the ground, alas is better." Taking the offered hand, Duo followed the young man. Chuckling again, Wufei led him out to the gardens. He smiled as he went into the rose maze, following it aimlessly as he relaxed for the first time since he became king. Letting his fingers caress the flowers around them, Duo relaxed into the easy silence between him and his companion. Turning his head slightly, Wufei noticed for the first time that he and Duo were holding hands. Blushing slightly, he looked ahead as he walked, but didn't say anything as they came upon the center of the maze. A large fountain sprayed water into the air, trailing down to a large stream and a pond. Trees blew gently in the wind as the fresh smell of lilacs and pine floated on the breeze. Looking about him, Duo smiled. He'd always loved places like this. "It's simply amazing. So...transcendently peaceful." Sighing contentedly, he turned back to smile at Wufei.

Wufei smiled at him in return as he walked over to the natural bench next to the pond. "I come here often to relax and get away," he explained softly as he looked up at the long haired man.

Nodding, Duo sat beside the other man, not bothering to release his hand. "I can see how this place could relax someone."

Nodding as he watched the other man, Wufei smiled softly. He reluctantly let the hand holding his go as he reached into his cloak and pulled out a simple reed flute. Slowly, softly, he played a soft tune, the notes floating in the air. Pulling his braid over his shoulder, the longhaired man ran his fingers through the end as he closed his eyes, giving the music his full attention. Around them, the flowers swayed to the music. The water rippled softly as if in awe as the notes seemed to play across it. Wufei leaned back and played gently, letting his feelings come through the music. Watching the other through lowered eyes, Duo smiled, admiring the music's creator as well as the music. Wufei smiled softly as he put the flute down and gazed at the longhaired man. "Did I put you to sleep?" he asked softly. 

Smiling softly, Duo gently shook his head. "No, I was just admiring what was shown to me."

Cocking an eyebrow in interest, Wufei smiled slowly. "Oh really? Tell me what you saw? Sometimes my music inspires..." he suggested as he looked down at his flute.

Closing his eyes, the violet eyed man thought back to the music. "I saw the land and its creatures dancing, swaying to a song known only to one and guided by this ones hand and heart. I saw life."

Smiling softly as he looked at the other man, Wufei responded, "Yes...my music was of the heart...of life...of hope. It is a song I let come out often...when things are dark." He tilted his head and smiled. "You seemed to need it...a reminder of life."

Losing some of his relaxation to a more somber mood, Duo nodded slowly. "Aye, I suppose I did. Living as I have, Death has become more of a friend and ally than Life at most times."

"Death is part of life...one doesn't shun it. But...one must remember that life is created in death," Wufei replied softly as he looked down at his flute again.

Leaning back, Duo smiled slightly, more to himself than anyone. "Aye, the Shadow Lover has said as much when we've spoken."

Wufei looked up and looked at him in curiosity. "You have spoken to He who knows our Shades?" he asked in shock.

Confused by the different phrasing, it took Duo a minute to realize they were speaking of the same person. "Hmm? Oh, SL? Yeah. He's not a bad fellow. Pretty fun guy, actually." 

Wufei stared at him. "How do you know him? Only one who has been to the other realm would...know..." he trailed off as his eyes widened in shock.

Taking in the shocked look on the other's face, the young Shinigami nodded. "Yeah I've been there. Actually have a chess game going on with him. Hopefully he'll have made his move by the next time we meet."

"How? Only one who has died or nearly died go have even crossed the Veil," Wufei asked sharply as he stared at the other man in horror. 

Grinning, Duo rested his hands behind his head. "Actually there's a third way. It's just a bit rare. I don't need the other two to go for a visit."

"Well are you going to tell me about it or am I going to have to get it out of you some other way?" Wufei growled out, not at all pleased at being bounced around by the longhaired man's words.

Chuckling, Duo lightly rested a hand upon Wufei's shoulder. "It should be as plain as the window to my soul for someone as well read as I expect you are."

Wufei stared at him, his onyx eyes reading Duo's violet. "A Shinigami...I don't believe it...there hasn't been one in generations..." he whispered hoarsely. Nodding, Duo waited for his companion's reaction once the shock had passed. Not everyone had reacted...well, so to speak, to his revelation. Wufei looked away slightly, staring unseeingly as his mind reeled with the implications. "Such a sad life...always around death...never really getting to know life..." he whispered almost mournfully. 

Shrugging, Duo looked at the sky above him. "It's not all that bad really. Got me away from Blackheart every now and then." 

"It is still a sad fate, Duo. One that you should not have to go through," Wufei replied softly as he looked at the other man.

Grinning, Duo shook his head. "It's all how you look at it. At least by being Death's living child I always have the assurance that Blackheart is no more my true father than that flower over there. And someday I'll find a person to call home. There's always something to look forward to if you think hard enough."

"Have you never had a true friend, Duo? One to confide in that wouldn't know your heart already?" Wufei asked quietly as he watched the other.

Shrugging, Duo began playing with his braid. "Being the heir of the most feared Lord around either has people trying to best you at everything or trying to suck up to you. One or two of the slaves were decent enough, but there was always that proper conduct stuff. Kinda hard to be someone's friend if telling them their being stupid gets ya killed. SL would talk when he could, but people die a lot. He stayed pretty busy."

Wufei sighed sadly. "So sad...one shouldn't go through life without friends. They are life itself," he murmured quietly, a small tear rolling down his cheek in sadness for Duo.

Stunned at the sight of the tear, Duo raised his hand and gently wiped it away. "Hey there, it wasn't all that bad. I mean I had Shinigami, and a Pegasus makes a good friend. Sure he's a bit on the silent side, but he can play a mean game of tag." 

Wufei smiled slightly at that and looked away. "You deserve better, Duo," he stated quietly, his fingers clenched tightly around his flute.

Smiling sadly, Duo rested a hand over Wufei's clenched one. "So do a lot of the people back where I came from. I, to a degree, had it better. I, after all, had an escape. They don't. And it seems to me that if you always focus on what you deserve instead of what you have, and then life tends to stay rather depressing, but if you take what you have and do your best to find something in it to enjoy, then life is not all that bad. It's how you choose to see it."

"I must sound like a rich ignorant person to you, for thinking that life should indeed be a good thing," Wufei commented sadly as he placed his own hand over Duo's. "I apologize. I don't wish to make it seem like you are...lower than I," he added softly.

Chuckling, Duo shook his head. "You're Sidhe. Arrogance is part of the job. And none needed. You offered sympathy instead of trying to down play what has been my life. I simply in turn explained a bit more so you might not feel so bad. You in no way made me feel lower, I promise."

Smiling softly, Wufei asked, "Honest?" He suddenly felt like a child, looking for approval, than a king.

A slow grin lit up the young Shinigami's face. "I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie, so yes, honest." Nodding, Wufei looked down. 'What is wrong with me? He's a stranger that I picked up and saved...why am I feeling so...' He sighed softly, puzzled by his thoughts.

Gazing on their joined hands, Duo sighed to himself. Why me? Not that it's bad or anything, but did he have to be the King? I'm an exiled Prince who's being hunted, who's starting to like the King of the land I'm taking refuge in. Why me? There's nothing wrong with him. He's good looking, nice, which is a rarity, somewhat arrogant and of course the...King. At least I have good taste. Shaking off his introspective mood, Duo turned back to his friend? Guess he is that. "So, are there any other people around here besides the chickens? Clucking can be entertaining, but it's also rather annoying."

Wufei smiled slightly. "No...actually...not really, except for my fellow guardians whom I rarely see. I'm sorry," he stated sadly, not even thinking about how lonely he really was.

Nudging Wufei with his shoulder, Duo grinned. "Seems we both need some friends then, huh? Well, we got one now anyway."

Blinking in surprise, Wufei smiled slightly. "Friends, huh? I think I could go for that..." he stated softly. 'I could go for a lot more, but I suppose I can take what I can get...' he added silently. Grinning, Duo hugged his new friend excitedly. Blinking slowly in surprise, Wufei found himself slowly bringing his arms up and returning the hug. Albeit, his mind kept on screaming at him that this was wrong and not accepted...

Breaking off the hug Duo raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Well, my first duty as your friend is to tell you to lose the pony tail. It's giving me a headache just looking at it." And I wanna see ya with your hair down... Friendship after all is just where things begin sometimes. Wufei stiffened and looked away, saying nothing. Stunned by the sudden change, Duo moved to touch his shoulder lightly. "Wufei? What's wrong? You don't have to, really you don't. I just...um...kinda wanted to see what ya looked like with your hair down." He trailed off, removing his hand from the other's shoulder and going back to playing with his braid.

"I've never...No one's ever..." Wufei started, and then sighed, stopping. Slowly, he reached up and undid the tie that held his hair back, letting his shoulder length black hair fall.

Turning back to Wufei at the sound of his voice, Duo gasped at the sight of the shining hair falling about its owner's face. "Wow...You should have it like that more often. It looks good..." Good? He looks like a damn god with his hair like that. Boy, am I ever in trouble and I really don't care.

Blushing slightly as he looked down, Wufei murmured a quiet, "Thank you." He fidgeted with his flute, not even daring to look at the other man.

"Your welcome, though it's just the truth, or maybe more my opinion. Who knows?" Grinning, Duo poked him lightly in the side. Moving away slightly from the poking, Wufei didn't say anything, still embarrassed. He reached up and quickly put his hair back into a neat ponytail. Sighing at the loss, Duo smiled gently at the other man. "Thanks 'Fei, for letting me see." Nodding and still avoiding the other's eyes, Wufei just silently berated himself for getting emotional and showing a weakness. Watching the other for a moment, Duo grinned before taking his braid and beginning to use the end to tickle the back of Wufei's neck.

"Gah!" Wufei cried out in surprise, jerking back. He stared at Duo, and then glared slightly. "Snot...what'd you do that for?" he asked, scratching his neck.

Shaking his head, Duo tried to stop from laughing, but only ended up knocking himself off the bench. "Ow..." Still grinning, he just lay there, rubbing his head.

Cocking an eyebrow and smirking, Wufei leaned over and looked down at Duo. "Are you ok? Or do you like the ground that much?" he asked archly.

Still grinning, Duo sat up. "I'm fine. And I only like the ground when it doesn't welcome me so abruptly." 

Laughing softly, Wufei reached a hand down, offering to help him up. "Could have fooled me." Grasping the hand, Duo levered himself back to his feet and once again took his seat on the bench. Wufei smiled as he sat back, not letting Duo's hand go again. "Comfy?" he asked softly.

"Yep." Smiling at the warmth from Wufei's hand holding his, Duo sighed contentedly. "So, are there any people here I should watch out for or be introduced to so I don't end up skewered if I go looking to talk to you?"

Wufei cocked his head thoughtfully. "Well...I suppose my bodyguards as well as my advisors," he answered, frowning slightly.

"So I have to meet the chickens do I? Well, I'd prefer the bodyguards first. They'll probably be more approachable. Ever listened to them for advice? In some ways they'd probably be better than the chickens. They don't cluck. They go clang!" Chuckling, Duo smiled at his companion.

Shaking his head and chuckling as well, Wufei replied, "Yes, actually I do speak with them on a few things...but they tend to be cold to everyone outside of me." He smiled ruefully.

Shrugging, Duo smiled. "Nothing wrong with that. I'm used to it and even if they are I'll have tried and there's no shame in that. It's the cluckers that'll prove the most troublesome, mark my word. It's always the cluckers."

Snorting softly in an extremely undignified way, Wufei shook his head. "Maybe I should warn them of you..." he commented softly, squeezing the hand holding his own.

"The cluckers or the clangers? Either way I'll probably still get 'em riled up." A mischievous grin lighted upon Duo's face. "Actually...let's surprise the clangers. It'll be fun. The cluckers can be worried about later. I'm having to good a day to have it spoiled just yet. What do you say?

Cocking an eyebrow as he smiled in bemusement, Wufei asked, "Surprise them how?"

Grinning slowly, Duo leaned to whisper in the ear of his co-conspirator. "Well, ya see that tree a couple feet away? It has some mighty nice acorns...I wonder what they'd do if they came here and some of those acorns played 'Hit the clanger' courtesy of me? I wouldn't hit hard, just enough to be annoying. I bet ya anything, they're reactions would be amusing." Wufei's eyes widened, both in surprise at the idea...and the fact that the man was so close to him. He swallowed hard and was about to say something when a voice stopped them.

"What are you doing to His Majesty?" a cold voice stated as the sound of a sword unsheathing rang through the air.

TBC


	3. Surprise, Surprise!

Title: Walking in the Shadows. Pt. 3?  
Authors: Deathangelgw and Nightshadow   
Disclaimer: They aren't ours….but we can sure as hell play with them!  
Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, dark, angst, language, mention of torture, incest, rape, fantasy, yaoi, shounen-ai, OCs, lemon/lime later (knowing me….)  
Pairings: Varied, but the main is 2/x5x2, 1xOCx4 (and vice versa), 3xOCx3   
Rating: Varied, but this is PG-13  
Note: This is an ongoing ficcie between Nightshadow and me (DA)! Hope you like! We have another one in the works….that's just drooooly! Please review! 

'thoughts'  
thoughts

Turning, Duo found himself staring at a sword again. "You know someone REALLY needs to stop sending out 'Kill Duo' announcements. It's getting annoying. And I wasn't doing anything to 'Fei, except planning a good joke, which shall now have to wait for another day. Why'd ya have to show up and spoil it?" Sighing, he pouted most pitifully. 

"Because it's our job to make sure he stays safe and we have no idea who you are."

"Shalon, do stop parroting Heero. We have enough cold voices to scare the dead. Sheesh. We're his bodyguards." This came from a young female who was identical to the second male who'd spoken, right down to the knives being tossed in her hands.

Cobalt blue eyes narrowed as they glared down at the longhaired man. "Step away from his Majesty," Heero ordered quietly.

Wufei growled softly. "Put away your swords...he is my...friend," he commanded softly as he stood up.

Sticking his tongue out at the first one who'd spoken, Duo smiled as he stood beside Wufei. "Nice to meet you all. I'm Duo Maxwell." Turning back to his friend, he grinned. He called me friend. "See, I told you the clangers would be less troublesome. The cluckers would have been screeching and fainting all over the place."

Wufei chuckled softly as he saw Heero lower his sword. "You are really asking for trouble, you do know that, right?" Wufei asked as he smiled. 

Trowa walked over and suggested, "Mayhaps introductions are in order, your Majesty."

Looking about, Duo identified the speaker as a tall boy with oddly shaped bangs and emerald green eyes. "Of course they are." He turned to look at the others, taking in Heero's messy hair and piercing blue gaze, the twins' long hair and amber colored eyes. I wonder if he realizes he's got some of the most gorgeous people around for bodyguards. None more so than him of course. He turned back to Wufei. "Who me? Trouble's my pet, 'Fei. Do you really think he'd desert me?" A grin spread across his face at that.

Wufei grinned back, not seeing the glance that passed between Heero and Trowa at the familiarity and relaxation between their King and this stranger. Clearing his throat, Wufei said, "Duo, these are my bodyguards. Heero, Trowa, Shay, and Shalon." He pointed to each guard as he said their names. "This is Duo. He is someone I rescued and is now staying here," he stated softly, adding silently, 'Forever I hope...'

Nodding to each, Duo smiled. "As I said before, nice to meet you. You know you really did spoil a great opportunity for a prank."

Wufei snickered as Trowa and Heero looked at each other in silent bemusement. "Duo...I would be careful..." Wufei warned with a grin. 

Trowa smiled slightly. 'So...our king may have found the one, is it? I haven't seen him this relaxed in years,' he thought to himself.

Flicking his braid over his shoulder, Duo crossed his arms and grinned broadly. "But, 'Fei, if I was careful then I'd never have any fun. I mean there'd be no sharp, pointy things to avoid, or abrupt introductions. And just what, may I ask, would be fun about that? I mean, look at how I met you. You have to admit it was rather memorable."

Two sets of amber eyes watched the exchange between the two before Shay, with a smile, broke in. "Well, I suppose nice to meet you as well. Do you enjoy being a target, perhaps? If so I can use some aiming practice. Then you'd have plenty of sharp pointy things to avoid."

Tugging his twin's braid, Shalon shook his head. "Please don't give her ideas. She really doesn't need them."

Wufei brought his hand up and rubbed his forehead as he grinned, while Trowa and Heero just stared at the talking braided one. "Does he really have a death wish?" Heero asked quietly and Trowa snickered softly.

Wufei smirked. "Well...I'm not sure since he nearly slit himself on my sword tip," he answered and they chuckled.

Grinning, Duo waved his braid tip in Wufei's face. "Now, as I remember it, you were the one who kept trying to behead me. I was just dodging, though I guess there was one point where I almost did. Hmm. Oh well. Doesn't matter with me. But you did snip my hair." Cocking an eyebrow in amusement, Wufei just stared down Duo, smirking.

Trowa and Heero cocked their eyebrows, intrigued. "You missed him, sire? You never miss," Trowa stated his soft voice curious.

Walking up, Shay poked Duo lightly. "Well, he's solid so that can't be the reason." 

Laughing at the innocent play on his twin's face Shalon shook his head, teasingly. "As much as you practice and yet you missed?"

Duo just grinned while the other tried to stare him down. "You know, 'Fei, that's really not much of a glare. And he only missed the last two times. First time, he got my hair's tail end. It's still complaining."

Heero and Trowa's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by 'complaining'?" Heero asked coldly, his hand going to the hilt of his sword.

Wufei turned a glare towards the two swordsmen. "Stand...down..." he murmured threateningly, not moving, but exuding confidence. He wasn't the king for nothing.

"Sire...he may still be a danger..." Trowa protested softly, but stopped as the glare was turned on him.

Shalon nodded moving to stand by Heero, while Shay just raised her hand to her face muttering about testosterone. "Heero, I hate to burst your bubble, but if he wanted to hurt His Majesty he would and could have already tried to do so." 

Duo looked on the three who seemed to think he was once more a threat, and then winked at Shay. "You know, 'Fei. These guys are really on edge. Don't they ever do anything besides think of who's going to kill you? It's a crime really, such a crime. And by complaining, I mean complaining as in 'Owie I can't believe the sharp thingy did that'. Your fun to rile up, by the way." He turned back to Wufei, still grinning. "This day just gets better. How many cluckers do you think will faint?"

Wufei sighed softly as he looked away. "Who knows...I'm rather disappointed in my bodyguards since they seem to think that I am very much defenseless and stupid," he stated softly, anger in his voice.

"Sire...we didn't..." Heero tried to protest, but was cut off by Wufei.

"Enough...it is time for me to go inside and deal with the court. Duo has free reign to go where he wants in this palace. And IF he wishes to see me, he is welcomed!" Wufei declared stiffly as Heero and Trowa bowed their heads in acceptance of his decree. With a final glance at Duo, Wufei walked back to the palace swiftly, anger clear in his stance. 

Sighing, Duo shook his head. "You know, he REALLY needs to lighten up a bit." Turning back to the others, he smiled wryly. "And it's not really his fault he didn't hit me. I'm a fast little bugger. I think it goes with being a thief. By the way, Shay I think this is yours." Grinning he held up a small crystal dagger.

"WHAT! Why...how...I wasn't there that long!" Still disbelieving, Shay accepted her dagger back.

Grinning, Duo flipped his braid back over his shoulder, fingering a few loose strands. "Told you I was quick."

Turning his head to the side slightly, Shalon nodded. "Point proven and I think we have a king to apologize to."

Heero looked over at Duo, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "A silvita being...it can't be..." he whispered softly in disbelief.

Trowa looked over at him in surprise. "But those are a myth!" he hissed out.

Shrugging, Duo grinned. "So are Shinigamis. Actually they're one and the same. A Shinigami usually just has one characteristic though."

"So that's how you got her dagger." Shaking his head, Shalon smiled. "Looks like he got ya sis."

"You have both!" Heero hissed out angrily. "And you would dare to be near our King?" 

Trowa glared at Heero. "One would think it would be an honor," he stated coolly, earning a glare from Heero.

Sighing, Shay turned to Heero, motioning for Duo to wait a moment. "Ummm, Heero. You have a healer as a life-mate, yes?"

Heero glared over at Shay. "Your point?" he asked coldly. Trowa sighed and shook his head.

Not fazed by the voice or glare, she continued. "And since he's my brother, I'm sure you've heard of the rarest of Healers, a soul-walker, correct." Eyes narrowing, not liking being mocked, Heero just growled an affirmative. Glaring right back at him, Shay motioned to Duo. "Well, now, you've just met one. And from the fact he has both characteristics, I'd say he's the strongest one to have lived in centuries."

Grinning, Shalon nodded. "She's right." 

Heero rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Your point?" he asked roughly in exasperation.

Trowa sighed loudly. "Heero, quit being an ass! He won't be beaten by your sword!" he cried and shook his head.

Sighing, Shay glared at him. "I am beginning to wonder how on earth Larak fell in love with you. My point is that he can travel to Death's Realm and walk spirits not yet entirely through the realm back to their body without dying himself. Any other healer would die in the attempt and chances are it wouldn't succeed anyway."

Nodding, Shalon turned to Heero. "In that she's right. Soul-walkers aren't the best with physical wounds, but soul wounds and souls they can heal and save with an ease that would send other healers to their death."

Stunned, Duo looked between the two. "I...I'm a Healer?"

Heero ignored the braided man as he asked, "And you are lecturing me on this for what reason again?" Trowa rubbed the bridge of his nose and headed into the palace to be with Wufei.

Exasperated, Shalon tossed his hands in the air. "To get you to ease up on him. All he's done is befriend the king, which is not a crime. His Majesty needs a friend. You know that! You've even said it!" Nodding, Shay just watched.

Heero rolled his eyes and sheathed his sword. "He does need friends...but what makes you think that man is going to be the one?" he asked quietly, slight worry in his eyes as he gazed at his fellow bodyguards.

Shaking her head, Shay sighed. "Maybe, just maybe, because the king ACTUALLY likes him! He laughed. He teased him. He got angry when anything was said against him. He CARED damnit. It wasn't just manners or duty, it was honest to goodness CARING! Is THAT good enough for you?"

"No...it isn't good enough for me...and neither should it be for you," Heero replied shortly. "Our King...brought us into his lives to protect him...and just because some...guy...says he wants to be with his Majesty does NOT mean we go back on our oaths!" he snarled at the twins, and then cast a glare at Duo. "One warning to you, Duo of the Shinigami. You hurt our King in ANY way...and expect my sword through your lying throat," he declared dangerously, then walked quickly back to the castle.

Blinking, Duo watched him go. "Hmm. I think someone slept on the couch last night..." Then, grinning, he yelled after him. "I may run and hide, but I don't lie sourpuss!"

Smiling nervously, Shay looked from Shalon to Duo. "Ummm...Duo...I don't think that was a good idea..." A flying dagger flew through the air right towards Duo and landed in the tree right next to him. Heero turned and continued his walking, satisfied.

Raising an eyebrow, Duo picked up a small stone, took aim and threw it at Heero's butt. "Thanks for the dagger!" 

Looking at his sister, Shalon shook his head despairingly. "He HAS to have a death wish to have done that!"

"Drat, missed him." Duo turned back to the twins. "So, what you said earlier is true? I am a healer?"

Nodding, Shalon smiled. "Yes you are."

Smiling wryly, Shay leaned against her brother. "I'm guessing you didn't know then." 

"Nope I had no idea. I've walked a few souls back, but never considered it healing." Shrugging, Duo smiled and motioned to the palace. "So are we going to look for 'Fei? I want to see how many cluckers faint."

Pushing Shay off of him, Shalon nodded. "We can. You do know though that we will stand with Heero if you ever do hurt him, even if it's not physically." 

"I know and would think you quite despicable if you didn't. So, lead on double cat eyes." Nodding, Shay moved off, heading for the private conference room. Duo smiled, placing himself behind her, while Shalon took up the rear.

Wufei glanced up as Trowa entered into the hall, nodding as he took his stance at Wufei's right. Heero came in not long after looking like he was ready to break something, but it quickly was hidden under his cold mask as he stood on Wufei's left. Sighing softly, Wufei returned his attention to what the advisors were saying. Walking in, Shay motioned Duo to step in front of her and to the middle, while Shalon took up his post behind and to the left of Trowa. Once Duo was in position, Shay moved behind and to the right of Heero, placing Duo in the center of their circle.

Waving subtly at Heero, Duo held his dagger out to him hilt first and out of sight of any of those seated. He whispered, barely audible. "Here. Laugh a little and you might just be a decent guy. And if I do, I'll let you stick it down my gullet, 'K?" Tossing him a nasty glare, Heero took the dagger back and tucked it to its hidden place.

Wufei sighed softly, bored as usual, until one topic brought his attention. "What do you mean the King of our neighbors is asking to come here?" he asked softly, eyes concerned.

The advisor bowed deeply. "Sire...the king says that he is looking for an escapee and claims that sources say he escaped here. We have heard of no such thing," he replied, sniffing almost in disdain.

Wufei smirked. "That is because you don't pay attention," he stated softly. 

Blanching, Duo clenched his fists. Oh shit...

"And you do, Sire?" spoke up another chick...ummm advisor.

Wufei glared at the advisor. "What else does the King from Illvarian want?" he asked coldly, startling all of the advisors.

"Well, sire, he was also wondering if we had any ways of accessing the mortal realms. All of his gate mages are exhausted or too old, and he has lost access." Smiling at having delivered, what he believed was not all that bad a request, the over-weight bald man sat back down.

Mouth, twisting into a somewhat disturbing smile, Duo muttered to himself, "Good. I hope he NEVER gets access, damn bastard."

Heero and Trowa glanced slightly at Duo, but said nothing as Wufei stated, "You can tell the King of Illvarian that he is...denied."

The advisors all stood up, shouting their surprise. "Majesty! Why?" one shouted. 

Wufei glared at him and replied, "I have given asylum to the one he searches for...and to the reason he no longer has a gate mage."

They all gasped in shock. "Majesty! This will cause war!" one skinny advisor cried angrily.

Wufei chuckled softly. "Have you no faith in our protection?" he asked softly.

"Of course we do!" another shouted. "But what harm could come of agreeing to his request. He does not ask for all that much."

Snorting softly, Duo shook his head, muttering, "Idiot. He asks for what could increase his power. He has enough as is." Shrugging their shoulders at the somewhat cryptic comment, Shay and Shalon turned back to the argument at hand.

Wufei raised a finger, silencing them. "I have made my choice. You will speak no more of it and send out a messenger with my reply," he declared softly.

"But Sire...listen to us, please!" a final plea came from one advisor.

Wufei growled softly. "I have heard enough! If that is all you have to say, then you are dismissed!" he snapped out.

Raising an eyebrow, Duo smiled softly. He's so cute when angry. Makes me think of fire. Ebony fire.

Heero cocked an eyebrow at this as they watched the advisors leave the hall. Wufei sighed softly and rubbed his head. "Blasted cluckers," he murmured.

Trowa smirked fleetingly as he said, "You do mean advisors, right?"

Grinning, Duo patted Wufei lightly on the back. "Nah. He's got it right. They're a bunch of cluckers. I thought you said they had brains. They sure didn't show any just now."

"They've got less brains than courage," Wufei replied softly, looking up and smiling slightly at Duo.

Heero snorted softly, smirking as Trowa chuckled. "Looks like you are safe for now," Heero commented as he looked over at the braided man.

Snorting, Duo rolled his eyes. "So are you if you'd stop and think for a moment. There was a reason for the access request."

Sighing again as he rubbed his face, Wufei explained, "He wants to try and invade...and if he got Duo...we'd all be doomed."

Shaking his head, Duo smiled wryly. "Yes and no. With just me, he probably wouldn't be able to totally take you over. But if he'd gotten the access to the mortal world, it wouldn't have mattered all that much if he had me."

Wufei looked down, slightly pale. "I need to rest," he stated quietly and got up. 

"Sire? Are you alright?" Trowa asked softly as he stepped closer to the king. Wufei shrugged and walked away slowly. 

Worried, Duo looked at each of the guards, then shrugged and followed Wufei. After all, someone should look after him.

"Where are you headed," asked Shay.

Pointing at the slowly trudging figure in front of him, Duo answered, "Wherever 'Fei is."

Heero frowned, but Trowa smiled slightly. "Take care of him, Duo...we'll be standing watch outside of his quarters," he stated softly.

Smiling at Heero, Shay glanced at the closed door. "They'll be fine. He'll look after his Majesty. And eventually we'll find out what all those comments meant." 

Heero glanced over at Shay. "Hnn," was his reply as he headed for his own quarters.

Trowa sighed. "Shalon...want to take the first watch with me?" he asked.

Smiling, Shay turned back to Trowa and Shalon. "Well, looks like he'll come around yet."

Trowa snorted softly and snickered. "Right...and I'm a blond. He'll tolerate Duo..." he replied, then headed out for the King's wing. Waving to his twin, Shalon followed Trowa.

"He'll come around eventually. Just hate to think what it'll take to get him to," muttered Shay as she left to go visit her little brother and see if he would help with his mate.

Wufei stopped and looked over his shoulder. "What?" he asked quietly, surprised.

Smiling, Duo walked quickly to catch up with him. "Nothing much. Just the beginnings of a beautiful friendship. Now let's get you to bed."

Wufei looked at the braided man in slight confusion. "Ok..." he replied quietly, and then started off again for his wing. He got them there, finding his room quickly and stepped into his large bedchambers. He walked over to his closet, shucking off his belt and crown before taking out his hair tie, sighing in relief.

Smirking, Duo chuckled softly. "Thought it was head-ache tight." Walking up behind Wufei, he lightly pushed the other man over and into a chair. "Hold on a sec…anger-tense muscles aren't good for sleeping. Would you mind a shoulder rub?"

Wufei sighed softly. "Ok...if you want," he replied softly as he tried to relax. "Duo...I'm sorry for their actions...they're just trying to do their job," he murmured miserably. 'And trying to take away any of my joy...' 

Hugging him gently before moving behind him, Duo smiled as he began to relax Wufei's shoulders. "I know. That's why I call them cluckers. And you did well by refusing them. The power he would have gained from the mortals' deaths and from my weapons would have been immense. It would have made him hard to beat or more like next to impossible."

Wufei shivered, swallowing hard at that thought. "I'll keep you safe, Duo..." he whispered softly, then moaned as a particularly large knot was hit."You've got good hands..." he murmured softly, a light smile crossing his lips. 

Still smiling, Duo continued working with the sore muscles. "I know and thanks. I take it you haven't slept much?" 

Wufei grunted as another knot was hit. "No, didn't sleep last night...and the affects of the barrier are..." He sighed and winced again, then shrugged. Another moan left his throat as he relaxed back, leaning against Duo.

Continuing with his administrations, Duo lightly cuffed the other man. "You should take better care of yourself. Have you eaten anything?" 

Shrugging again, Wufei shook his head, rubbing against Duo with his slight movements. "No time sometimes..." he mumbled, and then smirked slightly.

Running his hand lightly down the now relaxed muscles, Duo smirked. "Well, now there is time and you will get some rest and eat." With that said he scooped the young King into his arms and carried him over to the large bed where he deposited his not unwelcome burden. "Now, stay here, and don't fall asleep yet. I'll be right back." Running quickly to the door, he poked his head out and asked for Trowa and Shalon to send for some fruit before ducking back in the room. "There."

Wufei stretched out on the bed, yawning hugely. "You are persistent," he commented with a slight smile. He reached down and slipped his pants off, glad he had a long tunic on. A knock was heard at the door and he smirked. "Food's here."

"Good." Opening the door, Duo snatched it from its bearer and with a 'thanks', closed the door and walked back over to Wufei, seating himself on the edge of the bed. "And now you need to eat something."

Wufei smiled slightly up at him as he sat up slightly. "And are you feeding me as well?" he asked jokingly.

Raising an eyebrow, Duo smiled innocently. "Depends on whether or not you eat yourself. It looks pretty good to me. They even have strawberries." Still smiling he placed the tray between them and picked up a strawberry for himself. "Mmm. I was right. It's good. Now, eat." Chuckling softly, Wufei leaned over and grabbed a piece of melon. Taking a bite into it, he tried to wipe up the juice as it dribbled down his chin. Laughing softly, Duo smiled. "You know, being messy IS allowed. No one but me here to see." Still laughing, he grabbed a few grapes and proceeded to try to catch them in his mouth.

Laughing, Wufei sat up and took off his tunic, dressed now in just a light sleeveless shift. "Yes, well, I don't need fruit juice on my tunic. The cleaners have a fit," he stated archly as he tossed the tunic across the room. He grabbed a berry and bit into it.

Nodding, Duo turned his gaze on the plate of fruit. He doesn't even realize what he just did! Gods! I'm being seduced by one who's not even trying to. Taking a piece of melon, he focused on savoring the sweet taste. I think he'd taste better though...

Wufei grabbed another piece of melon and bit into it, ignoring the juice as it dribbled down. He moaned softly in delight. "This is my favorite melon..." he declared in relish.

And this is the most pleasant torture I've ever been subjected too. "I can see why. It's quite sweet. Feel better, now that you're eating?" Wufei grinned at his friend and nodded before picking up a black berry. He slipped it into his mouth and chewed on it slowly, relishing the soft taste. Watching the other enjoy the simple food, Duo smiled. "So tell me. How often do you 'forget' to take care of yourself? You're a bit on the thin side and have shadow eyes." Wufei looked at him with a melon piece on the way to his mouth. He popped it in and shrugged, licking his lips to get the last of the juice. Taking another piece for himself, Duo just shook his head. "That in no way answers my question." 

Wufei looked at him innocently. "I'm a King...we don't get to rest that often. And I am also a Barrier Guardian," he stated, shrugging slightly, then bit into another strawberry slowly, a grin on his face.

Sighing, Duo flopped backwards on the bed. "And when the King collapses from exhaustion and neglect, then what? Your clangers dress up a little doll and have someone animate it till your better? I'm suuuuuure that'd work just fine." 

Wufei sighed softly. "Duo...it's alright. You see, those of us who are Guardians, we have a stronger fortitude. We can last longer. It's the magic in our blood. The only reason it got to me today was..." He bit his lip, looking away.

Sitting back up, Duo watched him curiously. "Go on. Please?" 

"Because I let my worry take control of my emotions and that helped drain me a bit more," Wufei answered quietly, looking at his hands.

"Ahhh. Well, there's nothing wrong with that, so long as you rest. Worrying can be a good thing. It's what friends do, some of the time. Not all of it, mind you." Smiling broadly, Duo reached around the platter and pulled the other man into a tight hug.

Wufei found himself snuggling closer to the other man, wrapping his arms tightly around Duo. "I want to protect you, Duo..."

Smiling tenderly, Duo pulled the other tighter." I know. And I wish to do the same for you." 

Sighing softly, Wufei laid his head on Duo's shoulder. "I have enough bodyguards...I...want..." He trailed off, suddenly very much the young man he was and not the king.

Trailing his fingers along the other's back, Duo chuckled softly. "Who said anything about me being a bodyguard? There are more ways to protect someone than just their life."

Wufei shifted slightly, arching a bit into the touches unconsciously. "Like...what?" he asked quietly, curious.

Moving so that the ebony-haired man was pressed closer to him, Duo whispered in his ear. "By guarding their heart, seeing them happy, caring and loving them. There are so many ways. What do you say we take the time to see which ones suit us, hmm?"

Wufei blinked in surprise, his breath hitching to a stop as he sat in the other man's arms. "R-really?" he found himself asking, then blinked again, shocked that he actually wanted to. In truth...the thought of love had never come to him, so great were his duties.

Laughing softly, Duo hugged his friend, and maybe something more, tightly. "Yes, really. I wouldn't have proposed it otherwise. So, what do you say?"

Tightening his own hold, Wufei buried his face into Duo's shoulder, nodding. "P-please?" he asked quietly, uncertainly.

Taking hold of the platter, Duo placed it on the bedside table. "Of course. And now, let's get you asleep. We have as much time as we choose to figure everything out and if I remember correctly, you nearly fell asleep walking here." Holding Wufei close, Duo stretched out on the bed. "Sleep is a good thing and should never be underrated."

Wufei smiled slightly at Duo and nodded. He turned onto his side and laid his head on his arm. "Good night then...I guess..." he murmured softly.

Keeping his hold on the other, Duo smiled. "I, for one think it'll be a perfect night." Smiling softly, Wufei nodded, and then closed his eyes. Slowly, he snuggled closer to the other man before sleep took him, a gentle smile on his lips. Relaxing into the soft covers and warmth of his companion, Duo smiled softly, tenderness reflected in his eyes as they gazed on the sleeping form before them till they too lost the battle with sleep.

TBC


	4. Sweet Awakenings & Imps at Play

Title: Walking in the Shadows. Pt. 4?  
Authors: Deathangelgw and Nightshadow   
Disclaimer: They aren't ours….but we can sure as hell play with them!  
Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, dark, angst, language, mention of torture, incest, rape, fantasy, yaoi, shounen-ai, OCs, lemon/lime later (knowing me….)  
Pairings: Varied, but the main is 2/x5x2, 1xOCx4 (and vice versa), 3xOCx3   
Rating: Still PG-13….though Duo in Fei's bed is kiiiiinky!   
Note: Thanks for all the awesome reviews so far! We are loving this ficcie so we aim to please! Some nasty stuff is mentioned in here about Fei and his duties, soooo, keep up! Please review! 

'thoughts'  
thoughts

Exasperated with his lover's foul mood, Larak stopped before him in the hallway, arms crossed. "For goodness' sake, Heero! You've been like this since last night! It's morning! Cheer up a bit. I'm sure the King is fine. Duo is a healer. He has shown no signs of harming the King. Do YOU wish to be personally responsible for denying his Majesty a chance at happiness? Do YOU wish to condemn him to a life of misery? Well, do you? Because if you do, then you ARE sleeping on the couch for the next week." Silver eyes turned a disappointed glare upon their companion. "I really thought you wished him some happiness besides just existence..."

Almost close to pouting, Heero crossed his arms across his chest and glared at his love."I don't wish them...unhappiness if that's what you are getting at. I...just don't trust anyone with his Majesty," he stated, growling.

Sighing, Larak closed his eyes briefly. "Heero, hon, I know you take your duty seriously. And I know you care about the King. Wufei is also a full-grown man, though. He has his own mind and instincts. Sometimes you have to trust him. And if the one he trusts proves himself worthy of that trust, then you should trust him, otherwise your own distrust will impede you in protecting the King. I know, for you, it's not easy love, but sometimes it's necessary. Alright? Now come here." Stepping forward, Larak pulled the other into a tight embrace, placing a gentle kiss against his neck. "Things will work out. Just don't send yourself to an early grave over worry. If not for yourself, then for me. I'd miss you too much and just might have to join you."

Heero stiffened at those words and held his lover tightly. "No...don't you dare die..." he murmured softly, nuzzling his lover's neck. Sighing softly, he relaxed. "Alright, alright...I'll try to be...more open," he conceded softly.

"Thank you." Pressing a chaste kiss to the other's lips, Larak smiled as he took Heero's hand in his own before continuing on his way to the King's quarters.

Sighing in relief, Heero shook his head and followed his lover to the King's chambers. He smirked as he saw Shay standing guard. "Everything alright?" he asked crisply. 

"Perfectly fine. Been silent all night, except when Duo popped out to request some food." Smiling, Shay stepped to the side to allow them entry, catching sight of the wink Larak sent her way.

Heero nodded sharply then opened the door. Stepping in, he stopped suddenly...and stared.

Duo...was sleeping in Wufei's bed.

Looking up at the sound of someone entering, a fully clothed Duo placed a finger against his lips before whispering softly, "Shhh. He's resting."

Walking into Heero, Larak stopped for a moment before peeking around his mate to see what had startled him so. A soft smile spread across his face at the sight before him. Heero's frown grew in intensity as he hissed out, "What...are...you...doing...in...his Majesty's...BED!" Wufei murmured softly in his sleep, snuggling closer to Duo before sighing and falling deeper asleep.

Placing a restraining hand on his love's arm, Larak whispered warningly, "Heero...remember what we talked about..."

Sighing, Duo motioned to the figure curled against him, a tender smile touching his eyes as well as his lips. "Looking after him. He hasn't been sleeping well. Didn't you see the shadows under his eyes?"

Heero shot his lover a glare first, then a nasty look at Duo. His face softened though when he saw the contented look on Wufei's sleeping face. He shook himself and glared at the braided man. "Yes I've seen them...that's the price he willingly takes for his duties," he snapped out angrily, not liking the reminder of his one failure in protecting his King...duty.

"That I gathered, which is no one's fault, but the problems themselves." Lightly resting his hand on the sleeping figure's shoulder, Duo smiled. "He slept peacefully the whole night without interruption. Though there were some times when he seemed about to be disturbed by something in his dreams. A lullaby dealt with those rather quickly."

Heero frowned again as he glared at the braided man. He 'hmphed' and turned away, dismissing the other man as he went over and leaned against the wall grumpily. Wufei whimpered softly, shifting slightly, but then settled again, sleeping peacefully.

Amazed and delighted, Larak spoke up joyfully, "You calmed him from his nightmares? He slept the whole night through? He hasn't done that since he took up the Guardianship!"

"Yes, yes, and Shh! He's still tired." Smiling at the young man with the mid-length honey-brown hair and silver eyes, Duo raised his finger to his lips once more before turning his attention back to the young King curled against him.

Heero rolled his eyes. "Larak...just check his Majesty over quietly and let's go," he growled out, but a small smirk crossed his lips. His lover was indeed amusing.

Turning his gaze from the King to the once unknown man, Duo smiled. "So you're Larak. Nice to meet you. Duo Maxwell at your service." Nodding to the young healer, Duo moved to scoot farther to the other side of the bed, so he could have more room. Nodding his appreciation of the gesture, Larak walked over to the bed and his King. Wufei whimpered very softly as Duo pulled away, his face creasing with pain and fear as his dreams approached him.

Heero tensed as he heard his King's distress. 'Does the man soothe our King so much?' he wondered silently, worried. At the sound of the other's distress, Duo began to sing softly. Nodding his head to the longhaired man's soothing tune, Larak rested his hand lightly upon his King's forehead. Relaxing slightly, though distress was still in his form, Wufei stayed asleep. He shivered slightly, as though cold, and whimpered very softly again. Heero looked away, worry in his eyes and on his face. 'Can it really be...'

Raising his gaze from the sleeping figure, Larak smiled. "He'll be fine with some rest and food. He just over did it a bit."

Heero sighed very softly in relief. 'At least he is still in one piece,' he thought to himself. Wufei's face crumpled slightly as he whimpered again, eyes moving rapidly behind his eyelids. Moving back to his place beside Wufei, Duo lightly touched his face, still singing.

Watching the other comfort the lost dreamer, Larak nodded happy with situation. "And what of you, Soul-walker? How are you faring?" 

Pausing, Duo answered quickly before resuming his singing. "Fine. Rested and preferring this land to my own." Wufei's whimpers died down as he relaxed. His face relaxed and he turned onto his side, snuggling unconsciously closer to Duo as he relaxed into dreamless sleep once more. Heero's eyebrow rose at this new occurrence, a slight smirk on his lips.

"Well, we're glad to have you. You'll have to come by the Healer's Wing one day. It would be interesting." Turning, Larak walked over to his life mate, leaning beside him. "And what's on your mind, love?" 

"I just may do that. After all, I've seen very little of this place." A slow grin spread across Duo's face. "Any secret passages haunted by ghouls I can investigate?"

Heero smirked at his life mate, and then snorted at Duo. "We have enough trouble with brownies sneaking in and pranking us that we don't need ghouls," he stated as he rolled his eyes. He stepped over to the door as he added, "I will have food sent up here." 

"Thanks, Heero." Amused at the hint of humor in the other, Duo smiled.

Nodding once, Heero stepped aside for his lover to precede him, and then turned one dark look on Duo. "See that he eats," was all he said though and stepped out.

Turning to his wild-haired lover, Larak smiled innocently. "So, now are you going to tell me what's on your mind? I was watching you, you know." Shutting the door behind him, Heero just smirked and walked down the hallway, saying nothing as he headed for the kitchens. Mumbling about strong silent types and their incessant need to not speak, Larak followed behind him closely, subtly caressing his backside. Heero's smirk softened as he looked at his lover then looked into the kitchens. Ordering the servants to send up a large breakfast for the King and his friend, he then walked out and headed for their quarters. Smirking, Larak followed along beside him, reaching for his lover's hand. Heero smiled softly at his love and laced their fingers together, then pushed open their bedroom doors. Drawing his lover inside, he closed the doors firmly. 

Wufei sighed softly as he snuggled against Duo, a soft smile on his lips. Seeing the contented look on Wufei's face, Duo pulled him closer. Wufei sighed softly again and his eyes opened slowly, groggily taking in his surroundings. "Where...am I?" he mumbled softly, and then buried his nose into the strong, comfortable form that was holding him.

Chuckling, Duo ran a hand down the other's arm. "Right where you were last night. In your bed asleep, though you're awake now."

Wufei snuggled closer, humming softly in pleasure at the touches. He yawned then, stretching long and luxuriously before wrapping his arms around Duo and snuggling again. "M'k...give me a few more minutes to sleep..." he murmured softly as he buried his face into Duo's neck and drifted off again.

"Sounds good. I'll wake you when the food comes," Duo whispered, turning his attention to watching Wufei sleep. Murmuring softly as he snuggled close, Wufei sighed softly. His hold tightened briefly as he dreamed, but he smiled softly and sighed again in sleep.

A servant approached Shay and presented her with a huge tray of foods with pastries, fruit, juice, and eggs on it. He bowed and stated quietly, "The captain ordered this for his Majesty?"

"Yes he did. Thank you. I'll deliver it." Nodding, she took the tray from him and entered the King's Chambers. "Anybody order some food?" 

"Well, Heero did, but we'll be glad to eat it, won't we 'Fei?" Duo asked with a grin. Wufei mumbled softly and nodded, burying his face farther into Duo's neck. He snuggled closer, sighing softly as he fell back asleep. Chuckling, Duo shook him lightly. "Time to eat sleepy head. You can sleep more after." 

Whimpering and pouting, Wufei blinked open sleepy eyes. "Don't wanna, Duo...wanna sleep..." he whined, sounding very much like a child in his exhaustion.

"Uh, uh. Eat first, and then sleep. Come on. It smells good. Bet it tastes even better." Running fingers down the young man's sides, Duo began looking for tickle spots. Smiling, Shay set the platter down upon the table, and then left for her post.

Whimpering as he wiggled under the touches, Wufei giggled softly. "Nono...don't..." he cried, laughing softly as he tried to wiggle away from those teasing touches.

"Well, if you want me to stop, and then get up. It's time to eat!" Chuckling, Duo continued tickling him. He's just too cute!

Giggling as he wiggled under the torturous touches, Wufei grabbed at Duo's hands, gasping for air. "Ok, ok! I'm up I'm UP!" he exclaimed, glaring at the other man.

Grinning, Duo bowed slightly. "Good. Now out of bed. That food's gonna get cold!" Sighing in exasperation, Wufei tugged on Duo's braid before slipping out of bed, forgetting he was only in a sleeveless shift as he walked unsteadily over to the table. His shift rode up tantalizingly to show glimpses of his ass as he sat down at the table and started pouring the juice into glasses. Groaning at the tempting sight presented so innocently, Duo buried his head in a pillow, counting to ten. He's going to kill me if this continues. Grin still in place, he rose from the bed and sauntered over to join the King, pulling his chair next to Wufei's.

Smiling softly up at Duo as he finished pouring the drinks, Wufei asked, "Are you ok?" He graciously took some of the pastries, eggs, and fruit and placed them on a plate for Duo before getting his own food. 

"Perfectly fine. Why do you ask and what about you?" Taking the plate and glass, Duo ate quickly, but still relishing the flavor of the meal.

Wufei smiled softly and shook his head as he ate a lot slower. "Well...you just seemed...a little upset or something just now...and I feel..." His brow furrowed and he sighed. "Very tired."

"Nah, I'm not upset. Believe me if I was, you and the whole palace would know it. I was the something, but it's a good something, I promise." Pausing, Duo took a bite of pastry before continuing. "And I suspect you're tired because you overdid it. Least that's what Larak said. He also said food and rest would fix you up."

Wufei sighed softly and looked down. "Yes...probably..." he murmured sadly. He frowned and sucked on a piece of melon slowly, letting the sweet taste cheer him up.

I will not jump him. I will NOT jump him. I want more than one night...so I will NOT jump him! Resting his hand atop Wufei's, Duo asked, curious at the evident sadness, "What's up?"

Shrugging as he swallowed his melon, Wufei turned sad eyes to Duo. "It's...been so long since I've felt...safe enough...to relax and sleep..." he explained quietly, then looked away and picked up a strawberry, looking at it thoughtfully."And...I guess I'm wondering how long it will last..." he admitted finally before biting into the juicy berry.

Smiling softly, Duo pulled Wufei into a tight hug. "Silly. I have no intentions of going anywhere, so it'll last as long as you wish. Remember what I said last night?"

Wufei nodded as he held onto Duo, but then said, "But...can your...presence stop the magic of my ..." He trailed off and sighed softly, holding onto Duo tightly as he trembled.

"The magic of your what, 'Fei?" Duo asked softly.

Shaking his head, Wufei buried his face into Duo's neck as he whispered softly, "Nothing...it's nothing..."

"The barrier? Or something else?" Resting his cheek atop Wufei's head, Duo pleaded softly, "Come on, 'Fei. Don't let me face something half-blind. Makes it pretty hard to win that way."

Wufei sighed very softly in resignation, and then leaned back. He locked fearful eyes with Duo's, and then pulled down his shirt collar. A green and red tattoo of a snake writhed just above his heart. "The magic of the barrier...is a pact with the Guardians...and the Veil of the Underworld," he explained quietly, solemnly.

"Hmm. Well, I'm a child of Life and Death, so maybe so." Duo frowned holding Wufei tight. "At least I hope so."

Wufei felt confusion flood through him. He hadn't expected that reaction at all! Here he had just shown Duo something that basically tried to consume him almost daily, linking him with the underworld at the cost of his own soul...and he had been so...

"Duo...I...don't understand..." he whispered, pulling away. He readjusted his tunic, hiding the symbol as he stared at the longhaired man.

"It's what I am 'Fei. I'm a child born of Life and Death. You know how I said I'm happy being a Shinigami because it meant Blackheart isn't my father? Well, it's true. My parents are Life and Death. The earthly parents are kinda just like how I came to this plane of existence. Least that's how I understand it and why I think I have a chance. Both life and death deal with souls. I take it the Underworld wants yours?" Sighing, he rested his hands on Wufei's shoulders and watched his face to see if any of it was making sense now. 

Shaking his head sadly, Wufei stood up. "You don't understand..." he whispered softly, tears filling his eyes as he walked back to his bed and curled up tightly.

Standing up, Duo walked over to the bed, hands playing with his braid. "Hey, Wu, mind letting me finish? Hmm?" Not looking at him, Wufei just nodded. He hugged himself a bit and shivered. "Ok. Death is like the gateway to places like the underworld. I can travel there and bar people from reaching those places and bring them back here past the barrier that life creates. Life is the barrier against places like the underworld. That's why I think I can help. I'm balanced between the two. Am I making sense now? Fei?" Gingerly, Duo reached out a hand to the other.

Wufei wiped his eyes of the tears that had been filling them and smiled up at Duo. "You do understand..." he declared softly in joy as he took the hand gently.

Nodding, Duo gently pulled the other against him. "Think you can finish your breakfast now?"

Nodding in return, Wufei smiled softly, and then snuggled close to the other man. "Thank you..." he whispered softly.

Smiling, Duo held him close as he carried him back to the table. "You're welcome. Now eat or Heero will skewer me for not looking after you." 

"He wouldn't skewer you...just glare a lot..." Wufei replied softly and chuckled, suddenly feeling very light headed. He leaned against Duo, burying his face into the other man's neck as he sighed softly.

Walking over to the table, Duo looked down at Wufei before sitting down, still holding him. "Why don't you sit here while you eat? Then we'll get some more sleep. Ok?"

"M'k..." Wufei murmured softly, closing his eyes to stop the dizziness that swept over him. He frowned slightly. 'Haven't had this happen before'...what's going on?' Holding a piece of melon to the other's lips, Duo continued watching him, not liking what he saw. Opening his mouth and taking the offering, Wufei chewed on it slowly, laying his head on Duo's shoulder tiredly. His head still spun, but it was lessening. The mark on his chest burned slightly, but it too was fading. 'Maybe it's nothing...' he told himself as he swallowed.

Working through the platter, Duo fed Wufei and he until it was empty. "Feel any better?"

Nodding tiredly, Wufei just laid his head on Duo's shoulder. His eyes slipped close as he lay there and he murmured softly, "Duo...can we go back to bed, please? I...don't feel very right."

"Ok. You want I should tell Shay?" Rising from the chair, Duo walked back to the bed, placing Wufei atop it.

Shaking his head slightly, then nodding, Wufei mumbled, "I forgot...I have meetings...should get up..." But he couldn't move, so dizzy and tired.

Quickly, Duo pressed one hand against the other's chest to keep him down. "Oh no you don't. You're resting. The meetings can go for a day. Larak said you needed to rest."

"Duo..." Wufei whispered, his eyes filling with helpless tears as he looked up at the man. "Scared..."

I can tell Shay later... "It's alright, 'Fei. I'm not going anywhere except right here." Moving quickly, Duo climbed into the bed, lying down beside Wufei before pulling the covers over both of them.

Wufei curled onto his side and snuggled close to Duo almost immediately, moaning as his head spun with dizziness and fatigue. "What's going on? I don't understand what's happening..." he murmured, his eyes closing in exhaustion as almost ten years of little sleep caught up to him in ten seconds.

"You're tired and exhausted. You need some rest and I'll do my best to see you get some." Gently, Duo caressed the other's face.

"Don't leave," Wufei pleaded softly, pushing his face into the caress. Fearful onyx eyes gazed into violet as he wrapped his arms around Duo's waist in an added plea for him to stay.

Pulling the other close, Duo whispered fiercely to him, "'Fei, I may run and hide, but I NEVER tell a lie. I won't leave you as long as you wish me here." 

"Thank you..." Wufei whimpered softly, and then clung to him, shivering as a wave of dizziness washed over him. He gasped sharply, and then groaned softly before falling unconscious at last. Sighing softly, Duo held him close, resting his chin atop the other's head.

TBC

**I messed up while uploading , so for now you get 2 parts in one chappie…**

Title: Walking in the Shadows. Pt. 5?

Authors: Deathangelgw and Nightshadow

Disclaimer: They aren't ours...but we can sure as hell play with them!

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, dark, angst, language, mention of torture, incest, rape, fantasy, yaoi, shounen-ai, OCs, lemon/lime later (knowing me...)

Pairings: Varied, but the main is 2/x5x2, 1xOCx4 (and vice versa), 3xOCx3

Rating: Still PG-13...though what Fei is doing is sooooooo barely holding to that!

Note: coos We are BOTH so happy with the hit this has been! We are having a LOT of fun writing it! Some...interesting things start popping up for Fei and Duo in this one, kinda a prequel to what's going on in the next part (which might have some serious lemon in it...don't know yet!) Sooooo ENJOY! Please review!

'thoughts'

thoughts

Sighing softly as the morning sun hit his face, Wufei buried his face into the soft body he was wrapped around. He mumbled something about kittens and little brownie devils as he dozed off again. Waking slightly, Duo watched Wufei curl back against him before stretching slowly. Wufei frowned at the shifting occurring under him and whimpered softly, tightening his hold and nuzzling into the warm chest he was laying on. Smiling, Duo stroked his back gently. "Shh. I'm here. Just sleep." Wufei sighed softly, happily, and pressed a light kiss to the chest he was laying on before falling back into his deep sleep.

A soft knock on the door sounded. Looking at the sleeping figure, Duo whistled quickly, hoping it wouldn't wake him. Trowa poked his head in, his soft smile crossing briefly as he saw the comfortable King, and then walked over to the bed. "How is he?" he asked softly as he knelt down next to the bed.

"Tired. Exhausted. He needs his rest. He was dizzy yesterday, so I carried him to eat. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow." Sighing, Duo caressed the ebony locks. "I take it Heero's gonna be upset with me, ne?"

Trowa chuckled softly and shook his head. "Actually...he got a perverse pleasure in telling the advisors off after they interrupted him and Larak. He wasn't pleased about THAT let me tell you," he commented softly and grinned.

Chuckling, Duo grinned. "Good. The cluckers deserve it." Curious, he turned his head slightly. "What'd they bug him for?"

Rolling his eyes, Trowa explained, "They were wondering why we weren't letting them in to see his Majesty and felt that Heero should know and 'deal' with it." He grinned wickedly as he remembered the fact that both Larak AND Shalon had had to hold Heero back he was so angry. "Needless to say, the advisors are lying low today," Trowa added, grinning.

Returning the grin, Duo looked down at Fei. "I would have paid to see that and that's good, because I doubt 'Fei is up to much today, not if he's slept this long. How long has he been like this?"

Trowa frowned slightly as he looked down at his King. "Been like what?" he asked politely, wondering as well at this sudden occurrence and how Duo was able to chase away the nightmares.

Frowning Duo waved his free hand about. "Not sleeping and so forth. This can't have been a few days occurrence."

Sighing softly, Trowa looked away. "I'm not sure how much I should tell you..." he admitted uncertainly.

Smiling, Duo raised himself to a sitting position. "Why not start with what 'Fei told me? He's one of three who controls the barrier. Has a tattoo on his chest, which means he's made a pact with the Guardians and the Underworld. He has nightmares and fears sometimes for his soul. Let's see. I think that's all."

Trowa blew out a breath and sighed softly. "He told you...some of the basics. I'm not sure how much I can say, but I can tell you some. When his Majesty took up his royal duties, he also took up his heritage as one of the three Guardians. A ritual occurred, bonding him with the Veil between life and death. It...bonds his soul with the barrier, but it...never mind on that...that is for him to say." Trowa shook his head, but then continued. "He has had the nightmares ever since he became King and Guardian...it is one of the prices of his duties. Sometimes...he'd just pace the palace, not wanting to even close his eyes. There were some times that we had to drug him in order to make sure he got some sleep," he explained sadly, biting his lip and looking away.

"In other words, it's been a long haul." Sighing, Duo looked down at the sleeping King. "And I thought I had it bad. At least I had a get away."

Nodding in sympathy, Trowa looked at Duo. "Duo...how do you do it? How do you soothe the nightmares that no amount of sleeping potion or chant has ever soothed?" he asked softly, eyes shining with curiosity.

Shaking his head, Duo smiled wryly. "I have absolutely no idea. I'm just here. I talk to him, sing, or touch him. That's all. I'm just here."

Frowning at this, Trowa shook his head, looking down. "Duo...can I be honest with you?" Trowa asked quietly as he looked at his booted feet.

Frowning slightly, Duo nodded. "Sure. I'd hope you'd be."

"Our King...Wufei...we have known him since we were but in diapers. We have all grown up together and love him very much. It...broke our hearts to lose him to his duties...not being able to help him in any way...and seeing his loneliness," Trowa explained softly, his eyes shimmering very slightly with tears. "Duo...he's never loved...never been loved...not in that way. I...beg of you...don't hurt him," he whispered softly, and then looked up at Duo.

Touching Trowa's hand, Duo looked at him seriously. "I won't. I would never hurt him by my own will. This I swear to you."

Smiling softly in relief, Trowa touched the hand touching his in gratitude. Standing, Trowa smirked. "Shall I call up some food for you two? Any requests?" he asked, and then cocked an eyebrow as Wufei snuggled very close to Duo, wrapping a leg across Duo's.

Closing his eyes, Duo counted to ten before answering. "Convince him to stop teasing me even though he doesn't know he's doing it? Besides that, fruit, pancakes, sausage, bacon, and oatmeal."

Making a mental list as he snickered, Trowa smiled indulgently. "He is indeed naive. He was very surprised when Heero and Larak announced their bonding. He...has no clue in love and the whole act of his unconscious snuggling is indeed a compliment," Trowa explained reassuringly. "For he has never even allowed himself the total possibility of friends or lovers," he added sadly, a wistful smile on his lips.

Groaning, Duo closed his eyes again. "I AM glad, but every time he does something like that, I have to remind myself NOT to jump him."

Trowa smiled softly, smirking as Wufei snuggled again, his leg twining with Duo's. "Duo...I think you've showed him enough restraint. Just...don't force him into anything. If he teases unconsciously...tease him right back," Trowa suggested and then turned away. With a grin and a backhand wave, he left the room to get the food, the door clicking shut behind him.

Now that, sounds like a plan... Grinning, Duo looked at the sleeping figure, then quickly removed his tunic. Wufei whimpered as Duo's body left his own briefly, then sighed softly and snuggled closely back to him. He purred softly as he felt the soft flesh touching his own, not even conscious of the fact. So much better and so much worse... Smiling softly, Duo let his hands play in the other's hair. Wufei purred softly again and pushed into the caresses. His arms wrapped around Duo's waist and he arched closer, his leg moving up and down Duo's leg. His eyes moved rapidly underneath his eyelids, showing his dream state.

Moaning softly, Duo poked him lightly in the side. "'Fei, it's almost time to eat." Nuzzling into the warm chest, Wufei growled softly in protest. His hold tightened, making it clear he didn't want to wake up from the dream he was having. Poking him again, Duo chuckled. "Wake up now. I'm sure you'll like reality just as much...I know I do."

Wufei mumbled softly then slowly opened his eyes. He yawned deeply, stretching out, and then snuggled closer to Duo. "Mmmm...So warm, Duo..." He sighed softly, his cheek rubbing against Duo's chest in pleasure. Suddenly, he froze his eyes wide with surprise. He looked up slowly at Duo, his eyes filled with fear of rejection as he realized just WHAT he had been doing.

Smiling softly, Duo placed a gentle kiss upon his brow. "Morning, 'Fei. Sleep well?"

Swallowing hard, Wufei nodded dumbly, blushing brightly. "D-duo...I'm...s-so sorry...I...have I...oh gods Duo I'm so sorry!" he stuttered out, burying his face into Duo's chest in embarrassment.

Smiling softly, Duo ran a gentle hand down Wufei's back. "It's perfectly alright, 'Fei. I didn't mind at all. You can always feel free in showing me how you feel. It doesn't bother me at all," he replied soothingly.

Looking up in relieved surprise, Wufei smiled tremulously at him. "You...you did? I...didn't...embarrass you?" he asked uncertainly yet hopefully.

Shaking his head, Duo smiled broadly. "Not one bit."

Sighing in relief as he relaxed, Wufei smiled back. "I'm so glad...I don't want to lose..." He shook his head, stopping himself before he got himself into anymore trouble.

Touching the other's face, Duo smiled sadly. "You won't lose me, 'Fei. Just be yourself and forget proper and improper. DO what you feel, when you feel like it. You cannot embarrass me."

Wufei smiled softly at Duo, then leaned in and brushed his lips across Duo's very briefly. He pulled back and smiled, biting his lip slightly. "Like...that?" he asked timidly.

Sighing, Duo closed his eyes at the soft touch. "Exactly like that. Or anything else."

His cheeks tinged pink in both delight and embarrassment; Wufei leaned in and brushed his lips across the closed eyelids. His hand tentatively came up and timidly caressed Duo's face. Moaning softly, Duo ran his hands down the other's back, turning his head to kiss the palm of Wufei's hand in silent encouragement. Gasping very softly in both surprise and sudden pleasure, Wufei looked down at Duo. He swallowed hard as his hand caressed a bit more boldly, tracing cheeks, eyes, and lips. He leaned in again and brushed his lips more boldly across Duo's. Smiling, Duo opened his mouth to lightly caress Wufei's lips with his tongue. Gasping in surprise, Wufei pulled away a bit, startled. His wide eyes looked down at Duo's, confusion and fear in his eyes. A sudden knocking on his door broke the spell and he shook himself, looking away. "Enter!"

Frowning, Duo wondered what he'd done wrong. "'Fei?"

Trowa stepped into the room with a tray filled with the food Duo had ordered. "Sorry I took so long. Shalon decided to be snot and tried to mess up the order," he explained amiably as he walked over to the table.

Wufei smiled slightly, his eyes sad and worried as he glanced down at Duo. "T-time to eat, huh? Dinner?" he asked, trying to swallow the tears that threatened.

Nodding, Duo smiled slightly. "Yep, time for dinner." And time for us to talk...

Trowa snorted. "It's time for breakfast, don't you mean, Duo?" he corrected as he placed the tray down.

Wufei's eyes widened in surprise. "B-breakfast? But...I...have meetings...and and..." he whispered in shock, his hands pressing slightly into Duo as if to confirm he was real.

"Oh yeah. I forgot for a minute," Duo mumbled, more to himself, before turning to Wufei and resting his hands atop the others. "It is breakfast, 'Fei. Heero took care of the meetings of yesterday. You ok?"

"I-I slept...that whole time? I..." Wufei was visibly shaken as he gazed at Duo in shock.

Trowa came over by the bed and knelt down. "Your Majesty...there were no problems. We took care of everything. It is our duty and honor. You can rest assured," he stated softly.

Wufei bit his lip as he looked at his loyal bodyguard. "Thank you, Trowa...please...leave us?" he asked very softly. Trowa nodded once and left the room. Once the door shut though, Wufei lost what small control he had and sobbed softly, leaning onto Duo's chest as he sobbed.

Holding Wufei tightly, Duo let him cry it out, running his hands soothingly down the other's back. "It's alright, 'Fei. Truly it is."

"I failed...I failed, Duo! I let them down because I was so weak!" Wufei sobbed out softly. He clung to the longhaired man as he cried, feeling the disappointment crash over him.

"'Fei, look at me," Duo spoke softly, calmly waiting for the other to meet his gaze. Bringing his tearstained face up, Wufei locked gazes with Duo. His eyes were filled with sadness and remorse as he looked at the other man. Reassurance and calm purpose filled Duo's. "You have done nothing wrong. You needed the rest. You were on the verge of a total burn out. Your body took the chance to heal itself of the damage done by little sleep and food. You have failed no one."

Shaking his head in denial, Wufei felt more tears roll down his face. "But I did, Duo...I did. I am the King. It is my responsibility and duty to lead and guide this country as well as protect it with my very soul. I...cannot back away from my duties," he declared, his voice cracking with sorrow.

Holding the other tightly, Duo sighed. "Yes you are the King. And you have not backed away from your duties. You have simply made sure you can do them more efficiently. A tired person cannot function as well as someone who's well rested."

"It's been almost eight years since I've been 'well rested'," Wufei's now bitter voice stated softly as he snuggled close to Duo. "I'm sorry Duo."

Shocked, Duo looked at him stunned. "Whatever for? You haven't done a thing wrong, 'Fei"

"I hurt you...I saw it in your eyes..." Wufei whispered softly, miserably. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the tears pour out.

Holding him tight, Duo rubbed his back comfortingly. "It's alright, 'Fei. I'm fine. I didn't mean to scare you, but tis ok to be scared. This is all new. There's nothing wrong with being scared."

"I...led you along...I...I'm so sorry..." Wufei whimpered out softly, holding onto Duo tightly. "I didn't mean to..."

"'Fei, stop apologizing, please? You've done nothing wrong, I promise you. There's no need for an apology." Sighing softly, Duo rested his head atop Wufei's. Wufei frowned slightly as he nodded, curling up with Duo. He wrapped himself around Duo, holding onto him tightly. Running a soothing hand down Wufei's back, Duo smiled. "You know, you kiss oh so sweetly. I'm glad you do."

Wufei's whole body blushed bright red. "R-really?" he asked softly, his eyes and fingers becoming suddenly very interested in the skin before him as he nervously twirled them around Duo's nipple. "I...was?" he queried.

"Yes, you were. And if you don't stop that I shall go insane and breakfast will get cold." Grinning slightly, Duo kissed Wufei's cheek before poking him gently in the side.

"D-doing what?" Wufei asked in surprise as he looked at Duo. If anything, his nervousness increased the activity without his knowing.

Chuckling softly, Duo placed a kiss on his other cheek. "You, 'Fei, are an everlasting delight."

"I-I am?" Wufei blushed an even deeper red as he smiled slightly. His fingers stopped, and then slid back to wrap around Duo in a hug as Wufei nestled close to his friend.

"Yes, you are." Sighing contentedly, Duo held the other close as he sat up. "What do you say to eating now?"

"I...wouldn't mind just staying here..." Wufei whispered softly, laying his head on Duo's chest. His stomach though thought to betray him, growling its discontent loudly.

"I think your stomach would prefer the food. We can always choose to share a chair though. What do you think?" Duo suggested, smiling softly.

"Ok..." Wufei replied quietly, and then sat up. He flopped back down suddenly as dizziness assaulted his head and he moaned.

"I take it I'm the movable one again. Fine by me." Somewhat worried by Wufei's condition, Duo cradled him close before walking over to their breakfast and sitting down. "Now to eat."

"Sorry...Duo...I don't mean to be such a burden," Wufei whispered softly as he felt more tears gather. He felt frustrated, confused, and terrified at what was happening to him.

Snorting softly, Duo hugged him. "You're not a burden. A burden is someone who doesn't give a damn and takes advantage of everyone. You are most certainly not that."

Snuggling closer, Wufei sighed softly. "I just don't know what's happening to me..." he admitted softly, then reached over weakly for some fruit.

"Your body's just taking the time it needs to rest. Food helps too. You haven't eaten since breakfast afterall. You'll be fine." Smiling, Duo snagged a piece of bacon to munch on. Sighing softly, Wufei didn't say anything as he frowned and munched on a sausage. He shifted on Duo's lap and grabbed some pancakes, drowning them in strawberry syrup before cutting into them. Not liking the sight of the other's frown, Duo waited until he'd swallowed a bite of pancakes before tickling him gently.

Yelping in surprise, Wufei jerked back, landing against Duo as he laughed. "No Duo! Don't tickle!" he cried laughingly, squirming on the longhaired man's lap.

Pouting, Duo stopped momentarily. "Why not? You should smile more and when I tickle you, you smile and laugh. Both very good things in my book."

Panting softly as his head fell back against Duo's shoulder, Wufei gasped out, "It's...not...fair..."

Grinning, Duo tickled him quickly, before stopping again. "Very little in life is. At least this is a good unfair."

Panting again from the giggles that had come from the brief contact, Wufei shook his head. He looked at Duo's face from the side and smirked, then deliberately wiggled against Duo slowly. "A very good unfair," he repeated softly.

Moaning slightly, Duo smiled before snatching a piece of sausage and holding it out to Wufei. "A VERY good unfair." Leaning in with a smile, Wufei took a bite of the sausage, his hands coming down to rest on Duo's thighs. He licked his lips after swallowing, and then took the rest of the sausage into his mouth. Groaning, Duo slowly removed his fingers from the other's lips. "I swear you love torturing me. Who am I to complain though? It's rather pleasant..."

"Me? I don't torture anyone..." Wufei replied impishly as he licked his lips. He reached over and grabbed some of the melon he so loved and offered it to Duo with a small smile. Smiling back, Duo took the sweet fruit in his mouth while caressing the other's fingers lightly with his tongue. Eyes wide as they watched, Wufei felt a soft moan leave his lips. He watched that sensual mouth mold around his fingers, feeling the light caresses and suction on his fingers.

Pulling back, Duo grinned. "Like that?" Still grinning, he offered Wufei a bite of the strawberry covered pancakes. Feeling his cheeks burning with a flush, Wufei mutely took the pancake offering, chewing it slowly before swallowing and licking his lips. He reached over and grabbed some bacon, offering it to Duo with wide impish eyes. Leaning forward, Duo slowly ate the bacon from Wufei's hand. Wufei's mouth followed the bacon as he kissed Duo, moaning softly. His fingers dropped to their laps as his tongue swirled in Duo's mouth. Pulling Wufei close, Duo opened to him, returning the kiss fervently. Quick learner... Wufei whimpered softly in pleasure as his tongue sparred with Duo's. His hand came up, rubbing against Duo's chest, finding a nipple and circling it slowly.

Suddenly, a knock on the door sounded and Heero stepped in, followed by Shalon. "Duo...we wanted to...oh dear gods..." his voice trailed off as he saw his King and the longhaired man kissing passionately.

Breaking off the kiss at another's voice, Duo grinned slightly before whispering to Wufei, "Company, sweet one." Turning back to the others, he smiled, his arms still wrapped about the other man. "Morning, Shalon, Heero."

Watching the display, Shalon smiled wistfully. One day, I'll know what that's like... "Morning Duo, Your Highness."

Wufei moaned softly, both in embarrassment and in disappointment as he buried his face in Duo's neck. Heero's eye twitched slightly before he glared coldly at Duo. "And just what were you doing to his Majesty?" he demanded. Wufei snorted and started laughing.

Grinning, Duo chuckled softly. "Far as I know I was being kissed by him and kissing back. We did eat some first of course."

Walking up to Heero, Shalon whispered to him. "Heero, look at them. Really look at them. They remind me of when you and Larak were getting together. They look so happy..."

Wufei's laughter had simmered down to chuckles as he snuggled close to Duo. "Yes...we ate some...and I did start that kissing now didn't I?" he commented rather impishly.

Heero just watched them silently, his face softened with a happy look. He shook his head slightly, then put on a somewhat softer version of his usual cold mask as he stated, "Your Majesty...I know that you would like to rest more...but we can't cover for you anymore." He looked down regretfully as Wufei turned sad eyes up to him, looking heartbroken.

Seeing the other's expression, Duo returned to tickling him again before smiling softly. "Guess that means I get to follow you about and annoy the cluckers."

Seeing the change in Heero's expression, Shalon stepped back, smiling slightly.

A soft smile crossed Wufei's lips as he looked at his friend. "Ok...you just have to be good," he ordered and grinned.

Heero sighed in soft relief. 'Perhaps Duo will indeed be good for him...' he thought to himself.

"Who me? But I'm always good! It's just everyone else who thinks I'm bad." Duo grinned mischievously, tossing his head so his braid moved to wrap about him and Wufei.

Grinning back, Wufei leaned in. "Very...good..." he murmured quietly, brushing his lips teasingly across Duo's.

Heero cleared his throat, reminding them that they were still there. "Your Majesty...shall I have clothes brought for you both and a bath prepared so you may get ready?" he asked in a semi annoyed voice.

Wufei snickered softly and retorted softly, "What if I say I wanted to just walk around without any clothes?" Heero choked as he stared at his King.

Chuckling Duo grinned. "I do believe I've awakened a delightful sprite. But why not save the parading about for me, hmm? I'm not exactly partial to sharing, especially not someone as delightful as you. Please?"

"Ok, Duo," Wufei replied, docile as he nuzzled the other man's neck, purring.

Heero felt his eyebrow twitch. "Oh lords of the sky he's purring..." he murmured very softly.

Grinning, Shalon nudged Heero. "And you haven't purred a few times before?"

Heero tossed a glare at Shalon, and then sighed softly. "Let's go and get those clothes up and the bath ready," he stated before turning back just in time to see Wufei licking a light trail up to Duo's ear before whispering something. Heero felt his face becoming an even redder version of pink than it already was. Chuckling, Shalon followed Heero out. He loved seeing his leader flustered. It was an all too rare sight.

Sighing, Duo placed a kiss on the other's temple. "Alright, my sprite. You're not going anywhere till you eat something, so how about the oatmeal with fruit in it?"

Wufei whispered softly in Duo's ear, "What if I want something else?" He purred softly.

Grinning, Duo laughed softly. "Oh, you'll get it...eventually. Oatmeal and fruit first, or I dislodge you from my lap."

Wufei pouted as he leaned up. "But Duo..." he whined, sounding like a small child. He looked at the braided man for a minute, and then seemed to shake himself, looking slightly pale and chagrined. "I'm... so sorry, Duo. I... just don't know what came over me just then..." he whispered softly, his eyes wide and fearful.

Smiling softly, Duo caressed the other's face gently, while holding him tightly. "'Fei, you did nothing wrong. I enjoyed you saying and doing what you did. I was only teasing about the dislodging. The food though should be eaten. After all, it takes a great deal of energy to do that something else. Just the thought of sharing that with you delights me. I just want to make sure you stay healthy, though, ok? That's the only reason I was trying to get you to eat first."

Wufei nodded, and then shivered. "Duo...I don't know what's wrong with me. This has...never happened before. I'm...afraid," he whispered softly, trembling as he cuddled closer to Duo.

Holding the young King close, Duo slowly caressed his back and hair. "Exactly what's never happened before, 'Fei? Maybe it's something I can explain or we can figure it out. If neither of those options works, we can always ask Larak."

Wufei shivered again. "I...wish I knew, Duo. I...just can't explain it. These...weird sleeping spells, the sudden dizziness, and then...those...cravings. It's like...something's trying to get out," he explained quietly, his eyes wide as he shivered. "It's like...I...need something so much that if I don't do it...then..." He trailed off, unsure as to what he was feeling.

"Well, first of all let's eat. Then we'll see about that something else you mentioned. One step at a time, 'Fei. We've got as long as we choose to have." Smiling softly, Duo mixed some fruit into the oatmeal before offering it to Wufei.

Wufei opened his mouth obediently and swallowed the oatmeal after chewing for a bit. He grimaced as he said, "It's cold...ick...that's what I get for playing..." He sighed, and then brought his hand up. It glowed softly, a warm glow, and he touched the bowl, warming the contents.

Taking a bite of the oatmeal once it was warm, Duo grinned. "You're right. It does taste good warm."

Wufei chuckled, and then tried to pout. "You're mocking me," he stated and sniffed, looking away.

"Who? Me?" Moving quickly, Duo kissed the tip of Wufei's nose, before putting on his angelic face and offering a spoonful of oatmeal.

Opening his mouth as he crossed his arms, Wufei took the offering. He swallowed and replied softly, "Yes you...only you..."

Resting his chin on Wufei's shoulder, Duo spoke softly before offering some more, "I know 'Fei. I know."

Smiling softly, Wufei obediently ate everything that was presented to him. Once they had finished everything, he got up, stretching. "And a bath sounds wonderful..." he purred softly as he looked down at his friend.

Relaxing into the chair, Duo watched the play of well-toned muscles as Wufei stretched. "I agree whole-heartedly."

Wufei felt a blush cross his cheeks as he looked down at Duo. He held out his hand tentatively and asked, "Shall we?"

Taking the hand, Duo smiled warmly. "Aye, we shall. Lead on, my sprite."

Heero followed Shalon out quickly, trying to hide his blushing face as he gave orders to the servants. After they left, he growled to Shalon, "Not a word of this to anyone...hear?"

"Of course, Heero. I'll let the others seek their own moments." Grinning, Shalon bowed mockingly to his superior.

Heero lightly whapped his friend upside the head, a small grin on his face. Then he frowned slightly. "Shalon...has the King ever acted like that after one of his really bad episodes that you've seen?" he asked softly, crossing his arms. 'Something just doesn't feel right...'

Turning away from Heero, Shalon thought back to past occurrences then shook his head. "Not to my knowledge, no. But, then again, he has also never slept this long without interruption. He's also never shown this much felling for another. I believe this is more a case of new circumstances than any harm being committed."

Frowning in thought, Heero crossed his arms across his chest. "I wonder...if perhaps there is something about the King's bloodline that we don't know about," he mused thoughtfully. He sighed and rubbed his face. "Let's go talk to the others and Larak...they might have knowledge we don't," he suggested firmly, though inside he was incredibly doubtful.

Nodding, Shalon turned back to Heero. "You mean pick Larak's brain. I'm sure he knows something. He ALWAYS knows something. He just doesn't ALWAYS tell people."

Heero rolled his eyes. "Yea, that's Larak for you...let's go," he replied gruffly and started off, secure in the knowledge that the King would be taken care of. Grinning, Shalon happily followed Heero. Afterall what was better than a legitimate reason to tormen-um question your younger brother with the help of his lifemate?

TBC


	5. Power's Release

  
Authors: Deathangelgw and Nightshadow   
Disclaimer: They aren't ours....but we can sure as hell play with them!!!   
Rating: R for LIMEY stuff between TWO MALES!   
Note: ACK! You are gonna kill us….but hell! I'm teaching her sooooo well! Cliffhanger, angst up to wazoo…good stuff!! Sooooo ENJOY!! **Please review**!   
  
'thoughts'   
*thoughts* 

****

Walking in the Shadows. Pt. 6/?

  
Wufei felt a blush crossing his cheeks as he looked down at Duo. He held out his hand tentatively and said, "Shall we?"

Taking the hand, Duo smiled warmly. "Aye, we shall. Lead on, my Sprite." Pulling Duo up onto his feet, Wufei smilingly led his friend down the hall to an immense room. Steam floated in the air from the large bath that churned magically with soothing waves. He went over to a basin and grabbed some of the soap leaves there and tossed them into the water. The soft scent of lavender and rose filled the air as he looked over at Duo. He wasn't even aware of the fact that his shift had slid dangerously high as he knelt next to the pool. Resolutely, Duo turned around; facing away from Wufei while he himself disrobed. *I will not jump him...right now.* Wufei slipped his shift off, letting it fall to the ground. He stepped over to the bath and slipped in, a soft smile on his lips the whole time. He sighed in pleasure as the warm bubbles caressed his skin and soothed his muscles.

Hearing the sound of disturbed water, Duo turned back around and moved to join Wufei in the oversized bathtub. "Mmmm. Nothing better than a warm bath and someone to share it with, right, 'Fei?"

"Mmmhmm..." Wufei said softly as he let his head fall back in bliss. The water bubbled up, flowing over his tense shoulders and relaxing them. He slid underwater and came back up, slicking his shoulder length ebony hair back with his hands. "So wonderful..." he purred out, licking his lips to get the moisture on them before looking over at Duo with a soft smile.

Laughing softly, Duo gently untied the end of his braid and allowed the strands to free themselves. "If you feel something small and light touching you, it's probably my hair. It's kind of like a few thousand tails." 

Wufei chuckled softly, eyes glittering in curiosity. "Really? So...you could feel it more if I caressed it?" he asked, an impish smile on his lips.

"Yeah, I could." Smiling, Duo coaxed a few strands into his hand. "They listen every now and then, but not often. They like feeling things."

Wufei slowly swam over by Duo and floated to a standstill, sitting next to his friend. "Really? They...have a mind of their own?" he asked in awe, reaching a hesitant hand up to brush a couple of floating strands.

"At least it seems that way..." Duo continued to explain until Wufei touched his hair... He closed his eyes at the simple touch, reveling in it. It had always been a rare thing for him to let someone willingly touch his hair, which made such a happening all that more special and pleasurable.

Wufei watched Duo closely as he slowly caressed the almost living hair. Some of the strands clung to his fingers and he caressed them gently. "Does it hurt you when I do this, Duo?" he asked softly, his thumb caressing the strands wrapped around his fingers.

"Nooooo. Exactly the opposite," Duo almost purred, loving the feeling of his hair being touched. It was one thing that could and did relax him entirely. Giggling softly in delight, Wufei ran his fingers through the strands carefully. Curious, he ran his fingers up to Duo's head and ran them down through the semi-wet strands, bringing some of them up to his face and nuzzling them, smiling tenderly.

Moaning softly, Duo leaned into the gentle caresses. "Feels good...Think I can get ya to wash it?" He smiled shyly, tangling his fingers in the chestnut locks.

"Get it all wet first." Wufei purred out softly as his fingers caressed the strands clinging to him. A soft, naively seductive smile crossed his lips as he stared at the other man.

" 'Kay." Sighing, Duo let himself slip beneath the water, shaking his head to make sure the water got through the thick mass.

Wufei looked around and leaned up. Getting up and out of the bathtub after removing the clinging strands, he went over to the rocky crevasse where baths salts, soaps, and shampoos were kept. He grabbed the lavender scented pair and turned back to the tub. Duo came up from under the water and shook his head, spraying water all over the place. Wufei laughed softly as he walked over. "Duo...must you do that?" he asked teasingly as he sat on the edge of the tub. He placed the bottles down and caressed the wet head near him.

Leaning into the touch, Duo smiled happily. "Yep! So what ya got?"

"Mm...some natural shampoo and a conditioning lather that helps control tangles. It's my country's most popular commodity." Wufei said smiling as he slipped into the water next to Duo.

"Sounds good to me. Better than talking tangles out of it." Grasping the nearest hand of Wufei's, Duo placed a kiss on the palm before moving himself in front of the other man.

A soft blush rose onto Wufei's cheeks as he watched the other man sit down. Reaching over, he grabbed the bottle and put some of the liquid into his hand. Carefully, he started lathering it through the mass of water logged chestnut. Purring contentedly, Duo leaned back against him. Parting his legs so Duo could get closer, Wufei hummed a soft lullaby as he combed his soapy fingers through the strands. Leaning in, he whispered, "Alright...time for the rinse."

" 'Kay." Closing his eyes, Duo ducked under the water, using one hand to chase the soapsuds out before coming back to the surface, "How's that?"

Smiling softly, Wufei purred. "Very good...now for the conditioning." he said softly, then reached over and grabbed the other bottle. He poured just a small bit into his hand and started smoothing it into the hair. It lathered up quickly, spreading down as he ran his fingers through the strands. Sighing, Duo let himself fall limp against the other. There was very little better than having his hair played with. "Time to rinse again." Wufei said softly, pressing a soft kiss to Duo's ear as he leaned in.

Turning to meet Wufei's lips, Duo kissed him gently before slipping beneath the water once more. Once he was sure the rinse was out, he rose quickly, turning to catch the other in a firm embrace. "Thank you..."

Snuggling into the embrace, Wufei whispered, "It's not a problem." He pressed a gentle kiss to Duo's shoulder before laying his head down on it.

Murmuring softly, Duo rested his head against Wufei's shoulders. "I think I could cuddle all day, what about you?"

Nodding into the shoulder, Wufei smiled. But, then a frown came up and he sighed. "If I was a normal Sidhe, that's what we could do. But..." he trailed off, biting his lip.

Sighing, Duo tightened his hold on Wufei to reassure him. "You're not and we can't. I know. There's always later though. And I did say I'd follow you around. When do you have weapons practice?"

"Not till much later....especially since I'll prolly have to catch up." Wufei said softly and sighed. "This isn't going to be fun...I wonder if I can get out of it..." he mumbled softly.

"Then it'll just be worse later. Come on now. I'll be there with ya." Grinning, Duo placed a kiss upon Wufei's neck before whispering to him. "I can make some cluckers faint for entertainment. How's that sound?"

Wufei tilted his head and looked at the other man with a small grin. "How would you do that?" he asked softly.

"Hmm. Kissing you passionately in front of them? Insulting someone crudely and blatantly?" Chuckling, Duo nuzzled Wufei's neck gently. "I prefer the first one. What about you?"

"Agreed." Wufei purred out softly, tilting his head to the side. Smirking, he said, "Want to practice? Just so...I have it right..."

"Would love to, though I doubt you could ever get it wrong." With that said, Duo rested one hand on the back of Wufei's head, pulling him closer before beginning to slowly, and thoroughly, explore the sweet firmness of his lips and mouth. Wufei moaned very softly into the kiss, opening his mouth even more and meeting the exploring tongue with his own. He wrapped his arms around Duo's waist more firmly, pulling him closer. Moving with the other's pull, Duo secured his free arm about Wufei's waist, letting his fingers lightly caress his hip. 

Moaning as he arched into the touch, Wufei gasped into the kiss. His hands trailed down and pulled up, seating Duo fully onto his lap, straddling his hips. "Duo..." he gasped out before resuming the kiss. Letting his hands trail lightly along the other's back and sides, above his waist, Duo deepened the kiss. Arching into the touches with soft mewls of pleasure, Wufei let his tongue play with Duo's. His hands were anything but idle as they played across the longhaired man's back and hips, alternating between caressing and pulling him closer. Groaning at the feeling of Wufei's firm caresses and evident eagerness, Duo shifted slightly, letting his own awakening arousal rub lightly against Wufei's thigh. Shifting into that caress, Wufei panted softly. He shifted Duo over on instinct and aligned them before arching up. He gasped loudly as the resulting friction from their arousals rubbing together sent sparks of pleasure throughout his body. A muffled shout flew from Duo's lips at the simple touch. It had never felt like this before, so strong and binding. He had the feeling that only with this one man would it ever feel this way. Wrapping one arm about the other's waist, he let his free hand trail along the outside of one thigh, while directing the free floating strands of his hair to dance lightly, teasingly across Wufei's back and chest.

"Duo...please..." Wufei moaned out softly, his hips rocking slowly up. His skin tingled from the light caresses as his hands played across Duo's back and hips. Smiling softly, Duo took his mouth in a slow gentle kiss, letting some of the swishing strands drift to lightly caress that, which his lover asked, while his hand continued its firm massage of his outer thigh. Wufei mewled in pleasure, his head falling back in bliss as he arched up. As if knowing what to do his own hands came up and began to lightly caress down Duo's hair, stroking it slowly and sensually.

Groaning, Duo broke the kiss with a sharp gasp, his grip tightening about Wufei's waist as a delighted shiver ran through his limbs. "'Fei..." More strands joined the first few about the other's length, strengthening their caresses, while his hand slowly began to move its path inward.

"Gods of the air....Duo...want you..." Wufei panted out as his hands continued their caresses, moving down to brush against the other's ass enticingly. His hips thrust up into the caresses as his head fell back in pleasure.

Standing outside the King's chambers, Shay sighed. It couldn't take this long to eat some oatmeal, take a quick bath and get dressed. It really couldn't. Grumbling about the existence of slowpokes, and consequently forgetting that she herself was one, she knocked firmly upon the door once more. Receiving no answer, she entered the King's Chambers and upon seeing no one she continued toward the bathing area. 

"Want you too...'Fei, my 'Fei." Sighing, Duo moved to lightly nip his way down the other's throat, the strands of hair slowly returning their attention to Wufei's chest and back as Duo's hand moved to take their place, lightly touching and exploring his lover's hard length.

"Duo...oh Duo..." Wufei moaned continuously as he thrust up into that touch. He was being overwhelmed quickly by all the sensations, but some part of him still had enough control to know what to give back. His hands trailed in opposite directions, one up Duo's back to his head, to slowly massage there while his other hand trailed forward to grasp Duo's arousal. Arching into the touch, a moan passed Duo's lips and fell against the skin of Wufei's throat as he began to firmly stroke the other's arousal.

Receiving no answer to her knock upon the bathing room door, Shay entered, calling out her presence to the occupants. "Your Highness, Duo? It's almost time to be at the first meeting!" Coming around the final corner, she caught sight of the two men, locked together rather obviously... 

Wufei groaned loudly as he thrust up into that firm stroke. His hand around Duo's arousal tightened slightly, then entangled some loose strands of hair into his grip as he started returning the favor. He heard his name, but his desire filled mind didn't place it in the 'important and need to know' section of his brain.

Turning away, Shay cleared her throat, trying to hide the amusement in her voice. *Reminds me of the last time I walked in on Heero and Larak...except they'd chosen the private training room for their...exercise.* "Duo, Your Highness?" *If I don't get a reply, I'm dousing them in cold water...*

Arching into the touch, Duo bit down lightly on the junction of neck and shoulder, letting one hand trace along Wufei's buttocks while he continued stroking the other's length. Wufei buried his face into Duo's shoulder as he grabbed it with his free hand. His other hand sped up as he groaned softly, arching into the strokes. "Duo...gods...Duo..."

Finding herself still ignored, Shay sighed before shaking her head. "I gave you two chances fellows. I don't do three..." With that said, she formed a bubble of ice cold water over the two then mentally popped its skin, releasing the contents on the hapless couple.

Wufei gasped in shock and whipped his head around, a look of pure death on his face as he glared at Shay. "SHAY!!!"

Moaning in frustration, Duo leaned against Wufei, shivering slightly. Resting his chin on Wufei's shoulder, he glared at the young woman's back "At the moment I hate you..."

Without turning around, she crossed her arms. "It's your own fault. I called out twice and knocked on every door between here and the entrance. You two ignored the warnings and paid the price." Laughing softly, she grinned over her shoulder before turning back. "And besides, you're not the first ones I've doused..."

Wufei growled very angrily. "You do know that you are going to get severely punished." he snarled out, his eyes flashing with rage.

Turning around, she glared back at him. "Don't you dare threaten me with that, Wufei. And yes I will call you Wufei. Damnit, I've known you since before you could walk! You used to talk with all of us! We used to be friends! And now you're the King and we're nothing but bodyguards. We can't tease you, pull pranks on you, and share our secrets with you! Why? Because you won't let us! You're the brother of my heart, you idiotic royal! All I want is the right to treat you as such...I'd die for you, even if I wasn't your bodyguard..." Turning back around, she began walking from the room, her tone lower, the formality of it tinged by sadness. "I'd get ready, Wu...Your Highness. You only have a short time left."

Wufei looked down, his gaze resting blankly on Duo's shoulder. "She's right...I have forgotten who I am." he whispered softly, tears filling his eyes. Gently, he lifted Duo off of him and stood up, not seeing anything as he stared ahead. "I must get ready...duty calls." he said blankly.

Scrambling after him, Duo grabbed his wrist. "'Fei? Talk to me, please? I...don't like seeing you hurt." *Damnit...why couldn't she have waited a while? Or better yet...not yelled and just talked.*

"I'm sorry, Duo." Wufei said flatly, his hand coming up to gently remove the hand from his wrist. He straightened his shoulders, once more in his regal stance. "I must get ready. Please excuse me." he said softly, not looking back as he left the bath.

"Alright, 'Fei. Just remember I'm not going anywhere." Walking up to the young King, Duo rested a hand on his shoulder, squeezing firmly. "She's not really mad, 'Fei, just hurt I'd think." Letting his hand slide around Wufei's shoulders, Duo hugged him gently before releasing him. "And let's get ready. I promised to faint some cluckers I believe."

Wufei shrugged gently out of the hold, as he said, "No, Duo I can not allow you to come. I will have Shay and Shalon be your escorts today. They will show you the grounds." he walked straight ahead and got dressed silently. 

Sighing, Shay leaned against the wall next to the door inside his chambers, her arms wrapped about herself. *I...shouldn't have done that. He has enough to worry about. I shouldn't have...but it hurts to be turned aside so for duty and propriety...I just want my brother back.* Closing her eyes she continued to rest against the wall. 

//Shay?//

//Shal. I'm here.//

//What's wrong? You're upset.//

//Delightful call Mr. Obvious. Just me...making a mess of things. I yelled at, 'Fei. Hurt him bad I'd think, unless we've lost him totally.//

//You did? Shay...you should have waited. You know...//

//I know I have a temper! But...it hurts. I just want our little bro back Shalon.//

//I know, sis. So do we all, so do we all...//

//You think I've ruined any chance we had?//

//No, I don't think so. Just leave him be for now, though. Ok? You know how he gets angry first and thinks later.//

//I will. I'm just gonna lay out his clothes. Have a servant send some for Duo, please? And apologize. See ya Shal.//

Sighing, she moved over to the wardrobe to begin laying out the day's clothes. Finishing quickly, she reached in her pocket and pulled out a well-used scroll before writing a short message down in a language only 'Fei would understand. 

Little Bro,

I'm sorry. I never wished to hurt you. I never have. I should have better control of my temper. Take heart. I know I'm wrong. We haven't lost you, nor you yourself. 

Wind to thy wings,

Shay

Tying it with a lock of her own hair, she tucked it in a pocket of his silken trousers before quickly leaving the room.

After having dressed, Wufei reached over and, after touching a patch on his wall, said coldly, "Shay...Shalon. Come to my chambers." then went about putting his hair up as he waited for the twins.

Stopping quickly, Duo turned back to Wufei to look in his eyes and spoke softly. " 'Fei...you're scaring me bud. Even when we met... Don't leave me...Please."

Wufei said nothing as he reached into his trousers' pocket and pulled out the note from Shay. He blinked, then opened it slowly. Reading it silently, he frowned darkly, then placed it on his vanity. He went over to his bedside and pulled out his crown. Placing it on his head, he stood stiffly as he looked in the mirror, the hard look in his face. He tapped the wall again, saying coldly, "Shay, Shalon...report now."

Knocking softly on the door, Shalon opened it slightly. "We're already here, Sire."

Hardening his resolve, Duo walked slowly up to Wufei. "I promised you I wouldn't leave you. And I won't." Quickly, he kissed the other's lips softly, before turning to leave. "I'll see you later, 'Fei-chan. Don't work too hard."

Wufei's face hardened even further at the kiss though it failed to stop the single tear that rolled down his face. He looked over coldly at Shalon and said, "You are to be with Duo for the day. We will be together an hour before sunset for sparring. Understood?" He didn't wait for a reply, knowing his orders would be followed as he left the room and headed for the throne room, striding sharply away as his cloak flowed behind him.

Watching him go Duo looked from Shalon to Shay with a slight glare. "You royally messed things up, ya know? And if it wasn't for the fact you looked like you wish someone would skewer you I think I'd yell at you myself."

Sighing, Shay met his gaze quickly before turning back to the wall. "I know I did. And I really doubt you could make me feel any worse than I do. I do very good guilt trips. Ask, Shal." She smiled wryly, before biting down on her lip to halt the trembling. 

Looking from one to the other, Shalon sighed before gently pulling his twin's braid. "I know you do. I've had to literally knock you out of a few of them." Turning back to Duo, he held out a black bundle. "I think you'd prefer more than your hair when we leave the room."

"Yeah I would." Nodding his thanks, Duo took the bundle and dressed quickly. "So where are we headed?"

Speaking softly, Shay leaned against her twin. "A dozen or so laps around the palace maybe? I don't feel up to playing guide at the moment."

"Oh no, you don't. I remember the last time you did that." Poking her lightly in the side, Shalon turned back to Duo. "I propose the royal pastures. Then Shetan can keep her in hand and you can see if any of the horses suit you."

"That sounds fair to me." Bowing mockingly, Duo motioned for the two to proceed him. "Lead on, oh clanging ones."

+++++++

Wufei strode into the throne room, his face a stony mask as he sat on his throne. Both Heero and Trowa stared at their king in a mixture of shock and dismay. "Your majesty? Is everything alright?" Trowa asked softly.

Wufei glanced at him coldly, sending shivers of shock and alarm down the banged bodyguard as he said, "I am fine. Where are my advisors? I wish to be over with them."

Heero locked eyes with Trowa in alarm as he said softly, "They await your order, my lord."

Wufei nodded once as he replied, "Then enter." The two other men nodded once and the day began.

+++++++++++

Following Shay and Shalon from the kitchen to the armory, Duo thought back to his ebony-haired friend who was fast becoming more. *Hopefully this can be fixed soon...*

Motioning Duo inside, Shalon showed him where the protective gear was while Shay unlocked the door to the king's weapons. "Choose whichever you wish, Duo. They're all the best made in the Kingdom. Wufei keeps a collection to give as gifts." With that said, she gathered her own gear, then left to get dressed in the quilted padding. Grabbing his own gear, Shalon followed her out to get dressed, resting a friendly hand on Duo's shoulder as he passed. Waving to the two as they left, Duo looked through the collection till he found a scythe to his liking. Grinning, he got dressed quickly before heading to the practice grounds with his chosen weapon. 

Wufei, Heero and Trowa waited for the other three on the sparring court. Both Trowa and Heero were casting worried glances at their King, but he ignored them. Trowa looked over as Duo appeared and smirked in relief. "Duo...it's good to see you." he said softly. 

Wufei said nothing as he looked away, then brought out his sword and started practice warm-ups. Sighing, Duo shook his head before smiling softly as he caught sight of the flowers resting in his shirt pocket. Taking the small sprig of jasmine in his hand, he spoke softly, causing the fragrant flower to disappear from his own hand and reappear tucked in Wufei's ponytail. Watching from their own corner, Shay and Shalon smiled softly at the gesture.

Heero's face softened as he saw the flower appear in Wufei's ponytail. Trowa smiled slightly then frowned as Wufei picked the flower from his hair and placed it on the bench wordlessly. Their king looked at them and said stonily, "Let's begin."

Walking up to Wufei, Duo hid the flash of hurt. "Still feel like sparring with me after having to deal with all those cluckers?" 

Sighing, Shay looked away before motioning to Shalon that she was ready to begin. Trowa and Heero walked over to Shay and Shalon, hoping to pair up with them. Nodding to their guard companions, Shay and Shalon split up, taking their selected foes. Politely, Shay bowed to Trowa as Shalon did likewise with Heero. Heero and Trowa both bowed to their partners and got into defensive positions before their opponents.

Wufei cocked an eyebrow, then nodded once, raising his sword levelly above his head. He pointed the tip at Duo and said, "Let's see what you got." Taking his stance, Duo readied his scythe, holding it back, blade ready for the strike to come. 

Wufei swung his sword down in a slight arc, twirling it around his head easily before slashing at Duo in a wide swift arc. Dancing swiftly back, Duo brought his scythe up to catch Wufei's sword blade to blade with a resounding clang, then with a twist turning it easily aside. "Nice, 'Fei-love. You're good."

Wufei's face hardened as he pushed a bit more, then jumped back. He frowned at Duo as he said, "Nice doesn't cut it in battle, Duo. Show me what you got."

TBC

  
  
Deathangelgw & Nightshadow


	6. Never Trust I'm Fine

Title: Walking in the Shadows. Pt. 7/?   
Authors: Deathangelgw and Nightshadow   
Disclaimer: They aren't ours....but we can sure as hell play with them!!!   
Note: Another killer one, but that's to be expected! ^_^ Watch it! Lemon of the yaoi kind as well as some major angst are present and accounted for! Want to know why Wu's being so weird?? READ ON!! ENJOY!! Please review!   
************ Here ya'll go. Take the nice link to read all the delish lemon. Stupid tattletale…Leave my stuff alone. Then again don't, Luna's Uncle and brother-in-law consider humans a tasty treat… Hmm. Otherwise stay and read the edited version.**

http://www.yagduhlstation.com/fanfiction/stories.php?id=134&chapter=7

****

See? Lemon all gone.   


  
'thoughts'   
*thoughts*   
  
+++++++++   
  
Wufei's face hardened as he pushed a bit more, then jumped back. He frowned at Duo as he said, "Nice doesn't cut it in battle, Duo. Show me what you got." Bringing the scythe around in a two-handed strike, Duo brought the blade in a downward sweep, diagonally across Wufei's front.   
  
Wufei blocked it easily, his dark look growing darker with anger. "Duo...if you don't take this seriously...I'll show you what it means to fight." he growled out dangerously as he threw up the blade then spun inside, slashing his sword at Duo's waist. Grinning, Duo brought the staff of his scythe to block, then, sweeping the base end up, he knocked Wufei's blade up and back, while the bladed end of the scythe came down and behind him moving in a forward sweep meant to send him to the ground. Growling slightly, Wufei flipped up and over Duo. He turned slightly and slashed his sword at Duo. Spinning to meet the strike, Duo caught and deflected it with the blade of his scythe while sweeping the butt end back towards Wufei's waist and knee. Wufei parried the attack and spun again, slashing at Duo's blade and staff. He growled in anger as he began a swift series of attacks, slashing in succession.   
  
Ducking beneath the attacks, Duo rolled to the side, maneuvering the staff of the scythe between Wufei's legs then levering it forward to sweep one leg out from beneath Wufei as he regained his own feet. Wufei flipped as he fell, using his momentum to carry him to the side in a backflip. He glared at Duo as he ran in, flipping over the longhaired man, then slashing at him. Bringing his scythe around and up, Duo brought the staff of the scythe against the waist of the momentarily flying Sidhe, while meeting him blade for blade.   
  
Wufei smirked, as the sparring became a battle of strength. He pushed against the other weapon, noting with a small spark of pride that they were equal. But he still had one thing left. Suddenly swooping down, he lashed his leg out and scooped Duo's legs out from underneath the longhaired man. He stood up and pointed his blade tip at the downed man's neck as he said quietly, "Yield."   
  
Raising an eyebrow, Duo grinned softly. "Look behind ya." Behind the young King, against the back of his neck was the blade of Duo's scythe.   
  
Wufei's eyes narrowed as he stared down at the other man. 'A draw...' Snarling softly, he batted the blade away, slicing his hand, then walked away back to the palace.   
  
Scrambling to his feet, Duo stood straight, the scythe held tightly in his hands. "Wufei! Hold for a moment, I beg of you."   
  
Wufei stopped his back rigid as it faced the longhaired man. "Speak quickly, Shinigami." he spat out, not turning to hide the tears streaking his face.   
  
Seeing he had the other's attention, Duo walked forward till he was once more in front of him. "I refuse to use a weapon, which has tasted the blood of one I care deeply for." With that said he brought the blade of the scythe across his knee, snapping it in two. Dropping the broken weapon to the ground, he grabbed hold of Wufei's bleeding hand to see the damage done. Tugging lightly on the wrist he began walking towards a bench outside the practice ring and the sight of the others.   
  
Wufei yanked his hand free of Duo as he said coldly, "Leave me be." He walked away, going into the palace at a fast clip. He entered into the palace and started running, sobbing softly as he ran for his chambers. Taking after him, Duo followed silently, but quickly behind him.   
  
Watching the two leave, Shay sighed softly, before leaning against Shalon again. "This day has been anything but good..."   
  
Heero and Trowa looked at the twins, pinning them both with glares. "Spill it...what did you do?!" Heero spat out coldly.   
  
Looking from Heero to Trowa, she sighed then spoke softly. "I lost my temper and yelled at him about how we've lost him to his duty..."   
  
Heero's eyes narrowed. "You...what?" he asked, his voice dangerously soft.   
  
"You heard me Heero. This whole damn day is my fault." Shay said softly, looking away.   
  
"Why don't you give a little bit more detail, Shay? Since we both aren't telepathically linked to you like Shalon." Trowa said dryly, his green eyes hard as he crossed his arms.   
  
Sighing, she looked back up. "I said how he never lets us close anymore, talks to us as a friend and that I'd thought I'd lost my little brother..."   
  
Heero rubbed his forehead as Trowa sighed. "Shay...we accepted this when he took his oath!" Heero said in exasperation. "You KNOW how he is with his duty! His father and the advisors...and even we as well, hammered that into him that duty comes FIRST!" he said in anger.   
  
Shaking her head, she crossed her arms. "I know that and agree! But he's abandoned all else for the sake of duty! He's going to KILL himself before he reaches mid-twenties! And I don't want to watch him slowly die!"   
  
"He's already dying, Shay...or have you forgotten?" Trowa said quietly, his eyes tinged with sorrow.   
  
Scowling, she turned to look at the wall. "No, I haven't. I know his body is dying, but I was speaking of his heart. I don't want the stranger to completely take the place of the Wufei we knew. Seeing him die once is enough...but twice. Twice I don't think I can handle."   
  
Nodding, Shalon gently pulled her into a hug. "I know, sis."   
  
+++++++++++   
  
Wufei ran into his room, slamming the door shut behind him and locking it. He leaned against it and shuddered, sobbing softly.   
  
Reaching for a bracelet upon his arm, Duo asked the young Silvita if it wouldn't mind picking the lock for him. Not minding in the least, the living silver quickly divested the door of its locked capacity. Carrying the small blob in his hand, Duo entered the room to look for Wufei.   
  
Wufei looked up as Duo entered into the room, his eyes flashing with rage and pain. Blood dripped onto the floor from his wound, forming a small puddle as he stood. "I thought I said to leave me be." he spat out.   
  
"You did, but I'm not one to leave someone I care about when they're hurt." Stepping forward, Duo slowly reached for the hand. "I've spent my whole life watching people I care for die and suffer without being able to do a damn thing, but this time 'Fei, I can do something. Please..."   
  
Wufei clenched his hand in anger as he glared at the other man. "Leave...me....now. This isn't right....and I won't let my duties slip anymore. Leave!" he hissed out angrily.   
  
Watching him calmly, Duo shook his head. "No." Taking another step forward, Duo held the hand with the Silvita out, he spoke softly. " 'Fei. Think back to what she said! She didn't accuse you of being lax in your duties. She said you were so caught up in them you were losing sight of everything but them! She NEVER accused you of neglecting your work. All she pointed out was that you neglect your heart."   
  
"A king's heart belongs to his people." Wufei said coldly as he stood stiffly. "The only personal thing he worries about is producing an heir. After that, his duty is to protect his people. The ideas of friendship and love are....for people not royal." he said coolly and walked away, heading for the bath to take care of his wound.   
  
Following him into the room, Duo watched as he laid out the necessary supplies then began getting everything ready. "That's not true you know. You should have friends and loved ones. Then you won't have to bear the burdens alone. No one should have to do that by themselves."   
  
Wufei whirled on him, his eyes flashing. "Get...OUT!" He screamed at the longhaired man. He felt rage flooding through him, causing a part of him to gasp at the enormity of it. His body trembled violently as he struggled to leash in his rage. Never before had he lost his anger....not like this.   
  
Shaking his head, Duo took another step forward and enfolded the other in a tight embrace. "No. Never. I promised I wouldn't leave you and I won't"   
  
Wufei pushed Duo away, collapsing to his knees. He brought his bloody hand up, trembling as it clutched above his heart. He gasped for air, feeling his whole body on fire from within. Suddenly, he screamed in pain, his whole body shuddering under the onslaught.   
  
Heero was about to reply when he heard the king scream in pain. "The king!" He shouted in alarm and ran towards the palace, followed swiftly by Trowa. Grasping their weapons tightly, Shay and Shalon raced after the two, both hoping that now wasn't the time...   
  
Kneeling next to the screaming figure, Duo quickly picked him up, cradling him in his arms. " 'Fei? Please, 'Fei. What can I do?"   
  
"Get...away! Go! I...I can't..." Wufei tried to say, but then screamed again as he pushed away from Duo and fell to his knees again.   
  
"Your majesty!" Heero cried out as they ran into the room. He took one look at the trembling form of their king, then looked sharply at Shalon. "Go and get Larak NOW!" he spat out, then ran over to Wufei. "Hold on...just hold on, your majesty." he said, trying to soothe his king. Wufei shook his head, trembling, then gasped in pain again. His bloody hand came down and the floor beneath it cracked from the power.   
  
Moving behind him, Duo pulled the young monarch into his lap, pressing a kiss to his neck. "No...I will not leave you...no matter what."   
  
Grabbing Shalon as he moved to run, Shay pressed her palms to his. //Calling is quicker!//   
  
Nodding Shalon joined his mental voice to hers and together they yelled for their younger brother, stirring him from his bed so abruptly, he fell out. Upon receiving their message, Larak ran from the room throwing on a robe and grabbing his bag as he went.   
  
Wufei shuddered violently at the touch and struggled to get free. "Leave...leave now...can't stop this....can't control...LEAVE!!" He screamed at them. He stumbled away from them, tearing off his tunic as the fire inside consumed him rapidly, causing him to scream again in pain. His tattoo, clenched between bloody fingers, glowed bright red and green, pulsing slowly.   
  
Heero and Trowa both gasped as they saw the tattoo. "By the gods of the air...it's just like when he received his duties..." Trowa whispered, sickened and terrified   
  
Looking at them, Duo yelled frantically, "What does that mean? What can I do damnit? And, no, I am NOT leaving!"   
  
Leaving them after calling, Shay and Shalon moved to open the doors for Larak as he ran into the room, never slowing his pace. Hearing Duo's frantic question, Larak quickly looked to the king with his Sight. "He needs release through a high emotional activity! Destruction was the last one. Sex would work as well and is preferable to the former!"   
  
Looking at the young Healer, Duo nodded. "Fine. Out! All of you! Now!" Turning his back on the others, he walked quickly over to Wufei, running his hands down Wufei's back. " I can help you, 'Fei, if you'll let me. I can help you." Looking for and getting confirmation from Larak, Shay and Shalon quickly headed out of the room.   
  
Heero and Trowa stepped back, glancing at Larak. "Are you certain?" Heero asked softly.   
  
Grasping Heero's hands, Larak tugged gently. "Yes, love I am. Leave them be." Heero and Trowa nodded, leaving with Larak after one final look at their king.   
  
Wufei screamed again in pain, sobbing slightly in agony. "No....get out! It's too dangerous!" he said frantically.   
  
"Never. Being with you is never too dangerous..." Cradling Wufei against him, Duo kissed him, slowly deepening the kiss before backing off. " 'Fei? Remember this morning? You said you wanted something more. Do you still? Please answer..."   
  
Wufei trembled, both in pain and in desire. "Duo...please...I..." he stopped as he was wracked with fiery pain once more. "Gods of the air such pain..." he gritted out, hunching in and curling up, trying to lessen it.   
  
"Shh, 'Fei. I will help. I could have wished for a more relaxed atmosphere, but we'll do fine." Still talking softly, Duo picked the other man up before kissing him again as walked over to the bed.   
  
"Duo...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." Wufei said softly, shaking his head as he trembled violently in the other man's arms. He gasped again, curling up and clutching at his chest as his body convulsed with tremors. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Gently, Duo ran his hands up and down Wufei's back as the other collapsed against him, placing a soft kiss on his brow. "'Fei? Better now?"   
  
"Yes...it's....almost gone...." Wufei whispered softly. He sat up very slowly, his hair flowing over his shoulder as he looked lovingly down at Duo. He brought his free hand up, moving by an ancient instinct within him, and used his blood to trace a mirror of his tattoo on Duo's chest, over the other's heart. It glowed brightly, swirling with red and gold as it mingled with the blood. Shuddering in pleasure, Wufei's head fell back as he gasped softly, feeling the power flood over him, bringing soothing flares of pleasure throughout him. Slowly, the glows faded to a dim glow and Wufei collapsed onto Duo's chest.   
  
Cradling the young king in his arms, Duo gently eased himself out and tucked Wufei against his side, an arm about his waist. *At least he's done for the day, work-wise.*   
  
Sighing softly, both in pleasure and exhaustion, Wufei smiled up at Duo. "Did I...do it right?" he asked softly, his fingers tracing across Duo's chest slowly.   
  
Caressing Wufei's cheek, Duo smiled softly. "You did fine. I just wish you hadn't been hurt." Sighing he tightened his hold, placing another soft kiss upon the other's sweaty brow.   
  
"Had to....I'm not sure why..." Wufei murmured softly. He brought his bloody hand up and stared at it, shocked to see that it was completely healed, just blood stained. "What?" he whispered in shock, eyes wide.   
  
Taking the hand in his own, Duo ran his finger over it. "Hmm. Guess that glow was good for something afterall. How do you feel elsewhere?"   
  
"Sore." Wufei admitted, still staring at the wound...or lack there of. He looked up at Duo and smiled ruefully. "Guess I should expect that, huh?" he said softly, biting his lip in regret.   
  
"Yeah. No regrets love. I know a salve that will help. It's easy to make. I've used it before. You'll be fine with a bit of time." Nuzzling gently against Wufei's neck, Duo held him closer. "Next time will be slow and easy. I think you'll enjoy it even more. What do you think?"   
  
Wufei smiled softly and sighed. "Yes...I agree." he said softly, then tilted his face a bit and pressed his lips gently to Duo's.   
  
While they kissed, the glow appeared once more, surrounding them then shrank down to a small ball between them.   
  
Relaxing into the kiss, Duo smiled. "I'm glad you're feeling better. You have no idea how scared I was of losing you."   
  
Wufei smiled sadly up at him. "I don't know what came over me. It was like...something was trying to break out. It almost felt like I was going to die..." he trailed off, eyes sad as they stared ahead at the wall.   
  
Tightening his grip, Duo placed a kiss against his neck. "I know. It seems to be over now though. Should probably get Larak to look you over to be sure. And let the others know you're fine."   
  
Sighing softly, Wufei smirked. "Yea...knowing those worrywarts, they'll be like pesky flies." he said, then sighed sadly.   
  
"Yeah" Smirking, Duo chuckled softly, thinking of other times they'd been like pesky flies. "What's up with the sad sigh?"   
  
"Nothing...it's nothing to worry about..." the ebony haired man replied softly. He shifted slightly, wincing in pain, then froze. He leaned up and sat up slowly, reaching between them to pull out, "An egg?" he whispered softly in confusion. In his hand he held a softly glowing red and gold swirled egg that was just slightly bigger than his hand.   
  
TBC   
  
  
Deathangelgw & Nightshadow   



	7. Past Saving Furture

Title: Walking in the Shadows. Pt. 8/?   
Authors: Deathangelgw and Nightshadow   
Disclaimer: They aren't ours....but we can sure as hell play with them!!!   
Note: *cackles* oh you guys are going to SO kill us…well, at least DA….teehee… Yes, more lemon in this one. Fei seems a bit…OOC…ok, really OOC by GW standards, but he's an innocent! ANYHOO, READ ON!! ENJOY!! Please review!   
**Unedited: ****http://www.yagduhlstation.com/fanfiction/stories.php?id=134&chapter=8**  
'thoughts'   
*thoughts*   
  
+++++++++   
  
"Nothing...it's nothing to worry about..." the ebony haired man replied softly. He shifted slightly, wincing in pain, then froze. He leaned up and sat up slowly, reaching between them to pull out, "An egg?" he whispered softly in confusion. In his hand he held a softly glowing red and gold swirled egg that was just slightly bigger than his hand.   
  
"Eh? We had an egg?!" Picking the colored creation from Wufei's hand, Duo looked it over. "Huh. We have an egg. Hey, 'Fei? When did we become birds?"   
  
Shaking his head in disbelief and confusion, Wufei stared at the egg in wonder. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he whispered, "It can't be..."   
  
"Can't be what? You know why we have an egg?" Bringing his gaze back to Wufei's, Duo cradled the small creation in his hand.   
  
Reaching over to gently take the egg, Wufei stared at it. "A Phoenix egg." he whispered softly, then looked up at Duo, his eyes unreadable. "But there hasn't been one created in over three millennia." he said softly in wonder.   
  
"Huh. Well, what do you know? We get a kid with feathers. Cool!" Grinning, Duo waggled his fingers at the egg. "Hey, 'Fei? What we gonna name it? When's it gonna hatch?"   
  
Wufei tried to glare at his lover, though a smirk crossed his face. "You don't understand, Duo. It's created between two who are bonded through the Veil. Thus, it is connected to my power as a Guardian. If and when it hatches....we will need to control it. For it could destroy whole cities if untrained." he said seriously, his face dark.   
  
Shrugging, Duo grinned, making a funny face at said egg. "Sounds like every average kid I know of. Well at least me. I do have more power than you've seen. It's just mostly good at destroying stuff. But let's not teach him the way I was, 'K?"   
  
Sighing softly and giving up, Wufei rolled his eyes. He gently placed the egg back on the bed and frowned at it. "That might explain why things were happening the way they were..." he muttered softly.   
  
Groaning, Duo let his head drop against Wufei's shoulder. "Wu, I love it when you go all mysterious...but I also like to know what you're being mysterious about."   
  
Smirking as he brought his hand up and brushed his hand through the bound hair, Wufei said quietly, "Do you remember when I said it felt like if I didn't do something to release what was going on inside of me, I'd die?" He reached down and unbound his lover's hair, running his fingers through the silky strands.   
  
"Quite vividly." Purring softly, Duo moved his head into the caress, hair tangling about Wufei's hand.   
  
"This was why. Since you've been able to stop the nightmares...the magic binding me to the Veil needed another way to release." Wufei murmured as he soothingly caressed the strands.   
  
"And it found release by giving us an egg to hatch for a kid. Ok. I can believe this, so long as you don't stop doing that." Smiling, Duo leaned against the other man. "You know. I think I am undeniably addicted to you."   
  
"Oh really?" Wufei purred out softly, his hands never slowing as he shifted against his lover.   
  
"Yep, really." Nuzzling his lover, Duo sighed, smiling. "Are you getting ready to sleep or play again?"   
  
"Hmm...depends..." Wufei said lowly as he nuzzled his lover.   
  
"Depends upon what?" Smiling, Duo traced the tattoo on his lover's chest.   
  
Shivering softly at the touch, Wufei glanced at him with darkening eyes. "You."   
  
"Oh? Play sounds good." Smiling, Duo lightly nipped the shoulder beneath him. "But not all the way. Not until you're healed. Sound fair?" Leaving the shoulder, he moved to nip the other's ear, whispering softly. "Unless of course you wish to take me."   
  
Turning his head to look at his lover, Wufei looked unsure. "But...wouldn't it hurt you?" he asked softly, his fingers threading into the silken hair.   
  
Shaking his head, Duo kissed him chastely. "It only hurts badly if one isn't prepared and stretched before hand. We can always wait 'Fei. There's plenty to do besides going all the way."   
  
"Like what?" Wufei asked softly, curious. His curiosity was awakened after his first taste of this thing called passion...and he was hungry to know more.   
  
"Learning each other, finding where we each like being touched best, seeking to please and being pleased." Sighing, Duo kissed him lightly again. "I am not giving you descriptions. You'll just have to learn as we go..."   
  
"Learn as I go....huh?" Wufei asked in lustful amusement. He pressed light kisses down Duo's neck as his hands changed their pattern from soothing to sensual through the long chestnut locks.   
  
"Mmmmhmmm." Running his hands lightly down the other's arms, Duo turned his head slightly in an open invitation for a kiss. Turning his face to meet the offered face, Wufei slowly took the other man's lips in a slow deep kiss as his hands roamed down Duo's body. Opening to Wufei's kiss, Duo took the chance to tease him with his tongue, touching then retreating, while his hands massaged lightly along the other's chest.   
  
Moaning Duo's name softly, Wufei broke the kiss and gently pushed his lover onto his back. "Teach me...my love..." he whispered softly as he leaned over his lover.   
  
"We teach each other, 'Fei." Rising, Duo began to nip his way down the other's arm, letting his fingers trace around the untouched nipples. "Remember when I said you were driving me insane with what you were doing?"   
  
Shivering as he nodded, Wufei arched into the touch. "Is...this what you meant?" he asked softly. He lay down next to Duo, draping himself practically over Duo as he arched closer.   
  
"Yes." Smiling, Duo tenderly kissed the center of Wufei's palm, closing his hand over it. "Driving you insane yet, love?"   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Resting upon his lover, the ebony haired King asked softly, "Duo...is it....always like that?" Wufei panted out as he held onto Duo, feeling his pleasure die down slowly. He could feel warmth between his legs, slowly dripping, but thought nothing of it as he held onto his lover.   
  
"With someone you care a great deal for it is." Duo whispered softly, moving to lift himself off of the other man, kissing him tenderly. "Feel like a bath, 'Fei?"   
  
"Mmm no...feel like a nap..." Wufei mumbled softly as he re-wrapped his arms around Duo and snuggled into his neck. He winced slightly as he moved, sharp pain flooding through him as he shifted. He ignored it though as he held onto his lover, feeling content and fulfilled for the first time ever.   
  
Catching the slight tensing of his lover's muscles, Duo ran a hand down his back. "You ok, 'Fei?"   
  
"Hmm? Yea...I'm fine..." Wufei said reassuringly, vowing to not hurt or worry his lover anymore.   
  
"Hmm. We'll nap in a minute. First we need to tell the others we're ok." Smiling, Duo shifted back, moving his legs off the bed and wincing as they touched the cold floor.   
  
"You ok?" Wufei asked immediately, softly, as he gazed at his lover. He bit his lip, afraid he really had hurt his love.   
  
Grinning, Duo raised a hand to his lover's face, resting it against the other's cheek. "I'm fine. You just have a cold floor. So, coming?" Smiling and nodding, Wufei slid the edge of the bed, not even seeing the dark red stain he left in his wake. He stood up...and promptly fell to his knees, dizzy.   
  
Catching sight of the blood, Duo moved beside the kneeling boy. " Oh, 'Fei...You have got to stop doing this to yourself. When you're hurt, you tell a friend so they can help, ok?" Crouching beside him, Duo picked him up gently, cradling his lover close. " 'Fei, next time just tell me, k? I don't like it when you're hurt... Now, though we're seeing Larak and the others so we can get you looked after, so that we'll both be able to rest comfortably. Okay?"   
  
"I'm sorry, Duo...I didn't know...honest..." Wufei said softly, resting his head dizzily against Duo's chest. He felt the warmth spreading quickly down his legs and looked to see a trail of blood behind them. He suddenly found himself shivering, teeth chattering. "Duo..."   
  
TBC   
  
  
Deathangelgw & Nightshadow


	8. Journies Begun

Title: Walking in the Shadows. Pt. 9/?   
Authors: Deathangelgw and Nightshadow   
Disclaimer: They aren't ours....but we can sure as hell play with them!!!   
Note: NS: *pokes DA* psst…DA you forgot to mention another pairing!   
DA: o.O;; I did??   
NS: HAI!   
DA: whoopsie…who was it again?   
NS/cast of fic: -.-;; BAKA!!   
DA: WHAT?? Okok…here's the thing! We have another pairing to add! It's…*drumroll* Shay and….who was it again?   
NS/cast: *anime fall*   
DA: *grins sheepishly* we'll tell ya'll later! For now…read on and see what evil we've concocted!! Please review!!   
//telepathic speech//   
'thoughts'   
*thoughts*   
******flashback*******   
  
+++++++++ 

"I'm sorry, Duo...I didn't know...honest..." Wufei said softly, resting his head dizzily against Duo's chest. He felt the warmth spreading quickly down his legs and looked to see a trail of blood behind them. He suddenly found himself shivering, teeth chattering. "Duo..."

Running for the door, Duo kicked it repeatedly, holding securely to his lover as he shouted. "Get Larak! Now!." *Life hates me...*

The door opened swiftly as Heero came in. He'd sent Trowa to fetch his lover as soon as the pounding was heard. "What happened...oh gods of the air!" he said in shock as he rushed over to the two lovers.

Wufei trembled, his face paling as the bleeding increased somehow. "Something's...not right..." he managed to say through his trembling. "Duo...scared..." he whispered softly.

On the bed, the egg glowed brighter, seeming to pulse an almost bloody red, as the king's lifeblood flowed out.

*Damnit...what can I do? He's fading fast...fading fast...fading.*

***********

"Jor? Joren? Wake up!" Shaking the slight figure he kneeled beside, a twelve-year-old Duo looked at the Healer he'd called.

"He's fading fast, your highness. Your Royal Father was in too much of a temper to watch himself this time. You should not have baited him with your stunts this afternoon." Pulling the sheet back into place, the man moved to leave the room. "I must see to the necessary arrangements for his disposal on the morrow. You should not act so. He is only a slave."

Watching the despicable man leave, Duo turned back to his friend. "You're not just a slave...you're my friend! The only one in this whole damn place who doesn't suck up to me or try to show me up." Taking the limp hand in his own, he called his silvita, getting it to form a small blade. Slicing a scythe blade into his palm, he moved to do the same to Joren's. "If I must lose you, then it will be as a brother." Pressing their palms together, he smiled sadly. "Soon as I get any family worth having, I lose them..."

"Lose what, youngling?" asked a soft voice.

Looking up quickly, Duo met the pain-filled eyes of his friend's, now brother, cool green gaze.

*****************

*It worked then...who's to say it won't work now? The heart instead of the palm though. 'Fei has enough brothers, not that I'm much of a lover...* Gently, Duo laid his love down upon a carpeted part of the floor. "Shh, 'Fei." Calling the silvita to him, Duo turned his unmarked palm up, slicing the scythe mark deeply into the soft flesh before resting the blade lightly above his lover's heart, pressing just enough to break the skin and no more. Leaving the silvita to reclaim its position, he pressed his bleeding hand to Wufei's chest, praying it would work the same now as it had all those years ago. Wufei cried out softly, arching up underneath his lover's touch. He gasped as he felt fire flood through him from where Duo connected to him. Heero watched with wide eyes as a golden glow flowed from the connection, spiraling to encircle the two lovers. He looked over as Trowa ran in with Larak, eyes wide as he saw what was happening.

Ducking through the door, Shay and Shalon just managed to stop short of crashing into their younger brother, staring at the sight in front of them before they started to speak, voices rising as one. " 'Arak...are we seeing what we think we're seeing? Cause we're seeing a golden glow and two lovers... Doesn't that normally equate to a newly born Bond?"

Wufei's eyes slowly opened and locked onto Duo's, shining with a mixture of love and dismay. //Duo...why? Why did you? If you do this...we're bonded for life...life or death...when one dies, the other dies...Don't do this....you're too loving and special...I'm not worth it...// he whispered softly through their newly formed bond, his hand coming up to rest over the one on his chest. The glow increased, binding them slowly as he tried to stop it desperately.

Heero swallowed hard as he looked over at Larak. Trowa whispered, "Dear gods of the air...if they bond..." he trailed off, biting his lip and unable to do anything else.

//Because you're worth it...because I've lost too many and I won't lose you! Me too loving? 'Fei, you took a damn stranger into your life and gave him a chance! And the dying part? I've been dying my whole life...I think it's time I started living.// Pressing his free hand atop theirs, Duo smiled softly. //Please...//

Nodding, Larak watched the proceedings. "Yes, it is a Bond forming. Stop looking so shocked. It's as it should be, just happening sooner than I'd thought. Hadn't any of you wondered why they got along so well? Bonds are always between people. It's just rare that one would become a True Bond. Mainly because very few people wish to share what one brings." Stepping forward, he watched the slowly fading glow. "It's almost complete."

Watching his younger sibling, Shalon grinned, shaking his head. "I knew YOU knew something and weren't telling." Heero swallowed hard as he watched his king and his newest friend bond deeply. It reminded him strongly of what he had with Larak. Trowa sighed softly, longing inside for the same bond.

Wufei locked eyes with Duo, his ebony eyes taking on a slight hint of violet as he stared into his soul mate's eyes. //Alright...but we live then....together...// he said softly, his head falling down to the floor weakly as he kept his gaze locked with the other's. He squeezed the other's hand, feeling everything as they were joined completely....body, mind, heart...and soul.

//Yes, together.// Gazing into his mate's eyes, Duo lost himself to the joining. *I can call him that now.*

Stepping back from the couple, Larak walked over to his own mate, leaning against him with a soft smile. //Remembering, love?//

Heero smiled softly as he gazed at his lover, leaning back. //Yes...always...//

Smiling, Shalon watched the couple with his twin beside him. //Guess things worked out after all, huh, sis?//

Gazing at the newly made Bond, she nodded. //I suppose. Think we'll ever find anything like what they did? Wufei and Duo, Larak and Heero?//

//I don't know. Maybe, if we're lucky.//

//Maybe.//

Leaving each other to their own thoughts, they turned back to their King and his new Mate.

Wufei lifted a weak hand up to his love's face, smiling gently. //Yes...together...always and forever till the end of time.// he said softly. Their wounds healed, he relaxed slightly, just gazing into eyes that matched his own.

Trowa smiled gently at the new mates then went over to the bed to grab a blanket. Gently, so as not to disturb the final bonding, he placed the blanket over them.

Sighing, Duo kissed his mate's temple before curling up next to him, pulling the blanket tighter around them. //How's the one wound?//

//I know.// Larak said softly while squeezing his mate's hand before leaving to kneel beside his king and friend. "How are you feeling? Truthfully..."

Catching sight of the state of the bed, Shay and Shalon tapped both Trowa and Heero on the shoulders, motioning towards said furniture before beginning to remove the sheets and coverlets. "Why don't you two get fresh covers and so forth while we clean this up?"

Wufei snuggled weakly against his mate, then smiled gently up at Larak. The glow faded until there was nothing to show of their bond except for the likeness of their eyes. "We are fine....though I am a bit weak." he admitted ruefully. 

"Finally you admit something..." murmured an exhausted Duo. Wufei chuckled softly as he held onto his lover, drifting off into an easy sleep safely in his love's arms. Snuggling closer to the warmth beside him, Duo sighed in his sleep.

"Well, that is to be expected. You two rest while we tend to what needs be done, though I doubt you were thinking of anything else." Laughing softly, Larak left the two mates curled together upon the floor, moving to join the other's around the bed.

Trowa and Heero moved to help when Trowa stopped them all. "Wait...what's this?" he asked softly as he picked up the slowly pulsing golden and red swirled egg lying on the covers. He winced at the intense heat and dropped it back onto the coverlets.

Heero looked at it in wonder. "Is that...what I think it is?" he asked in shock, his face paling.

Shaking his head, Shalon continued staring at the egg till he found a hard slap delivered to the back of his skull. Sighing at her twin's antics, Shay delivered a quick thwap. "Stop that." Turning back to the egg, she reached out to touch it, jerking her hand back quickly. "Well...if you're thinking Phoenix egg...then yeah, I'd have to agree."

"A Phoenix egg...but there hasn't been one made in over three thousand years!" Heero spluttered in disbelief as he stared at the glowing egg.

Rubbing his head, Shalon glared at his twin. "Well there certainly is one now!"

Trowa frowned, then looked over at the sleeping mates. He glanced up as Larak joined them. "Larak...what know you of the Phoenix egg?" he asked softly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Hmm? Oh, it feeds from the power of a Guardian, becoming beneficial to its caretakers or destructive depending upon who and how it is raised. It also brings about an entirely different and much rarer bond. The Phoenix bond. It's more obvious in its bearers than a true bond. The strength of the bond decides the overall strength and nature of the Phoenix as well. A Phoenix can have a good nature and still be destructive. The same is true in the opposite situation." With the closing of his narration, Larak opened his eyes to look at the others again. "That's the basics of it."

Heero chewed on his lip for a minute, then said softly, "So...it feeds off of....so, that's why his majesty was losing blood so quickly? Because of the egg?" he asked in concern, his gaze narrowing in suspicion at the egg.

Trowa tapped his chin. "If that's true....then we should destroy it somehow. We can't risk either of their lives." he said firmly.

Looking from Wufei and Duo to the egg, Shay turned to Larak. "Ok. They've had their say. Now, Shalon and I want yours."

Glaring at the two hearing impaired males, Larak sighed. "Trowa, Hee-chan...Did you hear the word 'bond' in my speech connected with 'Phoenix' and those two? If so...what happens when one of a Bond dies?" 

High-fiving each other, Shay and Shalon grinned. "Score one for the Twins!"

Heero shot a glare at his mate. "Alright, alright...so, we can't destroy it. What do we do then, hmm? It could kill them either way." he said coldly. 'Larak's getting it later...'

Trowa frowned slightly at the slight insult and tossed a cool gaze at Larak before looking at the sleeping king and his mate. "More importantly, what are the affects on them?" he asked softly, green eyes filled with worry.

Sighing, Larak shook his head, missing the look in his lover's eyes. "The bond was unbalanced before Duo completed it. Now it drains off only the excess power, not all the power and life force. It'll be like having a bunch of powerful kids rolled into one. What we do is play Uncles and Aunt, helping to provide a stable environment for it. Actually liking it would help as well. They are, for lack of better words, its parents. Which means they get to experience the joys and trials of parenthood with a kid that can turn to ash whole buildings. It won't kill them, now that the bond is complete and balanced. It's the rest of life we have to worry about."

"Uncle?? Me??" Heero spluttered out, rage and disbelief in his tones as he glared first at his lover for the cruel joke, then at the egg for being there.

Trowa sighed softly, looking heavenward. "Gods of the air....save us." he said softly in supplication.

"A kid? We get a kid to spoil?" Laughing, Shay turned to her brother. "What kind of toys do you think a Phoenix would like?"

Leaning against a nearby bedpost, Shalon turned his mind to the new and most pleasant of recent quandrys. "Fireproof of course. Rings for catching in flight or rolling across ground?"

"Yes, Uncle, you." Smiling slightly, Larak's buried hope surfaced for a moment. *Maybe this is the chance he needs to believe he can tend a child. Then maybe...one day we can find our own. Maybe.* Sighing he softly kissed his lover's lips, pressing against his side. "You'll do fine."

Heero tried to glare at his lover. "At least we won't have to change diapers." he said, trying to be grouchy through the smile that was playing on his lips. He knew of Larak's secret wish, if only because his lover talks in his sleep. Someday he hoped for it as well....there were spells...

Trowa rolled his eyes at the twins' antics "You do know his majesty will be very upset if we interfere." he said teasingly.

Wufei mumbled softly in his sleep then woke up slowly, glaring at the bodyguards half-heartedly. "Watch it..." he mumbled sleepily.

"Hmm, true." Resting his head against Heero's shoulder, Larak smiled.

Raising an eyebrow, Shalon smiled. "We won't be interfering..."

"...just playing the Aunts and Uncles to a rambunctious, flying kid." continued Shay, crossing her arms with a decisive nod.

Wufei leaned up slightly, careful not to wake his sleeping mate. "I suggest that if you five wish to discuss the Phoenix, that you do it OUTSIDE of our rooms." he said rather coldly, though his eyes glimmered with slight amusement.

Trowa looked over at Wufei and frowned sadly. "As you wish, my lord." he said softly, then looked at the others, gesturing for them to follow him out.

Pausing for a moment, Shalon looked at the bed covers again. "But what about the bed? It's not exactly the most ambient of places at the moment." Nodding, Shay wrinkled her nose in agreement.

Shaking his head, Larak tugged lightly on his mate's hand. People changed only if they wished and change was slow by nature. The slight spark would have to do, for now.

Trowa glanced sharply at the twins. "Don't question, Shay...Shalon. Where have your manners gone?" he hissed out, noting that Wufei's eyes were glinting now with traces of anger.

Heero smiled softly at his love then glanced over at Trowa and the twins. "If it is the will of our king, then we must obey. Leave the bed. One doesn't care too much when they are on the floor and comfortable." he said softly, a slight smile on his lips as he winked. Bowing slightly to the king, he gently tugged his mate out of the room, followed by Trowa. Bowing to his floored leader, Shalon guided a grumbling Shay from the room after she too had bowed. Following his love, Larak waved as he passed the young King. Sighing softly as he lay back down, Wufei drifted to sleep immediately, snuggled close to his mate and dreaming.

TBC


	9. Trials we Face

Title: Walking in the Shadows. Pt. 10/?

Authors: Deathangelgw and Nightshadow

Disclaimer: They aren't ours....but we can sure as hell play with them!!!

Note: heehee….it ended so sweetly, ne? Well…we get a peek into Wufei's actual situation a bit…or not…er…heehee Please Review!!

//telepathic speech//

'thoughts'

*thoughts*

+++++++++++++++++++

Wufei sighed softly as he pulled on his tunic. He *really* didn't want to leave for his usual tour, but he had his duties. And even though he wanted nothing more than to spend his time with his mate....he couldn't pull back from who he was. Sighing again as he pulled out his hairband and redid his hair, he glanced over at his love, who sat nearby. "It won't be for long..." he said, trying to reassure both himself and his mate.

"I get that part, but I still don't get why I can't go..." Pouting, Duo sighed, the egg cradled in his arms as he used the bedpost for a backrest.

Smiling gently, Wufei walked over to the bed and wrapped his arms around the other's waist. "Duo....you have to stay here. I need to know you are safe and well while I am gone. And...I can't really have a foreigner with me on my trip. I have duties and secrets that I can't share with you just yet." he said softly, sadness and regret in his multihued eyes.

Grumbling, Duo leaned back into the embrace. "That doesn't mean I have to like it and can't whine and complain, making an utter nuisance of myself in the process."

Chuckling softly as he nuzzled the soft neck of his mate, Wufei said chidingly, "You are making this harder than it already is, beloved." He looked up as Heero entered the room, a slight smile on his lips as he saw the two mates together. "Yes, Heero?" Wufei asked softly.

Heero bowed his head. "Your majesty...Shay is ready to go and your steeds are waiting." he said softly.

"Well, I'll make it easier if you promise I get to drive everybody here nuts and make some cluckers faint? Please? It'll be so much fun and no one will be bored, especially me!" Smiling, Duo pressed closer, one hand twining his fingers with Wufei's.

Wufei chuckled softly as Heero shook his head. "Alright, Duo...but you have to listen to the bodyguards if they say something, alright?" he asked softly, his lips and eyes soft with a loving smile.

Answering the tender look, Duo warmly kissed his love. "I'll listen....but I don't promise to heed, 'k?" 

Chuckling again, Wufei shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked teasingly, his eyes sparkling. 

Cuddling closer, Duo grinned. "Exactly as you please. With some suggestions of course and the return of the favor." 

Heero smirked slightly, then looked over his shoulder as he heard his own mate enter. "Larak...have you come to check up on them before his majesty leaves?" he asked softly.

"Yes, and tender an offer to Duo. I gather from the tail-end of this conversation our lives are going to be turned upside down?" Smiling, Larak winked at the energetic Shinigami.

Laughing softly as he shook his head, Wufei looked over at Larak, the look of love softening his usually hardened features. "Are you scared now, old friend?" he asked his healer teasingly as he hugged his love tenderly.

Heero rolled his eyes and snorted. "Just watch...I'll have him in shape..." he growled out, but the smirk on his face belied his grouchiness.

Amused, Larak lightly swatted his mate's behind before answering. "No, we're in need of change. Sometimes the best comes when everything's turned about and shaken...not stirred." 

"Why be afraid of me? I'm just a sweet, innocent li'l Shinigami. Nothing to fear here..." Giving his best innocent appearance, Duo winked at the Healer.

Heero tossed a grin at his mate at the swat, then chuckled. "Innocent my ass. Duo...I'd watch yourself." he said mock warningly.

Wufei grinned. "Innocent? Your ass? Highly doubtful..." he said lightly, laughing slightly at the shocked expression on his head bodyguard's face.

"Entirely doubtful, I assure you..." said Larak calmly, doing his best to prevent the grin adorning his face.

"Good one, Grasshopper! One day you shall surpass your teacher." Snickering, Duo grinned broadly.

Wufei chuckled again as Heero did a nice impression of a fish as he stared at his not so innocent king. "Thank you, my teacher." he said mockingly to his mate, turning his soft smile on his love. Smiling back, Duo rested against him comfortably.

Taking his lover's hand, Larak caressed it subtly. "Well, now that we've adequately shocked Heero, I was wondering, Duo, if at a time, you would come to the Ward and see some of our patients that are more in your area than mine. They're children and none of us seem to be able to make any headway with them." 

Tracing patterns across Wufei's arm, Duo listened to the request, a slow smile forming. "Sure! I'd love too. Always liked being around kids." 

Wufei smiled lovingly at his mate, his hand coming up to lace with the trailing fingers. "That is good...the children have been worrying us since they haven't recovered during their time here. Hopefully, your loving presence will calm them into healing." he said softly, hope within his ebony swirled violet eyes.

Heero smiled lovingly over at his mate, an expression he rarely showed in the presence of others. His hand laced with the one caressing his own.

"Maybe. Who knows? We'll see though." Sighing, Duo squeezed his mate's hand gently.

Smiling shyly at the public affection, Larak turned his gaze back to his king and friend. "Now for the check-up" Moving towards the pair, he tugged Heero with him.

Heero obediently followed his lover as they walked over to the two mates. Wufei pressed a fleeting kiss on his mate's lips before pulling back and sitting back. "We're feeling fine, I tell you." he protested slightly.

Snorting softly, Duo made a face. "I know I am, but you have a different definition of fine from me, Larak, and everybody else in this world." Patiently, Larak waited for the young King's protests to be turned aside. Duo made his life so much easier. Now HE didn't have to play 'convince the king' anymore.

Wufei stuck his tongue out at his mate, then sat down. "Well....a king isn't supposed to show his weaknesses." he said, shrugging. Heero snorted and cocked an eyebrow at this, saying nothing.

Wagging a finger at his mate, Duo grinned. "That's when he's in a political argument or battle, not sitting in his bedroom curled up with his mate in the company of friends. That's when he shares his weaknesses so his mate and friends can balance them. That's why he HAS a mate and friends. Well, the fact they love him is why they're here, but ya get the drift. Now, be a good Lil King."

Rolling his eyes, Wufei sighed and nodded at Larak. "Fine fine...I know when I can't argue." he said in exasperation.

Heero chuckled softly. "You get used to it." he said with a wink before tossing a grin at his own mate.

Smirking, Duo moved held out his and Wufei's entwined hands. *Might as well kill two birds with one stone.* 

Nodding his thanks to Duo, Larak covered the joined hands with one of his own, eyes closing as he read first one aura, then the other. "Aye, you're doing much better. Still not quite full strength, but time and rest will make that up."

Wufei rolled his eyes. "Ok, mothers. Can I go now?" he asked jokingly. Heero chuckled softly, then tapped his wristband, calling for Shay to come to the King's chambers.

"Yes, of course." Shaking his head, Larak removed his hand, watching the two for a moment. "You know, you two really do make a cute couple."

Acknowledging the orders with a distracted "Aye", Shay headed for her King's room. *I hope I have enough teas, otherwise this shall be one hell of a trip. Hopefully a saddlebag full is enough...*

Wufei rolled his eyes. "Oh gods....now I'm going to be getting this..." he said, not meaning it as he smirked slightly. He turned to Duo with a suffering glance. "Are you sure about this?" he asked whining a bit.

Playfully hitting the back of his mate's head, Duo grinned. "Yep. Most definitely. And anyway, we can compliment them right back." Poking her head in, Shay waved before entering the room, walking silently over to the two couples. Waving back, Duo smiled. "Hey, Shayah."

Scowling slightly, she acknowledged his Hello. "Do you HAVE to use that? I'm just glad you don't know the rest of it..."

Cocking an eyebrow at his mate, but feeling his mood falter slightly, Wufei forced a slight smile at his bodyguard companion. Her words still rang in his ears and heart, making him grow cold within. "Are the supplies ready, Shay?" He asked softly, becoming a king once more as he straightened where he sat.

Heero frowned softly as he noticed the change in his majesty. 'What's this?' he wondered.

"Yes, your majesty. All is prepared and Shenlong is eager to begin. Is all well with you and Duo?" Her smile faltered slightly under his change in demeanor.

Sighing, Larak looked between the two. *Hopefully they can settle this...*

Raising an eyebrow at his mate, Duo poked him lightly in the side. //Give her a chance 'Fei. You BOTH hurt each other after all.//

//Duo…this is one thing I will say in rebuke towards you, my heart. Don't tell me what to do.// Wufei sent stiffly back at his mate, not looking at him as he stood up. He glanced at Shay and said softly, "We are well, Shay. Thank you for inquiring." He looked at Heero and Larak. "I expect things to be alright while I am gone. I would suggest that you not only watch out for Duo, but turn to him for advice as well. He is a prince in his land and would know how to handle certain things in politics." He said softly, placing his crown on his head.

Heero nodded solemnly, though his eyes held concern. 'Is he still angered with Shay? I hope they work this out...' he thought to himself.

//I wasn't telling...I was suggesting. I'll suggest when I wish.// Grumbling, Duo continued poking his mate in the side.

"We'd already taken that into consideration." Smiling, Larak nodded. Stepping back out the door, with a half bow, Shay waited for Wufei to join her.

Nodding once in acceptance of that statement, Wufei glared at his mate as he angrily stopped the poking. "Very good. I must go then. I'd like a couple of minutes with my mate, please." he said as he looked back at the two. Heero bowed in acceptance, not liking the look one bit as he grabbed his lover and pulled him out the door.

Following Heero with a last look at the two, Larak shook his head. *And there is trouble in Paradise and so soon too...*

Tilting his head back, Duo watched his lover from an upside-down angle.

Scowling slightly, Wufei glared down at his mate. "Duo...I appreciate your concern, but I can take care of myself." he said angrily as he let the fingers that had been poking him go.

"I know that. But sometimes your idea of taking care gets in the way of living." Sighing, Duo rested his hands along Wufei's thighs.

Wufei sighed as he sat down next to Duo. "My heart...do have a bit of faith in me, hmm?" he asked softly.

Smiling, Duo leaned against his mate. "Of course. If I didn't I wouldn't prod you so."

Wufei sighed and rolled his eyes. "Duo...why must you prod me at all? Am I not capable in your eyes?" he asked softly, insult clear in his gaze.

Sighing, Duo lightly caressed the young Guardian's face. "Yes, you are, always without a doubt, but 'Fei, I care about what bugs ya and I don't wish to pretend disinterest because it wouldn't be true, so I prod you a bit. I don't do it to hurt you. Just giving a bit of my opinion."

Wufei sighed softly as he leaned into the touch. "I'm sorry, Duo. I'm so used to being alone and thinking of others. I have to make cold decisions sometimes." he said softly, sadly.

Smiling, Duo lightly kissed his love before answering. "Well, now you're not alone. You have someone, namely me to help, but 'Fei, you have to LET me help. I canna force you to, nor would I wish to. So instead I hint and bug, trying to get you to talk about it. Brewing on stuff isn't all that good for you."

Wufei cocked an eyebrow as he gazed at his mate. //You could always resort to probing, love.// he sent with a slight, albeit wary look on his face.

Shaking his head, Duo's gaze lost its mirth. //I wouldn't do so without permission. And I'd prefer you TELL me. It gives you a chance to work it off and think objectively for a bit.//

//Duo, I ask that you thus be patient with me....and just, trust me, alright? I have to do things a certain way...it's who I am.// Wufei said softly, face hardening slightly in acceptance.

//Alright, but I reserve my right to prod. You have to admit, I just wouldn't be me if I didn't.// Gently Duo touched his lips tenderly to Wufei's. "Cheer up, 'Fei. There are worse fates than living with a bit of loving prodding." 

Rolling his eyes, Wufei smirked at him. "Yea sure...like our 'child' being a horrible monster that'll destroy everything....yes, what was I thinking?" He asked sarcastically.

Grinning, Duo shook his head. "Now, now, 'Fei. We don't want to give the little one ideas. We'll be good parents and have a decently respectable and dangerous kid."

Laughing softly, Wufei shook his head. "Someday...I would like it if we had Sidhe children along with this Phoenix child of ours." he said, somewhat sadly.

Smiling softly, Duo pulled his mate into a tight embrace. "Sounds like the best idea I've heard. I'd love to."

Wrapping his arms firmly around his love, Wufei buried his face into the strong shoulder. "There...is a way. And...with me it would be easier." he said softly, his eyes worried. He closed them, regaining control of his emotions before pulling back and smiling weakly. "But we can talk of this when I return." he said assuredly. "You won't forget me?" he asked softly, placing a gentle hand on Duo's cheek.

Leaning into the light touch, Duo shook his head slightly. "That, 'Fei, is the one thing I can nor ever will do. I love you silly, no matter where you are."

Smiling softly in relief, Wufei nodded. "Until later, then. The egg shouldn't hatch for another two months, if my knowledge serves me." he said as he stood up.

"And you'll be back, long before then, right?" Tightening his grip on his mate, Duo waited for his reply. He really didn't want 'Fei to go. People always left...but they never came back.

Running his fingers soothingly through the long hair of his mate, Wufei said softly, "I'll be back in two to three weeks. No more I promise."

"Alright...if you are then I'm coming after you...no matter what. Got it?" His voice level and calm, Duo watched Wufei with eyes bereft (1) of their normal mischief.

Wufei smirked slightly. "I'd expect nothing less...since you'd have to have tagalongs as well." he said. He sighed softly, leaning in to press a heavily passionate kiss to the tender lips he loved. //I will be back, my love...I swear it to you.//

Sighing, Duo leaned back against him, easing his hold slightly. //I believe you. Doesn't make me like it anymore, but I believe you and I get to drive everyone nuts. Guess you should get going. Shay's probably wondering if you're in here planning on how to slice and dice her on the trip. You do know how to make good use of words, you know.//

Chuckling softly as he nipped gently down Duo's neck, Wufei smirked. //Hmm...I am a king afterall. Words are my power as much as my own magic.// he said smugly.

//Don't we know it.// Squirming, Duo snuggled closer to Wufei.

Sucking lightly at the soft skin of his love's neck, Wufei sighed. //I can't do this...we shall save it for when I return...// he said regretfully, pulling back slightly.

//Mmmm...You'll be busy when you get back and I don't mean with the Cluckers.// Smiling, Duo nipped his mate's ear before moving off of him.

"I look forward to it...we have much to discuss." Wufei purred out softly, an erotic grin caressing his lips as he gazed at his mate. Sighing, he walked over to the dressing room and looked at a jeweled box there. Opening it, he gazed at the contents silently for a minute, then pulled out an armband. Closing his eyes, he placed it around his upper left arm, wincing as he felt a flash of pain that quickly spread through him before fading. When it had faded, he looked down to see the armband securely around his arm. 'My duties...they come with such a high price...' he thought sadly, wondering if he'd die early like his father and his father's father.

"Ack! 'Fei! What was that? And next time you do it, warn me!" Grimacing, Duo walked in to peer in the dressing room.

"Sorry. It was nothing." Wufei said softly, not turning around as he grabbed his riding cloak and put it on, effectively hiding the armband. He turned and smiled slightly at his mate as he walked towards him. "Now I am ready."

Grumbling, Duo crossed his arms, shaking his head. "It's not nothing and it's on your arm. I know because I can feel the damn thing."

"Drop it, Duo." Wufei said softly, eyes narrowing in warning. He put up a mind block, not wanting Duo to know whatsoever the price he truly paid for his duties. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Is not. I will worry and I won't drop it entirely. Also, the mind block isn't working. I can still feel it." Rubbing his arm where the band would be, Duo watched his mate.

Shrugging, Wufei sighed. "The mind block is for information...not sensations or feelings. If I wanted to cut you from that, I'd have to break our bond." he said, smirking lightly. 

"Well, that you can't do. And 'Fei...I would like to know. I can't help if you hide stuff from me." Sighing, Duo leaned against the wall, looking slightly away from his mate.

"You aren't supposed to help in this case. Duo, I'm sorry...but you can't." Wufei said softly, regretfully as he walked over to his mate. He wrapped his arms around the other in a hug, holding him close.

"Maybe so, but I'd still like to know. I'll worry more if I don't know than if I do..." Leaning into the embrace, the longhaired man rested his chin on Wufei's shoulder.

"I'm sorry then, you will just have to worry." Wufei whispered softly into Duo's ear. He closed his eyes in pain, sighing softly. 

"'Fei, you are more stubborn than a donkey. I love you though, and I will ask again, you know." Smiling, Duo gently kissed the other's closed eyes. "Cheer up, 'Fei. I'm not mad. Frustrated a bit, but 'no' doesn't have to stay 'no' and someday I believe you'll trust me to tell me."

"It isn't a matter of trust...it just is." Wufei whispered softly, pain in his voice as he leaned up and looked at Duo. "It just....is." he said sadly and sighed heavily, looking far older than he was.

"As in is something I can't understand? Or is unexplainable." Pulling Wufei tighter against him, Duo gently kissed his neck.

Wufei sighed softly, holding down the moan that wanted to float out in bliss at the gentle touch. "As in something I wish not to discuss." he said softly, regretfully. He tilted his head in and sighed again.

Pressing a kiss to his brow Duo smiled. "Alright, for now. I'll be nice and not bug ya for a while. Now let's finish getting you ready."

"I am ready." Wufei whispered, meaning more ways than one as he hugged his mate close to him. "Just not ready to truly leave your side."

"Well, I'm not ready for you to leave, but you have to. And anyway, I'm sure after two weeks of me the Cluckers will be loath to separate us for a good long while." Grinning, Duo tightened his hold.

Chuckling softly, Wufei shook his head. "They don't decide on sending me out, Duo. I decide. It's been my routine to do this....I just wasn't expecting to become bonded all of a sudden." he said with a small grin. His own hold tightened as he lazily leaned against his lover, hips pressed together as he leaned back and gazed lovingly at his mate with matching eyes.

"Hmmm" Smiling slowly, Duo winked. "Well, then I'll just have to make sure they beg and council you to...take me along next time. How's that?"

"Duo..." Wufei said in soft exasperation, shaking his head as he smiled. Stepping back, he winked at his mate. "You don't listen ever, do you?" he asked teasingly.

"Me? Listen? Of course I do!" Grinning, Duo tapped Wufei's nose. "I just don't always heed."

Rolling his eyes, the young king captured the errant finger and smirked at his love. "You will some day...and that I think will be a shock to all near and far." he said lightly, then turned and started out the door, pulling his love gently along.

"I hope not...Life would be to boring." Smiling, the longhaired man followed along.

Sighing in resignation, Wufei looked heavenward then went through the door to the hallway. He smiled slightly at Shay, Heero, and Larak. "Alright, worry warts. He's alive and safe from my wrath." he said sarcastically.

Heero snorted and smirked slightly as he stood up from leaning against the wall.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Smirking, Duo pulled Wufei against him, nuzzling his neck. Shay watched with a soft smile.

Laughing softly, Larak leaned against Heero. "I agree with Duo."

Heero bumped hips with his mate as he smirked, then looked at Wufei as he melted against Duo. "Ahha...so our beloved king does indeed have a weakness." he said softly, a knowing grin on his lips.

Wufei opened his eyes, for he had closed them as he had leaned against his mate, and glared at Heero. "If I do, then it stays silent you." he said mock warningly. Chuckling, Duo tickled the limp figure against him.

Yelping slightly, Wufei stood up, glaring at his mate. Heero snickered softly, then said, "Come, you must get going, your majesty." Wufei sighed and nodded slightly, frowning as he walked down the halls towards the courtyard to where Trowa and Shalon were tending to their steeds. Sighing, Duo twined his hand with 'Fei's as he walked to see him off. Following with Heero, Larak watched the two. Events were definitely pleasing. Grinning slightly, Shay followed behind the others. She was glad they were happy. They deserved it.

Wufei smiled slightly over at his mate as he gently squeezed the other's fingers. He looked up as they came outside and smiled warmly at his last two bodyguards. "Trowa...Shalon. How are you this morning?" he asked softly, coming over to his pure black steed, Shenlong and running his fingers gently through the strands of the silken mane.

Trowa smiled softly over at their king and his mate. "Awake and looking forward to a new day, your majesty." He nodded over at Heero as he walked over with Larak and Shay. Following along with him, Duo turned his head to smile slightly at Shay. Nodding she returned the smile. Maybe things would work out.

Checking the girths one last time, Shalon waved to the group. //Cheer up sis. It won't be that bad, You can work things out with Wufei. That should distract you somewhat and the tea's packed, so it can help.//

//I Know. Doesn't mean I like it. Separation isn't fun...and being with Wufei can either help or make what's already Misery, Hell.//

Nodding in acceptance of the greeting from both, Wufei smiled softly, his face softening. Trowa bit his lip, smiling. 'It's just like old times....maybe Duo WILL help us get him back....' he thought to himself.

Wufei looked over at Shay. "Are you ready, Shay?" he asked softly.

"Yes, Your Majesty. All is ready and prepared. The horses were also given their sugar cubes and extras packed." Smiling, she nodded at the bobbing pair of equine heads. Chuckling, Shalon shook his head. He'd never forget the day their horses discovered sugar.

Grinning as he fished one out, Wufei fed another cube to Shenlong. "Excellent. Then I guess we must be off." he said softly, his eyes saddening.

Heero smiled gently. "Don't worry, your majesty...we will watch over Duo and the Kingdom." he said solemnly, a soft nod of agreement coming from Trowa.

Clapping a hand to Duo's shoulder, Shalon smiled. "He'll be safe, though I think it's the…Cluckers you call them? That we should be worried about."

Laughing softly, Larak nodded. "I agree!"

Trowa chuckled softly as Heero grinned. "More like they should be worried." Heero said softly, shaking his head.

Wufei grinned at them, shaking his head as he pulled his lover to him. "Well...just be sure not to kill anyone, alright? And take care of the egg." he said softly, turning his gaze to his mate's.

Smiling, Duo kissed him lightly. "Of course. I won't let anything happen to our youngling. Safe trip and a speedy journey home. Love you, 'Fei."

Smiling back, Wufei whispered, "Love you too...and I await our time reunited..." He brought Duo's hands up and pressed his lips gently to the loving fingers. Blinking, Duo pulled Wufei into a tight embrace before stepping back and releasing him with an overly broad grin. 

Stepping back, Shalon moved to stand with Shay, hugging her tightly. "Stay safe, Sis. I'll be eagerly awaiting your return and the end of our...torture."

Heero and Trowa smiled sympathetically at Shay and Shalon. They both knew how hard it was for them to be separate. Pulling back from the embrace, she touched her twin's temple. //Together always, even when apart. This is our gift and also our strife. Love you bro.//

Returning the touch, Shalon smiled. //Of two souls united till after death. Love you sis.//

Smiling softly back, Wufei looked over at Shay and Shalon. "Let us go. We haven't much time before night comes and we must be to our first station before then." he said sharply, though his face was gentle as he gazed at his comrade.

Nodding, Shay turned and mounted Shetan. "Let's be off then."

Waving, Shalon turned and walked over to Duo. "C'mon. There's an old tradition Shay and I follow. Hasn't failed us yet. We don't watch each other as they go out of sight. Instead we turn and look only for the other's return. Ready to met those kids of the Healers?"

Waving to Wufei, Duo turned the other way. "I suppose..."

"You'll adore them Duo. And it's a good tradition. Hasn't failed any of us yet." Gently, Shalon rested a hand on the distraught man's shoulder. 

Wufei mounted his horse swiftly, looking away from his beloved as he brought his steed around, facing the gate. Kneeing him sharply, Wufei took off at a gallop, knowing Shay would follow. Allowing, Shetan his head, Shay turned from the others. It was time to begin this trip. The first few days were the best and she intended to enjoy them. "On swift feet fly, the wind our only guide..."

TBC

1. Was in the opening scene of play 'On the Spit'. Character used it to confuse and antagonize the investigator in the opening scene.


	10. How the Past Haunts

Title: Walking in the Shadows. Pt. 11/?

Authors: Deathangelgw and Nightshadow

Disclaimer: They aren't ours....but we can sure as hell play with them!!!

Note: Things get majorly angsty in this one…dun kill!! Please Review!!

'thoughts'

*thoughts*

+++++++++++++++++++

*Three days out and it's already starting...I hate this.* Looking around the forest, Shay pushed the dizziness back as she continued watching out for her King. *At least I have plenty of practice*

Wufei stopped his horse for the third time that day, wiping his sweating head with his hand. He couldn't stop the vertigo that swept over him and he tilted in his saddle. 'What's going on?' he wondered as he shook his head.

Moving quickly up beside Wufei, Shay reached out a hand and steadied him in the saddle. "Your Majesty? Are you alright?"

"Yes...I think so." Wufei whispered softly, bracing his head with his hand as he tried to breathe slowly. "It's just the sun I think...it's been a while." he tried to reassure her.

Nodding, she motioned to a group of trees up ahead. "Let's stop and rest there, then."

Nodding, Wufei directed his steed over to the trees. He more or less fell from his saddle and moaned softly. "What's happening..." he whispered softly, trying to still his dizziness.

Jumping from Shetan's back, Shay moved to catch him before he hit the ground. "Your Majesty?"

Panting softly as he tried to stop the world from spinning, Wufei leaned against her. "Shay...my head...so dizzy..." he murmured.

*He hasn't eaten anything we haven't cooked, so it can't be poison. He's not running a fever...* "King, what exactly do you feel?" Shay asked softly.

Not even thinking as he replied, Wufei leaned his head back. "Dizzy...aching....almost sick, but not...like part of me is tearing apart." he murmured.

"It can't be..." Shaking her head, Shay looked upon her King, amazed. *That's...That sounds like what Shalon and I face...when WE separate. It can't be, can it?*

"Can't be what, Shay?" Wufei asked wearily as he opened his eyes and gazed at her steadily. "What's wrong with me?"

"Well, what you described...sounds a lot like Shalon and I." Smiling wryly, she eased him back against one of the trees. "If so, the teas I have will help some. Besides that you just have to bear with it and push it to the back of your mind."

"The separation that you experience? This is what it's like? How do you survive it?" Wufei asked as he let her lean him back. His head pounded in time to his pulse and dizziness, making him moan slightly. 

"With a lot of headaches and so on. First time is the worse. Second comes close and the longer the distance the worse you get." Grimacing, she moved about setting up camp and a fire to fix the tea on as she talked.

Closing his eyes, Wufei silently wondered how his mate was doing. 'If the farther we get makes it worse...than it's going to very bad soon.' He concluded, knowing that their travels took them to the farthest edges of his land.

Beginning to brew the leaves, she turned back to glance at him, noticing his posture. "Duo will be feeling the same as well. Shalon's with him. He'll look after him. He'll be ok, Your Highness."

Sighing softly, Wufei opened glittering eyes and smiled sadly at her. "My weakness shows itself once more, huh?" he whispered softly. Looking away, he closed his eyes again, trying to will away the dizziness so he could continue the journeys. Or else...they'd be gone longer than anticipated...

Turning back to the tea, she spoke softly. "Only to those who know you. It's not a weakness...to care. It's the greatest of strengths."

Wufei smiled slightly. "That's what Duo said as well...too bad my father never said it." he said, sighing softly.

Grimacing, she turned to face him. "Your Majesty, your father, though he was a good King and Ruler, failed at the emotional side of life, even when it came to raising you, Your Highness. I'm glad you found Duo. He's a very wise person. He knows how to live as well as do his job. He's the best thing that ever happened to you."

Smiling slightly, he gazed back at her. "For once we are in agreement." he said softly. Smiling back she turned around to continue tending the tea. Leaning his head back again, Wufei sighed, closing his eyes. His hand came up automatically and went into his pocket, holding on to the small note and lock of hair there.

Pouring them both a cup, she settled down next to him before handing Wufei his cup. "Here. This should help."

"Thank you." he said softly, gratefully taking the cup and sipping at its hot contents slowly. He recognized some of the ingredients as soothers of both stomach and head and smirked. He didn't realize that he had brought the note and lock of hair out of his pocket when he had taken the cup and they waved lightly in the breeze as he slowly drank.

Catching sight of her note and the strands of hair she smiled slightly. *So he did keep it and read it.*

Putting his cup down after finishing it, Wufei leaned his head back and sighed. He placed his hand into his pants pocket, replacing the note once more into it then looked at her with an unreadable expression. Setting her cup down, she waited for him to speak. Looking away, Wufei sighed softly again. "I am feeling better, thank you. Let's get moving. We have a long way to go before we can stop and this has slowed us down." he said softly, getting up slowly as he looked back at her.

Nodding, her smile slipped a little. "Of course. The faster we accomplish this the faster we can return home."

Nodding once, Wufei walked a bit unsteadily to Shenlong. Soothingly, he stroked his fingers through the silky mane before mounting. He smiled slightly over at Shay. "Get the lead out, Shaya..."

Mounting Shetan, she patted his neck, scowling good-naturedly she grumbled. "Why? WHY must people torment me..." 

"Cuz it's easy." Wufei replied lightly, a slightly impish smirk on his lips. Not giving her a chance to respond, he kneed Shenlong and took off at a gallop.

"I wouldn't be if people didn't know my name..." Calling to her dark mount, Shay sent him after Shenlong.

+++++++++++++

Raising a hand to his forehead, Duo paused in the book he was reading to the children. Three days since 'Fei had left. He'd spent most of his time here. He hadn't "worked" persay with any of the young ones, but he had and was working to gain their trust. This incessant pounding and tearing of his head though wasn't helping! Trowa walked into the children's' wing and looked around. "Ah, Duo...just the one for whom I was searching for." He said softly, smiling at the children who looked over at him. 

Moving closer to their friend, the children watched the new but old one among their midst. Duo had said he was one of the Good people. But they knew Duo, not the banged one. Smiling softly, Duo turned to Trowa. "It's alright guys. Yeah, Tro? What ya need?"

Smirking, Trowa looked at Duo. "Shalon and Larak actually sent me to find you. They said it has something to do with your symptoms." he said, shrugging in feigned ignorance.

"I just have a headache Tro. Had 'em before. It'll go away." Shrugging, Duo turned back to the book, scowling as the lines blurred in his vision.

"Uhhuh....sure. Hey kids...want to help me get Duo to come with?" Trowa said softly, smiling gently at the kids.

Nodding as one, they sat for a moment before Tia, the youngest of the group being only four, stood up and, hands on hips, proceeded to tell Duo why he had to follow the Banged One. "Mr. Duo. You gotta go, 'cause you got sympmums and when someone has sympmums they're sick and when someone's sick they just GOTTA find out what's wrong, 'cause sympmums are BAD. So you Have to follow the Banged One 'cause if you got symptoms you gotta beat 'em up and make 'em go away. 'Cause if ya don't you'll die and we won't get any nice stories or funny stuff and tickle fights and pillow fights anymore, so you gotta beat up those sympmums!"

Raising his hands, Duo set the book down. "Alright, you lot of cute littles. I surrender. I'm going." Grinning he stood unsteadily and motioned to Trowa. "Lead on, The Banged One."

Trowa rolled his eyes good naturedly at Duo and led the way to the Medical ward. He chuckled as he saw Heero pestering Larak, in one of his moods, as Shalon stood nearby. "I brought him." Trowa said in announcement.

Arms crossed, Duo leaned against the wall, sticking his tongue out at Trowa. "I believe that was obvious, O' Banged One."

Chuckling, Shalon smiled slightly. "Aye, so it was. And these headaches?"

Lightly capturing his mate's prodding fingers, Larak tried to glare, but managed only an amused smile. He loved it when Heero was in a playful mood, but now other things must be attended. Though once all was taken care of... Trowa rolled his eyes at Duo and sat down near the fire, watching Shalon. Heero grinned slightly as he played with Larak's fingers, then went back to playing with some of the non-essential herb jars. He knew all there was to know about herbs thanks to his lover.

"They're headaches. So what if they won't go away?" Scowling, Duo rubbed his forehead lightly.

Nodding, Larak watched the movement and telltale signs of pain. "That is known, but what of a description? What does it feel like?"

"Because if it feels anything like what I have, then it's NOT going away." Grimacing slightly, Shalon pushed carefully away from the wall.

Heero went over by Trowa and sat down, leaning against the chair as he and the other guard watched Shalon and Larak deal with the king's mate. "I'd listen to them, Duo...they know." Trowa said soothingly.

Glaring slightly, Duo went back to rubbing his forehead. With the kids he had to be careful; no sense frightening them just because he was grumpy. "Know what? It's a headache. Just feels like I'm being pulled in a direction I'm not going and makes me dizzy somewhat."

"Well, if that's the case, we know what's causing it and how to help a bit. Shalon more so than I." Motioning to his older brother to come forward, Larak beckoned Duo closer. Moving closer to Larak, Shalon sat down in one of the empty chairs. How he hated this time. It was bad enough he missed his twin, much less having to live through this experience.

Judging the distance, Duo pushed away from the wall quickly before gritting his teeth, eyes closing tightly as he fell back against it with a thump. "How about I just stand here? Standing is good." Trowa and Heero looked at each other, then back at Duo. Getting up together, they went over to the longhaired man and scooped him up into a sitting position in their arms, then carried him over to where Larak had wanted him. Dropping into the chair, Duo glared at the two, grumbling. "I'm not an invalid..."

"Yes you are." They both replied, smirking as they went over to their original spots to watch, smug.

"Hmmph." Leaning back against the chair, Duo opened one eye to watch the two. "Well, I'm here."

Smiling, Larak winked at his beloved. "So you are."

Chuckling softly, Shalon nodded slowly. "That's a good thing. Well, reason you're here is because your symptoms match some of my own. And they're not fun. In fact, without careful watching, they can become downright dangerous to one's health. And you're not sick, persay. It's an affect because of the strength of your bond with Wufei. Shay and I experience the same when we are separated. It's not very fun."

"It will only increase as the days and distance occur, getting somewhat better as they return. But...that won't be for a while." Heero said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Sighing, Duo slumped further into the chair. "Just great... It was mentioned something to help?"

Nodding, Shalon relaxed into his own chair. "Mainly teas. They hold back the headaches to keep them from becoming blinding and sooth the stomach so you can manage food to a degree."

"That's about all that can be done. Though, with the level you are at right now, it is somewhat concerning." Trowa said softly, gazing over at the longhaired boy.

Raising an eyebrow, Duo turned to Trowa. "And what pray tell does that mean?"

Heero sighed softly. "What he means....is that Shay and Shalon never experience this level of pain until they are on the outer lands. For you to be experiencing this now...after only three days....shows the future." he said softly, gazing at Duo steadily.

Looking at Heero, Shalon raised his hand slightly. "Aye, he's got a point. It's always worse the first separation, but to be this far along after only a few days is disconcerting. And foretells a great deal more pain later. "

Nodding, Larak leaned in and placed his hand on Duo's knee. He let his energy flow through and placed a small block on the pain that was radiating there. Sighing in relief, Duo fully opened his eyes to watch his companions. "In other words I'm going to feel like hell frozen over soon, right? And another option?"

Nodding, Larak removed his hand, leaving the blocks in place for the time being. "Yes, there is a better one. A type of mind-touch. It's one healers can create, but rarely do because most patients refuse it. It's a pain-sharing mind-bond and leaves both participants minds open to each other. In other words, you would not be able to hide your thoughts from the one who shares it, nor would they. Your deeper thoughts and memories would remain unseen unless you brought them to the surface. Only surface thoughts are completely shared. It's not a permanent bond and is removed when its purpose is done. Shalon has offered to create this should it become necessary, since he is also a Healer. I cannot because a healer sharing this bond can not use his powers for anything but this." 

Sighing, Duo frowned slightly in thought. "Do I have to answer that now? I'd like to think it over a bit." 

Heero and Trowa both nodded. "It is a difficult situation to consider. But just know that it is available." Heero said reassuringly.

Trowa smirked down at Heero. 'He's in a very good mood...' he thought to himself in amusement, then said, "And Shay is available if it gets to be too much for his majesty."

"Alright. That sounds fair and I will think about it. Most likely accept it if it keeps getting worse. Just one warning. I don't always have nice thoughts and my memories rarely stay put and they're rarely nice." Watching from hooded eyes, Duo remained relaxed in his seat. Trowa and Heero glanced at each other in concern. Their eyes seemed to be saying the exact same thing: What had their king gotten into? Biting back a sigh at the sight of the glance between the two, Duo frowned slightly. His past, his damned bloody past. *Literally bloody. After all, how many did he kill? Everyone I ever dared call friend. Only Jor and Q survived, though they're probably dead now too. Damnit...why?*

Nodding, Shalon rested a hand on the young Shinigami's knee. "Not everyone is gifted with a life of ease. For some life is anything but."

Reaching for the steeping teapot residing in the middle of the table, Larak poured a cup for both Duo and Shalon. "He's right, Duo. And try this, for I have to remove the blocks now. I'll wait for a bit longer to give the tea a head start then allow the blocks to fade." //Gently, love. Remember how he came to be here. Running from a Father who hunted him as one would a deer. I doubt his life has been as sheltered as our young King's.//

Heero shot his love a look and shrugged. He began to unlace Trowa's shoes subtly and retied them together, smirking slightly. Trowa looked over at Duo. "Just get better, Duo...and be strong. We are there for you." he said softly and reassuringly.

Nodding, Duo accepted the tea. "This does taste good, right?"

Chuckling, Shalon accepted his own cup, settling back in his chair. "Kind of, but not really. It's worth it though."

Sighing, Duo eyed the dark liquid warily before gulping it down, grimacing slightly at the after taste. "Not too bad. Bearable."

"Good, since you'll come to be drinking a lot of it." Smiling slightly, Larak stretched a hand out above Duo's knee, not quite touching." The blocks will fade completely within the hour. Are there any questions you need ask, Heero? Trowa? About the political side of life?" Heero cocked an eyebrow at this and glanced over at the other three. Trowa leaned his chin on his hand, watching silently.

Chuckling, Duo glanced over at them. "I'm guessing that either means no, or should it be discussed?"

Shrugging, Heero said lightly, "Up to you...we are available." 

Trowa snickered, as he looked down at Heero, then frowned as he saw his laced up shoes. "Heero..." he growled out as he bent down to undo them. Heero just grinned innocently.

Peering under the table to see what Trowa was growling about, Duo snickered. "Nice one. Too bad it didn't work." Trowa tossed a glare at the longhaired man as he sat back up. Heero snickered and leaned back, hands behind his head. "Hmm. Let's see. What's the most likely reaction among the court going to be about me?" Arms resting against the chair, Duo waited for their most likely correct observations.

Heero smirked. "Disbelief, certainty that our king has 'lost it', and disgust. Our courts maybe open...moreso than some other countries, but some of the advisors are rather..." he trailed off.

Trowa obliged him and said, "Full of it. They will also point out the necessity of an heir to the throne." 

Shrugging, Duo grinned. "Easily settled, that last. 'Fei said there were ways. And I like kids. For the rest they can go jump in a ditch for all I care. I'll even be nice enough to help 'em if they upset 'Fei."

Grinning Shalon nodded. "I'm sure that will go over well..."

"True there are ways. Mainly involving magic, but then most things do." Smiling, Larak looked over at his mate. Heero grinned widely back at his love. He knew what they were going to be discussing that night...

Trowa grinned at Duo. "Well...I'd be careful on some of those, but otherwise I'm with you on all of them. Anything else?" he asked politely.

"Let's see. Do you think any will try to take action against us?" Duo asked almost casually, belying the slight tensing of his shoulders.

Trowa and Heero looked at each other thoughtfully. "Bellani....Dousin...and maybe Hasindo." Heero said slowly. Trowa nodded in agreement as Heero looked over at Duo. "They were in the previous reign's council and...Well, let's just say if Wufei...I mean, his majesty, hadn't been so strongly supportive of myself and Larak, we wouldn't be together." he said, his hand clenching into a fist.

Growling slightly, Duo's eyes narrowed. "Damn close-minded fools. Well, if they go too far, they can always be reassigned somewhere, maybe even permanently so. Who knows, it might be amusing, playing with them." He grinned, an unpleasant glint in his eye. "Hmm. Mind games. So well I know them."

Watching the change in the other's calm demeanor at the announcement, Shalon nodded. *He will protect 'Fei and end the problem if he must. Hopefully we may work together on the ending. I believe the mice would prefer it that way...*

Trowa smirked as an almost evil grin crossing Heero's lips. 'Oh yea...definitely a good mood...' he thought to himself, chuckling as Heero said, "That'd be just fine with me. But they are wise in other places, so the king may fight you a bit. Just...don't let him roll over." 

"As if. I'm not losing 'Fei because of a bunch of idiots. And with our bond it seems the consequences could end in his death. That I refuse to even contemplate allowing." Nodding, Duo grimaced at the distasteful thought. "And as for their wisdom… Wisdom is held by many, but rare and better is the one who holds compassion and understanding with that wisdom. They can be replaced. Probably by better people."

Heero and Trowa grinned. "Indeed...our king chose very wisely in his mate....for he had said he would chose someone who would rule by his side equally." Trowa said with a hopeful grin.

Nodding, Shalon smiled. "I do believe your right. Now the rest of the Council and Nobles have to be convinced. And knowing them, that shall take the best of diplomatic skills and still fail, but so long as His majesty is happy and the land ruled well, they'll have very little to stand upon besides their own fears."

Rising to set to rights the herb shelf Heero had played with, Larak smiled. "I'm just glad it worked out right. There was something between them even before the bond. I saw it as soon as I met Duo. And I'm sure you and Shay felt it Shalon. Otherwise you would have most likely sided with Heero in his suspicions."

"And of course tried to Glare me into oblivion." Chuckling, Duo winked at the remaining twin. "Either way it happened. Ruling. Huh. Hadn't really thought of that. Guess its part of it though. AH! Just remembered. What's that armband thing? I felt it when 'Fei put it on. Damn thing hurts. Can still feel it. And it still hurts. Just not as much."

Heero had tossed a glare at Larak for his words, but then had looked over sharply at Duo. "Armband? What armband?" he asked, somewhat evasively.

Trowa caught on to the caution in Heero's voice. If Wufei hadn't mentioned the reason for the armband, they in no way had a right to say anything. He glanced at Larak and Shalon in warning before looking over at Duo.

Taking unprecedented interest in the ceiling above them, Shalon began seeing which shapes and creatures presented themselves in the swirl of stone.

Humming to himself, Larak focused on placing a jar of Kelph just so upon the shelf.

Sighing, Duo stuck out his tongue. " I know there's an Armband. I know 'Fei's wearing it and I know the damn thing isn't necessarily good, but it has something to do with his Guardianship. And I also know I'm most likely not going to like the damn answer. And "Fei's being a stubborn piece of granite. I also know I'm going to find this answer, whether or not any of you or 'Fei tells me. Never could resist a challenge."

Shrugging as nonchalantly as possible, Heero replied stiffly, "Even if we knew, we couldn't say. So, no point in asking us." He smirked at his lover's antics and considered getting up to 'help'.

Trowa sighed softly, and looked down at his hands, gazing at the ring of service he and the other bodyguards wore. 'Why did he keep that one a secret? One would think he should tell his own mate of that fatal bargain.' he wondered silently.

Sighing, Duo chuckled. "No loss. As I said, even if none here will or can tell me I know others to ask. And they will tell me or tell me one who will. Either way the result is the same."

"Duo...I would suggest that you don't ask around." Trowa said quietly as he brought his gaze up to meet Duo's. His face was blank as he spoke. "Some things...need to stay hidden for protection. If...his majesty didn't tell you, then there is a reason."

Raising an eyebrow, Duo grinned. "Who said I was asking around? Those I ask won't tell any that can cause harm. After all, the majority of those who meet them never speak to any they knew again. I wouldn't put him in danger by asking around and about here. And I know there's a reason. Why I want to know."

"Duo..." Trowa groaned softly as his head fell back, exasperated. 'That man is incorrigible!'

Watching the amusement in those violet eyes...*Violet eyes...* "What do you mean by not around and about here? You cannot return to your own lands..."spoke Shalon softly.

Heero rolled his eyes. "We aren't worried about people finding out about that. It's a matter of personal preference. Think about it before you hurt his majesty by snooping more than you should." Heero said with an icy glare at the braided man.

"You mean there's a limit to snooping?" Still grinning, Duo turned back to Shalon. "My own lands? Ask someone there? Heh. The only two people there I trusted were probably killed right after I left. Blackheart has a temper and gets rough with his toys when it's incited. Even if they were alive, they would most likely know nothing of this matter. I was speaking of another place entirely." Listening to the ongoing conversation, Larak remained silent. The clues were there, but he would wait to voice his suspicion.

Heero listened to the other talk, then got up, growling angrily. "Damn it Duo...don't you DARE go snooping in the underworld for answers!!" he snarled in anger.

Trowa stared up at Heero in surprise. 'How the hell did he figure THAT out?' he wondered.

"And whyever not? Nothing wrong with the other realms. Some are quite nice. Hell of a lot nicer than reality ever was when I'd visit." Fingers steepling, Duo eyed the angry guard.

Heero glared at the other man, barely being held back by a suddenly concerned Trowa. "You bastard....you are bonded with the king. If you go there, then he'll go there. And he isn't like you!" he snarled out in rage.

Moving beside Heero, Larak rested a hand upon his shoulder. "Love, calm down. He knows he's bonded to the king. HE made the bond. He loves Wufei and I doubt he's going to jeopardize his life."

Moving to stand from his share, Shalon spoke calmly. "Hear him out."

Sighing, Duo shook his head, a frown replacing his grin. "I know that! And don't speak against something you know little to nothing of. He doesn't have to be like me! Heero, he'll be fine. I normally don't walk in the Underworld. I walk in the little known place called the Shadow Realms. People go there all the time and survive perfectly fine. They just don't realize they are there. Only a Shinigami or one whose time in life has ended is awake in the Shadow Realms. 'Fei will simply find himself deeply asleep and before I go about my business, I'll see he's in one of the more pleasant areas to rest in."

Sneering as he tossed off his lover's hand, Heero glared at the other man. "And would you know if he is near sleep? What if he is in battle for his life when you pull that little stunt? And what if he finds out that you are going against what he asked you NOT to do!? The lack of trust would kill him!" he shouted at the other man.

Sighing, Duo raised a hand to his forehead. "You can stop shouting. I hear perfectly fine. The first two questions are easily answered. I simply ask Sleep himself if he has entered his domain. And he didn't ask me not to. I do trust him. I DON'T trust that band. There's something about it that rubs me wrong. It sets of every single damn self-preservation instinct I have, and that my furious gentleman, worries me."

"Live with it, Duo. It's something we've had to live with since he took up his duties." Heero spat out, then stalked out of the room.

Trowa frowned and sighed softly, rubbing his own head. "So much for his good mood..." he murmured softly.

Muttering, Duo crossed his arms, his voice slowly rising as he shouted at the quickly retreating figure. "I'm not good with things that threaten those I care for. Buried too many and I refuse too bury anymore. Oh, yeah that's right. I've never buried any! That damn son of a bitch I happen to be related to fed them to his dogs before they'd finished dying. I'd forgotten about that. Guess this would be the FIRST time I'd get a chance to BURY someone! Now is there a difference I wonder?" Laughing bitterly, he stood up, shaking slightly.

Trowa got up to help, but then gasped as Heero came back into the room. Not slowing down, he slammed Duo into the wall, pinning him there with an arm across the other man's neck. "What would you know of burying the dead?! We've had to watch as countless others before Wufei had to die in order to fulfill their duties to our country!! And now we have to watch him die as well! I will not in this lifetime nor the next ALLOW you or anyone else to endanger him JUST because you can't HANDLE keeping your nose out of his business!!" He snarled in absolute rage.

Still laughing, Duo whispered softly, brokenly. "Bury? Oh, I know nothing of that. You're right. I just know the screams, and the blood, and the pain. I just know watching them die, watching them tortured as I'm spellbound, made to watch. I just know torturing them, as my body becomes a tool. I know nothing of burying. I know his laughs as they echo about the room over riding the screams. I know being bathed in the blood of one I called friend. I know nothing of burying though. But what's the difference? It's losing. They always die. They always will. You should have killed me, you know. All I care for will die. He'll die. You'll die. All will die. I'll still be here. All will die. I know nothing of burying. Nothing..."

Snarling in fury, Heero spun on his heel and threw Duo into the opposing table, breaking it in two. "COWARD!!! You are nothing more than a COWARD!!" He screamed, his own fears of losing someone he loved giving his rage fuel easily. He shook off Trowa as he tried to stop the furious man as he stalked towards Duo. "You claim to love him...gave him HOPE and LOVE and EVERYTHING he never had!! AND NOW YOU DARE TO BACK AWAY AND COWER LIKE A DEAD MAN?! How DARE YOU!!"

Shakily, Duo pushed himself up from amongst the remnants of the table, waving off Shalon, who moved to help him, ebony-violet eyes devoid of the constant laughter, meeting Heero's angry gaze. "I'll not leave. I never do. They do. They always do. Always they go. I carry them to the Gates of the Underworld and always they leave. They feel no pain once they pass. Always I hope one will stay. I hoped he would, but you answered my question. There is no hope. There never was. But that's ok. So long as he's happy. Its all that matters." Moving slowly, Larak knelt next to the young man, raising a hand to one shaking shoulder.

"Then you DON'T know Wufei. For even after all this time, he never gave up hope. He has always searched for a way to escape his destiny...always searched for the one to complete him and his soul....it's a pity that that one doesn't have the same love or hope as he." Heero said softly, all of his anger draining him, but turning him cold. He turned away and said, "You, Shinigami...disgust me. I hope that Wufei NEVER learns of your lack of faith....for that beyond all else will kill him indeed." He walked out of the room.

Trowa sighed softly as he looked down at his feet. "Heero...has never called his majesty his real name since we became guardsmen. Love....does strange things to make one realize...just how valuable life is." he said softly, gazing at the stones beneath him.

Watching the other leave, Duo called out. "No! Stop! Please stop! He's dying! Jon! Please, Father, no! Let him be...I'll be good. I'll be good..." Curling into himself, away from the comforting arm, he sobbed. "Jon...I'm sorry. My fault. Always my fault."

"What in the...?" Standing above the sobbing figure who sounded more child than man, Shalon turned to Larak. "What in the hell is going on?"

TBC

1. Ns: My Neighbor's kids did this to me when I had a bad cold once...


	11. Meeting and Revelations

Title: Walking in the Shadows. Pt. 12/?   
Authors: Deathangelgw and Nightshadow   
Disclaimer: They aren't ours....but we can sure as hell play with them!!!   
Note: Still pretty angsty….buuut it gets better! Heero's nicer in this one btw~_^ **Please Review**!!   
  
//telepathic speech//   
'thoughts'   
*thoughts*   
  
+++++++++++++++++++   
  
Watching the other leave, Duo called out. "No! Stop! Please stop! He's dying! Jon! Please, Father, no! Let him be...I'll be good. I'll be good..." Curling into himself, away from the comforting arm, he sobbed. "Jon...I'm sorry. My fault. Always my fault."   
  
"What in the...?" Standing above the sobbing figure that sounded more a child than man, Shalon turned to Larak. "What in the hell is going on?"   
  
"It's a memory, I think. He's trapped in it. But how?" Moving forward, Larak rested a hand upon the taut back, rubbing soothingly. "What triggered it? Your symptoms have never created flashbacks."   
  
Shrugging, Shalon moved to kneel next to his younger brother. "Not really, no, but I have had strange dreams if I drank too strong a dose of the tea."   
  
"Could the tea be affecting him somehow?" Trowa asked softly as he came over by the other three in worry.   
  
Nodding, Larak turned to him, his brow creased slightly in a frown. "It's possible, yes. But it's never happened before."   
  
Shaking his head, Shalon grimaced. "And you're forgetting, brother, that up until half a mark ago only Shay and I had ever used the tea."   
  
"That...and we don't know what affect our teas may have on someone not of our kind." Trowa added as he placed a soothing hand on Duo's back.   
  
"And I gave him the tea. Did you hear what he said? And he's reliving that and whatever else happened in his past...because of me. I didn't think. I treated his case like yours, Shalon, forgetting he wasn't you." Voice fading, Larak bit his lip as he looked upon his friend and patient. "I lied to him. I promised relief and instead sentenced him to Hell!"   
  
Wrapping an arm about his brother's shaking shoulders, Shalon hugged him tightly. "You made a mistake. He'll survive. He'll be fine. It may not have been the best of ways to catch a look into his past, but it's happened. The tea will wear off in a few hours. He only had one cup." Talking soothingly to his younger brother, Shalon motioned for Trowa to pick up Duo. He needed to be somewhere comfortable. *Damn you, Heero! You should be here, not me!*   
  
Trowa glanced at Larak thoughtfully as he gathered Duo into his arms. "Isn't there an herb that neutralizes the effects of the tea in case of such a situation?" he asked as he walked Duo over to the cot nearby.   
  
Frowning, Shalon shook his head. "We never expected for anyone but us to use it. We were too happy to find something that helped to worry about negating it. I'm sure some mixture exists, but it would take time. He will have already awoken before that's made. One WILL be made though."   
  
Shaking his head, Larak walked over to rest a hand upon Duo's brow. "He's not asleep. He's awake, just trapped in his past. Because he's awake, there's nothing I can do. The tea is nigh undetectable as well. I can't trace it to negate it within his body either." Looking at the two, he nodded. "Stay with him, please. I have a mate to chastise. No matter how angry, he had no right to do as he did."   
  
Trowa sighed softly. "Yes...he did." he said, looking away from them both to gaze at Duo. He frowned in thought. He thought he remembered his father saying something about a certain leaf that would neutralize the leaves that made this special tea.   
  
Stopping in the doorway, Larak spoke up, not bothering to turn around. "To yell, maybe. He cares for Wufei deeply. But not to slam him into a wall and then a table. Plus, by doing as he did, he played right into Duo's hands and gave him the affirmation to the answer he sought. Our young friend is anything but stupid. And he is not a coward either. I think that answer, together with the effects of the tea is what caused the rest. A coward would not have survived, nor dared to care for another again. Think, Trowa before you judge." That said he left, heading for his and Heero's rooms. If he was quick, he could catch him before he left for the practice grounds.   
  
Trowa frowned deeply and looked at Duo silently. 'When one is cornered and doesn't have an escape...they react.' he thought sadly to himself, feeling cornered as well.   
  
+++++++++++++++++   
  
Moving nimbly down the halls, Larak headed for his and Heero's chamber. Upon entering, he found his mate looking about for something. "Heero..." Heero glanced up, his face a blank mask as he saw his lover enter. He didn't say anything, just went back to looking for his dagger set. "Why?" Walking up to him, Larak rested a hand on his shoulder to still his searching.   
  
"Why what?" Heero asked gruffly as he stood up, his body stiff and formal as he stared ahead at the wall, not at his lover.   
  
"You know what. You hurt him, Heero. Everyone is allowed insecurities, especially if under the influence of a drug reaction. The last is my own fault and mistake." Hand tightening on his love's shoulder, Larak looked past him, guilt coloring his voice.   
  
"He shouldn't have snooped. The king had a reason for keeping things silent. I only hope he'll forgive my lack of keeping silent." Heero said stiffly, moving away from his lover to continue his search.   
  
"Both of you made mistakes. Love, what's wrong? I've never seen you react so. Normally you think before acting. Hope can't be entirely gone, can it?" Moving in front of him, Larak lightly touched Heero's cheek.   
  
Heero's face hardened impossibly more. "If his own MATE gives up....then we'll lose him for sure before we can find a cure! Wufei has been so strong and loving and the BEST thing this country has seen since four thousand years ago! He can't DIE!" Heero said, his voice cracking with emotion.   
  
Quickly, Larak pulled his wild-haired mate into a tight embrace. "I know, love. We all do. And I truly doubt Duo has given up. I do not think he was even entirely aware of what he was saying at that time. At the moment he believes you're his father and..." Tightening his grip, he rested his cheek against Heero's, as he always did when either of them was distressed.   
  
Heero slowly relaxed, burying his face in his lover's shoulder. "He still doesn't believe. The drugs have to have something to hold onto in order for anything to be said." he whispered softly, his arms coming up to enfold his mate tightly. "He doesn't believe..."   
  
"Beliefs can change. Did you think that maybe he's scared to hope for such a thing? And that maybe telling him to stop being an idiot would be more effectual than an introduction to a wall and my table, which you shall replace, by the way." Speaking gently, Larak slowly guided them over to the bed where they could sit down. "We need to stand together to find a way to beat this, not turn on someone if they falter. It's the only way to succeed."   
  
"I'm sorry....I lost my cool. I...am just so afraid that Wufei's heart will get broken and I don't want it to happen. When Duo...gave up....I lost it." Heero whispered softly as he allowed himself to be led.   
  
"It's alright, but do please tell Duo and remember there are two hearts with the chance to be broken not one. Have you ever thought, that maybe...while Duo was reassuring Wufei, he needed someone to reassure him? I know you don't want His Majesty to suffer. None of us do, but now we can't just think only of Wufei. We also have Duo. We have to look after both of them." Sitting upon their bed, Larak pulled Heero tightly to him, speaking softly. "And right now, we have one here who needs us. At the moment, he lies trapped in his past, awake, reliving the torture of his friends. He lies awake..."   
  
"Gods of the air....what have I done?" Heero whispered softly, his arms tightening around Larak as he buried his face even more in the strong shoulder.   
  
"It's my fault as well, love. I gave him the tea, not think of the possibility of a reaction." Sighing, Larak tightened his hold. "There has to be a way to end these waking dreams!"   
  
"Isn't there...some kind of leaf that counteracts the tea?" Heero asked softly as he sat up to gaze into his lover's swirled eyes.   
  
"Well, there's one guaranteed to counter act anything. The only problem is it causes permanent memory loss of anywhere up to the past 3 years. Wufei would not appreciate us if we did that..." Shaking his head, Larak smiled wryly.   
  
"With some of his memories, one would think Duo wouldn't mind..." Heero mumbled, brow furrowing in thought. He worried his lip, a habit he rarely ever did and only when he was extremely worried. "Then what can we do...."   
  
"He's awake now...There are things which can promote a dreamless sleep. But, to be on the safe side, we can't use any which contain even one of the herbs in that tea I gave him. Not until we know which caused the reaction." Placing a finger over his love's lips, Larak rested his head against Heero's shoulder. "You're going to chew a hole in your lip."   
  
Heero smiled slightly at the worry as he leaned his head against his lover's head. "It'd just go with the one in my head, which I should put there..." he said, sighing softly. "Larak....the only solution you are saying right now....is to wait." he said softly, resignedly.   
  
Shaking his head, Larak smiled slightly. "No, what I'm saying is we get back over there and solve this. You know the herbs as well as I do. Together we can find one quicker, while Shalon and Trowa watch after Duo."   
  
Heero looked down, sighing softly. "I don't know, love..." he whispered softly, suddenly unsure of himself for the first time in decades.   
  
"Don't know what? You can help me. I know you can. Together we can find it." Sure in his love's ability, Larak smiled, lightly touching his lips to Heero's. "We can make it work. You'll see."   
  
Smiling softly, his cold mask falling away, Heero nodded. "Yes...we can make it work...for his majesty and his mate." he said firmly.   
  
"Yes we will. Ready, now?" Standing, Larak held a hand out to his beloved. Together they could do anything.   
  
Taking the hand and lacing them together, Heero nodded and stood. He brought their hands up and kissed his love's hand gently. //Anything together...always...forever.//   
  
//And beyond. I'll always be by your side.// Softly, Larak tugged on his mate's hand, heading back to the room and its lost occupant, encouragement easily seen in his eyes and felt in the tight squeeze of his hand.   
  
Nodding as he followed his lover, Heero smiled softly. "Let's just hope we can do it." he said softly, frowning slightly. He shook his head and straightened, becoming the soldier once more.   
  
"We can." Nodding firmly, Larak marched down the hallway. It was time to fix their mistakes. Together they would, together they always could. Heero looked ahead, his gaze never straying from their goal as they came into the medical wing. They came to the room and he walked in, smiling as he saw Trowa's relieved expression. Catching the look, Larak turned his gaze to Duo. "How is he?"   
  
"Can I answer that? I'm surprised he's willing to step outside his room, much less smile..." Grimacing, Shalon shook his head, looking rather pale. "His friends weren't all who were tortured. That man is a sadistic bastard who should burn in hell..." he hissed, anger and disgust plain in his voice.   
  
Trowa placed a soothing hand on Shalon's arm. "Easy..." he said softly. Heero frowned as he tensed up, angered at the mention of such things to such a kind man.   
  
Tightening his grip o his lover's hand, Larak spoke softly. "Stay with him, please. Heero and I have an idea of how to help him. We're going to do all we can to hurry, but it will take time."   
  
"We will. We won't leave him, will we Trowa?" Shaking his head with fists clenched, Shalon spoke firmly, resolutely. "He's faced this once alone. He'll not do so again."   
  
Trowa nodded firmly in agreement as he clenched his own fists. Heero looked over at Duo and frowned hard. 'That man will pay for hurting him.' he thought to himself, then looked at Larak, nodding. Satisfied, Larak turned back to his shelves, bringing down different packets and jars while giving Heero a list of the herbs in the tea Duo had drunk. Heero took down the list, looking at it in thought. "We can't use....Floxen, jucxin, or featherwight since they will react to the present herbs in the tea." he said softly, looking over at his lover.   
  
"Correct. Those are the ones that make up the composition of the tea. Since I'm not yet sure which is causing the reaction or if all of them are, we can't use any sleeping herb concoction containing them." Turning back to the jars and pouches, Larak settled to the tedious job of reading their labels. Heero looked thoughtfully over at Duo, his face in a thoughtful mask. Too engrossed with his work, Larak didn't catch his mate's diverted attention. Instead, he quickly discarded three of the concoctions in front of him.   
  
Heero chewed on his lip, trying to remember something, then said, "Larak...what of Chocosoin? Doesn't it neutralize most of those with little to no side affects?" he asked his lover as he came over.   
  
Stopping for a moment, Larak turned back to Heero. "Aye, that it does, but do we have enough? And when did I become so scatterbrained?"   
  
Heero grinned. "Do you want an honest answer or should I leave it alone?" he asked innocently. "And I thought that you said only a small amount was needed."   
  
Scowling slightly, Larak tapped his fingers on the counter. "The Head-Healer is not supposed to forget things like that. And yes, but it depends on if we have any at all. That herb can't be grown in captivity. The herbologists have yet to figure out why. We should have some..."   
  
"Hnn, I thought you had sent Shalon to gather some recently." Heero said, tossing a look over at said twin.   
  
"Which is why we should have some. And that was a month ago recently." Murmuring to himself, Larak walked back to the cupboard where all the rarer herbs were kept. Eyeing the neat labels, he easily found the Chocosoin. "At least I still remember how to keep things organized..." Snorting and snickering, Heero shook his head as he went over to the utensils shelf and got down a mortar and pestle. He brought them over to the table and set them down for his lover. Ignoring his mate's amusement, Larak cut off the needed amount then placed it in the pestle and set to work grinding the herb until it was fine enough. Once done with that, he passed the bowl to Heero, motioning to the kettle over the fire. "Just pour it in. We can strain the grains out later." Nodding, Heero took the herb over and slowly, but steadily poured it into the boiling water. Still muttering to himself, Larak quickly retrieved a cup, some cheesecloth and some honey. "I'd think it's safe to take it off and let it steep now. Twenty minutes at least." Nodding, Heero followed the simple directions, placing the kettle on the cooling stone nearby. Sighing, the silver-eyed healer walked over to join his mate. "And now we wait."   
  
Heero sighed softly and looked over at Duo again. He walked over and placed a gentle hand on Duo's forehead as he said, "Duo...if you can hear me. You must be strong and fight through this. We are working to help you, but you need to be the strong man whom our king loves." he said firmly.   
  
Whimpering, Duo wildly grasped the hand resting on his forehead, clutching it tightly. "Joren..." he whispered softly.   
  
Heero held onto the hand on his, whispering softly, "Yes Duo...I'm here and safe." Trowa looked at him in surprise before realizing his friend's intent. Nodding, Shalon smiled slightly, proud of the other's actions. Calming slightly, Duo relaxed his grip on the other's hand, but still didn't release him. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Heero took the clammy hand into his own and held it tightly. "Hang in there, Duo...you have to fight through this." he said softly.   
  
Brow furrowing, the lost man mumbled. "'K, Jor. Just wish he'd get tired of playing..."   
  
Brow furrowing in anger, Heero took a deep breath before answering. "I know...it'll be over soon. Just keep looking forward for better times." he said soothingly.   
  
A small smile appeared as Duo spoke softly. "Yeah, can walk the Paths again. It's nice there. Maybe this time you'll come with me. Much better than here."   
  
Grimacing, Shalon closed his eyes. To think he found the Land of the Dead and their company better than living. "I think we can safely assume he's beat us all in the hard life department." he whispered.   
  
Trowa nodded grimly as Heero smiled sadly down at Duo. "How about we think of the other lands, Duo? The places where we can be free and safe...maybe even find love..."   
  
"You tell nice stories Jor. Tell me about a home." Eagerly, Duo pleaded with the one he thought his friend.   
  
Silently Larak walked up beside his mat, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's ready."   
  
Heero nodded up at his mate, then looked down at Duo. "Duo...how about you drink something we have here? It should help the pain to go away." He said soothingly.   
  
Shaking his head slightly, the young man grimaced. "You'll get in trouble Jor. Not supposed to do that."   
  
Heero smiled slightly. "We're safe, Duo...no one will find out. Besides...I don't want to lose you. Please? Drink it for me?" he said softly, caressing Duo's hair gently.   
  
"You're dreaming, Jor. We're never safe, not alive..."he whispered softly, nudging into the caress. "He'll kill you...and then I'll be alone again. I don't want to be alone..." Tightening his grip slightly, Larak watched his mate as he dealt with the young Shinigami, while Shalon looked on, anger written in the tenseness of his body as he watched the scene before him.   
  
Heero smiled as he smoothed the sweat soaked bangs. "You're never alone, Duo..." he said softly. "Look to the future...look for the one...and know I am always there."   
  
"Bet it tastes bad..." Duo muttered, brow creasing slightly. "You're too good with words. Shoulda been a diplomat, not His slave."   
  
Heero grinned as he smoothed the brow. "It will taste fine...and I get by just fine...don't worry. Someday…we'll escape and lead happy lives with our loved ones." he said soothingly.   
  
"Who could love a Shinigami? Who can love Death?" Frowning, Duo turned his head away slightly. "Where's your tea?"   
  
Heero frowned as he looked over his shoulder slightly, indicating Larak to give him the tea as he replied, "Life loves Death....they are connected in all things. One cannot live without the other." Leaning over his mate, Larak gently held the cup to the young man's lips.   
  
Duo smiled slightly, drinking some of the honey sweetened tea before replying. "You always say that..." Heero sat back, waiting patiently for the tea to kick in, knowing it would be immediate. Trowa watched silently, hope on his face as he gazed at the other man. Setting the cup upon the bedside table, Larak settled next to Heero on the bed. Shrugging, Shalon tried to loosen the muscles of his shoulders and relax back into his seat, hoping the antidote would work and he could refrain from hearing more of his friend's mate's past. Yawning, Duo murmured softly. "Where's my story...You promised one today."   
  
Heero smiled. "Ah...so I did. Do you know the story of the Phoenix clan? And of their bonds?" He asked lightly as he leaned into his beloved's arms.   
  
"Nuh uh." Snuggling deeper into his pillow, Duo waited silently, yawning every now and then.   
  
"There is a story that when two of the Light and Dark meet....they bond, mingling their souls into an impenetrable bond. Breakable only by death, this bond creates a life of its own. The Phoenix." Heero said softly as he gently smoothed the soaked bangs again. Smiling, Larak rested his chin upon Heero's shoulder, tightening his grip about the other's waist.   
  
Smiling, Duo yawned deeply one more time, his voice barely audible. "Nice if it was true..."   
  
"It happens rarely...but it does happen. But only in special cases." Heero said soothingly as he stroked the heart-shaped face. Silence was his answer as Duo finally slipped into a deep sleep, the hand gripping Heero's falling limp.   
  
Smiling softly, Larak pressed a gentle kiss to his beloved's cheek. "You were amazing, love." Nodding, Shalon smiled, glad that his newest friend would finally get some peace.   
  
Heero smiled at his love and shrugged. "It...was something I could do." he said softly, looking down. Trowa said nothing as he grinned.   
  
"And you did it very well." Chuckling softly, Shalon motioned to Trowa. "If you and Larak will stay with him, Tro and I will let the kids know what's up and attend to the other stuff."   
  
"I think that'd work," said Larak, nodding thoughtfully. "What do you say, husband-mine"   
  
Nodding in agreement, Heero looked down at Duo. "Yes...that would work just fine." he said, then grinned at his friends. "Get out of here, you too...good work." he said gruffly, shooing them out.   
  
Trowa chuckled softly as he stood. "Same to you, old friend." he said as he winked.   
  
Grinning, Shalon waved as he left. "Have fun!"   
  
Heero rolled his eyes as he sat back to start the vigil over Duo. Nestling against Heero, Larak chuckled softly. "We will!"   
  
TBC   
  
*Just a note, the names of those herbs are FALSE!! Except for Floxen…which I think I spelled wrong…oi well! ~_^ DA   



	12. Finding the Lost

Title: Walking in the Shadows. Pt. 13/?

Authors: Deathangelgw and Nightshadow

Disclaimer: They aren't ours....but we can sure as hell play with them!!!

Note: *cackles* OH we are so evil!!! Well….we are bringing in some new people…AND we are popping up some more interesting ideas!! For those who are wondering about the armband…hehe it'll get explained…

DA: uh, yeauh maybe….

NS: *thwaps her* Baka!!

Both: Please Review!!

'thoughts'

*thoughts*

+++++++++++++++++++

Watching the slim form in front of her, Shay smiled slightly. He was doing well, what with the strength of his symptoms after only five days of travel.

Wufei sighed softly as he moved with his steed. 'Five days....and it feels like an eternity...' he thought to himself glumly. He looked over his shoulder at Shay and smiled slightly, making sure she was still with him.

"Not too much longer, till we meet the next town." Shay said as she looked at him.

Wufei grinned at her and nodded, then looked ahead. He sighed softly as he rode, then looked over as he heard a call. Smiling softly in joy, he turned Shenlong. "Zechs! Is that really you?!" he called out as he rode over to the waving rider.

Zechs laughed softly as he smiled. "Your majesty...what a wonderful surprise!" he said in delight. Clucking to Shetan, Shay hurried to catch up. It'd been a while since she'd seen Zechs and their friendly competition had been sorely missed.

Wufei grasped arms in the traditional warrior fashion with Zechs, smiling softly. "It is good to see you, old friend. What brings you around here?" he asked as he settled Shenlong.

Zechs tossed his long blond hair out of the way as he grinned, winking at Shay. "Same as you two, rounds. I had heard in the northern towns that some poachers and slavers were roaming around, so decided to investigate." he said calmly.

"If you meet them, give them a good drubbing for me too. I'll do the same if tis us who spies these dogs." Grinning, Shay nudged Shetan up even with Wufei.

Zechs grinned back. "Oh you will, will you? Think a mere girl can handle these beasts?" he asked lightly. Wufei chuckled softly as he shook his head. The two arguing was something he *didn't* miss.

Chuckling, Shay kicked Zechs lightly. "This mere girl has to put up with three other guys and handles them quite well. And if I can survive Duo, I can survive anything!"

Zechs cocked an eyebrow in interest. "Who is this Duo?" he asked, curious. He glanced over and blinked as he saw a soft blush crossing Wufei's face as the king stared straight ahead.

Looking to the side at Wufei, Shay smiled. "Oh, just the newest resident of the palace who knows our King VERY well."

Zechs' other eyebrow went up in surprise. "Really? Do tell!" he said in bland curiosity.

Wufei growled halfheartedly at Shay as he sighed. "He...is my mate." he said softly, looking down to hide his blush.

"He's wonderful. One of the funniest people I've met and adores Wufei to death. 

Their bonding was beautiful to behold." Shay smiled at the memory of the too, though somewhat melancholic over what she herself was missing.

"Bonded, huh? I look forward to meeting this Duo soon then." Zechs said with a gentle smile.

Wufei cleared his throat in embarrassment. "And what of you, Zechs? Have you found anyone? And when can we expect you to visit us?" he asked as he gazed at his friend.

Zechs looked down and sighed. "Alas...I have not found such a one yet, but I hope to come and visit soon. It has been a long time since I saw our beautiful Phoenix Gate." he said softly.

Nodding, Shay smiled sadly. "Aye, nearly seven years. Will you be staying for a while? I've rather missed our play."

Zechs' face softened as he smiled at Shay. "I hope to...but being a Guardian, I can't say for certain." he said soothingly. Wufei grinned slightly as he looked down. He knew a secret...

"Well, I know that. Hopefully you shall." Grinning Shay tossed her braid back. "I've improved a great deal since you left."

Cocking an eyebrow at the challenge, Zechs grinned. "Really now? So you've moved from sticks to actual swords, hm?" he asked lightly, grinning. Wufei snickered as he shook his head.

"Hmmph. I was already using swords when you left! As you well know." Nudging his booted foot, Shay shook her head, grinning. "It was you who wished the wooden when we sparred."

Laughing, Zechs shook his head. "That was only so you could keep up!" He said laughingly.

"I kept up just fine." Smirking, Shay winked. "As I recall, it was I who had to pull you back up from hanging over the battlement when you tried to catch me while I practiced."

Both men snickered at the memory. "Ah yes...I remember that. What were you doing again, Zechs? Watching for parrots?" Wufei asked teasingly as the blond blushed slightly.

"Sure he was." Chuckling, Shay smiled broadly. "And of course he forgot that parrots live nowhere near the Palace..."

Wufei snickered again as Zechs reddened some more. "Alright then...I was looking for...something else." Zechs said evasively. In truth, he had been admiring Shay's grace as she had practiced and had leaned too far over....but like he was going to admit that!

"Ahhhh." was her only comment as Shay smiled. *I suppose I can dream...*

"Besides...what were you doing behind me anyways?" Zechs asked, switching the topic easily, though inside he was wishing the same thing as he had then...that he could have held her longer.

"Sneaking up on you of course." *And doing some well earned staring.* Tangling a hand in Shetan's mane Shay continued. "You have the best expressions when someone gets you."

Zechs felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment as he hastily cleared his throat. Wufei snickered softly and sighed. "Much as seeing you two argue for old times' sake...we need to get to the town before sundown." he said regretfully.

"True." Nodding, Shay moved Shetan closer to Zechs and his mount, extending a hand to him. "It was great seeing you again. Hopefully you'll be able to stick around for a bit."

Zechs smiled as he took her hand in the traditional fashion of warriors then turned it to place a gentlemanly kiss on the top of her hand. "I look forward to it. Until then my friends!" He said as he nodded to his king and took off at a gallop.

Wufei grinned as he looked over at Shay, eyes filled with mischief. Smiling wistfully at the departing figure, Shay turned back to the road before, one finger lightly tracing where he'd kissed her hand. Wufei started snickering as he followed her. "Oh now I have seen everything..." he said lightly.

"What? Seen what?" Confused, Shay turned to look over her shoulder at her King and friend.

Wufei smirked. "How long has this little....crush been happening, Shaya?" he asked as he winked.

"Ack! Not the name! ANYTHING but that!" Grimacing, the female twin shook her head quickly. "And what crush?" Wufei chuckled as he cocked an eyebrow at her, then looked back the way Zechs had gone wordlessly. "Ummmm, well, I suppose a while, hopeless as it may be." Shrugging, Shay turned back around. "It's not like anything will ever happen." Wufei snickered softly, but didn't say anything as he let his horse follow her to the town.

++++++++++++++

Heero sighed softly as he walked down the halls. After much prodding from Larak and Shalon, he was going to confront Duo. The braided man had woken up earlier that day and seemed to be doing all right, but they wanted to know how he was doing. "Why couldn't they have just done it themselves? I'm no good at this..." Heero grumbled as he came down the halls heading for Wufei's rooms. He knocked politely on the door, waiting for an answer nervously.

"Whoever it is, come in or die where you stand. And enjoy your trip, be it either way!" called out a loud cheery voice.

Heero blanched and swallowed hard. 'Great...he's pissed...' he thought to himself as he pushed the door open and peered in. 

Catching sight of the other boy, Duo waved slightly, if albeit nervously. "Come on in."

Heero stepped in, bowing his head. "I came to check up on you at Larak's request." he said softly, standing at attention stiffly as he kept his gaze down.

"Guess that means you're still mad at me, huh?" Smiling sadly, Duo looked away. He couldn't remember everything he'd said, but he knew it'd made Heero mad.

Heero blinked and looked up. "No...I..." he sighed and looked away, worrying his lip as his mind raced on how to fix this one.

"You gonna sit down or stand there like I'm gonna bite ya? I promise I'll leave that to Larak." Winking, Duo waved at the bed and nearby chair. "Pick one. Then I don't have to crane my neck and make this headache worse."

Heero looked at him in concern, but then walked over and sat stiffly in the chair. His hands fiddled slightly with his tunic as he asked softly, "How are you feeling, Duo?"

"Like hell." Grimacing, Duo leaned back into his nest of pillows. "I want my 'Fei." *Maybe he can scare away my own nightmares.*

Heero smiled sadly as he gazed at Duo. "I wish we could get him back here...but he's days away and won't be back for some time." he said softly, looking away.

"I know. Doesn't mean I'm not gonna complain." Peeking over the pillows, Duo watched Heero. "So, you're not mad at me?"

Heero looked back at him slowly. "Duo...when we talked...argued...you did something that no one has done since I married Larak. You frightened me." Heero said softly as he gazed steadily at Duo. "For ten years...maybe longer now, we have been searching for a way to break the curse that is what is..." he sighed softly and looked down. "Killing Wufei. No king in our history has lived past 35 turns. We have been striving to find a way out of that curse because of the fact that Wufei is the best thing that's happened to this kingdom since Garyuda four millennia ago." Heero said fiercely as he brought his gaze back up.

"Larak scared you? And how'd I scare you?" Inching upward, Duo met Heero's gaze. "So there is something going on. Course there's an answer. Bet the Shadowland denizens would know. They know everything. It's just getting 'em to tell it. They might be able to tell us how to break the curse and keep 'Fei-fei among the living."

Heero sighed softly as he looked away. "We've tried everything...and yes, we even asked the Shadow realms' peoples for help...to no avail." he said softly, almost visibly fading with defeat. "He's so strong...doesn't show the constant pain he's in...and when you said that you may as well give up since he's already decided his fate....that terrified me. Because then...we would have lost him." he said softly, bringing a tear-filled gaze back to the longhaired man.

"I said I'd given up?" Confused, Duo shook his head slightly, trying to recall what exactly had passed, but found he couldn't. All that remained was a vague recollection of yelling, despair, and hitting something hard twice. After that, all he knew were the memories. "Well, I sure don't want to lose him. He's the best thing to ever happen to me. And he's so...innocent. It's endearing."

Heero chewed on his lip thoughtfully, his mind whirling. 'He doesn't remember....doesn't remember his own despair and hopelessness...' he thought to himself as he glanced up at the longhaired man. "Duo...what do you remember?" he asked softly as he sat up.

Scrunching his face up, Duo tried again to make the memories clearer then sighed. "Well, remember you saying if something wasn't done 'Fei would die and after that it's all foggy. Remember a whole bunch of yelling, a lot of red and screams, hitting something hard twice, and despair. It was like being back with Him, but less real, kinda. After that I WAS back there again," he finished quietly.

Sighing, Heero got up and walked over to the window, standing stiffly before it as he tried to regain control of his emotions. 'I've really blown it...' he thought to himself in almost despair. He started to wonder if he should get ready his stuff for when his king returned. Hurting the king's mate...would not bode well for his wellbeing.

Carefully getting out of bed, Duo walked unsteadily over to the young bodyguard, his friend, and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Heero? What's wrong?"

Heero didn't move as he gazed out the window, watching as some birds flew past the window to land on the sill. "I am just contemplating what I will need to take with me when I am banished for my actions to his majesty's mate." he said emotionlessly. 

"Eh? Why will ya need to do that?" Resting his other hand on the sill, Duo tried to catch Heero's gaze. "I mean, you helped find the herb, and watched over me till I got better. Why should ya get banished for that?"

Heero's jaw tightened in his sorrow. "I allowed my fear to get the best of me....and nearly killed you in my rage." he said softly, feeling his sentence take away his home right before his eyes.

"Nearly killed me? Nah. Just a couple bruises." Smiling, Duo patted Heero on the shoulder. "Now if you'd say, chopped my arms off, then you could say ya nearly killed me. Couple bruises don't bother me all that much. Everybody does something when their temper blows. Point is though, that ya stopped."

"I almost didn't. What you said frightened me so much that my rage took hold. I have only gotten *that* enraged once before....and I did put the man unconscious for months afterwards." Heero said softly, looking down in shame. "Wufei...will never forgive me in this lack of judgement.." he said almost sadly.

"Well, ya didn't do that to me. The bruises aren't even that bad." Squeezing the other's shoulder, Duo nodded. "And 'Fei will forgive ya. I see no reason why he shouldn't. And anyway, its a well known fact that once two males who get on each other's nerves have gotten in a fight they become the best of friends. Least that's what Joren told me. Seems it's finally been proven true, so cheer up."

Looking away sharply, body still tense, Heero said tersely. "You don't understand...he *warned* me that if I let such a slip happen again, I will be banished. The fact that it happened to his own mate...is unforgivable." 

Sighing, Duo shook his head. "Ok, how about this. I'm the one you got in the fight with, so shouldn't I have more say than anybody? I'm not even really hurt! It's JUST a bruise or two! I bet if you'd totally lost control you would have broken some bones or given me a concussion. Therefore you HAD to still be in control. And I was looking forward to having you as a best of friends."

"Duo..." Heero whispered it softly, looking over at the longhaired man with sad eyes. He smirked slightly. "Shalon is right....how can you be such a good man after all of the harshness you went through?" he asked in amazement.

Smile faltering, Duo whispered hoarsely. "'Cause I made a promise. I had a twin once. I was the older. And I made a promise to him. He was really the nice one of the two of us. He used to hide hurt animals in our room and nurse them. I'd help a bit sometimes, but not enough. I should have done more, but I didn't."

Heero froze as he stared at Duo in shock. "You...had a twin?" he asked softly, his mouth suddenly dry in shock. 'No....it's not possible...'

Nodding, Duo looked away. "Yeah. We didn't look that much alike, but neither of us minded. I made the promise the day before he disappeared. I guess he'd heard something or felt something. Blackheart probably had him killed. Never really found out though."

"So....you don't know if he's...alive?" Heero asked softly as he gazed at the other man. His mind was in turmoil with this unexpected information.

"No. I can hope, but if he is, what if his life is worse than mine? He could have been sold as a slave for all I know. I wouldn't wish that on him." Turning back to face Heero, Duo raised his hands before letting them fall against his side.

"Wouldn't you want him free? Free like you?" Heero asked softly as he looked away.

Shocked that Heero could think he would want anything else for him, Duo glared slightly. "Yes, more than anything! Free and happy, away from that hell-house."

Nodding, Heero looked down, silent. He turned and walked over to the door. "Get some rest, Duo....I'm sure one of the others will come to visit you later." He said softly.

"Yeah. Sounds like a good idea." Smiling, Duo moved to leave then turned back. "Hey, Heero? Think we can be the best of friends?"

Heero turned back to Duo and smiled slightly. "We're always friends until the sun says no more." he said softly, then turned and left the room.

"It can't be..." Stunned, Duo leaned heavily against the windowsill. "Heero?!" But the guardsman didn't hear him as he walked down the hallway, heading for his practice time with Shalon. Shaking his head, Duo smiled, stumbling towards the bed. *Damnit! I can't go after him! But he's alive...he's alive!* Maneuvering himself back amongst the covers, he stared at the door, waiting. Whoever visited him next was going after Heero...

TBC


	13. Learning to Live

Title: Walking in the Shadows. Pt. 14/?   
Authors: Deathangelgw and Nightshadow   
Disclaimer: They aren't ours....but we can sure as hell play with them!!!   
Note: hehehe we were soo evil in the last one, ne? Well, things get explained in this…really long chapter! Sorry for the length!! We wanted to include so much and it kept going and going and…   
NS: *stuffs DA into a box* ignore her she's babbling again!   
DA: are not!! *struggles to get out*   
NS: BTW, for those of you wondering…your wish is granted on Quatre!   
Both: **Please Review!!   
**  
'thoughts'   
*thoughts*   
  
+++++++++++++++++++   
  
Zechs sighed as he moved with his steed, trotting along. 'It is a boring day...' he thought to himself. He thought back to two weeks ago, remembering his reunion with Wufei and Shay. He felt a soft smile cross his lips as he thought some more on Shay...like he had been since they had met up.   
  
Being a Guardian had kept him away for a long time. Now...maybe he could come home...   
  
He looked around, then stiffened as he saw something glint nearby. He stopped his horse, ice blue eyes gazing ahead at the spot.   
  
Grimacing, Joren kept his grip on Quatre's arm as he ran. They had to find a place to hide...   
  
Zechs cocked his head, listening as branches broke from feet. He kneed his horse, coming in front of the mysterious people. "Halt! Who goes there and what be your purpose in the land of the Phoenix clan?" He said softly, yet his voice brooked no argument.   
  
Jerking to a halt, Joren pushed Quatre behind him. "Currently running from some brainless, sword bearing barbarians.   
  
Cocking an eyebrow as he unsheathed his own sword, Zechs said coolly, "Why would they be chasing you?" Quatre whimpered softly as he held onto Joren, hiding as he gazed up at the blond on the horse.   
  
"Probably because we're weaponless and would call a good price." Green eyes glared frostily at the one before them. *Now we'll never find a place to hide. Doesn't matter, anyway. He's probably another. Damn slave traders*   
  
Zechs glared back down, then said softly, "Get near me." Quatre gasped softly as he looked up, his fingers clenched in Joren's shirt.   
  
Holding steady, Joren watched him. "And your reasoning for such an action would be?"   
  
"Unless you wish to fight them on your own, I suggest you trust me." Zechs replied sternly, his icy blue eyes hard as he looked up. The younger blond tugged on Joren's sleeve, nodding slightly in reassurance.   
  
Holding Quatre's gaze for a moment, Joren nodded. "Alright." Making sure the younger boy stayed close, he walked over to the rider, keeping himself between Quatre and the stranger.   
  
Zechs nodded as he gazed down at them, smiling softly at the young blond, who smiled shyly back before hiding behind Joren, then looked up to see some rough looking men run up. He pointed his sword at them, eyes narrowed in rage as he said softly, "Are you the ones chasing these young boys?"   
  
Glaring at the slim man on horseback, one brawny slaver stepped up. "What do you think? They're ours."   
  
"They belong to no one as long as they live in THIS land." Zechs hissed out in anger. He, like any Seighle, hated slavers. That was why he enforced Wufei's laws on this with such passion. Surprised by the other's declaration, Joren looked at Quatre.   
  
"Really now?" Sneering, the slaver brandished his heavy sword. "And who are you to tell us that, ye whelp?"   
  
"Zechs, Guardian of the Gate....and Court holder of his Majesty King Wufei." Zechs said coldly as he brandished his own sword, his ring of state glinting in the light. Quatre locked knowing eyes with Joren and smiled softly. Smiling back, Joren nodded. Yes, if what he said was true, then they were safe.   
  
Backing up with two other men, another called out, "Boss...let's get outta here. They aren't worth getting caught over!"   
  
Zechs grinned softly. "It is too late for that, slaver scum." he said as he brought his sword up.   
It glowed softly, soft threads tracing along it before shooting out and encasing the slavers in a web of light, unbreakable except by the one who made it. Quatre clapped in excitement, his face alight with happiness. They were safe! Squeezing his friend's shoulder, Joren sighed. Finally they could rest.   
  
"What!" yelled another of the others.   
  
"Boss!" wailed the second one who'd spoken.   
  
"Let me GO!" roared the Boss as he tugged ineffectually at the strands.   
  
Chuckling softly, Zechs dismounted and walked towards the struggling slavers. "You will be staying here until I get the authorities. And don't try to escape. That's spirit twine, never to be broken outside from its owner." He said, smirking.   
  
Quatre nuzzled Joren, relaxing for the first time since they had left. "Safe..." he said softly.   
  
Watching the struggling slavers, Joren smiled slightly, wrapping an arm about Quatre's shoulders. "Suppose so, Little Bit."   
  
Zechs turned back to them and smiled reassuringly at them. "Tell me little ones, where are you heading? I shall take you to safety before I return on my journeys. I must report these..." He looked over at the slavers with mild disgust as he toed one. "Scum traders to my king so he can...take care of them. Would you like to accompany me?" He asked politely. Quatre grinned and nodded excitedly, snuggling Joren.   
  
Chuckling at the other's antics, Joren smiled. "We know nothing of this land now, so your direction is probably the best. At least it will have a purpose."   
  
Chuckling at the younger blond's enthusiasm and innocence, Zechs walked over to them. "Since you already know who I am, may I ask you your names and where you are from?" he asked politely as he grabbed his horse, Hailor, by the reins and held him steady.   
  
"Fair enough, I suppose." Nodding, Joren motioned to Quatre. "This little imp is Quatre and I'm Joren. Personally I call where we come from a Hellhole. Besides that its Blackheart's Lands. We escaped after he exiled the Prince, only decent person there."   
  
Cocking his head in interest as well as greeting as the young one named Quatre smiled and nodded, Zechs asked, "From the Dark lands, hm? Well then...rumors are flying about that place. You sound as if you are close friends with the Prince. Do you know where he may have escaped?" He asked politely.   
  
"Hopefully, somewhere far away from his father." Looking away, Joren growled. "We were the only friends he had."   
  
Smiling softly, Zechs nodded in understanding as Quatre looked down and trembled sorrowfully. "Perhaps I have seen him in my travels. What is his name?" He asked warmly, smirking as Hailor nudged both boys encouragingly.   
  
Smiling fondly, Joren gently squeezed Quatre's shoulder. They'd find him. "Duo Maxwell, the most infuriatingly happy person you'll ever meet."   
  
Zechs stared at them in shock. "Did you say....Duo?" He asked softly, his eyes wide. Quatre watched him as he nodded, aqua eyes keen.   
  
"Yes, I did." Watching the other curiously, Joren asked, "Why?"   
  
Zechs chuckled softly. "My friend...he is quite safe." He said as he shook his head in wonder.   
  
Quatre moved forward suddenly as he grabbed the other blond's hand. "Where?" He asked sharply. Stepping forward with Quatre, Joren waited silently.   
  
Zechs looked down at the young blond. "He is...at Phoenix Gate. Our country's capital." He said softly.   
  
Chuckling, Joren shook his head. "And I'm betting not in the dungeon. Only Duo could pull such a thing off."   
  
Chuckling softly as Quatre looked at him imploringly, Zechs said, "No...in fact....he is now the mate of the King."   
  
Leaning heavily against Quatre, Joren laughed long and loud. "Only Duo...only Duo."   
  
Grinning as Quatre stared at him in shock, Zechs said, "And from what I saw of my King...he is very happy." Quatre's eyes filled with joyful tears and he buried his face in Joren's chest, crying softly with happiness.   
  
Hugging him close, Joren smiled. "See now, Little Bit. Told you he was fine."   
  
Nodding as he sniffled, Quatre kept his face buried. Zechs smiled as he looked up into Hailor's eyes. "I am...heading for the capital. Would you like to come with me to see your friend?" he asked as he ran a gentle hand across the soft nose of his steed.   
  
"I believe if I said no, Q here would go ballistic on me. Not that I would anyway." Smiling, Joren nodded. "So, yes we would like to."   
  
Quatre looked up and nodded ecstatically, tears covering his face. Zechs grinned as he said, "Good...because I'm quite sure he will be happy to see you. Why don't you both ride Hailor? I will walk alongside with you until we get to a town and get steeds for you?"   
  
Eyeing the horse, Joren looked to Quatre. "Well, what do you say? The lessons Duo snuck us should come in handy. We can hope."   
  
Quatre looked unsuredly at the much bigger beast, then giggled as the ebony steed leaned in and nuzzled the young blond. Zechs grinned. "Hailor likes you so no worries on him being mean. And we'll go slow." he said as Quatre looked at him with wide aquamarine eyes. Quatre grinned and nodded, looking happy.   
  
"Alright, tis settled then. You up first Q." Grasping the smaller man by the waist, Joren helped him mount.   
  
Quatre gasped as he straddled the horse, but then giggled as Hailor tossed his head. Zechs grinned, then looked at Joren. "Now you." he said softly and knelt down, offering a leg up. Taking the offered help, Joren smiled his thanks, then scrambled aboard. Zechs grinned, then turned towards the slavers. "Ah yes...mustn't be too unkind. You'll need some food before the authorities come." He said lightly, smirking as he heard Quatre's shy giggle. He reached into his saddlebags and pulled out a day's ration of food and water and tossed it at the leader. "This will last you for the next week....which is how long it should take for his majesty to get his people out here." he said, smirking as he pulled Hailor along gently and led the way down the road.   
  
"Sounds about right." Smirking Joren turned away from the slavers. He was glad to be rid of them. Zechs grinned as he led them towards the capital....and his home.   
  
++++++++++++++++++   
  
Sighing, Shay continued stroking Shetan's neck as he nuzzled her hand looking for another sugar cube. *I'll go in…in a moment.*   
  
Wufei finished brushing Shenlong's mane, chuckling as his steed nudged him happily. He gave the attentive horse a sugar cube, then ran his fingers through the mane. He looked over at Shay and felt his smile fade slightly. Every time he looked at her, all he could remember were her words and the guilt that had plunged him into coldness that day. So much time had passed....could they go back to the way they had been? Leaning against her furry companion, Shay hugged him tightly, face buried in his mane. Looking down in guilt, Wufei sighed softly. 'Maybe she doesn't even want to talk to me anymore...who would after what I said and did....' he wandered out of the stables, letting her have her time with Shetan as he headed in for dinner.   
  
Watching him leave out of the corner of her eye, she sighed. "Think he'll ever forgive me, 'Tan?" A tickling nuzzle and annoyed snort was her answer. "Aye, well so what if I am a coward? I'm afraid I'll make things worse. I just want my little brother back..."   
  
Wufei sat down in the restaurant sadly, letting his head fall wearily to his hands. He tried to forget the guilt and the pain in his head and heart but found that all three forces combined to make his head a living hell at the moment. He sighed softly, smiling up at the waitress as she brought him a goblet of wine. He requested dinner, getting enough for two in the hopes that Shay would join him soon.   
  
Snatching his rider's shirt, Shetan tugged until she let go of his neck then pushed her out of the stall with a firm shove as if to say, "Then go get him!" Chuckling softly, Shay patted his nose. "Alright, I'm going." Locking the stall door she left in search of her King and found him in the dining room. Leaning against the doorway, she watched for a moment, smiling sadly, before walking over to join him.   
  
Wufei looked up and smiled softly as Shay joined him. "I just ordered dinner. Broiled shanabird and haror roots sound good?" he said as he gestured for her to join him.   
  
Taking the empty chair next to him, she smiled. "Of course. That's always a good meal." *I hope he doesn't mind me this close...* Smiling back, Wufei sipped his drink. He grinned as the waitress came over and placed a goblet of wine in front of Shay. He nodded his thanks, then lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. Stirring the wine with her finger, Shay tried to relax. If only someone would say something! But what to say?   
  
Wufei sighed softly and leaned his cheek on his hand, watching her. "Trying to wash your finger with wine?" He asked teasingly, a slight grin on his face.   
  
Shaking her head, she grinned slightly. "Nah, I'm marinating it so Shetan will have an extra flavor next time he snags my hand."   
  
Laughing softly, Wufei shook his head. "You'll need spices then..." he said winking.   
  
"Only if I want him to KEEP my hand," she retorted, grinning. Chuckling, Wufei looked down at his own wine, swirling it. He imagined his lover's face within the swirling liquid and felt a sharp pang of longing course through him. Catching sight of the loneliness in his gaze, she rested a hand upon his shoulder. "It won't be too much longer. We're a little over a week out."   
  
"Seems like forever." Wufei mumbled softly then smiled slightly up at her. "I'm sorry, Shay....I must seem like a pouting child when you and Shalon deal with this every time. Perhaps I shouldn't make you come with me anymore." he said, looking down as he sighed.   
  
"Make me? I come because I want to. If you tried to leave me behind, I'd follow." Smiling back, she tightened her grip on his shoulder. "And no, you don't seem like a pouting child. I miss Shal too. I'm just more used to it. Plus he's my TWIN, not my MATE. There's a pretty big difference there."   
  
Sighing softly, Wufei shook his head. "No...I can have one of the others accompany me. You and Shalon...you give up something each time. I don't....want either of you to suffer because of me." He said softly, bringing sad eyes up to lock with hers.   
  
Sighing, she shook her head. "You are stubborn. As I said, try to leave me behind and I will follow you anyway. We don't give up anything we don't want to. I like being the one you bring along. It's always been fun. Plus, you're my little bro. You really think I'd LET anyone else go?"   
  
"It isn't *really* your choice, Shay. I decide who goes with me. It has always worked out that you and Shalon have been willing, even though I *knew* of your troubles." Wufei pointed out as he sat up. He grinned at her. "Besides...do you think I'd want my big sister to go through all of that? It tears me up inside every time." he said softly, looking down as he choked on slight tears.   
  
Smiling, she shook her head as she wrapped an arm about his shoulders to hug him. "You are the most guilty conscience person I know. Shalon and I don't mind. It's gotten better with time. We stretch apart more easily, now. And this trip is my thing with you. I enjoy it. The headaches and so forth are ignorable."   
  
Hugging her back, Wufei growled slightly. "That's a trick you two are going to have to teach me..." he grumbled as he rubbed his head. He smiled up at the waitress as she brought their food and sighed happily. "Ah...food." he said in quiet delight.   
  
"It's called practice." Releasing him, she turned to her own plate. At least this time she still had her appetite.   
  
"Ha....yea right...." Wufei grumbled as he dug into his food with a relish. The past few days his appetite had been nil because of the headaches and nausea.   
  
"At least you can eat now." Grinning, she lightly tugged his ponytail. Looking at her with a cocked eyebrow and a light glare, Wufei didn't answer as he munched on some roots. Smiling innocently, she turned back to demolishing her own meal. *Maybe he isn't as mad as I thought.*   
  
'Maybe she will forgive me.' he thought to himself as he ate. Time passed and they finished, having a light fruit in a pastry bowl for dessert.   
  
Enjoying her dessert, Shay relaxed into her chair. "That was exquisite."   
  
"Yes, it was. We shall have to remember this place next time." Wufei agreed as he licked his lips.   
  
"So true." Eyes half closed, she watched him lazily. "Think you'll be able to sleep tonight?"   
  
"Prolly not, but it's worth a shot." Wufei replied flippantly as he sat back.   
  
Sighing, she frowned. "Anything I can do to help?"   
  
Shaking his head, Wufei smiled slightly. "I've handled worse...." He said and sighed, looking away.   
  
"True. Doesn't mean you have to handle it alone." Nudging him lightly in the shoulder, she smiled.   
  
"In some things....I must." Wufei said softly, trying to smile at her, but not quite making it. "I only hope that Duo and the rest of you forgive me in my solitude." He said softly as he stood up and stretched.   
  
"Course we do. And what's there to forgive? You've done not a thing wrong in my book." Standing as well, she rested one hand on her hip, head cocked slightly to the side. "Now if something came up I could help with and you played all stolid and then got hurt, I'd be upset because you would have scared the hell out of me."   
  
Laughing softly, Wufei shook his head. "When *haven't* I done that?" He asked with a grin.   
  
"You have a point." Grinning, she chuckled. "You've improved since you met Duo though."   
  
His smile slipped and died as he gazed at her. "Seems I've gotten worse if my own bodyguards have to see fit to yell at me." he said softly, looking away.   
  
Looking away, she whispered, "That was me being a frustrated jerk. I was worried and scared. It'd been months since we'd talked. You used to just sit down and chat. You're response to my joke hurt... You used to laugh when I'd tease you. You're slowly becoming the person I knew instead of the stranger I didn't. You ARE getting better." Quickly, she wiped away the tear that trailed down her cheek, only to have another replace it.   
  
Reaching up, Wufei wiped away the tears. "Don't cry...Shayasasha." he whispered the old nickname with love as he gazed at her with tear-filled eyes.   
  
Grumbling, she tried to smile as she rested a hand upon his shoulder. "Haven't used that in a while and why shouldn't I? Maybe we both should. Heard somewhere a good squall works wonders for cleaning the eyes."   
  
Laughing lightly as he threw his head back, Wufei shook his head. "Tisn't proper..." he said winking at her. "Come...we should get some rest to be ready for dawn's light." he said as he gently squeezed the hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Yeah, suppose so." Smiling, she laid her arm over his shoulder. "And, Wufei? You always have been and always will be my brother, even when my temper runs off with my mouth, 'k?"   
  
"As you have always been and always will be my big sister...even when I must be king." Wufei replied softly, smiling at her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and squeezed her in a hug before turning to the stairs that led to their rooms. Smiling, she followed him, tears forgotten.   
  
+++++++++++++++   
  
Heero sighed softly as he ran through his training exercises. Things had been quiet the past few days, even with Duo up. He grinned slightly as he remembered some of the tales Larak had told him of the king's mate's antics in trying to get free from his room before he was better. He sighed. "Duo will be the end of us I swear." he said with a grin as he finished the last swipe with his sword. Rushing into the practice room, Larak waited for Heero to notice him and come over. Placing his sword back on the rack, Heero turned and arched an eyebrow in surprise. "Larak....how long have you been there, love?" he asked softly as he walked over.   
  
"Not long. Done for the day?" Leaning against the wall, Larak began trying to catch his breath.   
  
Nodding and smirking, Heero stopped, putting his fist on his cocked hip. "Ok...what did you want that has you *running* to find me?" he asked teasingly.   
  
"I want you to go see Duo. He's going to come after you tomorrow. Best meet him on your own terms." Sighing, Larak chuckled slightly. "Whatever you said has him extremely excited and worked up. And he won't tell me! I want to know! But first he wants to see you."   
  
Cocking an eyebrow in curiosity, Heero gazed at his lover. "All we talked about was family and Wufei...nothing special. Though, my heart goes out to him even more now." he said as he went over and grabbed one of the towels and wiped himself off before putting on his formal tunic.   
  
"So, you're not going to see him?" Larak asked softly.   
  
Heero glanced over at his lover in confusion. "I never said that, my love. What makes you think I will ignore a summons from the king's mate?" he asked, curious and slightly hurt for being presumed of.   
  
"Sorry, love." Larak smiled softly, touching his love's hand gently. "You never did tell me anything you spoke of until just now."   
  
Shrugging, Heero said, "It was between me and him...and it was about what we had argued about even though he fails to remember." he sighed softly and ran a hand through his hair.   
  
"Well, at least it only affected his memory of that time and not of Wufei." Smiling, Larak shook his head. "Then we'd really be in a fix! Do I get to snoop later, please? He's got me rather curious, love."   
  
"When AREN'T you curious?" Heero asked playfully. "Well...I suppose since it seems to be so important to him." he trailed off and frowned softly. He sighed and shrugged. "I guess I'm avoiding him still." he said softly, looking away.   
  
Walking up to him, Larak rested his chin on Heero's shoulder, slipping one hand about his waist. "And this would be why?"   
  
"Oh I don't know....maybe because I slammed him into a wall...slammed him into a table, which was broken....basically was the cause of his regression…and amazingly, he still wants to help us with finding a way to help Wufei....I don't know...does that sound like he should want to be around me?" Heero asked sarcastically as he leaned back into his lover.   
  
"Hmm, Well, that sounds more like your view than his. I'm certain he had his own opinion. Remember it?" Larak murmured, letting his free hand trail up and down Heero's arm.   
  
Frowning as he tried to remember the conversation, Heero sighed. "No...I don't remember exactly. But...he'll most likely remind me....which I think I'm dreading even more." he said in exasperation.   
  
"Love, I truly doubt you have anything to be worried about." Tightening his hold, Larak smiled. "Duo is excited to see you again...not angry. He's been practically begging for you to come by. I truly doubt you have anything to dread."   
  
"Begging, huh? I wonder why?" Heero said in disbelief as he rolled his head to the side to gaze at his lover's profile. "He prolly wants to go through with kicking me out of the kingdom." he said half teasingly.   
  
"And now you're being silly. You shall go no where." Gently, Larak kissed his lover's neck. "Why not find out? Hmm? It's better than imagining."   
  
"True....but it's much safer imagining and avoiding then going to him." Heero said with a grin. He straightened up, turning to press a loving kiss to his mate's lips. "Alright...time to face the executioner." he said with a half grin.   
  
Swatting lightly at the back of his mate's head, Larak chuckled. "Go on, you. I'll be in our rooms."   
  
"Mmmm...temptation after torture...what luck." Heero said with a leer as he licked his lips. Waving, he sauntered out of the room, heading for the king's chambers and Duo. Chuckling, Larak watched him go. Temptation indeed.   
  
As he neared Duo's chambers, Heero's walk slowed as his uncertainty came forth. He sighed and stopped, looking down at his trembling hands as he stood outside of the doors. He raised one fist up and knocked heavily on the door. Hanging upside down off the bed, Duo called out. "Whoever's there come on in, 'cause Larak's a meanie and won't let ME out!"   
  
Heero laughed softly and came into the room. "As well you shouldn't since you are still unwell and we don't want anything destroyed from your boredom." he said teasingly as he came in and stood at attention before Duo.   
  
"Heero!!! You're back!!!" Trying to jump up from his position, Duo fell off the bed instead and landed with a thump on the floor. "Ow."   
  
Shaking his head as he laughed, Heero went over and helped Duo up. "You are something else...Yes I am back. My Larak tells me that you are all about ready to search for me." He said with a grin.   
  
"Yep! I'm out tomorrow!" Grinning, Duo hugged Heero tightly. "Glad you came back though!!!"   
  
Eyes widening in surprise as he stared dumbfounded at the other man, Heero didn't say anything at first. Then, he swallowed hard. "Uh...Duo...what are you doing?" he asked weakly as he struggled slightly within the hold.   
  
"Hugging ya." Grinning, Duo tightened his hold before stepping back. "You know that phrase ya said?"   
  
"Yes?" Heero said slowly in confusion as he stared at the enthusiastic man. "It's something my guardian would say to friends. What about it?" he asked as he gazed steadily at the other man.   
  
Scuffing his foot on the tile, Duo smiled shyly. "Well, ya see, that was me and my twin's makeup phrase whenever we had a fight or were going to be separated for a while. In other words...our phrase."   
  
Blinking a few times silently as he gazed at the other man, Heero didn't say anything, his face a blank mask. After a minute, he said softly, "It...is?"   
  
Nodding quickly, Duo smiled. "Yep!"   
  
Looking confused, Heero looked down. 'What does this mean?' he wondered as he frowned in thought. Watching him, Duo waited, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "How is that possible? I've known that phrase since I was....little..." Heero's face grew more confused as he looked over blankly. He searched his memory, trying to remember his past but only coming up with vague feelings.   
  
"Course you knew it since you were little! You were only four when ya disappeared."   
  
"How did you know that?" Heero asked softly as he brought soft confused eyes up to lock with Duo's. "My guardian, Consio, found me when I was only four and took me in. That's all I can remember." he whispered softly, suddenly sounding like a lost child.   
  
Motioning to the chairs, Duo asked. "Why don't we sit down? Then we can figure all this out, 'k?" Heero nodded and sat down, sighing in relief, as he found steady ground once more. He gazed up at Duo silently, his eyes dark with uncertainty. Flopping into his chair, he turned to Heero. " 'K. My twin disappeared when he was four. You were found when you were four. You know our secret phrase. I believe you're my twin."   
  
Heero shook his head unsuredly. "How are you so certain? Surely that phrase was common place." he said softly, crossing his arms self-consciously.   
  
Shaking his head, Duo smiled grimly. "Heero, we were the only kids we knew. It was death to associate with either of us. It wasn't common place, I promise."   
  
Heero looked away uncomfortably, his mind in turmoil at the thought that he wasn't who he thought he was. "I...don't remember...." he murmured softly.   
  
"Oh." Duo looked away for a moment then turned back grinning. "I think that's a good thing. Life...wasn't all that grand. Best to forget it if you can."   
  
Looking up with a troubled look, Heero said softly, "Is it? Would it be right to forget the ones you lost in the past?" He looked down, his bloodless fingers clenching his arms as he clutched at them. "I....all I can remember is....laughter...dark laughter...and...and water all around me and....hands...on my throat...." he trembled slightly as he looked back into the darkness that haunted his dreams.   
  
Rising from his chair, Duo moved to kneel beside him, resting a hand on his arm. "Shh. It's alright Heero. It was a long time ago. And you found happier memories to hold onto. I'm glad you forgot most of the darker ones. And anyway, I'm here now."   
  
"Duo..." Heero whispered softly as he gazed down at the other man. His eyes filled with tears suddenly as he smiled tremulously. "I...always felt I was missing something. Like...there should have been someone else with me. It...lessened with my bonding with Larak...but it was always there." he said softly, his throat closing over the last words as he choked on his tears.   
  
Smiling through his own teary eyes, Duo tugged on his brother's arm. "Get down here. I can't hug ya if you're up there."   
  
Laughing slightly as he sobbed, Heero knelt down and wrapped his arms tightly around the other man. "My...brother...all this time..." he said softly and shuddered, trying to hold back his joy and sorrow.   
  
Nodding, Duo gripped him just as tightly. "Yep...found ya."   
  
"Oh Duo...I'm so sorry I left!" Heero said as he sat back, sniffling as he wiped his eyes. He tried to smile, but then shook his head as he broke down. "And everything I did to you...I...oh Duo I'm so sorry." he said softly as he looked down.   
  
Poking him lightly in the side, Duo grinned. "Stop that now. You didn't leave of your own will and what's a little fight? Strengthens the friendship, least it's supposed to. So stop with the apologies."   
  
"You're right." Heero said softly, laughing lightly as he batted at the poking hand. "And all siblings fight, right?" he said with a grin. "We have much to catch up on...with a new slate and new life." he said as he took Duo's hand into his own, caressing it in a familiar manner, circling the knuckles before trailing the infinity sign on the top.   
  
Smiling, Duo nodded before doing the same to Heero's hand. "And we can pull pranks together!"   
  
"Uh, don't think so." Heero deadpanned straight faced before grinning. "I'm captain of the guard here. If I were caught doing that...Wufei would have my hide! And it'd be just the ammunition those cluckers need to get rid of me." he said, sighing softly.   
  
"Well, then don't get caught and blame it on me. Wu won't do anything to me and you know it. And the cluckers would just be pecking up the wrong tree." Chuckling, Duo smirked. "It'd be fun!"   
  
Shaking his head as he laughed softly, Heero said, "You...are a troublemaker." He sat back onto his heels and sighed.   
  
"'Course." Grinning, Duo relaxed back on his hands. "So what we gonna do now? Want to go tell Larak? He's been bugging me about why I wanted to see ya so much."   
  
Smirking slowly, an evil glint in his eye, Heero said slowly, "No....let's wait until his majesty has returned. A nice surprise for everyone."   
  
"Great!" Mischief danced in his eyes as Duo smirked slowly. "Its gonna be great surprising 'Fei like that! Hey! Guess what!"   
  
"What?" came out on a chuckle as Heero grinned at Duo.   
  
"You're the king's brother-in-law!" Chuckling, Duo collapsed onto the floor. "This is great! You were already his brother by friendship, now you're so by family!"   
  
Heero's eyes widened at this as he looked down, running it through his head. "I...guess so. Oh boy...he's gonna kill me..." he said, letting his head fall into his hands.   
  
"Eh? What for, now?" Confused, Duo sat up slightly to stare at his brother. Grinning, Heero shrugged and leaned back onto his hands. "Oh well. Whatever it is, can wait. I'm huuuuungry." Grinning, he poked Heero. "What about you?   
  
Chuckling, Heero stood up. He extended a hand out and said, "Yes...why don't you join myself and Larak for dinner? The others will be coming in as well so may as well include...all...of our family." he said, his face soft with peace.   
  
Taking the hand, Duo got to his feet, smiling. "That sounds like...the best plan I've heard yet. Let's go." Nodding as he grinned back, Heero tightened his hold, then led the way to his chambers.   
  
TBC   
  
Deathangelgw & Nightshadow   
Sorry for the length!!


	14. Renewals

Title: Walking in the Shadows. Pt. 15/?

Authors: Deathangelgw and Nightshadow

Disclaimer: They aren't ours....but we can sure as hell play with them!!!

Note: AH….more fun stuff in this one! What you ask? NOT SAYING!! Hehe **Please Review!!**

'thoughts'

*thoughts*

+++++++++++++++++++

Grimacing, Joren gripped the front of his saddle in one hand and the reins in the other. He was not enjoying this...creature. It had already dumped him once and he did not wish for it to do so again. To be entirely fair, though, that time had been his fault. It didn't mean he wished to repeat it. "I suppose with practice I shall become reasonably good at this..." he muttered, shifting his gaze to keep an eye on Quatre, who rode between him and Zechs. Quatre smiled cheerfully at Joren, moving along easily with his mount. He got along just fine with his steed, his gentle nature a soothing balm to the mount.

Zechs chuckled softly as he gazed over at Joren and Quatre. "It will be another week until we get there." he said soothingly.

"Hopefully by then I will be able to sit properly upon this fellow." Smiling slightly, Joren nodded. "What about this palace? What do you think will be the most likely reaction of its inhabitants when we show up? We are afterall, refugees of an enemy land and a King no one wishes as an enemy."

"Given the fact that your own Prince is the mate for our King...I think your welcome will be assured." Zechs said with a soft laugh. Quatre nodded excitedly, his face flushed with happiness. "As for your king...I'm sorry to say, but we don't fear him." the blond Guardian shrugged.

"He has never been my King, nor shall he ever." Scowling, Joren looked away. "He has done nothing to earn his title. Duo was the true leader, powerless as he was. Blackheart knew this and hated it. To not fear him is good, but do not underestimate him."

"Good warriors never underestimate." Zechs said softly as he looked ahead, his body swaying easily with Hailor. 

Quatre sighed softly, looking down as he said softly, "Miss Duo..."

Zechs looked over, smiling gently. "Don't worry, little one. Soon you shall be reunited with your loved one. And happiness can start for you." he said gently and Quatre looked up, smiling adoringly.

"It's hard not to be happy anywhere Duo is, right Quatre?" Smiling, Joren reached an arm across the distance to lightly pat his younger friend upon the back. 

Quatre nodded and giggled. "He...loves life!" He said with a grin.

Zechs chuckled softly. "Good...then he will lighten my king's heart for sure." he said with a small smile.

Nodding, Joren continued. "And make your courtiers lives amusing. He loves setting people on their ears." 

Giggling again as he nodded, Quatre smiled at his friend. "He likes jokes." he said quietly, looking down as he blushed, feeling as he had spoken too much.

Grinning as well, Zechs chuckled. "I look forward to it." he said with a wink.

Smirking slightly, Joren chuckled. "You will until you find the prank pulled upon you. He spares no one. In his mind humor is for all."

Laughing as Quatre giggled and nodded, Zechs shook his head. "Ah then, I shall be wary to be on his good side so it isn't as bad." he said lightly, earning another giggle from the younger blond.

"None are truly bad. If you're on his bad side, you don't get a prank." Shrugging, Joren grinned slightly. "You just get a rather eventful night time visit you would rather have done without."

Cocking an eyebrow in concern and amusement, Zechs gazed at the other young man. "I see." he said.

Quatre grinned. "No worries." he chirped as he waved his hand.

"You'll see for yourself. He usually only gets mad over those he cares about." Nodding, Joren turned back to watching Quatre. *I hope this change in scenery gets you over that shyness, Little Bit. You used to be so talkative...used to being the operative phrase.*

"Ah...well then I shall expect him to be quite protective of our king. Which wouldn't surprise me." Zechs said with a wry grin. At Quatre's curious glance, Zechs continued. "King Wufei is one of the most loving and kindhearted kings our land has seen in millennia. He is much beloved by his court and kingdom." he said. Quatre's eyes lit up with delight and he sighed softly in pleasure.

"Sounds like he's finally found his place then. Good." Patting his steed's neck, Joren smiled. *Good for him. I told him he'd find where he belonged.*

Nodding as he looked forward, Zechs smiled as they came upon a town. "Ah...shall we stop for lunch?" he asked as he looked over at the other two. Quatre turned pleading eyes to Joren.

"Of course, Q." Smiling, Joren leaned to ruffle the other man's hair, while keeping a tight grip on his saddle.

Quatre giggled as he leaned into the touch with an adoring look. Zechs grinned as he watched them, then led them to an eatery. "Then let's eat. I think you two need some fattening up before you see Duo. And why don't I get you some new clothes for your new life?" He said as he dismounted smoothly. Quatre gasped in delight and clapped his hands excitedly.

"That sounds like a good idea, but nothing expensive." Smiling, Joren dismounted his own horse, holding to the saddle until his feet got used to being on the ground again.

Quatre pouted as he let himself be lifted off by Zechs and he glared at Joren. Zechs chuckled softly as he said, "As you wish." Quatre sniffed and pouted some more.

"You'll live Q." Smirking, Joren patted the other's head. Quatre poked Joren as he passed him by, running in to follow Zechs in with a light laugh. Zechs chuckled as he waved to the waitress and got a table for three.

Smiling, Joren followed at a more sedate pace. *With time he'll heal.* Quatre sat delicately into his seat as Zechs sat across from them. He kept himself in the middle, wanting to be reassuring to both young men. He smiled up at the waitress charmingly as he asked for wine for himself and some sweet burorberry juice for the young men. "Thank you," said Joren softly as he took his seat beside Quatre.

Zechs smiled gently at them as he nodded. Quatre grinned as the juice came and drank thirstily before putting it down and looking sheepish. Zechs chuckled as he looked at the menu. "Order whatever you wish." he said softly as he looked at them.

Waiting for the waitress, Joren looked around, watching the people. It'd been years since he'd last seen so many people just...living. *Well, living a normal life that is.* Quatre peeked around shyly, a slight blush of embarrassment on his cheeks as he sat there. Zechs smiled at the two, then looked up as the waitress came to them with a soft smile. He ordered for himself, then glanced over at the other two with a raised eyebrow, waiting.

"I think I'll have the stew." Smiling, Joren thanked the waitress for her patience.

The waitress smiled warmly back and nodded then looked over at Quatre. He smiled brightly as he said, "Same, please." She grinned and nodded, then took the menus before heading back. 

Zechs chuckled softly as he watched them. "You both don't eat much, do you?" he said gently.

"Not really, no." Shrugging, the green eyed blond turned back to the table.

Frowning slightly as he glanced over at the other young blond, Zechs sighed as Quatre kept his gaze down, fiddling with the napkins anxiously. "Well...no need to do that anymore." he said softly.

"Maybe so, but it does take time to get used to eating more than ones used to, especially if it's richer." Poking Quatre lightly in the side, Joren nodded. "We'll be fine.

Quatre nodded automatically back, following directions as Zechs snickered. "Well then...you won't mind if I help choose your clothes then, eh?" he said lightly, watching as the younger blond's eyes shone in anticipation. He felt his heart pull at the innocence that was both lost and present in the two youth.

"If you insist. Q can tell you his own tastes...but if it has ruffles or lace I am not wearing it." Nodding firmly, Joren turned back to his occupation of subtly tickling the quieter blond.

Quatre giggled as he squirmed away from Joren. Zechs chuckled softly as he said, "Luckily, we grew out of the ruffles centuries ago. But lace can look very elegant. We shall see." he said as he winked at them.

"I think I shall pass," said Joren wryly, one eyebrow raised.

Quatre giggled and poked Joren. "You would look good in lace, Jorjor." he said as he grinned.

Zechs raised an eyebrow. 'That's the most the young one has spoken since I've met him...' he thought to himself, suddenly wondering what had led to such regression.

"And I'm sure you'd look good in ruffles if they have some, Q. Maybe I'll see if I can sniff some out...just for you." Grinning, Joren ruffled the other's hair.

Squeaking in outrage, Quatre glared at Joren. "No ruffles." he said firmly, then shut up as the food was brought out, a blush of shame on his cheeks.

Zechs cocked an eyebrow at Quatre. "It's alright to speak out, little one. And we won't give you ruffles if you don't want them." he said soothingly. Quatre looked up mournfully from under his bangs.

"I wouldn't make you wear ruffles, Q, and you know it." Sighing, Joren hugged the young blond gently. "Why not imagine what color you want while you eat? I bet they'll have lots of them." Quatre nodded happily as he smiled brightly, then dug into his stew with a relish. Zechs chuckled softly as he ate at a slower pace. They all enjoyed some fruit filled pastries for dessert as well. Finishing the last of his pastry, Joren turned to look out the window. 

Quatre sighed in bliss as he licked his lips, then bounced up. "Horsies." was all he said before running outside to the horses. 

Zechs snickered softly as he got up. He tossed a small bag of money onto the table and turned to leave. "Come...let's get shopping." he said with a wink at Joren.

"Alright." Rising, Joren moved silently beside Zechs.

+++++++++++++++

Heero sighed softly as he sat near his brother, reading one of the many books from the immense palace library. Duo was sitting nearby on the windowsill, gazing out at the garden. His face was thin and gaunt from lack of sleep and food, and his clothes hung loosely on the frame. Heero wouldn't admit it, but he was just as worried as everyone else about his brother's failing health. Shay and Shalon had never been this bad...

He looked up as he heard some fast footsteps in time to see Shalon and Trowa run in. They panted for air, grinning as they straightened up. Turning around at the sound of the other two's entrance, Duo smiled. "Hey guys, what's up? The place on fire or something?"

Grinning, Shalon waved him over. "Nope, nothing's on fire. But there's something you're gonna really like."

Trowa grinned as Heero stood up, then said, "Yeup...uh, we have some visitors!" He grinned as he stepped back.

Heero gasped in surprise at the change he saw as Wufei stepped into the room. 'He looks as faded as Duo...' he thought to himself with a pang of sorrow.

Wufei smiled softly at them all, but his eyes were on one person alone.

"'FEI!" Running shakily from his perch on the windowsill, Duo grabbed hold of the other, burying his face against Wufei's neck. "Missed you..."

Wrapping his arms tightly around his mate and burying his face in the strong shoulder, Wufei said huskily, "Missed you too...so much." Heero looked over at the others then gestured with his head that they should leave. He turned towards the door and walked out, followed by Trowa. Smiling, Shalon took a last look at the two before leaving to find his twin. Everybody was back together. Life, for the moment couldn't be better.

Holding tight to Wufei's hand, Duo pulled him over to the windowsill and its nest of blankets and pillows. "Glad you're back. And next time I'm going with you."

Sighing as he shook his head, Wufei grinned wanly at him. "My love...you know you can't. I'm sorry. It will get better...and luckily it's only once a year." he said as he caressed the hand holding his own. "How have you been? Did you cause trouble?" he asked softly as he toed off his riding shoes.

"Ummm, well, kinda. Just not the kind I was...intending to cause." Mumbling, Duo buried his face in Wufei's shoulder again. "Will too go. Just to travel. Don't have to let me see you do what you do. I can sit with the horses or something."

Sighing softly as he held his love tightly to him, Wufei nuzzled the slender neck. "Duo...I can't. You aren't...." he sighed softly and slouched slightly in defeat. "I can't have anyone but one of my bodyguards with me. It's....part of the deal." he said hesitantly.

"What deal?" Curious, the longhaired man looked up slightly.

Avoiding his beloved's eyes, Wufei said softly, "The deal that is made when you become a Guardian. Since I am king, they....were flexible in that I should take only one bodyguard with me for my rounds." he sighed softly.

"Oh. Who made that rule?" Snuggling closer, Duo tightened his grip about Wufei's waist.

"He who watches over the Shadow realms and the Veil." Wufei said softly as he buried his face in his lover's neck, taking comfort.

"Oh. You mean Death? Or his Sub in control? Cuz that would be SL." Breathing deeply, Duo smiled at his lover's familiar scent. Amazing how the little things were what one missed the most.

"Let's not talk about it anymore." Wufei said softly, closing the matter with a gentle kiss. He smiled down at Duo. "Will you join me for a bath to wipe the travel dust from my body?" he asked as he caressed a gentle hand across Duo's cheek.

"Do you really need to ask, 'Fei?" Smiling, Duo brought his lover's palm to his lips, placing a soft kiss in the center. *I can ask later, SL and maybe even Death Himself, if he's not too busy. I can also ask about this problem of keeping 'Fei alive. Kill two birds with one stone*

Smiling gently, Wufei nodded. He then turned serious. "Oh...and don't go snooping. It's difficult to explain and I...don't want you getting so involved in it...more than you already are." he said softly, sternly.

"It won't hurt to ask, love. Da's used to my questions by now. The worst he'll do is say 'When its time you should know I'll call you.'" Sighing, Duo grinned lopsidedly. "I'll compromise. I won't ask any direct questions about this guardianship thing. I'll only ask about whether something can be changed. I'll even tell him not to explain the guardianship to me. I'll leave that up to you. Life and Death are my parents. Chances are they'll tell me. Hell, Da goes into a guilt trip every time he sees me anyway. I am his only living son, afterall."

Wufei sighed softly as he looked away, his eyes sad. He really didn't want Duo to know everything...about how his life was shorter than most Sidhe because of his duties. His hand came up unconsciously to clutch at the hidden armband that was a reminder of who he was. "Alright...since I know you won't listen if I ask otherwise." he said finally, trying to smile at his lover.

"Cheer up, 'Fei. It'll be ok." Raising a hand, Duo gently caressed his lover's cheek before letting his fingers trail across those soft lips.

Kissing the trailing fingers gently, Wufei smiled at him. "I'm sorry...I'm just very tired....though I must say it's nice to be without those...stretching symptoms." he said, wrinkling his nose.

"I think we're both tired and eternally tired for that last reason." Chuckling, Duo tapped his lover's nose lightly. "And our little one is fine."

Blinking, Wufei stared at him, then gasped. "Oh gosh I forgot! Here I was so concerned about you..." he trailed off, hanging his head.

Smiling, the longhaired man gently raised his lover's chin, claiming his lips for a soft kiss. "Silly. I would have said if anything were wrong. He's not born yet 'Fei. A moment of absent mindedness doesn't hurt."

Sighing and grinning, Wufei wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling him close. "Alright then...why don't you go into the bath and I'll join you in a minute?" he said softly as he leaned in and nibbled along Duo's neck.

"'K. Now would be better though." Grinning, Duo nipped lightly at Wufei's ear before moving back and off the windowsill.

"Mmm...I know...but I want to take my smelly clothes off and put them where they belong." Wufei said as he followed his lover off. He leaned in and pressed a long, nibbling kiss to his beloved's lips before pulling back.

"Sounds decent." *And take that band off, I bet.* Smiling, Duo snagged his lover's hands, intertwining their fingers.

Bringing their intertwined hands up, Wufei pressed a loving kiss to them. He smiled at his lover and sighed. "I missed you so much, Duo....we have a lot of time to make up." he said softly.

"And plenty of time to do it in. And things to catch up on. Life here got a bit eventful," Duo said wryly, as they made their way to their chambers.

"Oh really? Such as?" Wufei asked as he trailed along behind his lover.

"Well, I had some flashbacks one day. And they weren't...that nice. S'ok though." Duo's smile wavered slightly before he continued. "Then I was laid up in bed for a bit and I found out something really grand which I'm not telling you till later."

Cocking an eyebrow as he grinned, Wufei said, "Oh really now? What if I order it?" he chuckled, as he looked snooty.

"Even then I shan't. I gave my word. You'll just have to wait like everyone else." Grinning, Duo stuck his tongue out.

Wufei pouted as he stopped outside of the changing room. He sighed in defeat. "Fine alright...head into the bath and I'll join you shortly." he said with a swat to Duo's ass before turning and heading into the room. Chuckling, Duo waved before heading onwards for the baths. 

TBC


	15. Surprises Galore!

Title: Walking in the Shadows. Pt. 16/?

Authors: Deathangelgw and Nightshadow

Disclaimer: They aren't ours....but we can sure as hell play with them!!!

Note: stuff is learned…and relearned…as with all time and love…and LEMON!! *cackles evilly* Please Review!!

Lemon this way folks!!:  http://www.yagduhlstation.com/fanfiction/stories.php?id=134&chapter=16

//telepathic speech//

'thoughts'

*thoughts*

+++++++++++++++++++

Smirking, Wufei went into the closets and sighed. Pulling off his tunic, he looked down at the gold and black twined armband that encircled his arm. He brushed it slowly in an intricate pattern, hissing as he felt fire flood through him before the band released and slid down. He panted softly as he fell to his knees in pain, shuddering. 'It's never hurt so much....it's almost like it's stronger...feeding off of something...else...' he thought to himself in despair.

Cursing, Duo stumbled to lean against the wall as he felt a wave of pain not his own. *Stupid armband...I'm asking tonight!*

Finally catching his breath, Wufei stood up unsteadily. He picked up the band and placed it in its holder. He ran his hand over his face, sighing softly. "Better get to Duo." he said to himself, a soft smile crossing his lips as he said his lover's name. Slowly, he headed for the bath. Pushing away from the wall, Duo walked over unsteadily to the tub and eased his way in. Wufei peered in and smiled as he saw his mate already in the water. Stripping shakily as he walked over, he slid down and sat behind his lover. He reached down and began to slowly massage his lover's shoulders.

Sighing, Duo leaned into the touch. "I've missed you so much it isn't even funny. And it was the little things that were the worst. Like no one to cuddle with"

"Agreed, love." Wufei murmured softly as he leaned in and pressed a loving kiss to his mate's neck. "I longed to just hold you and point out the stars and look at nature as we rode." he whispered, his fingers moving deftly over corded muscle.

"I just wanted to hold you and tease you." Pressing closer, Duo tilted his head to the side to give Wufei more access. "Then there were the times I just wanted to sit in the garden and listen to you play."

Smiling gently as he kissed the soft skin, Wufei replied softly, "I would have loved that...we have much to catch up on." he wrapped his arms around the slender shoulders of his mate as he laid his head on the soft shoulder.

"Maybe so. We'll do fine. Food is probably going to be one of those things, a bit later anyway." Grinning, Duo shifted over so he could reach an arm around Wufei's waist and pull him down into the water.

Chuckling softly as he moved with his lover into the water, Wufei said softly, "I already had them send up food. It will be waiting in our rooms when we are done here." 

"Perfect." Resting his head atop Wufei's shoulder, Duo held tighter, letting his fingers dance along his love's waist. "We'll need the refuel, ne?"

"Yes we will." Wufei purred softly as he held his lover close. He sighed softly, unbraiding the long strands of hair slowly before running his fingers through the silken strands. "I missed this most of all." he whispered softly. Nodding, Duo curled closer, purring as his lover stoked his hair, the slight strands moving to twine about Wufei's arms and fingers. Sighing softly as he brought the strands up to nuzzle gently, Wufei smiled. "The way it shimmered when it was loose...when it twined about us as we made love or bathed....how it brought the most loving look within your eyes...yes...I missed this most of all." he said softly as he wrapped his arms once more around his beloved. Mewling softly at the halt in Wufei's caress of his hair, Duo nipped lightly along Wufei's shoulder towards his neck, his hair dancing its way across Wufei's chest and back. Chuckling softly, Wufei resumed the caresses, carefully threading his fingers through the probing strands. He purred softly as he leaned his head down, capturing the nibbling lips for a soft kiss that slowly deepened. Moaning into the kiss, Duo tightened his grip on Wufei as they slowly renewed their knowledge of each other. Wufei whimpered softly as he tightened his hold while caressing the strands of his love's hair. He pulled back slightly and began caressing the slender neck that he so loved with gentle lips, murmuring his love both verbally and through their link.

Opening his mind completely to his lover and allowing him to feel what he himself felt, Duo pressed closer, gently latching onto one ear and nibbling along the edge before lightly tugging the lobe. Moaning softly as he arched closer, Wufei nipped lightly at his lover's neck before coming back up for another passionate kiss. His hands trailed down and shifted Duo more firmly onto his lap before he brought them forward to wrap hair entangled digits around a hardening member. Shifting to nibble down Wufei's neck, Duo brought his arms up to the other's chest, slowly caressing his way downward. Moaning softly as his head fell back slightly in pleasure, Wufei firmed his hold on his lover's member. He began stroking it lightly with both his hand and the soft tresses of his beloved's hair. A muffled groan made its way past Duo's lips as he gently bit down on his lover's shoulder. Letting his hands slip the rest of the way down to Wufei's member, he lightly caressed it from base to tip with one teasing finger. Gasping sharply as he bucked, Wufei groaned softly. His fingers stilled as he panted softly. "It's...been far too long....at this rate it'll be over before it's begun..." he murmured as he leaned his head and gazed at his beloved of matching eyes.

Smiling, Duo continued his teasing caress. "Then I suppose we'll get to play again sooner..." Placing a quick kiss on the other's nose, he pulled back slightly. "How far do you wish to go, love?"

"As far as you wish to go, love." Wufei whispered softly as he caressed a gentle hand up his beloved's chest to caress the soft cheek. "I'll go anywhere...and do anything with you." he whispered softly.

Smiling softly, Duo kissed his love deeply, one hand lightly caressing his love's stiff arousal. //Will you trust me to take you and show you how it can be?//

Wufei blinked in surprise through the haze of pleasure his lover was producing. //Will it....really be as wonderful as....what I did with you?// he asked softly, his hands caressing his love's face and arousal.

//Yes. I will make sure of it. Trust me?// Capturing the hand caressing his face, Duo pressed a kiss into the palm before releasing it once more as he shuddered with the renewed pleasure of his lover's touch.

//Always and forever my love.// Wufei leaned in and captured his beloved's lips in a slow kiss. His grip firmed once more on the arousal pulsing within it as he slowly stroked.

Arching into the touch, Duo moaned into their kiss before pulling back slightly. A gentle smile on his face, he wrapped his arms about the other's waist and stepped back into deeper water. //Then let's get you clean, so we may continue in your much-too-big-for-one-person bed.//

//Why don't we just have some....preliminaries here?// Wufei purred out softly as he followed his lover. He moaned softly as the water came up, soothing tired and sore muscles as they moved.

Grinning, Duo freed one hand from its grip on his lover's waist and began slowly trailing his way back to Wufei's arousal, wrapping his hand about it and stroking gently. //Such a thoughtful lover I have and so much in tune with my own mind.//

Purring in pleasure as he thrust into the caresses, Wufei smiled back. //One mind...one heart...// he said softly, his gaze locking with Duo's as he brought his hand back to lace with Duo's free one. //One soul.//

//United always.// Squeezing the hand laced with his, Duo lowered his lips to Wufei's, teasing him before deepening the kiss and increasing the strength of his strokes.

//Always...and forever...till death.// Wufei affirmed as he moaned softly, arching into the kiss and strokes in pleasure. He spread his legs, using the water's buoyancy to wrap them around Duo's waist in need and invitation.

Smiling, Duo placed a kiss on the young guardian's nose before moving to kiss down his neck and along the collarbone, while his hand continued its steady stroking, thumb caressing the weeping tip. //And...beyond.// Moaning as he arched closer, bucking, Wufei locked his ankles together so he could rub freely. He purred in pleasure as his head fell back, begging for more to be shown to him. "Of course," Darkened eyes watched the spectacle of his lover as Duo sought to bring him to climax.

Arching up as he cried out softly in pleasure, Wufei shuddered as his climax crashed over him in waves. He panted as he fell against his lover, his head falling onto his love's shoulder. //Gods of the air I love you...// 

Wrapping an arm about Wufei's waist, Duo held him close, pressing a kiss to his forehead. //I know...and I you. More than Death, more than Life. My heart and home is with you.//

//My heart...my soul....my life is with you.// Wufei whispered the soft declaration as he pressed close. He reached down with his other hand and took the one that had pleasured him. He moved it back, pressing one of Duo's fingers into him. //My love...I will not wait. I need to be one with you completely now.//

Chuckling, Duo claimed his lips in a deep kiss as he began to walk out of the tub. //A moment of patience, dear one. Your bed is through that door and it is there I have what I need.// Moving the finger slowly within the other, he walked faster towards the door and bedroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Snuggling closer to wufei as the youth held him close, Duo grinned tiredly. "Did I make good on my promise?"

"Oh yes....very much...." Wufei whispered softly as he nuzzled his lover's neck. He ran his fingers through the soft silken tresses of his lover, purring softly. "That was...beyond anything I thought possible..."

Moaning softly, Duo pressed closer. "M'glad. And I agree."

//Love you....my Duo...// Wufei breathed softly into his lover's ear as he felt sleep taking him contentedly.

//I know. Love you too...always.// Yawning, Duo waited till he was sure his lover was asleep. His body would join him soon, but his mind would be elsewhere and awake. *And you'll probably follow me, but remain asleep. I'll see you to the garden area. It's peaceful and safe.* Snuggling close to his lover, a soft smile caressed Wufei's lips as he sighed in sleep. He felt himself falling gently down a dark void, safe within his lover's arms. Assured that his love was asleep, Duo sighed, closing his eyes as he sought the power that would send him to the Shadow Realms. Grasping it, he relaxed letting it carry him to his destination.

When next he opened his eyes, he was in a world of shifting paths and doorways. Gazing about he caught sight of his lover's form and walked over to him. Gently taking the young king into his arms he walked along the paths, searching for the gardens. Wufei murmured softly, shifting within his lover's arms. His eyes opened up and looked up at his lover. "Duo?"

Stunned at the sight of an awake lover, Duo stared for a moment. "Eh...what ya doing up, 'Fei?"

Wufei blinked sleepily up at him, then looked around. "Where...are we, Duo?" he asked softly as he leaned against his lover.

Softly kissing his lover's forehead, Duo smiled. "In the Shadow Realms. It's where people go when they dream very deeply. Though they're normally not awake. Those who are awake are usually journeying."

Wufei looked up at him with fear in his eyes. "What do...you mean?" he asked softly. He remembered his brief touch of the Veil and had vowed to not touch it again.

Smiling softly, Duo kissed the top of the King's head. "It's alright, 'Fei. You're not going anywhere. You only woke up cause of me, I think. I was just taking you to one of my favorite places for dreaming."

"Dreaming?" Wufei whispered softly as he gazed up at his love. "Duo...why are you here? Why aren't we....sleeping...together?" he asked softly, his hands coming up and clenching in his lover's tunic.

"Our bodies are, and so are we. Our minds are just on another plane." Sighing, Duo continued walking. "I came here for answers is all. And to visit. SL will be happy for me and may even want to meet you. His favorite comment was how I needed to find someone who would love me as much as I did them"

Wufei found himself growing slowly more drowsy as he tried to listen. "Duo...please...don't...." he murmured as he fell back into a deep sleep.

"Well well, Duo...looks like you have finally got a find, eh?" A dark figure stood before the two as a deep kind voice floated out.

"Aye, and he just fell back to sleep to." Smiling, Duo shifted his grip on Wufei so he could pull the other into a hug. "Good to see you, SL."

Hugging the youth with a soft smile, the figure chuckled. "And you, Duo. And it was I who put him to sleep. I could sense distress from you and he about something, so decided to make it easier." he said with a chuckle.

"Ahhh. Well, thanks then." Smiling, Duo looked at his now sleeping lover. "SL, meet Wufei. My tenacious, stubborn, adorable lifebonded."

The figure became more pronounced and so an eyebrow was seen cocking in surprise. "Life bonded, did you say? Duo...do you know who this one is to us?" he asked in cautious surprise. Wufei sighed softly as he cuddled his lover, a gentle smile on soft lips.

Nodding, Duo smiled. "Aye, I do. He's a Guardian. One reason he was distressed. I came to ask questions while I visited. Some about our soon to be kid."

The Shadow lover frowned at this. "Two men having children...that is unusual..." he murmured as he walked alongside the younger man. He glanced over at Duo, his long black hair glimmering in the light of the afterlife as he asked. "You may ask...but in this I may have to unfortunately be fairly close mouthed on, my friend."

"Yep, we're having a Phoenix kid." Resting his hand on his friend's shoulder, Duo squeezed gently to show his understanding. "I'm not asking about the actual Guardianship. Just if there's any way to do something about some things."

"Like?" The Shadow dweller glanced over at his young friend. He took them to a garden that was soft with gentle colors and trees.

"Well, we have a problem. Whenever we're physically separated we experience a hell of alot of pain, can't eat, sleep, and so on. Basically it's rather unhealthy and dangerous. The healers were even contemplating a mind sharing to deal with it. We didn't, but that's because I kinda had a bit of a problem and wouldn't have helped me anyway. Is there any way I can accompany him when he goes on that Guardianship thing?"

"No Duo...I am afraid not." The shadow replied with regret as he led them over to a large tree, gesturing for Duo to place his love down. 

Sighing, Duo sat against the tree with Wufei in his lap. "Damn. I was afraid of that. Oh well, least Blackheart was good for one thing. Pain I can handle." Grinning, he shrugged.

Sighing softly, the Shadow Lover reached up into thin air and brought out a pouch. "I can not allow you to go with Wufei on those trips...but I can give you something that will help to lessen the loss. You may also give it to the twins, Shay and Shalon...it will help them as well." He said as he tossed the pouch towards Duo.

Catching the pouch, Duo smiled. "No problem, SL. We'll live. Basically what's important anyway. The twins will be grateful, no doubt. They already have some kind of tea that works a bit. I can't use it though. Traps me in flashbacks."

Nodding in understanding, the dweller sat down gracefully, seeming more to meld with the shadows instead of moving. "That is no surprise...given your blood." he said softly.

Turning slightly to face his friend, Duo waited calmly. It was always so peaceful here. "Hmm? You mean being Death and Life's son?"

Nodding once more, the Shadow lover sighed softly. "Yes...while you are indeed Sidhe, you also carry a different blood within you. Perhaps that is why your bond with the one named Wufei of the Phoenix is so strong." 

"Never thought of that." Shaking his head, Duo smiled stroking Wufei's hair. "What do you think of our kid to be? The Phoenix."

"Interesting...and dangerous. I advise caution....and a possible outlet of killing the young one before it becomes a danger." The Shadow dweller said softly, warningly.

"Can't. Fei and I have a Phoenix Bond." Shaking his head, Duo looked away. "I wouldn't anyway. That's something Blackheart would do. I'm not him, even if he did raise me."

"It is...something to keep in mind, my friend." the Shadow bowed his head slightly, looking up as a soft whimper of pain came from Wufei. "I see...even in the land of dreams, the price is extracted. How sad..." he murmured softly.

Murmuring softly to his love, Duo held him closer. "What price? His life?"

"I...am sorry, Duo. But I am forbidden to say." The one of shadows looked down in sorrow as he heard Wufei whimper again, becoming more and more restless. "I suggest....that you go and sleep now, my friend. I have watched you, as has my master. We see the connection and are...willing to allow your comfort for our ally." 

"Alright. One last question. Is there any way I can help him to live longer? I know it's killing him SL. I know the band is tied to it as are the nightmares." Grinning, Duo winked at the other. "I'm many things, but stupid isn't one of them."

Grinning back, the shadow dweller shook his head. "Never said you were, young Shinigami. There isn't anything that I know of that can help....though....I must admit that your circumstances are different." he said vaguely.

"Aren't they always? Tell Da I said Hey and I'll see him next time. He may know." Rising, the longhaired man walked over to his friend, grasping his hand to pull him to his feet so he could say goodbye his own way, with a bear hug. "Plus I haven't bugged him in a while."

Laughing softly, the Shadow Lover returned the hug with one of his own. "Be safe, Shinigami. And be careful. There have been stirrings and pluckings at the Veil...someone is trying to use it. Warn the king and his Guardians." He said softly.

"Shall do, brother mine. Stay safe yourself and don't work too hard or lose our game!" Waving, Duo started to leave before pausing briefly. " I found my twin by the way."

Grinning and nodding, he who dwells in the shadows chuckled. "For which we are grateful for...anymore bashes to the head for you two and we'd be the ones with the headache." he said with a chuckle.

"Think mine was worse." Grinning, Duo waved once more before calling on his power to bring them safely home. Laughing softly as he watched them disappear, the Shadow swirled and vanished once more.

Wufei moaned softly as he fought with himself, trying to escape his nightmares. Jerking back to wakefulness, Duo ran one cold hand gently down his lover's back. "Shhh, dearling. All's well." Screaming in terror, Wufei woke up with a start, sitting up and shuddering. He wrapped his arms around his waist, shuddering and rocking as he stared ahead unseeingly. Moving beside him, Duo continued to talk to him softly, pulling Wufei into a tight embrace against his still cold body. "'Fei, Love, wake up. It's ok. You're safe."

"Duo..." Wufei whispered softly, his eyes filled with pain and fear as he snuggled closer to his lover. Slowly, he relaxed, leaning against the longhaired man with exhaustion.

"I'm here and not gong anywhere. Have that on good authority." Chuckling softly, Duo continued rubbing the young King's back. Sighing softly, Wufei relaxed easily into sleep, his head pillowed on his beloved's shoulder. Tightening his hold, Duo laid back down, pulling the other close. "Sleep sweet, 'Fei." Smiling softly as he slept dreamlessly, the Sidhe King held onto his lover in sleep.

TBC


	16. Revelations

Title: Walking in the Shadows. Pt. 17/?

Authors: Deathangelgw and Nightshadow

Disclaimer: They aren't ours....but we can sure as hell play with them!!!

Note: hehehe and let the revelations BEGIN!!! **Please Review!!**

//telepathic speech//

'thoughts'

*thoughts*

+++++++++++++++++++

Curled against his lover's side as they rested in the window seat, Duo reached for the plate of fruit, setting it in his lap before snatching a piece of melon and holding it to Wufei's lips. Chuckling softly as he obediently opened his mouth, Wufei took the piece and sighed happily. //I missed this....at least the pleasures of eating.// he chuckled again.

Smiling Duo popped a grape into his own mouth. //I know. It's so nice to eat without having to convince myself that yes I CAN do that. And you're back, which makes it a double pleasure. Eating without you is only half as fun.// 

//Agreed.// Wufei smiled happily as he leaned back against his lover and sighed. He looked over as he heard a knock on the door and swallowed quickly before calling out. "Enter!" 

Heero stuck his head from around the door and smirked, then stepped in and bowed formally. "My king...may we come in?" he asked as he gestured to the other guards and Larak. 

Grinning, Duo chuckled softly. "I do believe that's the definition of enter, 'Ro" 

Heero tossed a glare at his brother before snorting and coming in. Wufei chuckled softly and ran a soothing hand down Duo's thigh as he watched them come in. "It is good to see you. I must first thank you for taking care of my Duo. I hear that things were a bit...edgy there for a while." he said with a soft smile. Heero snorted again as Trowa chuckled softly.

Shaking his head, Shalon smiled wryly. "You could say that. Heero and Larak straightened it out though." 

Smiling wryly, Larak linked his fingers with Heero's. "Eventually we did." 

Nodding, Duo held up another piece of melon for Wufei. "Yep, you did. And everybody learned some things, some not necessarily joyful, but I know one that was!" 

Heero looked slightly uncomfortable as he looked down, squeezing his lover's fingers. Wufei cocked an eyebrow at this and looked over his shoulder at his beloved. "Do tell." He said quietly. Trowa looked over as well, confused. 

Watching Heero, Duo smiled encouragingly. "Think we should tell them now, 'Ro? Or make them wait a while?" Squeezing back, Larak smiled. He was more than ready to learn this mystery. Looking from Shalon to Duo then Heero and back again, Shay raised an eyebrow. 

Shaking his head, Shalon shrugged as if to say, "I have no more idea than you do."

Heero shrugged, his eyes downcast, but a blush was covering his cheeks fully. Wufei leaned in, tilting his head to look at Heero's face. "Well I'll be...Heero's blushing." he said in surprise. 

Trowa snickered as Heero's head fell down more as he mumbled something. "Well what's the secret then?" he asked lightly. 

Tugging lightly on the embarrassed man's hand, Larak waited for him to look at him. "Love?" Watching the entertainment before them, Shay and Shalon grinned before finding themselves a proper seat. Anything that could make Heero blush should be good! Waiting quietly, Duo leaned against Wufei. It would seem his brother was still a bit shy about this revelation. 

Wufei snickered softly as he wrapped his arms across the ones holding him. "Well Heero...out with it, since it would seem my dearest Duo is being a snot in not saying." he said lightly. 

Heero sighed and brought his crimson face up to gaze ahead. "Long ago...a young boy was nearly drowned by a cruel king. He had...a twin brother." He said softly, not looking at anyone. 

Trowa cocked an eyebrow as he said, "Heero...you were found in the river...does this mean that..." 

Heero nodded sharply once. "I...have a twin brother." he said faintly. 

Wufei's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "And who this would be?" He asked expectantly. Heero said nothing as he brought his eyes to Duo's...and smiled.

Smiling back, Duo winked at his twin before waving to everybody else. "Hi." 

Stunned for the first time in years, Larak gaped at his lover. "You...him...and you wouldn't TELL me?" Throwing his hands in the air, he turned away for a moment before turning around, a broad grin on his face and pulling his lover into an overjoyed bear hug. "Congratulations!" 

Blinking, Shay looked at Shalon as he turned to look at her. Simultaneous grin broke across their faces as they waved back at Duo. "Welcome to the family...again!" 

Wufei smirked as he gazed at his captain, then looked at Duo. "Well...I must say that was an interesting surprise, my love." he said with a grin.

Trowa was basically just watching them silently, too surprised to really say anything. Heero grinned at his lover, returning the hug awkwardly. "Thanks." he whispered softly.

"I thought so too." Smiling broadly, Duo grinned at his brother. "One I was quite happy to have."

"Well, I should hope so." Smiling, Larak tugged Heero over to a chair near his brother and pushed him down to use as a seat. "Seems it was a good idea after all to send him in."

"And so I have another brother, hmm?" Shaking her head, Shay sighed woefully, her grin belying the sorrow. "Ahh, well. No sister for me, though I suppose it's a good thing. If I had a sister she'd probably be a dainty, 'dirt is evil', brat."

Chuckling, Shalon poked her lightly in the side. "We're glad to have you still, Duo. Despite my sister's mock-laments."

Wufei chuckled with the other two. He cocked an eyebrow at Larak. "Why did you have to send in Heero? Weren't you all taking care of Duo?" he asked.

Heero shifted uncomfortably, dropping his gaze. 'Here it comes...'

Catching Trowa and Shalon's gaze, Larak decided to be the speaker. Leaning back against Heero, he sighed, smiling wryly. "They had a disagreement, which they needed to work out without Shalon, Trowa, and I around."

Wufei glanced over at the squirming Heero as he kept his eyes down. "What *kind* of disagreement?" he asked lowly.

Poking his lover lightly in the side, Duo grinned. "The normal kind between two hot-headed males. Do ease up love."

Wufei cocked an eyebrow at his lover and caught the relieved look that Heero sent his lover's way. Eyes narrowing slightly, he said lightly, "Ah well...if that was all." //We'll discuss this later, my love.//

//Of course. I expect no less.// Curling closer, Duo tightened his grip about Wufei's waist before offering another piece of fruit.

Wufei grumbled slightly as he opened his mouth and took in the fruit. After swallowing, he sighed as he stood up, ignoring the looks of concerns from Heero and Trowa. "I really wish they hadn't made the rule that says that I have to be a king immediately when I return." he grumbled sadly.

Standing, Duo moved to his side. "Well, you DO have to introduce your mate one day. Why not today? Can have some company on thy first day back and avoid a big expensive, boring some-such." Wufei looked thoughtfully at his lover and mate. He cocked an eyebrow in query to his friends and main advisors. Heero smirked in what would be termed 'rather evilly' while Trowa just grinned.

Wearing similar grins, Shay and Shalon looked at each other before turning to Wufei. "We say go ahead. The court needs to be shifted a bit."

  
Nodding, Larak smiled. "I agree."

Wufei chuckled softly. "You have indeed been hanging around this imp much too long." he said with a wink. He sighed and shrugged as he walked towards the door with his arm around Duo's waist to head for the throne room.

Heero snorted. "Yea whatever..." he said softly.

Pushing himself off Heero's lap, Larak winked. "I'm going to go claim a front row seat. See ya later, love." Waving bye to their little brother, Shay and Shalon rose to follow Wufei and Duo. Heero and Trowa got up with their fellow guards and got into formation around the couple. Heero smirked at his lover as they walked away. He frowned as he saw Wufei slowly drop his arm from around Duo's waist as they came into the throne room.

Grasping his lover's hand, Duo smiled slightly. //Easy love. All will be fine.// Cocking an eyebrow at his lover, Wufei let a slight smile cross briefly before an impassive mask came down over his face. He walked silently up to his throne, glancing neither left nor right as he walked, then sat down. He waited patiently for his guards to get arranged swiftly before gazing down at his advisors. Keeping his station by Wufei's side, Duo watched Shay and Shalon take their places, catching the winks they threw his way. Steepling his fingers in front of his face, Wufei gazed at the obviously disturbed advisors. He waited silently for one of them to start.

"Welcome back, Your Majesty. I hope your trip was a good one?" asked one of the younger, less pompous advisors.

Wufei smiled at the advisor as he sat up. "Yes Chuein it was." he said softly as he nodded to the polite advisor. Nodding, Chuein turned back to the papers before him. He could wait a moment before addressing his chosen issues.

Affirmed of the King's journey, Tayin looked at the stranger standing at the King's right hand. He remembered him vaguely from a while back..."If I may ask, who might this person be, Your Highness?"

"You may ask and I will tell you." Wufei said lightly as he leaned back, squaring his shoulders. "I would like you to meet my life mate, Duo." Inclining his head slightly, Duo looked around at the varying degrees of reactions. Some looked close to fainting, others horrified and then there was a group, the one called Chuein among them, who looked pleased with the announcement. Smiling slightly, Chuein looked at his fellow friends among the council members. They had been hoping His Majesty would find someone soon.

Momentarily flabbergasted, Tayin stayed silent, speechless before raising his voice in a shrill shout. "Your Majesty! Why did we know nothing of this? This choice affects the whole of the kingdom! How can you know if this...person...is right or not?"

Wufei cocked an eyebrow as he glared coldly at the advisor silently. "We are soul bonded...nothing will change it except for death...and even then it will not separate us." he said softly, dangerously. Heero and Trowa glanced at each other briefly before returning their heads forward. Spluttering, Tayin fell silent, glowering over the reprimand given him.

Nodding, Chuein spoke up in the brief silence. "Welcome to our Kingdom, Prince Duo."

A warm smile from Wufei was directed at Chuein. "My thanks, my friend..." he said softly. He looked up again, becoming stern. "Since we are on the topic, Duo and I are also expecting a child. We will be married within the month."

Spluttering, Tayin turned rather red as he found himself speechless at this...outrage. Alas it was not to last. "But, Your Majesty! What of the proper channels? No one has been consulted!"

"That's right, sire! We must consult the holders of your lands!" One of the other older advisors shuffled up importantly. Heero snorted softly as he frowned at the old man.

Wufei glared at the questioning advisors. "That is NOT in the law and I will not allow your closed mindedness stop me from going through with my heart." he said softly, his voice cold with rage.

Resting his hand upon Wufei's shoulder, Duo looked around at each advisor, meeting their gazes briefly. "I would stop to think before you speak. It is not becoming of the King's holders of Wisdom to lose their heads because of a mere upset of protocol or tradition."

Wufei grinned as he brought his hand up to cover the one on his shoulder. "He is right. Unless you have a true reason for us to not be joined in the formal ceremony, then I suggest you still your tongues and move on to other subjects that concern *my* country." he said softly, emphasizing his possession of their lands.

Looking about, Chuein nodded. "Then I have some issues along those lines. The northern quadrant requests aid for the upcoming flood season. They wish to build barricades to keep the river from flooding the fields as it almost succeeded in doing last year." Nodding, Wufei gestured for the paper that would require his seal. Heero went over and got the paper and thus the meeting went this way for some time. He approved and disapproved countless proposals and requests.

Trowa looked over as a guard gestured for his attention. He walked over and talked softly with the guard, before nodding and walking back to the king. "Your majesty. We have some visitors who wish an immediate audience." He said as he half bowed.

Wufei cocked an eyebrow in interest. "Oh? Who is it, Trowa?" he asked as he glanced at his friend.

"Guardian Zechs and two others." Trowa said softly. A smile lit the king's face as he nodded permission.

Turning her gaze to the doorway, Shay tried to hide her eagerness at the other's return. Watching his sister, Shalon shook his head, hiding a smile. Turning to Wufei, Duo asked softly, "Who's that?"

Wufei smirked at his mate as the guard went off to get the guests. "He is a fellow guardian of our country." he said, then looked up as the doors open. "Ah Zechs...so our prediction was true in that we would indeed meet again!" he said as he stood up.

Zechs laughed softly and strode in confidently, followed by his two guests. "My friend...if it would have been a bet, someone would have won. I bring also...a surprise for the one you have taken as your mate." He said as he knelt down briefly before standing aside and gesturing to the two other blonds.

Catching sight of the two, Duo tightened his grip on Wufei's shoulder, gasping out hoarsely, "Joren? Quatre? Please tell me I'm not dreaming..."

Chuckling, Joren shook his head. "If you were dreaming I doubt you'd be this surprised, my friend. It's good to see you well and happy." Quatre giggled and nodded, then ran up and hugged Duo tightly. Zechs chuckled as he watched them, happy to see the reunion.

Wufei grinned as he stepped back as well, glancing at his friends happily. He stopped as he saw Trowa staring silently at the one named Joren and cocked an eyebrow in surprise. 'I wonder...' Following at a more sedate pace, Joren pulled both of his younger friends into a tight hug.

Watching the reunion, Shalon smiled at the sight, his gaze tending to stay on the younger of the blonds. *Quatre I believe is what Duo called him* Embracing both of them, Duo smiled brightly, a few tears sliding down his cheeks.

Quatre snuggled both his best friends, smiling in delight. He looked up and grinned at Duo, poking him. "You got mated, Duo...silly boy." He said teasingly.

Wufei looked over at Zechs and asked softly, "Where did you find them?" 

Zechs frowned fiercely as he said, "Slavers were trying to get them, my friend. I have them...in safe keeping currently in the Jaruis sector." Wufei's lips thinned in disgust and anger as he nodded sharply. Heero saw the nod, then strode off to get some guards sent off to 'collect' the slavers.

Ruffling his friend's hair, Duo winked at Quatre before grinning at both of them. "How could I not with such a desirable guy as Wufei around? Wonderful heart, mind, and body."

Chuckling, Shay nudged Shalon. //Who has a prospective crush now, brother dear?//

Raising an eyebrow, Shalon grinned. //You of course. Zechs is back...//

//True, but I see thy roving eye watching a rather nice looking young blond.//

Quatre giggled as he nodded in delight. "Happy." he said quietly as he snuggled up to his friend. Zechs turned towards Shay and Shalon and walked over to them, smiling in greeting. Wufei smirked as he elbowed a still staring Trowa, bringing him out of his daze.

Smiling happily, Shay waved slightly. "Why not go introduce yourself to Quatre and his friend? And take Trowa with you." She said to her brother.

Grumbling, Shalon left to do so. "You just want to be alone so you can flirt without being teased."

Releasing the two, Duo looked them over. "Looks like you've gained some weight. Looks good on ya."

Zechs cocked an eyebrow as Shalon left Shay's side before he got there. "Do I have something on my face that he leaves without so much as a greeting?" he asked Shay teasingly as he came up to the female guard's side.

"No, he just has in interest in one of your charges so I...encouraged him." Smiling, Shay pulled her friend and, known to everyone but him, crush into a tight hug. 

Quatre giggled again as he nodded, pointing at Zechs in explanation. He meeped softly as he saw a regal looking young man walking towards them and hid behind Duo in fear. Wufei smiled reassuringly at the hiding young blond, a flicker of concern in his swirled eyes as he smiled at his mate. "My love, care to introduce us?" he asked softly as he stood with Trowa and Shalon, Heero just coming in.

"Ahhh. Knew I was forgetting something." Placing an arm about the hiding blond's waist, Duo tugged him forward. Pointing to each of his new friends and brother, he introduced the two groups. "Quatre, Joren; I'd like you to meet my mate, Wufei. He's the King here. Then there's Trowa and Shalon. They're some of his bodyguards and great guys overall. Shay is Shalon's twin. From what I can see, she's flirting with Zechs. And this is Heero, my twin brother. Finally found him. He has a mate named Larak, who's Shay and Shalon's little brother. These people you can trust implicitly, okay?"

Zechs chuckled softly as he hugged her back just as tightly, then pulled back. "Ever the meddler, eh, Shaya?" he asked as he winked at her.

Quatre stared wide-eyed at the young men, then nodded. He looked up happily at Duo as he said, "Safe?"

Wufei smiled sadly down at the young blond. //He's no older than you or I is he, my love?// "Yes, Quatre. You and Joren are welcome to stay here if you want. Free...and safe." he said soothingly.

Nodding, Duo pulled they young blond closer. "Aye, Quat. You're safe with them." //No, he's not. He's actually the same age as me...just lost. Blackheart thrives on breaking a person's innocence and mind. Jor and I protected him as best we could.//

Holding out his hand, Shalon smiled gently. "Nice to meet you, Quatre." Watching the greeting between the one called Shalon and his young charge, Joren waited. Duo said he was a decent guy. Maybe here with these people Quatre could heal.

"Not that name...Will no one forget it?" Groaning, Shay leaned against Zechs, grinning slightly. "And of course I meddled. Someone must or he'll do nothing but stare." *Like me...till now, maybe*

Wufei's eyes saddened as he gazed at his lover, then at Quatre. Quatre stared at the extended hand timidly, then held out his own and clasped it shyly. He nodded quickly, smiling slightly, before pulling away and hiding his face again in Duo's side.

Zechs chuckled softly as he made no move to step away from her. "Yes...staring is counterproductive in relationships." 'So why have I been doing it for fourteen years?'

Hugging the young blond, Duo smiled gratefully at Shalon. "See, they're nice." Turning back to Wufei, Duo asked "Love, how much longer do you think we'll be in session?"

Patting Quatre's shoulder lightly, Joren stepped up to greet these new friends of Duo's "Nice to meet you all." Smiling, Shalon discreetly nudged Trowa into stepping forward and extended his hand to the older blond.

Watching her brother, Shay chuckled. "See? I'm not the only one who meddles."

Quatre peered curiously up at Wufei as he answered, "Well...I must be in session for another hour. But that doesn't mean that you and your friends couldn't go and spend time together. Why don't you take Trowa, Shalon, Shay, and Zechs with you?" He said, smirking at his lover.

Trowa stumbled and, for the first time in a long time, blushed slightly as he took Joren's hand in a greeting. "Pleasure..." he said softly. Heero smirked as he watched his friends, resisting the urge to shake his head in amusement. Zechs laughed softly and shook his head, then steered Shay closer to hear what Wufei was saying.

"Sure you wish to be deprived a third of your bodyguard service? Though I'm sure Heero is more than capable." Grinning, Duo winked at his lover and his brother. //A matchmaker today, love?//

Smiling back, Joren allowed his hand to linger for a moment, waiting to see what the other would do, testing.

Catching the tail end of the conversation, Shay waited for Duo's response, torn between wanting it to be yes and staying loyal to her duty. Heero smirked at his brother as Wufei grinned. "I'm sure I will be fine. They'd have to get through the advisors first." He said lightly, grinning evilly at his brother as protests from said targets floated out. //It's not that hard when it's so obvious. Besides...I think they all need to bond...//

Trowa smiled softly, squeezing the hand gently before releasing it slowly. 'Have to go slow...he's been through too much...'

Zechs cocked an eyebrow in amusement at his comrade's reply. "True." Lowering his voice, Duo added, " Though I rather like Chuein. All right, off we go then. You coming, Shay? Zechs?" //On both accounts. I doubt I even need to ask Trowa and Shalon. Well, I could but I won't. No sense giving them a way to back out.//

Surprised by the other's actions, Joren dipped his head slightly in acknowledgement before returning to Quatre's side. Smiling at each other, Shay and Shalon bowed simultaneously to their King. Wufei chuckled softly as he grinned at his lover. "Yes....why don't you go and Heero can stay here?" he said, earning a grin from both Trowa and Zechs in agreement along with a bow.

Seeing that everyone was ready to depart, Duo stepped forward to kiss his lover goodbye before turning to go, Quatre's hand in his and Joren beside him, while Shalon moved slightly behind the youngest blond and Shay kept close to Zechs. //Repressed hormones in the room...//

//No kidding...good luck...// Wufei snickered as he watched Quatre timidly walk next to Duo as he looked around shyly while Trowa walked next to Joren, his gaze shifting around. Zechs politely allowed Shay to go before him, before tossing a wink at Wufei over his shoulder. Chuckling again as he sat down, Wufei turned back to his advisors. "Now...where were we?"

TBC


	17. Gifts

Title: Walking in the Shadows. Pt. 18/?

Authors: Deathangelgw and Nightshadow

Disclaimer: They aren't ours....but we can sure as hell play with them!!!

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, dark, angst, language, mention of torture, yaoi, shounen-ai, het

Pairings: Varied, but the main is 2+/x5x2, 1xOCx1, OCx4xOC, 3xOCx3, 6xOC

Rating: Still PG-13…though it is a bit darker with past things somewhat revealed. But it gets cute…eventually!

Note: Oi gomen ne, minna for taking so long!! Life has been a kicker for us both, but FINALLY we are getting something up! Enjoy and please Review!!

//telepathic speech//

'thoughts'

*thoughts*

+++++++++++++++++++

Deciding that the library would be the best place for the group, seeing as it was neutral territory, Duo led the group to the large comfy room, watching as each one filed in and found a seat. Taking over his usual position of the window seat, Duo waited for Quatre to decide where he wished to be while watching Joren claim a large comfy chair as Shay chose to share a couch with Zechs. Watching the others, Shalon waited for Quatre to choose his seat, wishing to sit nearby the young blond, but not so close as to make him anxious. Trowa sat in the opposite chair across from Joren as he watched Zechs sink into his seat next to Shay. 'It's about time those two started moving it...' he thought to himself in relief. Quatre looked nervously from Joren to Duo, fear and uncertainty in his eyes as he bit his lip. He sat down timidly next to Joren, hiding his face in his friend's long leg. Finding a comfortable place on the floor, Shalon eased himself to the floor a few feet away from the scared Quatre. Quatre watched Shalon, fear evident in his wide eyes as he snuggled closer to Joren, seeking protection. 

Watching the silent occupants, Duo sighed. "Alright. So does anybody have any ideas? Maybe a game? I know. Jor, Q, if the others agree you get to be the Questioners and us the Answer givers. If you ask a question we don't want to answer we have to give a reason. How does that sound?" Nodding, Shay caught sight of Shalon giving his acquiescence. They had no problem with the proposition. Trowa and Zechs nodded as well, looking over at the very shy Quatre. Quatre hid his face even more, not saying anything as he shivered. He just wanted to curl up in Duo or Joren's lap....

Resting his hand on Quatre's head, Joren nodded slightly. "Alright." Standing quickly, Joren picked up his small friend, then sat back down again with Quatre in his lap. "Better now?" Nodding as he snuggled closer to Joren, Quatre whimpered softly. He buried his face, too scared to see what anyone else was doing. Trowa and Zechs frowned, looking over at Duo in concern and sadness. Shifting his gaze from Quatre to Duo, Shalon waited to see what he did. Duo knew them after all.

Speaking softly, Shay asked, "Is it just strangers in general or male strangers?" Quatre peeked out, gazing at Shay with fearful eyes. He hid his face again, shivering slightly in fear.

"How sad..." Trowa whispered softly, looking over at Shalon with sad eyes.

Lightly rubbing his friend's back, Joren spoke softly. "Quatre. We traveled with Zechs, remember? You liked and trusted him. He likes and trusts these people. So does Duo. You'll be fine." 

Quatre curled up even more as he snuggled into Joren. Softly, he whispered, "They want...." He whimpered, his eyes shutting close in fear as he trembled.

Zechs' eyes narrowed as he watched Quatre then said softly, "Young one...we won't harm you. Perhaps we could take him for a walk with the Caroime cats?" He looked over at Duo. The Caroime cats were large gentle cats that were telepathic and were often used to soothe troubled spirits. They resided in the gardens of the king, another protection for the young highness.

Nodding, Duo stood up and walked over to his two oldest friends. "How's that sound Quat? You can meet your nickname's namesake."

Quatre looked up warily, aqua eyes wide with both curiosity and fear. He looked over as Zechs got up and walked over, a gentle smile on his lips. "How about it, little one? You'll like the Caroime cats. They love to snuggle and play." he said warmly. Quatre looked down thoughtfully then nodded slightly, blushing shyly.

"Alright then. Off we go." Nudging Quatre gently, Joren waited for him to get off his lap before getting up.

Quatre slowly got up, and then meeped in surprise as Zechs scooped him up into his arms. He giggled as Zechs grinned down at him, then spun him around, causing the younger blond to squeal in delight. When they stopped and Zechs put him back down, Quatre laughed in delight as he looked up at Zechs. Ruffling his friend's hair, Duo smiled. "Come on all. Let's go. Bet ya can't catch me Quat!" Grinning, he took off running for the gardens, keeping his pace easy.

Nudging her brother, Shay smiled at Zechs before turning back to Shalon. //Stop acting like you're scared of him. Just treat him nicely. He'll react a great deal better.//

Nodding, Shalon got up and stood next to Shay, quickly grabbing her braid and tugging. //I'd already figured that out.// Eeping slightly, Shay glared at her brother before turning away and consequently facing Zechs.

Chuckling at Duo's antics, Joren winked at Quatre. "Think we can catch him Q?"

Giggling, Quatre took off running as he chased the longhaired man. He laughingly jumped onto Duo's back. "Ride Duo...Ride!" he shouted in glee.

Zechs snickered as he watched Quatre run 'He just needed some reassuring fun...poor thing, he's so scared in this new place.' he thought to himself, then grinned down at Shay, winking. He held out his elbow and said, "Shall we?" Trowa smirked as he got up as well and silently followed them, walking next to Shalon.

Laughing as Quatre jumped on him, Duo grinned, picking up the pace. "Better run faster to keep up Joren!"

Shaking his head, Joren continued at a leisurely walk with the others. "I'll save my running for the garden." Grinning, Shalon nudged Trowa, nodding slightly to Joren. Linking her arm with Zechs, Shay watched the rest of the group, hiding a smirk.

Quatre giggled as he wrapped his arms tightly around Duo's neck in delight, hugging him tightly. "Faster Duo faster!" Trowa tossed a mock glare at Shalon, but didn't pick up his pace. He did watch Joren though from beneath his bangs and impassive face. Laughing, Duo obeyed his rider's request as he wove through the hallways to the garden. Shaking his head at the rambunctious pair, Joren dropped back to walk with the rest of the group.

Zechs grinned as he walked along with Shay, then glanced at her. "So...up to a sparring match later? I haven't had a good sparring partner in years." he asked, trying to keep his voice neutral.

Grinning, amber eyes bright, Shay nodded. "You've got a date." Zechs grinned back and looked ahead again, noticing that the gardens were nearing. Looking ahead, Shay watched as Duo disappeared into the gardens with Quatre. 

Laughing in delight as he held on, Quatre looked around. "So pretty, Duo...like here?" He asked as he snuggled his ride.

Trowa grinned as he turned his head to look at Joren, smiling reassuringly. "Did you want rooms near each other?" he asked politely.

Patting the leg he gripped, Duo smiled. "Yeah, I do. It's more of a home than back there ever was."

Nodding, Joren smiled back. "Probably a good idea. I'll most likely end up sharing with Quatre. He doesn't sleep well alone sometimes." Smiling slightly, Shalon called some of the cats to greet the disappearing pair.

Quatre sighed softly, happily, then looked up as he heard some rustlings. His eyes widened as he "oooo"ed as a giant panther strode out, it's golden and purple swirled eyes glinting as it gazed at them. It purred as Quatre slid off of Duo and walked hesitantly towards the big cat. It tilted its head as it gazed calmly at the blond, then purred again. //Are you the young one that has glittered?// it asked quietly. Quatre's eyes widened as he nodded silently.

Zechs grinned as he watched Quatre meet with one of the Caroime. He glanced over as Trowa nodded at 

Joren, affirming the request. Smiling, Duo stepped back to give them some space and moved to sit underneath a tree. Smiling back, Joren thanked Trowa before turning to watch Quatre. A dark blue and red swirled tiger walked over to Duo and curled up next to him, purring lightly as she laid her head on his lap. //How are you today, Duo mate?//

Quatre smiled softly as the big panther came up and nudged him gently. //Young Glitterstar....shine for us here in this safe haven.// the soft tenor said gently. Quatre giggled softly and wrapped his arms around the furry neck.

Scratching her ears, Duo smiled. "Doing fine. Got to surprise some Cluckers. And enjoyed some early morning cuddling with 'Fei. Plus my friends are here and safe."

Moving slightly away from the others, Shalon sat where he had a good view of Quatre, not at all surprised when a patch furred calico lion came up next to him. Scratching her ears, he continued to watch Quatre play with his new panther friend. "Hey, Sdia." 

Resting half in her friend's lap, Sdia pressed against the hand scratching her ears. //Good day, Shalon. You like the Glitterstar?//

//Yes. I'd like to get to know him. I can wait though.//

Flexing her tail contentedly, she purred. //Don't wait too long or we will see to the introducing.// Still watching, Shalon smiled at his lion friend's supposed threat.

Chuckling softly as she purred, the blue and red swirled tiger tilted her head into the scratches. //That is good. Those men need some stirring up. You bring your friends here for help like you?// she asked as she licked at his hand affectionately.

The large panther purred soothingly as he sat down, wrapping a large paw around the young blond's waist in a hug. //My name is Norsian.// he said and Quatre giggled in delight. 

//My...name is Quatre.// Quatre replied and smiled as the panther grinned back.

//You speak my language well.// Norsian said in approval.

//I...always have been able to.// Quatre admitted.

"Aye." Smiling, Duo watched the goings on. "None of the three of us have had it easy. It's affected Quatre the most though. Hopefully with time he'll heal and find a steady happiness in life instead of momentary."

//It will happen, Duo mate.// the blue and red swirled tiger said. She purred loudly as she saw Quatre get onto Norsian's back and they went trotting off into the woods. 

Caressing her chin, Duo grinned as he watched the blond ride off. "That's good. He'll have fun with Nori."

Purring as she leaned into the scratches, the tiger nodded. //Yes...Norsian shall protect him and show him the light and safety...strange though...// she trailed off.

"Hmmm? What's strange?" Looking around, Duo caught site of Joren and Trowa. Smiling at the two of them, he winked at Trowa.

Watching Quatre disappear with Norsian, Shalon turned to his feline companion. "Feel up to playing the pillow?"

Huffing slightly, she swiped his hand with her tongue. //Of course.//

//Young Glitterstar...he speaks our language when no other Sidhe has.// the tiger, whose name was Darsai, stretched as she pushed her head into Duo's hand in a demand for more caresses.

Grinning, Duo went back to his job. "Huh. I guess you would find that odd. Think that sensitivity is why he had a worse time than Jor and I did, even though we kept most of the worst stuff off of him?"

Darsai nodded, purring as he hit a good spot. //He can sense the feelings of hatred and evil from anyone who would hurt him. That is why I think he may be avoiding young Shalon.// she said as her paws flexed.

"Well, Shal doesn't hate him and isn't evil. He is attracted to Q though." Chuckling, Duo shook his head. "That's a bit obvious."

//Would young Glitterstar know the difference between attraction...and desire for controlling him?// Darsai asked wisely as she gazed up at Duo. //If all he has known is your friendships and the lust of...he who we shall not name...what makes you think he knows of that difference?//

Zechs snickered as the two cats chuckled and purred. They all looked up as Norsian returned, a giggling Quatre holding onto him as he ran lightly. Quatre got off and ran over to Duo with a bouquet of starflowers. "Duo! Look see! Pretty!" He said in delight.

"He doesn't, really. I suppose you're right. He'll figure it out with time and a bit of help. Being around two stable couples should help." Hearing Quatre call his name, Duo turned towards him and caught sight of the young blond bringing the flowers for his inspection. Taking the large bouquet, he smelled the heady flowers. "Aye very pretty." Smiling in delight, Quatre nodded, then sat down gracefully, laying his head on Duo's shoulder as he started scratching Norsian's ears with a giggle. Both cats purred in happiness.

Laying an arm about his young friend's shoulder, Duo smiled, the bouquet resting in his lap. "Hey, Q? What do you think of Shalon?"

Quatre looked at Duo in surprise, before looking down. "He...wants stuff. Scares me..." he said softly, as he curled up slightly. Norsian purred loudly as he cuddled the trembling blond.

Tightening his hold, Duo ruffled his hair. "Ahhh. You know what? I bet if we told him that he'd get all guilty and apologize for scaring you. Would any of the others have cared to do that?"

Quatre leaned into Duo as he mumbled. "No...they'd hit me and make me..." He trembled violently as he buried his face into Duo's shoulder, whimpering. "Don't hurt, Duo...I'll be good...promise..."

Pulling Quatre into his lap, Duo spoke gently. "It's alright Q. You're not there anymore. None of us are. We're free." Singing softly, he caressed Quatre's hair tenderly.

"Really, Duo?" Quatre asked softly as he lay in his friend's arms. "Safe...not get yelled at for...looking at pretty things?" He bit his lip, curling up slightly.

//Nay, Glitterstar. Here...everything that is lovely is admired and loved for its creation.// Norsian said soothingly as he purred. Darsai nodded and nuzzled the young blond, purring encouragingly.

"Safe. Entirely safe. 'Fei may be a grouch at times, but he's a softy. And Heero can be rather uptight, but he mellows when Larak's around. Shay and Shalon are a nutty pair, but in a good way. And you know what? They'd all die to protect us. Because they're good people who care." Still stroking Quatre's hair, Duo smiled. "And we can find and rejoice in as many pretties as we want."

"All...the pretties?" Quatre asked softly as he looked up at Duo. His gaze slowly turned and settled on Shalon, eyes shy and scared, but admiring before dropping to look at the ground.

Smiling, Duo nodded. "Yes, all the pretties. Even him."

"He won't...hurt me?" Quatre whispered softly, looking up at Duo fearfully. "I got hurt...last time. They said it bad for me to look at pretties." He whimpered softly.

Wufei chuckled as he went over to his lover, smiling gently at Quatre as he knelt down next to them. Heero smirked then frowned as he looked around for Larak. Catching sight of his lover, Duo extended a hand to him before answering Quatre. "No, little bit, he won't hurt you. I'm sure if you let him know how much you like pretties, he'd take it upon himself to make sure you were allowed to see each and every one without interference to your heart's content."

"With no holds either, little one." Wufei said gently as he took his lover's hand and placed their hands on Quatre's back soothingly. Quatre looked up at him with scared eyes and he smiled gently. "Quatre...in my land...we live...we love....we learn. You have seen the beauty here....let it soothe and warm you." He said softly. 

Quatre smiled softly, relaxing back into Duo as he nodded happily. "So pretty here....life....you nice king. Duo love much." Quatre said happily, earning a blush from Wufei.

Laughing softly, Duo placed a light kiss atop Quatre's brow. "See? Told you he was an old softy." Smiling tenderly at Wufei, Duo continued, "As time passes you'll get to know the others. You know, Shal might like these flowers too. Why not have your cat friend take one over? Then you can watch from here and see if I'm right about Shalon too. Ok?" Quatre chewed on his lip as he gazed at Duo solemnly. He then nodded and looked at Norsian, who purred and stretched before nuzzling him tenderly. He giggled, then reached over and grabbed two of the starflowers and handed them solemnly over to the cat. Norsian carefully took them into his mouth, then padded over to Shalon.

TBC


	18. Knowing

Title: Walking in the Shadows. Pt. 19/?

Authors: Deathangelgw and Nightshadow

Disclaimer: They aren't ours....but we can sure as hell play with them!!!

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, dark, angst, language, mention of torture, yaoi, shounen-ai, het 

Pairings: Varied, but the main is 2+/x5x2, 1xOCx1, OCx4xOC, 3xOCx3, 6xOC

Rating: 

Note: If the last one was a bit confusing, you should be able to understand certain sections as you read the next few parts. Gomen minna! Enjoy and please review!

//telepathic speech//

'thoughts'

*thoughts*

+++++++++++++++++++

Quatre chewed on his lip as he gazed at Duo solemnly. He then nodded and looked at Norsian, who purred and stretched before nuzzling him tenderly. He giggled, then reached over and grabbed two of the starflowers and handed them solemnly over to the cat. Norsian carefully took them into his mouth, then padded over to Shalon. Smiling, Duo winked at Fei while hugging Quatre tightly. "Now we wait." 

Catching sight of the oncoming figure, Shalon's current cat-pillow nudged him sharply. //Wake up, sleepy. You have a visitor.// 

Grumbling slightly about a too short nap, Shalon rolled over to come face to face with Norsian and the two flowers in his hand. Taking the flowers, Shalon smiled, running his finger's lightly along the delicate petals before raising them to his face to get a taste of their fresh, sweet scent. "Who...?"

Norsian purred softly. //Glitterstar sends his 'pretties' to another 'pretty'.// he said with a gentle chuckle.

Quatre watched anxiously as the flowers were delivered. "He won't like...pretties are not to be liked..." he whimpered.

A gentle hand on his shoulder caused him to look into warm onyx eyes. "Pretties are to be admired and loved." Wufei said softly, encouragingly.

//Thanks, 'Fei.// Grinning, Duo spoke softly to Quatre. "I think he did. Did you see how softly he touched then before smelling? And I swear that's a pretty big smile on his face. And I think it just got bigger" 

"Ahhh." Smiling broadly Shalon rose to his feet and bowed to Quatre before turning down the trail, flowers still in hand. He came back a moment later with a long, blooming Jasmine vine and a blue sprite vine. Weaving the two together he made an elegant halo. Holding the finished weaving out to Norsian, the amber-eyed man smiled. "Take this to him please? If you think he'd like it?"

Quatre watched wide eyed as he saw Shalon get up, then giggled happily as he bowed before disappearing. "He like...he like!" Quatre whispered excitedly as he looked at them both. Wufei just grinned as he ruffled the blond's hair. Norsian purred loudly as he gently took the offering in his massive jaws, then trotted back to Quatre. He gently laid it down in Quatre's lap, who giggled shyly and placed it carefully on his head. Smiling, Shalon held up his flowers before leaning back against Sdia.

"Yep, he did." Grinning across at Wufei, Duo winked. //Things are going decently, ne?//

Wufei grinned back. //Very well...he seems to be adjusting.// 

Quatre nibbled on his lip thoughtfully then looked up at Duo. "Duo...do you...think he will hurt me if I go sit by him?" He asked timidly, cringing in expectation of rejection.

//He does well once he knows he's safe.// Smiling, Duo turned to answer Quatre. "Nope. I doubt he would. He'd probably be very nice. Shalon is nice. I think you might like talking with him. He probably knows where a lot of pretties are."

"Would he really, Duo?" Quatre asked softly, biting his lip as he gazed at his friend.

Wufei smiled gently and patted Quatre's arm. "He's like a brother to me...the same as Duo is to you. I'm sure he'd love to show you around with Norsian and Sdia by your sides." He said, coaxing. 

This seemed to give Quatre courage for he got up, smiling, then ran over to Shalon. Standing in front of the other man as he shifted from one foot to the other, Quatre asked nervously, "May...I sit with you, Shalon?" He nibbled on his lip, and then looked down as he felt a furry head nudge him.

Smiling softly, Shalon nodded. "I'd be honored to share your company." Motioning to Sdia, he let Quatre choose his own spot. "Have you met Sdia? She's an old friend of mine." Quatre shook his head, then bowed to the cat before sitting down a few feet away from Shalon. His eyes remained on the ground as he fiddled with the grass until Norsian replaced the view with his own furry head. Quatre nervously ran his fingers through the silken fur. Resting against Sdia, Shalon watched for a moment before speaking softly. "Thank you for the star flowers. I'm glad you liked yours as well." Looking at the flowers wreathing the blond head, he nodded, pleased. They did look good, perched there. "What flower is your most favorite one of all?"

"Don't...know. If I touch pretty flowers..." Quatre trailed off, cringing as he looked up anxiously. "Will you hurt Quatre for doing that? Didn't mean to...please don't hurt me..." He whimpered softly as he curled up.

Norsian purred softly as he gazed up at Quatre. //No one will hurt you, Glitterstar.//

Moving slowly closer, Shalon spoke calmly and gently. "Of course I won't hurt you. You should be able to touch the pretty flowers. It makes them happy. Haven't you seen them dance in the breeze, waiting and wishing some special person would come by and admire them? I bet you make them happier than any other person."

Sniffling softly, Quatre brought tear-filled eyes up to Shalon's face. "Really?" Came out from a small voice, filled with hesitation.

Nodding, Shalon smiled. "Really. I'm sure Sdia and Norsian agree with me."

Nudging Shalon, Sdia purred loudly. //I agree with him.//

Norsian purred softly as hesitant aqua eyes locked with his own feline. //Young Shalon is right, Glitterstar. Don't be afraid to show your light here…we want to see it.// 

Quatre looked down at his clenched hands, sighing softly. "No one will…hurt me? For laughing? For…being with nice people?" he asked timidly.

Shaking his head, Shalon smiled softly. "You won't be hurt. Not here, by any of us. We won't hurt you, my sis, the others and I." *Other people I'm not so sure. Not everyone here is nice, after all.*

Quatre took a deep breath, then smiled an almost heartbreakingly innocent smile. "Ok...I trust you." he said in a small voice.

Purring her approval, Sdia licked first Shalon then Quatre. "Thank you, Quatre." Smiling, Shalon slowly stood up, one hand held out to the young blond. "What would you like to see first?"

++++++++++++++++++++++

Pulling Wufei closer, Duo smiled. "You're good, love. I think, with time, he may regain some of the person he was when I first met him. He'll never have that unfailing trust again, but hopefully he won't be scared of all who move either."

"That is truly sad that one such as that innocent child shall never trust whole heartedly." Wufei said sadly, quietly as he leaned back into his lover's hold. 

Smiling sadly, Duo shook his head, holding tight to his kingly lover. "He's not innocent, 'Fei. None of we three are. You can't live as we did and stay innocent. He's hiding and lost. He needs only find his way back. That will take time, months or years most likely."

"Or perhaps...the right kind of bond." Wufei murmured softly as he brought a hand up and caressed his lover's cheek from behind.

Leaning into the caress, Duo smiled. "Perhaps."

Leaning his head back so their matching eyes locked, Wufei grinned. "Perhaps indeed." He purred softly.

Grinning, Duo claimed his lips in a lingering kiss. //Perhaps.//

Purring as he smiled into the kiss, Wufei pressed closer. //Perhaps we should…leave them to their own devices?// he tugged meaningfully on his lover's hand.

Following his mate's tugs, Duo smiled. //Perhaps...Something you wish to show me?//

//Perhaps.// Wufei grinned at his beloved. //Perhaps I wish to show you again how much I love you.// He winked at his mate as he stood up.

//Sounds like a delightful prospect.// Rising to stand beside him, Duo grinned back. //Lead on, my insatiable one.// Grinning back, Wufei leaned in for a small kiss before tugging him along back along the paths to the castle. Grinning broadly, Duo followed. It was a good day to be in love. Wufei smiled as he and Duo disappeared into the castle. 

++++++++++++++++++++

Quatre looked up at Shalon, blinking, then looked over suddenly as he saw Duo and Wufei leaving. A suddenly fear-filled look crossed the young blond's face and he curled up into a ball, rocking. "All alone...all alone...get hurt and no one like..." he murmured in an almost singsong voice.

Kneeling beside the young man, Shalon rested a gentle hand upon his shoulder. "Shhh. It's alright. I'm here. Not alone...not alone. Won't be hurt." Moving closer the Quatre's side, he hesitated over hugging the young blond, not wishing to frighten him. Instead he continued talking, leaving the choice of further contact up to Quatre. Quatre just rocked himself, staring ahead as he repeated his singsong softly, eyes filled with fear. Norsian nudged Shalon, sensing that what Duo had done was just what Shalon longed to do. Moving slowly, Shalon gently maneuvered Quatre into an embrace, gently stroking his hair while speaking softly. Quatre shivered as he was held, waiting for the blows to come. But as nothing happened except the soothing touches, he relaxed slowly, feeling as safe as when he was with Duo and Joren. He looked up, his eyes searching the face above him and seemed to realize that it wasn't his two friends. But...he felt no fear.

Pausing momentarily, Shalon smiled softly at the figure pressed against him. "You ok?"

Quatre sniffled and nodded, cuddling closer as he shivered. "So cold...will the bad men make me cold again?" He asked softly as he curled up.

Cradling Quatre close to his own warm body, Shalon spoke softly. "No, little one. The bad men won't get you. You don't have to be cold. Would you like to go in and find a blanket or stay out here?"

"If go inside...they hurt you..." Quatre whimpered softly as he curled closer to Shalon.

"Shhh. No they won't. We're not in the bad place anymore." Gently stroking the soft blond hair, Shalon rocked him slightly. "I'll look after you. No one will touch you with me around. I can defend us both, I promise. 'K?" Moving his hand to raise Quatre's chin, Shalon smiled softly. "You'll be safe inside, I promise. Are you hungry? We can get some food."

Chewing on his lip as he looked up at Shalon, Quatre sniffled. "M'k.... what about the kitties?" he asked as he looked at the lounging cats.

//Do not worry about us, Glitterstar.// Norsian said in amusement.

Nuzzling the both of them, Sdia moved to lie next to Norsian. //We'll be fine, young one. The King has provided us with our own homes out here. You're welcome to visit anytime, but don't skip meals to do so, ok?//

Quatre grinned shyly and nodded. "M'k." He said softly then relaxed against Shalon completely, trustingly. Norsian purred softly and nodded at Shalon.

Smiling, Shalon nodded to their cat friends. "Do you want to walk or would you enjoy being carried?"

Quatre smiled shyly as he looked down. "I...would like a ride..." He said softly, then cringed.

"Alright." Shifting Quatre so he was cradled in both his arms, Shalon rose slowly to his feet before setting off towards the kitchens. "How's this, little one?"

Nodding silently, Quatre smiled softly as he snuggled closely to Shalon. "Safe...me like safe...so warm..." He said softly as he buried his nose in Shalon's chest.

"As you should. We'll be there soon." Walking leisurely along the path, Shalon took a shortcut to the Kitchens.

"Can I have...some pie?" Quatre asked innocently as he looked up at Shalon with wide shimmering aqua eyes.

"Of course." Chuckling softly, Shalon tightened his hold briefly in a slight hug. "Which kind would you like?"

"There are many kinds?" Quatre asked in soft delight as he looked at Shalon with brightening eyes.

"Yes, many." Knocking lightly against a closed door with his foot, Shalon waited for one of the kitchen servants to get it. "There's apple, cherry, berry, blackberry, pear, chocolate, cream, lemon, lime and many others. We'll have to see what kinds they've made today." 

"So many....never had so many before..." Quatre murmured softly in wonder as he gazed at the big door.

A head peeked out as the door was opened by one of the older cooks. Catching sight of Shalon, he smiled and waved him in. "So you've come to sneak a snack before dinner have you? Well, then get in here. You most certainly can't eat out there. And do introduce me to your young friend. I hope he would like to sample my cooking as well." 

Chuckling, Shalon walked through the open door. "Aye, we've both come for a bite to eat, Nero. My friend here is Quatre and according to him he'd like a piece of pie."

"Oh?" Guiding the pair through the busy kitchen, Nero led them to a small table tucked away into a corner. "And what kind would you like, young one? We have Chocolate, Apple, and Pear today."

Looking up at Shalon as if for permission, Quatre said timidly, "I'd...like chocolate...please?" He cringed closer to Shalon as if expecting to be hit.

Stroking Quatre's hair soothingly, Shalon smiled encouragingly. "I'll have the same, Nero." 

"So I have a new chocolate lover in my midst do I? Very good. I'll get you both an extra big slice." Smiling Nero patted Shalon on the head before heading off to get their pie.

Quatre relaxed, then wiggled impatiently in Shalon's hold. "Down...please." He said quietly, smiling up at Shalon. "What is chocolate?"

Setting him down, Shalon motioned to the waiting chairs. "A very sweet treat."

"Will it be ok? No one take it away?" Quatre's soft yet fear-filled eyes gazed up trustingly at Shalon.

Touching the young man's hair softly, Shalon smiled. "Course it will be. And no one would dare take it away. According to Nero, everybody needs to gain weight. Therefore, anyone he gives food to is safe to stay in the kitchen till they're done, no matter how busy things are."

Quatre looked down at his very thin body, then back up. "We can eat...whenever?" He asked, curiosity shining bright within his eyes.

Nodding, Shalon grinned slightly. "We can all eat whenever we want and as much as we want. Plus you can choose what you want to eat."

"Anything?" Something akin to delighted excitement filled the aquamarine eyes as Quatre practically bounced.

Chuckling, Shalon nodded. "Aye. Anytime, even at one in the morning, though you may have to make due with the midnight snacks laid out. But that shouldn't be hard. Nero makes sure there's plenty."

"Aye." Moving quietly behind Quatre, Joren tugged a lock of his hair gently, then stepped back waiting patiently for the eventual tackle.

Quatre giggled happily as he tackled Joren, then said excitedly, "We can eat whatever we want and no one will hurt us!!"

Chuckling, Joren hugged him tightly, "So I've been told, Little Bit. Found a new friend have you?" Waving to Trowa, Shalon moved off to collect some more chairs so all four of them could sit at the small table.

Quatre nodded happily as he hugged Joren. "He's nice...and he says he'll protect me just like you and Duo." He said happily as he watched Trowa, who was standing nearby, smiling gently.

"That's good. I believe I like him already." Catching the direction of his young friend's gaze, Joren smiled ruffling the blond's hair. "Have you met Trowa yet? He's my new friend and very nice too."

"Really?" Quatre asked excitedly and grinned as Trowa chuckled softly.

"Hello Quatre, I believe we've met." Trowa said as he smiled at the young blond.

Catching sight of Nero with the pieces of pie, Shalon took his seat in one corner and motioned to the others to do the same. "Really to both." Releasing Quatre, Joren took the seat across from Shalon, nodding to him. Quatre stood near the table as he watched Trowa sit down next to Joren. He glanced at Shalon, a sudden look of fear in his eyes.

Smiling softly, Shalon held out a steady hand to the other youth, speaking softly. "It's alright, Quatre. Want to sit down so you can eat your pie comfortably?"

Quatre gazed at the offered hand silently then looked up fearfully as he timidly took it with his own. "Ok..." He said meekly.

Waving to Nero, who had been standing off to the side while waiting for all of them to take their seats, Shalon gently maneuvered Quatre into his seat. "Now we can all enjoy a spot of pie and rest our feet. Sound good?" Quatre nodded shyly as he smiled slightly. Trowa snickered softly as he elbowed Shalon slightly.

Placing the slices of pie in front of Shalon and Quatre, Nero turned to Trowa and Joren. "Now that I've served these two starved youths, what would you two prefer?"

Quatre watched the others, not even touching his pie yet. Trowa smiled up at Nero. "I think I will have the berry pie, Nero." He said softly, then glanced over at Joren.

"I'll try the same as Quatre, while stealing bits from Trowa's." Grinning, Joren winked at Quatre.

"Very well, then. I shall be back with a large slice for you and an even bigger one for Trowa, so that he may easily survive your thievery." Chuckling, the old cook left the four to their talk while attending his errand. Smirking at the other youth's teasing of Trowa, Shalon took a forkful of his pie, thoroughly enjoying the sweet treat.

Trowa chuckled softly at Joren as he shook his head. "Little mooch...next time just ask..." He said teasingly. Quatre grinned slightly and began to slowly eat his pie, cooing at the taste.

"Now, what, pray tell, is the fun in that?"

Smirking at the two, Shalon turned to Quatre. "I take it you like chocolate?" Trowa smirked back at Joren and shook his head. He grinned as Quatre looked up with a chocolate mustache. Smiling sweetly, the blond nodded enthusiastically before returning to plunder the sweet. Chuckling, Shalon took another bite. "I'll take that as a very definite yes. Think this will become an afternoon habit?"

"You mean this isn't a normal habit?" asked Joren, while he watched for the return of the cook.

Trowa chuckled softly. "No, normally at this time we would be having weapons' practice." He said, then grinned as he saw Nero approaching.

"Quite true. I much prefer this. Do either of you have any knowledge of self defense?" Glancing from Joren to Quatre, Shalon waited for them to answer.

Nodding to the four, Nero placed Trowa and Joren's pie in front of them, before leaving after an affectionate ruffle of Trowa's hair. "Eat up you two."

Quatre swallowed and looked down, shaking his head timidly. Trowa smiled up at Nero, then reached over and patted Quatre on the head. "Would you like us to teach you some?" He asked gently. He smiled softly as Quatre looked up unsuredly, then gazed at Joren.

Nodding, Joren spoke calmly to keep Quatre from getting upset. "I think it would be a good idea. The exercise would do us good and being able to defend ourselves would make us less of a target. What do you think, Quatre?"

Quatre looked down and shrugged. He picked at the rest of his pie timidly. Trowa chuckled softly. "Don't worry about it. You can just watch for a while, if you want." He said soothingly.

"Of course, you can, Kat." Tapping the silent blond lightly on the nose, Shalon hugged him gently before turning back to the last bite of his pie. Quatre smiled as he dug into his pie with renewed vigor as Trowa did the same. Smiling, Shalon pushed his plate away to wait for the others to finish, chuckling as he watched Joren snatch bites from Trowa's plate. Trowa bopped Joren on the head, earning a giggle from Quatre before he quickly finished his pie. Waiting till Joren had finished his pie, Shalon spoke up. "Would you and Quatre like to go to the baths and clean up while Trowa and I gather some extra clothes for you?"

Quatre nodded enthusiastically as Trowa laughed softly. Grinning, Trowa said, "Well then, what say you, Joren?"

"I'm ready. A hot bath sounds like heaven." Pushing back from the table, Joren rose from his chair.

Trowa grinned as Quatre jumped up, bouncing. He winked at Shalon as he asked quietly, "Would you like bubbles in your bath, Quatre?" Quatre stared at him in shock, then smiled widely, nodding as he clapped his hands happily.

"Then I'll see that you get them." Smiling gratefully at Trowa for the suggestion, Shalon turned back to Quatre, resting a light hand on his shoulder to guide him safely through the busy kitchen. Watching the pair as they left, Joren smiled before moving to follow along with Trowa.

Quatre cooed as he snuggled close to Shalon happily as they went down the halls. "Never had bubbles before...are they safe?" He asked innocently as he looked up at Shalon.

Wrapping an arm about Quatre's shoulders, Shalon nodded. "They're very safe and very pretty. Plus they're fun to make go pop."

Quatre giggled and bounced. "Yay!" He grabbed Shalon's hand and pulled on it. "Faster, Shalon, faster!" Laughing, Shalon ran down the hallways with his energetic companion while seeing that they actually got to the baths. Quatre giggled as he ran with Shalon. He stopped outside of what were to be his bedchambers and peered in timidly. His eyes widened. Following Quatre's gaze, Shalon waited for his reaction. "It's...so...big...will they come later for...for..." Quatre trembled as he stepped back. He curled up slightly, his eyes wide with fear and tears.

Holding the trembling boy close, Shalon rubbed Quatre's back soothingly. "No, never, little one. Here, only those you invite to your bed will share it. And if you say stop, then they will. This room is your sanctuary. Your place to hide from the world. See there's a spell on it. Only those you give permission to may enter. Plus there's a lock on the door, which locks from the inside. No one will touch you unless you wish it. Alright?"

Quatre looked up at Shalon with tear filled eyes. "Really? I...this...is my room? I…can sleep in the bed...nothing will happen?" He whimpered softly.

Nodding, Shalon gently wiped away the remaining tears. "Nothing will happen. It's your room and your room alone."

Quatre snuggled close as he sniffled. "My room..." He giggled, then ran into the room, running around it before bouncing on the bed. "My room!!"

Grinning, Shalon nodded. "Yes, yours, though do you think you could invite me in?" Quatre sat on the bed, swinging his legs thoughtfully as he gazed at Shalon. He grinned happily and nodded. Bowing, Shalon smiled as he stepped within the room. "Thank you. Want to explore while I fix the bath and bubbles for you?" Quatre nodded as he bounced again then dashed into the closet. Watching the other's enthusiasm fondly, Shalon moved to the adjoining room to fix the bath.

Quatre giggled as he ran into the bath area, skidding to a stop as he watched. "Shalon, what are you doing?" He asked innocently as he padded over.

Looking up, Shalon motioned to the filling tub. "I'm fixing your bath. Just about to add the bubbles."

"Really? May I watch?" Quatre asked as he squatted down next to Shalon.

"Of course." Picking up a bottle of lavender, Shalon slowly poured it into the rising, warm water, watching as the bubbles formed and waiting to see what Quatre thought. Gasping softly as he watched the bubbles grow, Quatre's eyes grew round. He pointed at them and glanced over at Shalon, laughing breathlessly in amazement. Laughing softly, Shalon handed the bottle to him. "Want to try?" Quatre gasped in delight as he took the bottle and poured a small amount into the water. He laughed in delight as more bubbles shimmered into existence.

Watching the other play, Shalon got up and laid out the rest of the necessities, hair soap, cloths, soaps, scented oils, a robe, etc. "Well, everything's ready. I'll leave you to your bath now, ok? Take your time and relax. I'll be back in a while with clothes and dinner. Just come out when your ready and not before, ok, Quatre? I'll wait in the other room." Quatre nodded and smiled up at Shalon. He hugged the other man, murmuring a small thanks before stripping and jumping into the water. Stunned by the brief sight of his newest companion sans clothes, Shalon blushed as he turned and quickly left the room.

TBC


	19. Ch 20

Title: Walking in the Shadows. Pt. 20/?

Authors: Deathangelgw and Nightshadow

Disclaimer: They aren't ours....but we can sure as hell play with them!!!

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, dark, angst, language, mention of torture, yaoi, shounen-ai, het 

Pairings: Varied, but the main is 2+/x5x2, 1xOCx1, OCx4xOC, 3xOCx3, 6xOC

Rating: PG-13

Note: Some sweet Tro/Jor talking here! Please Review!!

//telepathic speech//

'thoughts'

*thoughts*

+++++++++++++++++++

Trowa grinned as a big orange and yellow panther strode up to Joren and stared him in the eye, almost equal in height. //You must be the one who protects Glitterstar.// a deep voice said as the big cat cocked his head.

Bowing slightly to the big cat, Joren smiled. "Both Duo and I do. We have ever since we met him."

//I am Sorienso. Would you like to see the gardens?// The large cat asked as he bowed his head regally to Joren. He tilted his head and purred at Trowa and said, //And may the Green Eyes come with us?// 

"That sounds enticing. And no, I wouldn't mind if Green Eyes came with us." Chuckling slightly, Joren watched Trowa out of the corner of his eye. One thing his years had taught him were the signs of attraction and Duo's friend certainly showed them, but he was acting like no one else Joren had met. It was intriguing.

Trowa blushed slightly, as he became the focus of green eyes as well as orange and red swirled eyes. "I guess I am going somewhere with you?" He asked amiably. He smirked as Sorienso nodded and purred, nudging his leg.

"It seems so. Do you mind?" asked Joren as he kept his hand buried in the fur along the cat's neck, massaging the muscles lightly.

Trowa smiled as Sorienso purred loudly, flexing his paws in pleasure. "Not at all." he said as he gazed at Joren.

"Then shall we play follow the Cat?" A slight grin teased the edges of Joren's lips. It'd been years since he'd played any type of game. Trowa grinned and opened his mouth to respond, but then laughed softly as Sorienso took off, leaping playfully onto a hidden path with only his tail sticking out. Smiling softly, Joren followed after Sorienso. "Playful, isn't he?"

Trowa chuckled softly. "Yes...he may look regal, but he loves a good game of hide and tag." he said as he walked up and tugged on the tiger's tail. Nodding, Joren waited for the great cat's next move. Maybe this time he could find him. Sorienso ran down the path, a purring chuckle echoing down. Trowa ran to follow the cat, laughing softly as the big cat leapt into a tree. Following him, Joren smiled as he attempted to climb the tree in order to be the one to tag Sorienso this time. Needless to say, he wasn't getting very far. 

"No...you are doing it wrong." Trowa said with a gentle laugh as he came up behind Joren. Placing his hands over Joren's, he showed him how to 'tickle' stepping spots on the tree, which was a Sokein tree. Sorienso chuckled and purred from his perch. Mimicking Trowa's actions, Joren laughed softly. Who would have thought one would have to tickle a tree to climb it?

Trowa grinned, then stepped back, catching the last hint of Joren's scent as he pulled back. "See? It's easy. Just remember to thank it later. They tend to give gifts for politeness." He said with a wink.

Continuing his climb, Joren looked over his shoulder to smile at Trowa. "What kind of gifts?"

"Depends on you." Trowa said with a smile back. "It goes with whatever you wish in your heart."

"Hmm. Then I suppose we shall see what's in my heart, no?" Chuckling, Joren managed to make it to his cat-friend's limb before stopping to rest. "You know. This climbing is tiring."

Sorienso chuckled as his tail waved lazily in the air from the branch. //You will get used to it. Wait until you see the Sarkra tree.// he said with a promise.

Trowa snickered. "Sorienso, be nice and help him down too." He called out, earning a huff from the big cat.

"I take it it's even higher? Do I get to rest first maybe?" Clinging to the branch, Joren swatted at the cat's tail.

Sorienso laughed, almost roaring in his amusement. //No, but I hope you like to sing.// he said as he chuckled, then got up and stretched, growling lazily as he did so.

"I don't mind it." Looking down from his perch, Joren held tighter to the tree. "Sorienso? Trowa? How do you two propose I get down?"

Sorienso snorted softly as Trowa called up, "When Sorienso is in position, climb onto his back." 

"Alright." Turning away from Trowa, Joren looked at the big cat. "Are you in position?"

Sorienso chuckled as he snorted, then leapt to the side of the tree, hooking his claws in carefully. He looked over at Joren and grinned. //Climb on.// Obeying the command, Joren climbed atop the big cat and hung on tightly. Sorienso chuckled softly as he swiftly climbed down, then knelt down. //Now...that wasn't so hard, was it?// he purred out as he grinned over his shoulder at Joren. Trowa snickered softly.

Sliding off, Joren smiled. "No, it wasn't. It was rather fun actually." His smile widened slightly before he turned back to the tree they had climbed. Bowing slightly, he thanked it for the use of its toeholds. Trowa grinned as he watched, then watched as the tree began trilling, its leaves shaking before a nut fell to the ground and rolled to Joren's feet.

Picking the small nut up, Joren opened his present, smiling sadly when he saw the teardrop moonstone. Cradling it within his hand, he stroked the smooth surface. "Thank you..."

Trowa walked forward, but remained a safe distance away. "What did you receive?" He asked softly, concern on his face.

"Something that brings back fond memories of times long lost." Holding up the moonstone tear, Joren watched it shine in the afternoon light. "My youngest sister. I told her that moonstones held good dreams. It was an old story I made up to get rid of her nightmares."

"Ah...I see." Trowa said softly, sadly. "In our land, moonstones mean that you have fallen within blessing of our Moon Goddess and that she and the Gods of the Air will bless you with your heart's desire."

"Ah. Sounds like a good thing." Smiling, Joren pocketed the stone. "She liked the story and the charm so much that she wore it everywhere."

"She was very dear to you." Trowa stated softly, a gentle, yet sad smile on his face as he watched the other man.

"Yes, she was. Her memories are still there though, aged but not forgotten," Joren finished hoarsely before turning away. Lightly patting his new furry friend's head, he turned back to Trowa, his voice only slightly strained. "Shall we continue our walk?" Trowa smiled and nodded, glad to give the other man an out. Sorienso purred loudly and led the way down the path, walking gracefully as if he owned the woods. Shaking his head at Sorienso's haughtiness, Joren followed, moving silently along the path.

Trowa looked around at the surroundings then blushed brightly. 'Why is he taking us there?' he wondered as they came out from the woods next to a bubbling waterfall.

Slowly relaxing, Joren looked up at the sound of rushing water. Turning to Trowa, he asked, "What's that?"

"It's a waterfall. It's..." Trowa looked down, suddenly embarrassed as he said quietly, "It's...a special place for me."

"Ahhh." Looking at the sight before him, Joren smiled. It was indeed a beautiful place. "May I ask why?"

Trowa shifted uncomfortably. "No one except for the Caroime Cats know of this place for me." He said quietly, blushing slightly as he looked away. 'And no one was supposed to…until the right one came along…' 

Nodding, Joren tentatively rested a hand on Trowa's shoulder for a moment before withdrawing it. "Not a word of it shall pass these lips, this I promise thee."

Trowa smiled at Joren. "I thank you. Here...let me show you something special." He said quietly as he held his hand out in invitation. Taking the offered hand, Joren waited to follow Trowa to where he would lead. Trowa's smile warmed even more as he gently squeezed the hand he was holding then tugged him along to a place behind the small waterfall. There, gentle shimmerings of light reflected off of crystalline pillars to crisscross across the cave walls.

Awestruck, Joren raised his hand to light, laughing softly as it decorated his skin. "Amazing..."

Trowa smiled shyly as he watched Joren, then said quietly, "Watch and listen." He reached over and lightly tapped one of the pillars of crystal. It began to hum a light tone, glowing softly. The other crystals around them began to join in slowly as they made their song, singing an ancient tune. Sighing softly, Joren closed his eyes as he listened to the music, finding himself humming softly along with it. Trowa smiled as he listened as well, watching as the song revealed the ancient story of the people known as Hiroden and their children, the Sidhe. Lost in the tale and history of his people, Joren unconsciously moved to use Trowa as support for leaning against. Trowa, not even aware of who it was, wrapped a soothing arm around Joren as he listened to the song's tale. Sighing, Joren found himself smiling at the closeness of the other. It felt...right, for lack of a better word.

Trowa leaned his head atop Joren's as he closed his eyes, listening to the soothing chiming of the crystals. He felt so at peace. Speaking softly, Joren leaned more of his weight against Trowa. "This place is amazing...thank you."

"You're welcome." Trowa said just as softly as he looked down at the other youth with a small smile. Catching sight of the small smile, Joren smiled back before surprising himself by yawning widely.

"You are tired." Trowa said softly then tightened his hold slightly before letting him go. "Come...I can show you to your quarters." He said gently.

Nodding, Joren moved to follow him "That sounds exceedingly good."

Trowa grinned back at him, then got onto Sorienso's back, gesturing for Joren to hop on. "Then let's go." Mounting behind Trowa, Joren held on tightly to the other man's waist as they rode back to the palace, his head resting lightly against Trowa's shoulder. Trowa wrapped one hand around the ones on his waist while balancing with the other on Sorienso's back. The giant cat loped easily back to the original clearing in time to see Shalon and Quatre leaving. Catching sight of the pair, Joren watched for a moment before slipping from Sorienso's back and waiting for Trowa.

Trowa slipped off as well, grinning as Sorienso padded over to the other two cats and curling up next to them.  He brushed his hand on Joren's gently as he said, "Did you want to eat first maybe?"

Nodding, Joren smiled through another yawn. "I believe that would be a good idea. According to Zechs both of us need to eat more."

"I agree." Trowa said softly then blushed slightly. He turned and started walking towards the kitchens. "This way."

"Alright. No one will mind, will they?" Following along beside Trowa, Joren watched his new friend, enjoying the occasional contact between their brushing hands.

Shaking his head, Trowa smiled at Joren again. "No...as long as we eat later at dinner." He said with a wink.

Chuckling, Joren nodded, smiling. "I will. Numerous meals are becoming a welcomed luxury." Trowa laughed softly as he led him to the kitchen. He walked in when he saw the open door and looked around for Shalon and Quatre. Catching sight of Trowa looking for someone, Joren asked, "Who are you looking for?"

Trowa glanced at him and then saw Shalon from the corner of his eye. He grinned. "I'm looking for Quatre and Shalon...and there they are." He said as he smiled at Joren.

Turning to follow Trowa's line of sight, Joren smiled as he saw Quatre talking with another person willingly. "Amazing. He never goes off with strangers, no matter if Duo and I both agree they're decent."

"Shalon has always had a special gentleness within him. Perhaps that is what is needed...an untainted caring." Trowa said softly as he watched the two before looking at Joren with a soft smile.

"Maybe so. One can hope." Smiling back, Joren watched the scene wistfully. "He wasn't always like this, you know. When he first came...he was so innocent and he loved people. He's also an amazing strategist. Still is...when you can convince him it's ok to win the game."

"That is something I shall tell Shalon then, for he loves games as well." Trowa said with a grin. "Don't worry...we shall heal him as best we can and hope that he will love once more."

Nodding, Joren started to walk towards the two speaking softly, "He will heal. And hopefully Duo as well. We all will, maybe."

"Yes...let us pray for such." Trowa murmured as they came up.

"Aye." Moving quietly behind Quatre, Joren tugged a lock of his hair gently, then stepped back waiting patiently for the eventual tackle.

Quatre giggled happily as he tackled Joren, then said excitedly, "We can eat whatever we want and no one will hurt us!!"

Chuckling, Joren hugged him tightly, "So I've been told, Little Bit. Found a new friend have you?" Waving to Trowa, Shalon moved off to collect some more chairs so all four of them could sit at the small table.

Quatre nodded happily as he hugged Joren. "He's nice...and he says he'll protect me just like you and Duo." He said happily as he watched Trowa, who was standing nearby, smiling gently.

"That's good. I believe I like him already." Catching the direction of his young friend's gaze, Joren smiled ruffling the blond's hair. "Have you met Trowa yet? He's my new friend and very nice too."

"Hello Quatre, I believe we've met." Trowa said as he smiled at the young blond.

"Really?" Quatre asked excitedly and grinned as Trowa chuckled softly.

Catching sight of Nero with the pieces of pie, Shalon took his seat in one corner and motioned to the others to do the same. "Really to both." Releasing Quatre, Joren took the seat across from Shalon, nodding to him. Quatre stood near the table as he watched Trowa sit down next to Joren. He glanced at Shalon, a sudden look of fear in his eyes.

Smiling softly, Shalon held out a steady hand to the other youth, speaking softly. "It's alright, Quatre. Want to sit down so you can eat your pie comfortably?"

Quatre gazed at the offered hand silently then looked up fearfully as he timidly took it with his own. "Ok..." He said meekly.

Waving to Nero, who had been standing off to the side while waiting for all of them to take their seats, Shalon gently maneuvered Quatre into his seat. "Now we can all enjoy a spot of pie and rest our feet. Sound good?" Quatre nodded shyly as he smiled slightly. Trowa snickered softly as he elbowed Shalon slightly.

Placing the slices of pie in front of Shalon and Quatre, Nero turned to Trowa and Joren. "Now that I've served these two starved youths, what would you two prefer?"

Quatre watched the others, not even touching his pie yet. Trowa smiled up at Nero. "I think I will have the berry pie, Nero." He said softly, then glanced over at Joren.

"I'll try the same as Quatre, while stealing bits from Trowa's." Grinning, Joren winked at Quatre.

"Very well, then. I shall be back with a large slice for you and an even bigger one for Trowa, so that he may easily survive your thievery." Chuckling, the old cook left the four to their talk while attending his errand. Smirking at the other youth's teasing of Trowa, Shalon took a forkful of his pie, thoroughly enjoying the sweet treat.

Trowa chuckled softly at Joren as he shook his head. "Little mooch...next time just ask..." He said teasingly.  Quatre grinned slightly and began to slowly eat his pie, cooing at the taste.

"Now what, pray tell, is the fun in that?"

Smirking at the two, Shalon turned to Quatre. "I take it you like chocolate?" Trowa smirked back at Joren and shook his head. He grinned as Quatre looked up with a chocolate mustache. Smiling sweetly, the blond nodded enthusiastically before returning to plunder the sweet. Chuckling, Shalon took another bite. "I'll take that as a very definite yes. Think this will become an afternoon habit?"

"You mean this isn't a normal habit?" asked Joren, while he watched for the return of the cook.

Trowa chuckled softly. "No, normally at this time we would be having weapons' practice." He said, then grinned as he saw Nero approaching.

"Quite true. I much prefer this. Do either of you have any knowledge of self defense?" Glancing from Joren to Quatre, Shalon waited for them to answer.

Nodding to the four, Nero placed Trowa and Joren's pie in front of them, before leaving after an affectionate ruffle of Trowa's hair. "Eat up you two."

Quatre swallowed and looked down, shaking his head timidly. Trowa smiled up at Nero, then reached over and patted Quatre on the head. "Would you like us to teach you some?" He asked gently. He smiled softly as Quatre looked up unsure, then gazed at Joren.

Nodding, Joren spoke calmly to keep his young friend from getting upset. "I think it would be a good idea. The exercise would do us good and being able to defend ourselves would make us less of a target. What do you think, Quatre?"

Quatre looked down and shrugged. He picked at the rest of his pie timidly.  Trowa chuckled softly. "Don't worry about it. You can just watch for a while, if you want." He said soothingly.

"Of course, you can, Kat." Tapping the silent blond lightly on the nose, Shalon hugged him gently before turning back to the last bite of his pie. Quatre smiled as he dug into his pie with renewed vigor as Trowa did the same. Smiling, Shalon pushed his plate away to wait for the others to finish, chuckling as he watched Joren snatch bites from Trowa's plate. Trowa bopped Joren on the head, earning a giggle from Quatre before he quickly finished his pie. Waiting till Joren had finished his pie, Shalon spoke up. "Would you and Quatre like to go to the baths and clean up while Trowa and I gather some extra clothes for you?"

Quatre nodded enthusiastically as Trowa laughed softly. Grinning, Trowa said, "Well then, what say you, Joren?"

"I'm ready. A hot bath sounds like heaven." Pushing back from the table, Joren rose from his chair.

Trowa grinned as Quatre jumped up, bouncing. He winked at Shalon as he asked quietly, "Would you like bubbles in your bath, Quatre?" Quatre stared at him in shock, then smiled widely, nodding as he clapped his hands happily.

"Then I'll see that you get them." Smiling gratefully at Trowa for the suggestion, Shalon turned back to Quatre, resting a light hand on his shoulder to guide him safely through the busy kitchen. Watching the pair as they left, Joren smiled before moving to follow along with Trowa.

Trowa smiled as he followed the two, then glanced at Joren. "Would you like bubbles?" He asked teasingly.

A serious look of contemplation settled across Joren's features as he considered this option, while trying not to grin. "Hmm. Depends upon what they smell like."

Trowa grinned. "Well we have unscented as well." He said as he poked Joren playfully.

Poking back, Joren smiled. "Ahhh. No Linea? It's the one flower I don't mind smelling like." 

"We *may* have that." Trowa said with a grin as they finally came to Joren's room.

"If not, the unscented shall work just fine." Stepping into the room he'd been gifted with, Joren looked around for a moment, speechless. He'd been in rooms like this before...but never of his own accord or with the knowledge it was His.

Trowa stood to the side of Joren, watching. "Do you like it?" he asked softly.

Nodding, Joren finished looking around the room before turning back to Trowa. "I...think it would be very hard not to. It's so...big." *Not to mention, mine. I don't have to share it. It's mine.*

Grinning as he stood at the doorway, Trowa nodded. "Yes, this is one of the smaller rooms. We didn't want to overwhelm you two." He said with a small grin.

Gaping, Joren looked at him before shaking his head. "I'd hate to see one of the larger ones then."

"You most likely will if you visit Duo in his room." Trowa said as he grinned. "And those are the royal chambers."

Shaking his head, Joren smirked slightly. "And knowing Duo, he's not bothered by it one bit, which is to be expected, considering who he was back home."

Trowa chuckled softly as he stood at the doorway. He grinned. "May I come in?" He asked politely.

Still looking around somewhat, Joren nodded, waving a hand at him. "Of course."

Trowa grinned as he bowed, then stepped in. "Would you like to explore while I draw your bath?" He asked politely.

"Thank you. I believe I would." Smiling, Joren walked over to the window seat and the small shelf of books next to it. Trowa smiled as well as he went into the bath area, preparing his bath with the selected scent. Leafing through the books, Joren was pleased to find that he could understand the language some of them were written in.

Trowa came back into the room and grinned. "Your bath is ready whenever you wish to go in. I can show you where everything is."

Getting up from his place in front of the books, Joren nodded. "Alright. I suppose now is good."

Half bowing, Trowa led the way. He showed Joren where everything was stored, then smiled at Joren. "I will come back in half an hour with some dinner." He said soothingly as he stepped back.

Nodding, Joren smiled. "Thank you...for everything, Trowa." Trowa bowed again as he smiled then left the room. Removing his dirtied garments, Joren slipped into the warm, scented water, intending to take a nice long soak before washing his hair and everything else.

TBC


	20. Confessions

Title: Walking in the Shadows. Pt. 22/?

Authors: Deathangelgw and Nightshadow

Disclaimer: They aren't ours....but we can sure as hell play with them!!!

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, dark, angst, language, mention of torture, yaoi, shounen-ai, het 

Pairings: Varied, but the main is 2+/x5x2, 1xOCx1, OCx4xOC, 3xOCx3, 6xOC

Rating: PG-13

Note: And will the secrets be given?? Read and see!! Please Review!!

//telepathic speech//

'thoughts'

*thoughts*

+++++++++++++++++++

Entering the Gardens, Shay moved to follow Duo's example and find a tree to rest under. Zechs followed her over to the tree, sitting a polite space away as he watched them. Smiling, Shay turned back to her companion, speaking. "This was a good idea. It's hard to be scared of a little ol' Sidhe with a large cat protecting you."

Zechs grinned at her and nodded. "Yes. They will help with the confidence area. Maybe it will help soothe old wounds as well." he said, looking over at Joren thoughtfully.

"Maybe." Motioning to the two, Shay asked, "What's your opinion of their wounds?"

Zechs sighed softly. "Emotional for certain as well as mental and physical. I wouldn't be that surprised if Quatre's spirit had been broken or close to it." he said softly, looking down sadly.

Nodding, Shay leaned back against the tree and closer to Zechs. "I'd say you're right. He can heal though. This is a good place for it. And he has friends here he trusts."

"Hmm…yes, he does. I just hope he heals soon. Shalon may be patient...but he has been alone for...quite a while." Zechs sighed as he trailed off, thinking of his own loneliness.

"And he'll continue to be patient. You know that." Sighing, Shay frowned slightly. "Aye, loneliness is a hard keeper."

Zechs sighed and nodded, saying nothing as he watched the others. He smiled as a silver and black leopard as well as a blue and silver leopard walked over, purring in greeting. "Hairo, Hania...it is good to see you." he said softly, smiling.

Nodding, Shay smiled at the pair. "How have you two been lately?"

The silver and black leopard laid his head on Shay's lap as he purred. //We are well, Shay of the light hair. How is it that Zechs has returned to this garden?// he purred out.

Hania chuckled as she purred, laying her head on Zechs' lap, who began to scratch her ears. //Yes...tell of that story, Shay. For he is busy scratching my ears.// Zechs laughed softly.

"He came to rest, visit, and bring the two strangers here." Deciding that Zechs made a good pillow, Shay leaned against him while scratching Hairo's ears.

Zechs snickered as the two cats chuckled and purred. They all looked up as Norsian returned, a giggling Quatre holding onto him as he ran lightly. Quatre got off and ran over to Duo with a bouquet of starflowers. "Duo! Look see! Pretty!" He said in delight.

Smiling, Shay shook her head slightly. "He's a sweet boy. I hope he can recover from whatever life he led before this."

"So do I, Shay." Zechs said quietly then smiled as the two leopards purred soothingly. Sighing, Shay closed her eyes, pressing closer. Sleep seemed like such a nice thing. She could go to sleep right here. Zechs chuckled softly, content to allow the female twin her leaning time as he gazed around.

Smiling, Shay yawned. "You're warm and comfy."

//It would seem that Golden Guardian has now become a lounge.// Hairo said with a purring chuckle.

Zechs snickered as he rubbed the leopard's ears roughly. "Sass."

"He makes a good one." Shay murmured softly.

The twin leopards chuckled as Zechs blushed at this, looking away. 'What does this mean?' he wondered to himself.

"Hope you don't mind." Grinning, Shay moved to hug Zechs about the waist. "You make a good teddy bear too."

Zechs' blush went even deeper, but before he could reply, a soft snicker was heard nearby. He looked up and blushed even more. "Your majesty! How long have you been standing there?" He asked hastily, yet made no move to change his predicament.

Wufei snickered, as did Heero. "We just got here. And it would seem the Caroime cats are having as much fun as always." He said in amusement. Nodding slightly, Shay acknowledged them with a polite hello. Wufei chuckled as he went over to his lover, smiling gently at Quatre as he knelt down next to them. Heero smirked then frowned as he looked around for Larak.

Catching Heero looking, Shay spoke softly. "He's probably near the spring. I didn't see him walk with us out of the council room, so he probably took an alternate route."

Heero smiled at her and nodded then left swiftly down a hidden path. Zechs grinned as he slowly wrapped an arm around Shay. "Good thing you know your brother."

Smirking, Shay looked up at him. "How could I not? I raised him after all."

Zechs chuckled softly and shook his head. He smiled down at her. "How about we have that sparring match tomorrow? I'm feeling quite comfortable right now."

Nodding, Shay smiled. "Sounds much better than moving."

"Much." Zechs agreed with a grin.

"So, since I'm here and quiet, gonna tell me about life out and about?" Smiling, Shay looked up to catch his gaze.

"Maaaaybe." Zechs replied with a chuckle as he winked down at her.

Poking him lightly, Shay chuckled. "What's this about maybe?"

Zechs grinned at her. "Exactly as it sounds!" He snickered playfully.

"Silly." Chuckling, Shay turned to watch the others. "I believe we missed out on something." She motioned to her twin and his new flowers.

Cocking an eyebrow as he watched young Quatre in front of Shalon, Zechs said, "Yes...but it would seem that it was for the good."

"Aye. Shalon will help him to heal. He's patient. It's why he trains the most skittish of our colts and I work with the others. He has a gentle way. He'll be good for Quatre." Nodding, Shay raised her hand slightly to her twin, signing 'Good luck.'

Zechs nodded silently, his heart filled with hope. "I hope so...for the both of them..." He said quietly.

"They'll be fine. The first step has already been made." Prodding him lightly in the side, Shay grinned. "I do believe you're nothing but an old softy, Zechsy."

Assuming an innocent look, Zechs grinned down at her. "Me? Never..."

"Sure...You big softy." Tugging lightly at a long lock of his hair, Shay smiled.

"Don't go spreading that around or else no one will believe I'm a hardened warrior." Zechs said teasingly as he captured her tugging hand in a gentle grip.

Laughing softly, Shay tapped him lightly on the nose. "You're too comfy a pillow to be a hardened warrior. Prefer comfy to hard." Blushing slightly, she leaned back against him, hiding her face.

Zechs felt his own face warm and cleared his throat. "Yes…um...well…" He fumbled, trying to think of something to break the uncomfortable silence.

Watching him struggle with his own blush, Shay laughed softly. "Know anything I don't know?"

Zechs grinned, but it was a sad one. "Maybe...but it's for me to know." he said softly before standing up and stretching. 'Oh how I wish I could say it...' he thought longingly as he looked back down at her. He held out his hand. "Shall we go for that sparring match? I find that instead of lazing around as I wish to, I feel the need to have a good fight."

"Alright. Though lazing was enjoyable. I never did get to finish using you as a pillow." Grinning, Shay took his hand and pulled herself to her feet.

Zechs hid his face again as he blushed once more. He took a deep steadying breath and looked up again, smiling slightly. "Imp."

"Aren't I always, my friend?" Sighing to herself, Shay smiled. *Do wish you'd kiss me though...Silly Idiot.*

Grinning back, Zechs kissed her hand, then bowed. "M'lady...join me for a duel?" he said softly, formally, but his eyes twinkled with amusement.

Chuckling, Shay shook her head. "Didn't I already say I would?"

"Yes...but it was an informal challenge. Now...it's formal." Zechs replied with a wink.

Snickering, Shay tugged a lock of Zechs' hair lightly. "You and your protocol."

Grinning down at her, Zechs winked. "Keeps me in line." he said lightly as he led the way to the sparring field.

"Like you need anything to keep you in line. What you need is some spontaneity in your life." Nodding, Shay easily kept pace with him.

Zechs snorted softly. "I get that all the time out in my realm. I would like...something resembling solidarity when I come home." he said softly, his face saddening.

Touching his cheek gently, Shay pulled him into a tight hug. "Everything will be fine, Zechsy. You're here now and I can tease the hell out of ya daily, routinely even. Plus keep you company. Sound good?"

"If it was anyone else, I would say no." Zechs said warmly as he hugged her tightly. He blushed slightly as he realized what he had said and sighed softly.

"Well, that's good. Because if it was anyone else I wouldn't be offering." Catching sight of his blush, Shay grinned. *Maybe there's hope yet...* "You should do that more often."

"Do what more often?" Zechs asked unassumingly as he stepped back slightly.

Eyeing him, Shay smiled. "Not quite sure if I should tell you. I'll decide later. For now though I'll leave you to wonder about it."

"Imp." Zechs growled out as he grinned and proceeded to tickle her. Ducking, Shay made to run away from him, shouting no as she tried to evade those fingers. Chuckling, Zechs wrapped his arms around her waist and twirled her around. He pinned her and laughingly continued tickling her. Squirming to get away, Shay laughed helplessly as he found all her ticklish spots. Laughing as he tickled her, Zechs didn't see the root that was in his path. Crying out as he tripped, he tumbled backwards while still holding her protectively to land on his back with her on top of him.

Gasping for breath and still giggling softly, Shay didn't take much notice of their position for the moment. "Are you alright?"

"Yea I think so. What about you?" Zechs asked softly as he panted for air and held her steady.

"Perfectly fine. I wasn't the one who landed on the ground afterall." Raising an eyebrow, Shay smirked slightly.

Zechs rubbed his head and sighed. "Yea I know...I did." He grumbled softly as he rolled his eyes.

"Quite. I do believe I got the softer landing." Watching Zechs, Shay chuckled softly. "I guess this means that the best way to prevent being tickled is to somehow get you to trip."

"Imp." Zechs growled out and proceeded to tickle her once again, relentless in his pursuit.

"ACK!" Squirming to get away, Shay lost her balance and fell against Zechs chest and closer to his tickling fingers. Chuckling as he increased the torment, Zechs flipped her over and pinned her easily so that he could continue. Still laughing, Shay pushed him hard to one side, rolling them back over again. Zechs snickered as he pinned her to his chest and held her still. He panted slightly for air as he held her tightly. Gasping, Shay grinned. "What are you tired for?"

"I may be on the move all the time, but there is rarely anyone who challenges me like you." Zechs said with a grin as he looked up at her.

Smirking, Shay freed an arm to tap his nose. "I shall take that as the best of compliments."

Zechs smiled warmly up at her. "Do that." He said softly as they lay together.

"I did." Yawning, Shay rested her head on his chest. "You're comfy."

Zechs felt his cheeks heat from his blush as he held her closer. "Um...I'm glad." he said softly.

"What do you say instead of dueling we have a shadow duel today? See if we can manage to not clink blades or touch our opponent? Fine control is always a challenge." Chin resting on her hands, Shay grinned at his blush. "Tis either that or lay here while I sleep. Guarantee I shall if we stay much longer." Finding his blush growing as he looked up at her, Zechs couldn't say anything. His mouth opened and closed and he looked away, trying to understand his overwhelming feelings. "You ok Zechs? I've never seen you blush this much." Watching him closely, Shay smiled gently. "Anything you wish to talk about?"

'Other than I've never loved anyone except you and I'm too scared to tell you because you'll probably laugh?' "No, not...not really." Zechs said as he looked away, sighing softly at his own weakness.

Frowning slightly as he looked away, Shay touched his cheek lightly. "You sure? You can tell me, you know. I'm not your best friend without reason after all."

'Yes...best friend...nothing else...' "No...I'm sure." Zechs managed softly as he closed his eyes, fighting down the sudden tears that came.

Sighing, Shay rested her head on his shoulder. "You're a really bad liar, you know. Something's wrong Zechs." *And I wish you'd tell me, you dolt. At least you're home though. Why do I love such a stubborn man? Well, that can be a good thing...*

"You're right...something is wrong...." Zechs murmured softly, his face turned away still. His arms tightened around her as he held her close to him. "I'm...in love."

Raising an eyebrow, Shay stared at him. "Ok. And pray tell what's so horrid about that? It's not one way is it? I could see how that would be rather horrid."

Zechs swallowed slightly as he looked up at her. "I...would hope it wasn't. It's...been around for a long time." He said quietly.

Frowning slightly, Shay rested her chin upon her folded hands. "So you don't know yet? Are you going to tell them? Do I know them? And how long?" *Hopefully longer than you've been gone...I want a chance after all.*

Zechs looked away uncomfortably. "Yes…you know them. No...they don't know. I've known them for about fifteen years." he said softly. 'And have kept silent for as long...'

Sighing, Shay shook her head. "Zechs, my friend. You are a dolt. You should tell them. Never know, they might feel the same." *And if they dare hurt you I'll skin them.*

"Do you think so?" Zechs asked softly as he looked back up at her. 

"Yes, I do." Nodding firmly, Shay smiled.

Zechs took a deep breath and nodded. He closed his eyes and said softly. "The person I love...is laying on me right now." He said softly.

Blinking, Shay stared at him for a moment. "You...love me?" Pushing slightly off his chest, Shay stared at him. "Zechs, get up so I can deck you...for not telling me sooner. Then I want my kiss."

Zechs stared at her in surprise. "Wh-what?" He whispered softly. "You...feel the...same?" His eyes widened with hope.

Smirking slightly, Shay nodded. "Would I have asked for a kiss otherwise?" Zechs smiled then ran his hands up her arms to around her neck. He brought her face down and kissed her gently, caressing her lips with his own. Sighing softly, Shay tightened her own grip upon him, purring slightly. Zechs sighed softly as he deepened the kiss slowly, tasting her joyfully. He ran his hands down her back to rest on her shoulders.

Returning the favor, Shay smiled into the kiss. *Guess all that hoping worked...though he's still gonna pay for not telling me sooner*

Breaking the kiss slowly, Zechs let his head fall back as he looked up at Shay and smiled. He caressed her cheek gently as he said softly, "You really do return my feelings...why didn't you say anything?"

Smiling, Shay rested her chin on his shoulder. "To turn the tables, why didn't you? Maybe because were both fools?"

"Or maybe...we are both so unsure on each other that we kept silent?" Zechs replied softly as he stroked her back soothingly.

"I'd say that's our most likely choice." Sighing softly, Shay relaxed against him. "Hey Zechs, I'm hungry."

"So'm I, Shay." Zechs replied with a chuckle. "Shall we go in?" He asked as he rubbed her back.

"Aye, we should." Pressing a quick kiss to his cheek, Shay moved off of him and stood up. 

Zechs sighed and got up, then smiled at her. He reached for her hand and laced their fingers together. "Shay...I...will have to leave soon...but I want to spend as much time with you as possible before I go...all right?"

Sighing, Shay squeezed his hand tightly. "I know and did you honestly think I wouldn't wish the same? Think you'll be back sooner than seven years this time around?"

"I don't know, Shay...my travels just happened to bring me here this time. I don't even know if I will ever return." Zechs said sadly as he sighed softly. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "I'm so sorry..."

Shaking her head, Shay smiled softly. "I'd rather know than not know. And anyway, we could always get a pair of Draglets to use in keeping track of each other and sending letters."

"True...but I would rather be with you..." Zechs said softly, then hung his head. "For the first time, now I know what Wufei feels. The agony of separation."

Shaking her head, Shay threw up her free hand. "Now, you're being just plain silly. You haven't left yet. Rejoice in what's been found till there's no other option. No sense counting the chickens dead before they're born."

Laughing softly, Zechs hugged her tightly. "You are right, sweet one...I am jumping to conclusions." He said with a soft smile as he kissed her head.

Chuckling, Shay smirked slightly. "And once again I am sanity. Men and their prophecies of doom."

Zechs chuckled softly. "Yea yea...keep going." He said with a grin. "Shall we head in for some food?"

Raising an eyebrow, Shay rested her hand on her hip. "Didn't I suggest that a moment ago? Either way, lead on."

Zechs rolled his eyes as he held his arm out to her. "Alright, let's go then..." Linking her arm with his, Shay walked with him to get a late afternoon meal.

TBC


	21. Plans

Title: Walking in the Shadows. Pt. 21/?

Authors: Deathangelgw and Nightshadow

Disclaimer: They aren't ours....but we can sure as hell play with them!!!

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, dark, angst, language, mention of torture, yaoi, shounen-ai, het 

Pairings: Varied, but the main is 2+/x5x2, 1xOCx1, OCx4xOC, 3xOCx3, 6xOC

Rating: NC-17 people!! WE HAVE YAOI LEMON HERE!!!

Note: Heero and Larak talk nice….hehe Please Review!!

Link to unedited:  

Thank you to all those who have reviewed. I'm sorry for not replying sooner, but I was a bit busy with school. And thank you for your patience. Here is the next chappy. For those who wish to avoid the lemon, read on. For those who wish the lemon, please do copy and paste the link into your web page browser.

NOTE: I've heard about people getting the error message? Here's the solution: Go to the html and type at the end:       &page=1     This will get you to the page you're looking for 99% of the time. ^_^

**Saturn**: Thank you very much for your reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. You've never finished reading a fic worth reading? Well, hopefully you'll finish this one. And you're quite right about apologizing for it being too long, though for this chapter I have to apologize for it being too short, since it is. The unedited is longer though. And if you're interested, please leave an email in your review and I'll add you to the update list and reply to any further reviews that way. ^_^

//telepathic speech//

'thoughts'

*thoughts*

+++++++++++++++++++

Resting against his favorite tree, Larak sighed. It was so peaceful here. A favorite haunt left over from childhood where the water ran fresh and clear as it danced lightly along its path. Strong arms enfolded Larak as Heero pressed a loving kiss to his neck. //Found you.//

Raising his hands to rest atop Heero's, Larak leaned back against him. //So you did.//

Nuzzling his lover's neck gently, Heero smiled as he pressed a tender kiss there. //What has you here, my loving star?// he asked tenderly as he settled himself down behind his lover.

Resting against the welcome presence, Larak smiled. //Thinking, wondering, relaxing. I'm glad you found your brother.// His thoughts strayed away from one of the main things he'd been contemplating. An old wish and how to bring it up.

//As am I my love. Anything else on your mind?// Heero held his lover close, sensing somewhat what his mate wanted to talk about, but giving him ample opportunity to speak his mind.

Sighing, Larak tugged lightly on a lock of his shoulder length hair. //Always. Have you thought anymore on...maybe having children? We've not really talked about it.//

//I guess...that it depends on you. We....could maybe try...// Heero said hesitantly. Truth was, he now knew his true heritage and was uncertain if he could indeed have children. He felt his heart sadden with that thought.

Turning around, Larak watched his love. //Are you sure you wish to? Are you sure you'd be alright with having kids around that are here to stay?//

Heero, for the first time in a long time, looked afraid and uncertain as he returned his love's gaze. //I...don't know. What if...I become....like my father?//

//Darkness isn't carried by blood. You're not him. It's born in one's heart.// Raising one hand to his lover's chest, Larak pressed it firmly against his heart. //You have a good heart. That's one of the main reasons I love you.//

Heero smiled tremulously, but his heart wasn't so reassured. He sighed and looked down. //I'm sorry, my love...it just terrifies me that if we did have a child, I might be a danger to it. Look at what happened with me and Duo!//

Moving about, Larak managed to pull Heero into his arms. //You wouldn't be. The very fact that you are scared to death of such an action proves how far apart you are from your bloodline. And that case with Duo was a show of temper, but all he ended up with was a few bruises. You did no lasting harm. You could have easily killed him, but you didn't. You kept control even if you don't think so.//

//Do you think so, Larak?// Heero asked softly, his eyes filled with uncertainty.

//I know so. I always have and always will.// Smiling, Larak kissed Heero's forehead, holding him tighter.

Sighing softly as he leaned into his lover, Heero smiled. //I don't remember that part of my life. According to Duo...that's a good thing. All I remember is the love I have grown up with here....and the life I have lived.//

//Then that's what matters.// Resting his chin upon Heero's shoulder, Larak whispered, "And of course you grew up loved. You had me afterall. I followed you everywhere."

Heero chuckled softly as he tightened his hold on his lover, burying his face in the strong shoulder before him. "Yes…I know. 'Twas quite annoying at times as well…" He said jokingly.

Stroking Heero's hair softly, Larak smiled. "Maybe so, but you loved me anyway."

"Love." Heero corrected gently as he held his lover to him tightly. "Never loved for my love has yet to die for you...it grows stronger with each day." He whispered softly.

"Mmmm. You're sweet, dearling" Holding tighter to his temperamental lover, Larak pressed a kiss to his forehead. "And the same goes for me. Never have and never will stop loving you."

"Good." Heero snuggled closer to his mate and sighed softly. He knew he should ask the question, but his mind was in turmoil about the actual prospect of having children.

Nodding, Larak held him close relaxing with his love's presence. "Anything on your mind, Hee-love?"

"Maybe..." Heero hedged as he lay against his lover. He sighed softly and buried his face in his mate's shoulder, something he only did when he was well and truly upset.

"Wish to talk about it?" Lightly massaging Heero's tense shoulders, Larak waited for him to continue.

"I guess...I'm afraid, Lar. I mean...I love you so much and if this went wrong...and something happened to the one who was carrying the child...I..." Heero trailed off, almost trembling with his uncertainty and despair.

"Shhh. We'll be fine. We have an entire contingent of Healers here. They'll look after that part and we'll look after each other." Pulling his lifemate tightly to him, Larak spoke firmly. "Nothing will happen. We will be fine. All will be well. You'll never lose me and I'll never let go of you."

Heero held his lover tightly to him. "I hope not...because I would be lost without you." He whispered softly.

"I know. As I would be without you." Pressing his lips lightly against Heero's, Larak coaxed his mate into deepening the kiss. Following the silent urgings, Heero deepened the kiss easily. He opened his mouth and probed with fleeting flicks with his tongue. Relishing the game of chase, Larak lightly caressed his mate's tongue as it darted back. 

Smiling into the kiss, Heero broke it to lick down his lover's chin to a slender ear. "Shall we...practice now?" He purred out softly.

Holding tightly to his mate, Larak nipped lightly along Heero's jaw before whispering softly, "I believe we shall."

"Here? Or...at our bed?" Heero whispered softly before tracing his tongue along his beloved's ear.

Moaning, Larak tightened his grip on Heero's shoulders. "Sincerely, love, I really could care less where...so long as you don't stop."

Chuckling lowly, Heero continued tracing the shell of his mate's ear before sucking on his lobe. "So be it..." He whispered softly before suckling his way down his mate's neck.

"Mmhmm" Letting his head fall back against the soft moss, Larak tugged at his lover's shirt. "We're...overdressed, love"

"So we are..." Heero purred out as he grinned down at his beloved. He nimbly plucked the ties on his mate's tunic loose before attacking the exposed skin with tongue and lips. Arching into the touch, Larak reached for the ties to Heero's shirt, undoing them with shaking hands and pushing the tunic off and down well-muscled arms. Shaking the offending clothing off, Heero brought his freed hands into play over Larak's body, pushing the tunic off as his tongue played with erect nipples. Smoothing lightly callused hands down his lover's chest, Larak returned the favor, caressing Heero's nipples into taught peaks, teasing them with feather touches, then firm caresses. Heero purred as his back arched. He looked up, smiling at his lover, before leaning up and engaging Larak into a passionate duel of tongues. Joining his lover in the teasing, tormenting game, Larak moaned softly as they began a familiar dance. Eyes open and gazing into the other's while their hands drew patterns across warm flesh, lightening trailing in the wake of the dancing fingers, leaving behind a tingling heat that slowly spread throughout their bodies, gathering and straining for release as finally they came together, Heero guiding them to their final release before collapsing, against his beloved, muscles trembling. 

Holding tightly to Heero as he lay atop him, Larak smiled, yawning slightly. "Love you."

Nuzzling Larak, Heero purred. "Love you too." He pulled out and gathered his lover to him, snuggling with him as he fell asleep. Relaxing into the soft moss covered by clothes, Larak smiled as he curled closer to Heero. A nap sounded wonderful.

TBC


	22. Promises

Title: Walking in the Shadows. Pt. 23/?

Authors: Deathangelgw and Nightshadow

Disclaimer: They aren't ours....but we can sure as hell play with them!!!

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, dark, angst, language, mention of torture, yaoi, shounen-ai, het 

Pairings: Varied, but the main is 2+/x5x2, 1xOCx1, OCx4xOC, 3xOCx3, 6xOC

Rating: We're back to PG-13!

Note:  Sorry this next part took so long. NS has been having mucho hw and I've been obliging her. . yea yea…I know. Anyhoo, this gets another new twist in it along with some charas that we've been missing! Enjoy and please review!

'thoughts'

*thoughts*

+++++++++++++++++++

Nodding to the pair ahead, Shalon smiled as Quatre waved at him as he left to visit the Healer's lounge with Joren. Since Duo was busy helping the King, his two friends had taken over looking after the children that resided there. "They're doing better, don't you think, Trowa?"

"Hmm….I do indeed. Given the chance at freedom and life, they grow like newborn flowers." Trowa said softly as he walked along with Shalon. He smiled as he watched Quatre giggle in delight, playing with Joren as they ran ahead. "Only a few weeks since they arrived...and yet so much has happened."

"Aye. Quatre doesn't try to hide behind one of us when we eat dinner in the Hall anymore, though he does have a good grip. And he loves working with the children." Smiling, Shalon lightly rested his hand on his sword, lightly tracing the designs engraved in the metal.

Laughing lightly, Trowa shook his head. "Aye, and Joren's heart has lightened much. He trusts a bit more. It breaks my heart to think that they came from such a dark land." He said softly, his visible green eye sad.

Shaking his head, Shalon grimaced in distaste at the recollection of their hell. "And to think the council actually suggested helping that...bastard. I'm glad Wufei turned them down."

"No kidding...but I saw the look in his eyes. Remember the only other time we saw that look? I think that was the worse 'disbanding' of the council that I have ever seen." Trowa said with a chuckle. "Course, that was when he was young...I'd hate to think how it would have been now." He said with a chuckle.

Chuckling, Shalon grinned. "Aye. Especially with Duo around. I think he'd give the council more grief than the King would. That would definitely be an amusing sight."

"Very much so." Trowa said with a chuckle as they finally came to the Healer's lounge.

Quatre ran over, smiling brightly as he showed Shalon the gemstone he had found. "Take pretty?" He asked innocently.

Gaping slightly, Shalon started to tell Quatre no, but at the hopeful look in the soft blue eyes, he found that he couldn't. "Of course. It's very pretty isn't it?" Lightly taking the emerald stone from Quatre's hand, he examined it with a sigh. *How do I get this back where it belongs without hurting his feelings?* "Little one, can you show me where you found this? I'd really like to see where something so pretty came from."

"Ok!" Quatre said in delight and grabbed Shalon's hand, dragging him towards the nearby garden. Trowa snickered softly and looked around, making sure that neither Healer Sally nor any of her co-workers were nearby.

Following his young friend, Shalon prayed that the stone's owner wouldn't show up before he was able to explain to Quatre that the pretties in this garden were resting and were perfect for looking at, but not for touching. "So this is where you found it?"

Quatre smiled brightly up at Shalon and nodded. "Uhhuh! It glittered in the sun and sang for me!" He said, twitching in delight at having found something so nice.

*Oh shit...* "It did? Hmm. Well do you think it might like to rest in the sun some more? Because that's what this place is for. It's where healers take their stones after they worked hard and place them here to rest for a bit and recharge. Do you think we should put it back and look at it instead of take it with us?" Smiling, Shalon hugged Quatre lightly, holding the stone in the open palm of his hand.

Brushing the strands of hair that refused to stay in their braid and out of her face, Sally once more sighed as she headed to the gardens to check on her focus stone. "I know I can't make it hurry...but I really hope it's done by now."

Trowa glanced around, then coughed. "Healer Sally...what a nice surprise!" He said in a somewhat louder tone so that Shalon could hear him.

Raising an eyebrow at the oddly loud behavior from Trowa, she nodded a hello as she passed one her way, rather hurried. Hurrying towards the spot where she'd left her stone, Sally saw two figures crouched in front of the spot. One had blond hair and the other had a long braid, which could only mean one of the twins.

Standing behind them, she listened in for a minute before realizing they were talking about her focus stone.

Quatre tilted his head in curiosity. "But the stone said that it wanted to go..." he said as he knelt down next to Shalon, gazing at the gem. He smiled brightly. "Listen to it sing! So pretty!" He said and began singing softly, singing with the 'song' he could hear. Trowa watched both Quatre and Sally, torn between wariness at the Healer's reaction and amazement over Quatre's newly revealed ability. Only the Healers could hear the song...

"So you hear the song, young one?" Smiling, Sally knelt behind the twin now identified as Shalon, amusement dancing in her eyes when he shifted to put more of himself between her and the young boy. Meeping softly in surprise, Quatre became silent immediately hiding behind Shalon. He shivered fearfully as he clung to Shalon, peeking timidly at the woman that sat nearby. Trowa cocked an eyebrow in curiosity, then glanced around subtly for Joren. He had to be near by...

Holding the hand of one of the youngest children, Joren started to move towards Trowa, then changed his mind when he saw Quatre dive behind Shalon. Moving silently behind the young blond, he ruffled his hair. Wrapping an arm about Quatre's waist, Shalon rubbed his back lightly. "Tis alright. This is Sally. She's nice."

Moving to sit cross-legged, Sally smiled, waving slightly. "Hello. Nice to meet you." Quatre mumbled a 'hello' and hid again, shaking with fear. He suddenly wondered if he shouldn't have done what he did...

Trowa came over, smiling at Sally. "Healer Sally, please forgive our young one here. He loves pretty objects and found your gem lovely. His song is sweet though." He urged, smiling gently as Quatre looked up slightly with tear filled eyes.

Shaking her head, Sally laughed slightly. "Oh I don't mind. He did nothing wrong. Only another with an inclination for empathy or healing would have heard its song and it is a pretty one, isn't it?"

Smiling, Shalon turned to Quatre, holding him tightly. "See? She's nice, isn't she?"

Kneeling on Quatre's other side, Joren spoke softly, motioning for Sarai to sit beside him. "Did you find something new, Q? Think Sarai might like it?" 

Quatre looked down, biting his lip tightly. So many people...too many thoughts..."No...didn't find anything..." He said quietly, shivering softly as he leaned into Shalon in a silent request for comfort. "Met nice lady...she like Larak..." He gestured at Sally, his eyes filled with apology as he gazed at her.

Tightening his grip around the trembling blond, Shalon held him close. Turning to Sally, he nodded as he placed the stone in her hands before turning back to Quatre. Smoothing a hand over the blond head he spoke softly. "You did nothing wrong you know. I've been known to pick up a focus stone or two myself, especially if they're tiger eye or sapphire. They have a very strong call, don't they?"

Nodding shyly, Quatre looked down at his hands. "And warm....so safe. They sing like the stars...." He said softly, sniffling.

Trowa smiled gently. "There was no harm done, Quatre...see? She isn't mad at all." He said softly as he smiled. Quatre looked up shyly, gazing at Sally timidly.

"Of course I'm not mad. I'm a healer. I know the pull of a focus stone. It's very hard to resist." Smiling, Sally lightly stroked her own stone.

Lightly tugging one blond lock, Joren grinned slightly. "See? Everything's quite all right. Nothing to be scared of."

Peering around Joren, Sarai held a flower out to Quatre. "I found this earlier and Jor-jor said I could give it to you."

Quatre's face brightened as he took the flower. "Really? Oh thank you! It's so pretty!" He said in innocent delight as he sniffed its sweet aroma. Trowa smiled slightly at Joren, winking slightly in approval. Ruffling the now cheered blond's head, Shalon smiled at the youngster and her current keeper.

Watching the youth's obvious delight, Sally smiled. "I take it you two are the ones who have replaced Duo in taking care of the children? Nice to meet you then, I'm Sally."

Nodding shyly, Quatre looked down. "Um, yes...Duo's so busy....we wanted to help..." He said softly, biting his lip. He loved being around the kids. They had such loving spirits.

"That is Quatre and Joren is right behind him. They both just came recently and have brought much light to the courts." Trowa said with a warm smile as he gestured to the two. "And this is Arch Healer, Sally. She is one of the lead Healers in our kingdom, next to Larak."

Nodding to the young woman, Joren smiled. "Nice to meet you as well, then. We can't stay to talk though. Quatre and I promised the kids an outing in the garden and Trowa and Shalon have to get back to work. Ready Q?" Quatre nodded enthusiastically as he scrambled up. He took Sarai's hand and started running, laughing as he told her that she was 'it'.

Trowa grinned as he got up as well. "We'll meet again in the Caroime Garden?" He asked as he smiled at Joren. Chuckling, Shalon watched Quatre run off. 

"Of course." Smiling back, Joren nodded to both. "We shall see you later then." With a final wave, he turned to follow Quatre and Sarai, though at a walk not a run.

Trowa smiled softly as he nodded then looked at Sally. "Sally...a question. Do you think that Quatre is indeed empathic? We've suspected with hints from both the Caroime and Joren, but we haven't pressed." He said softly as he turned to the Arch Healer. Nodding, Shalon also waited for her answer.

"I would believe so, especially if the cats have hinted at it. I would have to actually do a gift check to be sure and I get the feeling he may not allow me to do so."

Nodding, Shalon spoke up. "Once he comes to trust you he would, but until then you'd only scare him. Larak may be able to though in another week or so."

Sighing softly Trowa nodded. "Aye, he most likely would become traumatized from such an innocent act. Ah well...we shall just leave it be. Luckily, our land is focused on such things, so it shouldn't be too harsh on him." He smiled and bowed to Sally. "Thank you, Healer. We shall speak again sometime." He said with a smile.

"Very well then. Good day to you both." Rising, Sally ducked her head slightly then turned to head back into the Collegiate.

Trowa smiled at Shalon. "We best get to the King and Duo...they are meeting again with some advisors." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Wonderful. What do you think they'll argue over this time? Wedding preparations? An heir? Or maybe something actually useful." Sighing, Shalon scowled as they turned down the hall that would lead to the council session.

Laughing lightly as they walked swiftly, Trowa shook his head. "Most likely, the disconcerting news that we've been receiving from the borders. I hear Zechs will be leaving soon. Shay must not be too happy about that." he said softly, sighing sadly.

"Well at least it will be mildly productive." Frowning slightly, Shalon sighed. "No, my sister won't be, but she also won't ask him to stay. She knows the call of Duty. She will make sure he carries a draglet with him though so they can keep in touch."

"Wise choice. But I'm sure that he will try to return faster. It is about time that they finally got together. The sexual tension between them was disgusting." Trowa said cheerfully, snickering softly.

"I would go for amusing or annoying actually, but yes it is good they got together. Now I don't have to hear her complain about it." Slipping into the side door, Shalon waved to Duo and Wufei. "Where's Heero and Shay?"

"Coming. I sent them on an errand." Wufei said matter-of-factly as he looked up, smiling softly at his friends and guards. Trowa nodded to him as he came in behind Shalon. "The two are with the children safely?" Wufei queried as they came over to where he was discussing something with Zechs and Duo.

"Aye, they are. Quatre had a bit of a scare when he found one of the focus stones and thought he was in trouble, but we got things worked out. We may be right in believing that he is an empath though because he heard its song." Grinning, Shalon answered the query.

"Oh? Well now...that will just have to stay an untested theory. If we tested him, he'd withdraw for sure." Wufei said with a smile, shrugging. "Some things are worth staying asleep. We can curb his empathy so he doesn't suffer needlessly though easily." He said with a smile as he glanced at Zechs, who nodded in agreement. "Trowa, you'll talk to Larak and Sally...have them make a Seering Necklace for him. Of course, make it lovely." he said with a sweet smile as Trowa nodded and grinned back.

"As you wish, Highness." Trowa said with a bow of his head. "I shall speak with them later. It shouldn't take long and Quatre need not know its powers." He said with a wink at Shalon.

Raising an eyebrow, Shalon grinned, "And you are winking at me, why? I'm sure it can't be because you know I'll be the easiest one to convince into giving it to him. Really now."

Chuckling, Duo walked up behind Wufei and slipped an arm around his waist. "Of course not. And you're sure this won't hurt him?"

"Aye, my love...positive. It will gently suppress his empathic abilities since he is so sensitive, yet it won't be too obvious." Wufei said reassuringly as he patted the arm around his waist.

Zechs grinned at Shalon. "Come now, Shalon...we all know your obsession with the loving blond. Do try to give us some credit." He said with a wink as Trowa snickered.

Sighing, Shalon shook his head, hiding a grin. "I know and I do, but alas, teasing the lot of you is fun."

Nodding, Duo rested his chin upon Wufei's shoulder. "I suppose you're right. Toning down his sensitivity may help him a good bit."

"Yes it would...plus it may give him some courage as well. Enough to face people and not be afraid of them doing something." Wufei replied warmly as he smiled at Duo. He knew his beloved cared deeply for the two newest visitors.

Smiling, Duo nodded. "One could hope it might."

Trowa turned to Zechs after elbowing Shalon with a grin. "Do you leave soon for the borders?" He asked softly and smiled encouragingly as Zechs sighed sadly, nodding.

Resting a hand on Zechs' shoulder, Shalon smiled slightly. "I do hope you've found and bonded to a strong draglet by then, otherwise the poor fellow may be worn out from all the letters you'll be answering."

Wufei laughed as he heard Shalon's comment as Zechs grinned widely. "Aye, indeed. Shay will be impossible to live with!" He said with a chuckle.

Zechs wiggled his eyebrows, then smiled softly. "Aye, but when I return, I plan on marrying her." He said softly, surprising them.

Grinning, Duo released Wufei in order to congratulate him "I see you've caught the marriage bug that's going around, then."

Eyeing his old friend, Shalon smirked. "Do you now? Good. She'll be delighted. Just do yourself a favor and don't mention a 'dress'. She'll debate over that and it will still be a big if. Remember the last time someone mentioned her wearing a dress?"

"Aye! Oi the stink she put up..." Trowa said as he shook his head. "But, remember she did wear a dress just once." He reminded them.

"Aye, for the Guardianship rights ceremony." Wufei said softly as he gazed down.

Zechs shrugged. "Just don't tell her yet. I haven't asked." He said with an impish grin.

"Asked who what?" Heero's inquisitive voice floated in from behind them as he came in along with Shay.

Coming to stand beside her brother, Shay gave him a hug before moving to Zechs and greeting him with a chaste kiss. "There's more questions going around? What to now?"

"Nothing you need worry about, love." Zechs replied fondly, winking over at them as Trowa and Wufei snickered in amusement.

"Well, I'd like to know." Heero said as he crossed his arms and assumed an 'I'm not pouting, but I want my way' look.

Shrugging, Shalon just shook his head. "You'll find out sooner or later.

Chuckling, Duo released Wufei and sidled up to his brother to whisper the gist of the conversation to him. "Happy now?"

Eyeing the braided youth, Shalon shook his head. "Just have to spoil all the fun, don't you?" Heero grinned widely and nodded, causing the others to snicker in amusement. Ever since finding Duo, Heero had loosened up quite a bit around his friends and family.

"Ah well...I guess it's time for the cluckers...I mean the advisors." Wufei said with a sigh and a grin as he saw the approaching advisors.

Grinning, Duo eyed the walking group. "Hey, 'Fei, how many do you think I can send screaming today? Remember last week when one actually got mad enough to threaten me because I proved his argument wrong?"

Snickering as his guards took their usual spots around him as he sat down on his throne, Wufei rolled his eyes. "Try to be a bit nicer, love?" He said indulgently, grinning as the others snickered in amusement.

Smirking, Duo rested on the arm of his lover's chair. "I'll be nicer when they stop cheating you. The plan he was trying to get you to agree to would have benefited him more than anyone else, as you well know. And besides, I have to have someone to play with."

Snickering as he watched the advisors take their seats, Wufei glanced up at his beloved. "Give me some credit, please? I could tell that his plan wasn't going to work...let *me* be the king?" He said as he patted his love's knee; ignoring the glares or frowns directed at them from said cluckers.

"But it's so much fun to see how purple I can make them...and all without a single falsehood." Grinning, Duo lightly caressed his love's hand. "I suppose the meeting should begin, no?"

"Good boy." Wufei said teasingly then looked up at the advisors, acknowledging them. The meeting began and started out smoothly, their obvious plan of trying to work around Duo giving Wufei an easy advantage over them.

But the easy going atmosphere didn't last for long…and the advisors didn't break it.

Wufei and Zechs both gasped at the same time as a green glow pulsed around them. They fell from their seats, trembling in pain as they stared ahead at nothing.

"GET LARAK AND SALLY HERE NOW!!" Heero shouted as he ran to Wufei's side immediately. Trowa ran to Zechs' side, eyes filled with concern. Ignoring the commotion around him, Duo moved slowly to the floor beside Wufei, grimacing at the pain he felt from his bonded. Cradling Wufei in his arms, he shakily did his best to soothe the other man.

Grabbing Shay, Shalon pushed her towards Zechs. "I'll cover Wufei. You help Trowa with Zechs, but first we need Larak here now!" Clasping her brother's hand, Shay nodded before joining powers with him to send the call to their little brother, telling him to bring Sally as well. The message sent, they departed to their chosen posts. Shalon joined Heero in standing over Wufei and Duo with weapons drawn, while Shay moved to take Trowa's place beside Zechs her own weapon drawn, but leaving Trowa to the watch for trouble.

Wufei's breath came in short gasps as he struggled to contain the power that was flooding through him. Zechs was having the same trouble, trembling as their bodies fought to stay in control. Suddenly, twin columns of power shot up around them, pushing away the ones nearest them on waves of energy as they screamed in pain.

"What's happening?!" Trowa shouted as he shielded his eyes.

"The balance!! It's trying to regain its equilibrium and their bodies can't take it!!" Heero shouted back as he watched, horrified. He'd heard what had happened to the last Guardians...he hoped that Wufei and Zechs could handle it.

Snarling at the blinding energy, Duo picked himself up from where he'd been thrown. "Oh no you don't. You will not have him." Looking at the column with the same sight he used to peer into death's realm without visiting, Duo made his decision. *They're bond is a balance of life and death. Life has the upperhand for now. Should death overcome it we'll lose them…* Reaching for his own power, he pushed his way through the energy column, slowly separating the combined powers of life and death. "I am Death. And you will come when I call," he bit out as the death energies fought his control. 

Shaking her head from her position on the floor, Shay got shakily to her feet and moved back towards her love, "Zechs..."

"Duo!! Stay...back!!" Wufei's voice, deepened with both pain and immeasurable power, pleaded with his lover as he looked up. He cried out again in pain, as the columns' light increased.

Zechs kept his gaze locked with Shay's as he struggled to contain the power that was trying to kill them both. Slowly then, the light faded as they succeeded in containing the power. With soft cries of pain, Wufei and Zechs collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"WHERE ARE THOSE HEALERS?!" Heero roared out in rage as he ran to Wufei's side. Trowa did the same, pulling Shay along swiftly so she could ground Zechs swiftly with her touch.

Dragging Sally behind him, Larak came through the doors with a cry of "Here!" Heading to Wufei, Larak left Sally to take over Zechs's care. "We were in the middle of heart surgery and the damned replacement wouldn't show. We had to leave the guy in the care of our assistants."

Heero nodded curtly at Larak as his lover came over to the still trembling Wufei's side. He saw Sally rush over to Zechs' side before focusing on his king. "A bright column of light came up around them after they collapsed from pain. My guess is Treize is either dead...or incapacitated." Heero said softly to Larak in explanation, knowing that Trowa was doing the same with Sally.

Hugging his knees, Duo spoke up before Larak could answer. "Dead. Whoever this person was is dead. You okay, 'Fei?" Keeping his distance from his lover, he turned to look at him.

Eyeing the shivering figure, Larak asked, "How do you know? Are you alright Duo?"

Wufei didn't respond, as he lay unconscious near Larak. Heero looked over in concern at his brother. "Duo?" He asked quietly. He smiled slightly. "Duo...you can come over...he's unconscious. He was worried about your safety while he tried to regain control." He said soothingly.

"Give me a few moments, bro. I kinda took in a good bit there. I'd prefer to gain control before I touch anyone. Death energies tend to have side effects on other people." Smiling shakily, Duo took a deep breath. "And I knew because I absorbed the backwash, at least a good bit of the death part. I left enough in the backwash that the two powers, life and death, are still mixed, but neither of them are in the position of being irrevocably harmed by it."

"Duo! That's dangerous!" Heero said in shock as he stared at his brother. He grew angry. "Did you even think that you might not be able to handle that?!!" He almost shouted at his brother.

Grinning crookedly, Duo met his brother's furious gaze. "Quite frankly, not in precisely those terms, but I figured I'd be fine after a bit. I've done it before, Heero, many times. This was just on a larger scale. I'll be fine. Promise. Just have to sort and contain all this energy and that takes time. Releasing it is too destructive in the sense that a bunch of people would end up dead."

"Idiot!! Wufei is going to SO kill you when he wakes up! You didn't have to do that! They were able to balance it out!" Heero shouted angrily then glared over as Trowa snickered. "What?!" He snapped out.

Trowa grinned at Heero. "Oh come on, Heero...Duo did what he felt needed to be done and ended up helping them out. Chill out, or else it might unbalance everything again." He said with a shake of his head.

"Calm down Heero. He's fine and they're fine. I, for one, believe he did more good than harm. You yourself mentioned what happened to the last Guardians. The same may have happened again had he not interfered." Grasping his mate's hand, Larak smiled softly. "Alright? Now stop yelling at your brother."

 Looking up from her current patient, Sally smiled reassuring at the irate twin. "I agree with Larak's assessment, Heero."

"M'not yelling...just talking loudly in concern." Heero said indignantly, which got Trowa laughing hysterically in his own quiet way. They looked over as Quatre came running into the halls, looking terrified as he saw Zechs and Wufei in so much pain.

Seeing the look on the young blond's face and Duo's inability to help, Shalon nodded to Heero before moving to leave the king's side in order to reassure Quatre. "It's alright, Quatre. They'll be fine. They just had a bit of a shock, ok?" Holding his hand out to the youth, he continued moving forward while speaking soothingly; reaching Quatre just as Joren appeared in the doorway. Eyeing the scene before him and Duo's state, Joren nodded to Shalon, entrusting Quatre to his care before heading towards Duo.

"Nonono!! NO! Something happened...someone died! Duo...Duo no! You didn't! You promised you wouldn't!" Quatre babbled as he trembled then started sobbing as he fell into Shalon's arms. Heero and Trowa watched them in surprise, taken aback by Quatre's reaction.

Looking up, Duo smiled. "It's alright, Q. I didn't hurt anybody. These two, Zechs and Fei, are bound to a third. The third died and the backwash hit them. They couldn't handle it, so I took on some of the Death energy so they wouldn't be harmed, ok?" Turning to Joren, he nodded. "Just a bit longer, Jor. I took alot today." Cradling the sobbing blond, Shalon listened with one ear to Duo's assurances. He was more interested in the figure clutching him.

Quatre sniffled as he looked over at Duo, tears streaking his face. "But you promised!" He said softly, sobbing. "You know it hurts! Hurts....hurts so much..." He whispered as he trembled, then buried his face in Shalon's chest, sobbing. Heero and Trowa looked over at Joren and Duo in confusion. What was going on?

"I kept my promise, Q. Told you I wouldn't do it in front of you. And I didn't. I had to do something though, Q." Uncurling, Duo moved to his knees unsteadily before attempting to stand. "Hey Shal? Can you get him somewhere shielded? He's feeling everything that everybody else is at the moment and I know I feel like shit, so a calm place would be a good idea."

Nodding, Sally spoke to the pair. "There's a room about six doors to the left on the left. It's shielded. Everything should be dampened in there."

Resting a hand on Duo's shoulder, Joren steadied him. "I'll stay here for a bit and come check on everything in a while, ok Q? And after everything's taken care of we can talk." Sniffling, Quatre nodded shakily as he kept his face hidden. He could still feel the pain...

Carefully picking Quatre up, Shalon cradled him in his arms before turning to Heero for permission to depart. Heero nodded sharply once before returning his attention to their king. Quatre curled up closely to Shalon, shivering and sobbing silently in fear and pain. Nodding back, Shalon turned and left the council room, hurrying towards the small room Sally had directed him to. Stumbling over to Wufei, Duo patted his brother's shoulder as he passed him. Looking up from caressing Zechs' forehead, Shay waved to her twin.

TBC


	23. Reasons

Title: Walking in the Shadows. Pt. 24/?

Authors: Deathangelgw and Nightshadow

Disclaimer: They aren't ours....but we can sure as hell play with them!!!

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, dark, angst, language, mention of torture, yaoi, shounen-ai, het 

Pairings: Varied, but the main is 2+/x5x2, 1xOCx1, OCx4xOC, 3xOCx3, 6xOC

Rating: Still going strong PG-13!

Note: OK! I'm (DA) to blame this time! I've had this sitting on my comp and just…okok laaaaaziness people. It's something I do well!! *giggles* Now, everyone say it with me…AAAWW POOR QUATRE!! Enjoy and please review!

**Note: Anybody who would like to be notified when I update, please leave your email in your review! Thanks! I'll answer them soon! I promise!~Shadow**

'thoughts'

*thoughts*

+++++++++++++++++++

Following alongside Heero, who was cradling the still form of the young king, Duo grasped his lover's hand tightly. Hours had passed before the two healers had consented to the two Guardians being moved. Though they had no longer been in danger of being eaten alive by the power that had come upon them, they hadn't been entirely stable either, hence the hesitation in relocating them. Looking at his brother's stern face, the braided man tried to smile, but found himself lacking the ability to do so.

Heero smiled at his brother, then came into the Healers' Wing and brought Wufei over to one of the examination beds. Trowa came in soon after and carried Zechs over to another bed, laying him out carefully. Claiming her spot beside Zechs, Shay pulled out a well used wooden comb and began combing her love's long silky hair, the activity proving soothing to her.

Gazing from one unconscious figure to the other, Duo spoke softly, "When do you think they'll wake?"

Heero shrugged along with Trowa. "When the last trio was hit with a loss, the other two died and then Zechs, Wufei, and Treize took over." Heero said with a sigh as he rubbed his face.

"This time they were lucky. Both are very powerful in their balance...which is unusual." Trowa said softly as he crossed his arms.

Nodding, Duo moved to lightly caress his lover's face. "Aye. Strength and balance are a must in life, no? I was only able to help some, which reminds me. I need to go join Joren and the others for a bit. Until Wufei wakes, who is in charge? As his fiancé am I? Or is the council? If them I hope he wakes soon or they'll weave a tangled web of problems to be undone."

Trowa and Heero looked at each other and smirked. "Actually, Heero is in charge. For he is, first and foremost, Wufei's second." Trowa said with a smirk. 

Heero shrugged. "And you, until either of us say, are just as incapacitated. Leave it to me, brother."

Smiling wryly, Duo sighed. "Aye I will. I don't even feel up to a long and loud complaint of how you're spoiling my fun. It's going to be hard enough dealing with Quatre. I'll save my scattered thoughts for that event."

Snickering softly as Heero came over to Duo, Trowa said softly, "If need be, we'll make up a sweet neian drink. It will calm him and place him into a calming sleep." He said as Heero nodded.

"Nothing bad, just a way to soothe distraught children." Heero said softly with a smile. "Go on, brother. We will be here." He said in soft encouragement.

Nodding, Duo slowly moved to his feet before pulling his twin in a tight hug. "See the lot of you in a bit then."

"Aye...go on then." Heero said with a grin as he returned the hug. He went back over to Wufei's side as some Healers came into the room, intent on examining their king and the other Guardian. Waving to the three, Duo continued on his way to the room Sally had mentioned. Upon reaching the thick, wooden door, he knocked quickly before moving to enter.

Pulling the door open, he slipped silently into the candle lit room, looking for and finding the figures of his friends, one on either side of Quatre. "Hey guys. Feeling better Q?" Quatre sniffled as he snuggled Shalon, but nodded. He yawned slightly as he nuzzled Shalon, relaxing. Tightening his grip on the young man's waist, Shalon smiled. Sighing, Duo rubbed his forehead before pulling a chair up so he was sitting across from the blond and completing the circle. "Good, then. Seems Sally's suggestion was a good one. Have any questions, little one?"

Quatre looked up at Duo. "Are they....all right? Why did...." he bit his lip, then looked down.

Smiling, Duo nodded, reaching out to lightly pat his friend's knee. "They'll be alright. They're resting in the healer's ward. And why did what? Hmm? You can ask. I don't mind. Promise."

"Why did it happen?" Quatre asked softly as he cringed closer to Shalon. He could still remember a man's scream of agony before overwhelming power and pain had flooded over him.

Lifting his eyes to the ceiling, Duo watched the shadows that danced there. "It happened apparently because someone managed to kill the third guardian. I think this is what SL was warning me about. Black Heart lives for conquering people and I'm afraid he's going to try to move in on Fei's kingdom."

Quatre stiffened in abject terror as he stared at Duo. "He's...coming?!" he whimpered softly, trembling with terror.

Swiftly, Shalon tightened his grip on the trembling figure, while Joren pressed closer to his other side. Slipping off his chair and onto the floor, Duo joined the two in comforting Quatre. "No, not him, himself. His army will though. Blackheart likes watching the carnage of war, not chancing scarring his own hide. The only thing he participates in is questioning. And you and Jor are too well protected for him to get to either of you. You're safe here and the others and I mean to keep it that way, alright?" Quatre whimpered as he clung to Shalon, wanting to believe, but he had had one too many times where his faith had failed him. His eyes wide with fear and panic, the young blonde could only tremble.

Pulling the fearful youth into his lap, Shalon spoke softly, keeping one arm tight about Quatre's waist while the other ran soothingly up and down his arm. "Duo's right, little one. Here you are safe. I'll let no one harm you. Neither will Duo, Joren and the others. Alright?" Nodding his agreement to Shalon's words, Duo squeezed his friend's hand reassuringly, while Joren ruffled Quatre's hair. Quatre sniffled as he shivered, then nodded as he rested his head on Shalon's chest. His eyes closed as he sniffled, tears rolling down his cheeks as he tried to calm down again. Gently rubbing the youth's back in soothing circles, Shalon started singing the old lullaby he, Shay, and Larak had used for each other.

Smiling at the pair, Duo lightly ruffled Quatre's hair before moving to get up. "Jor and I will leave you two be now. Shalon will protect you and this way you can rest for a bit before joining us at the healers, ok Q?" Quatre nodded silently as he snuggled closer to Shalon. He always felt very safe with Shalon. Motioning to Joren, Duo moved to the door and slipped quietly outside and turned for the healers intending to head back to Wufei.

Walking up beside Duo, Joren pulled him into a tight hug. "He'll be fine you know. And I'm not speaking of Quatre."

Gripping his oldest friend tightly, Duo nodded. "I know." Releasing his friend he smiled slightly. "Now let's get back there. You can sit and chat with Trowa." Chuckling he took off at a light jog for the room he'd left 'Fei in.

Heero met them at the door, smiling brightly. "You are just in time..." He said with a wink. He led the way in to show a very weak, yet awake Wufei and Zechs looking over.

Slowing to a walk, Duo came forward eagerly to take his place at Wufei's side. "Morning again, love. Hopefully you feel up to not taking any sudden naps for bit, hmm?" Watching the tension ease from his old friend, Joren smiled before turning to join Trowa and ask Shay how Zechs was. Wufei smiled slightly at his lover as he came over. He couldn't speak for the power that had caused this had robbed them both temporarily of their speech. He saw out of the corner of his eye as Trowa patted Joren in greeting as Zechs smiled slightly up at the blond. "I'll take that as a yes." Smiling, the braided man gently kissed his lover's forehead while lightly stroking his cheek. Pulling back, he settled into his chair, taking Wufei's hand and holding it in his own.

Nodding to the smiling blond, Joren smiled at Shay who waved before turning her attention back to her love's hair, still brushing the long locks. Wufei smiled softly again then closed his eyes tiredly, going back to sleep. Zechs leaned into the soft touches before joining his king in sleep. 

Heero sighed softly. "Larak knew that would happen. They are so exhausted with the upheaval that they shall most likely be sleeping for the next few days." He sighed again and shook his head. He looked over at Trowa. "Trowa...you and Shay will need to discover the Third...as well as find out what happened to Treize." He said softly.

Trowa nodded and sighed. "Aye...I will ask Relena for help in locating where Treize had last been." Heero nodded in agreement, knowing the seer of the court would know where the now dead Guardian might be.

Nodding, Shay looked over at her leader. "Alright. I'll get a hold of Larak and get him to help me activate the Call. It takes two people of different magical abilities."

Looking up, Duo spoke to his brother. "Anything I can do to help out?"

Heero smiled at his brother and shook his head. "You are of a different race, brother. Unfortunately, you can not help in this...just as I can't. That is why Shay and Trowa must go....though I would rather have Shay stay here with Zechs." He sighed softly and shook his head.

"Ah, but Shalon can not leave Quatre....don't worry. It'll work out somehow." Trowa said with a gentle smile.

Fidgeting slightly, Joren spoke up. "I could stay with Zechs or I might be able to help with this...calling. All you said it took was two mages of different disciplines." Looking from Heero to Trowa and back, he smiled shakily. "I was never trained in self-defense but I do have other ways. Duo, may I?"

Grinning, Duo nodded. "Glad you finally decided to tell them or show them rather." Releasing Wufei's hand he leaned back in his chair, relaxing. "Ready when you are."

Heero cocked an eyebrow in curiosity. But Trowa looked concerned. "Joren...you don't have to. It is only our people who can...." He said softly, placing a hand on Joren's arm, his eyes gentle.

Shaking his head, Joren smiled wryly. "Just watch. Duo loves it anyway and I'd hate to disappoint him." Motioning to the oddly patient figure, he nodded. Closing his eyes for a moment, he took a single deep breath, holding it before letting it out slowly. Raising his hand, he beckoned to the still chair. It quivered for a moment before suddenly leaping for the ceiling, carrying its occupant into the air. Stopping the chair before it could go too high, Joren sent it weaving about the room to the braided youth's delight. He continued this for a moment before motioning the chair back to its position and setting it lightly upon the ground next to Wufei's bed. Smiling, he waited anxiously for Trowa and Heero's reactions.

Stunned reactions were what he got. Heero and Trowa stared at what had just happened, then looked slowly over at Joren, shocked. Finally, Trowa got his voice back. "You....you have the gift of Teleth? The ability to move objects with your mind?!" He asked in awe.

Grinning, Duo took Wufei's hand back into his own. "Told you they wouldn't mind."

Nodding, Joren smiled sheepishly. "Aye, I do. Duo used to remove the mage bindings from me whenever Blackheart left the castle so I could practice. He removed them again soon after I arrived here. I asked him not to speak of it."

Heero saw Trowa frown softly in sadness before looking down as Heero spoke. "Well...it is a welcome magic here. You needn't fear hiding it." Heero said with a warm smile as he looked back at Joren. He nodded sharply then. "We can't have you help with the call, for it can only be someone who has the ability to send messages, which the Twins have. But, we will most likely want your help in many other things soon enough, my friend."

Smiling, Joren nodded proudly. "I'll be glad to help." Turning he looked at Duo sharply. "And when are you going to divulge your secrets, my friend?"

Chuckling, Duo tugged on his braid nervously. "Eh, I don't know? Could now, I suppose."

Waving his hand, Heero smirked at his brother. "Save it for later, brother. We need to move fast. As long as the Third is not here, Wufei and Zechs will be constantly drained as they try to find the balance."

Nodding, Duo turned back to Wufei. "It can wait till then."

Ducking in for a moment, Shay returned from her search for Larak. "Hey, Heero, I found Larak. We'll be in the meditation room if you need us."

"Aye....be careful! I'll have Trowa look for Relena and you can then get your search down." Heero replied with a sharp nod. Trowa nodded silently then left the room in search for Relena. Nodding, Joren waved goodbye to him before moving to take the empty seat beside Zechs' bed.

TBC


	24. Past Alliances

Title: Walking in the Shadows pt 25/?

Authors: Deathangelgw and Nightshadow

Disclaimer: They aren't ours...but we can sure as hell play with them!!!

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, dark, angst, language, mention of torture, yaoi, shounen-ai, het 

Pairings: Varied, but the main is 2+/x5x2, 1xOCx1, OCx4xOC, 3xOCx3, 6xOC

Rating: Still going strong PG-13!

Note: OK! I'm to blame this time! I've had this sitting on my comp and just…Okok laaaaaziness people. It's something I do well!! *giggles* As for this….we get to see some more fun stuff! Enjoy and please review!

And here's a new site I found! Have to add the http:// yourself. ^_^---- fiction.seiryuuheaven.net 

**And don't forget! Any new reviewers please leave your email address so I can answer your reviews and add you to the update list! Thanks!**

**Sincerely,**

**Shadow**

'thoughts'

*thoughts*

+++++++++++++++++++

Sighing inwardly, Duo looked once again at the line of people he still had to see for the afternoon's open court session. 'Three days of this...really you'd think they'd be able to solve some of these problems on their own. The guy deflowers your daughter with her consent, and then you marry them off together...at sword point if he protests. I thought that was a simple concept. So why have I had to deal with eleven marriages in three days?! I can understand the few who came over property rights or some legality...but really, 'Fei's their King, not their daddy.'

Trowa sighed softly as he leaned back on his heels somewhat. It was by consent that at least him as well as one other would be with Duo, should he need extra advice. So far, he was very bored. 'They certainly haven't changed. I think the cluckers did it just to put Duo off.' he thought with a sigh. He looked up suddenly as a young woman came striding down the main walkway purposefully. He cocked an eyebrow, then relaxed as he stepped forward somewhat. "Seer Relena...thank you for coming so quickly."

She smiled as she removed her hood and nodded. Her hair glimmered with soft stones that were intricately braided into her hair. Her soft blue eyes glimmered with a power that could see into souls as well as the future as they looked over at Duo. "Call off the court session. I must speak with you." She ordered softly.

Nodding to the slight woman, Duo raised his hand, silencing the man who had been speaking. "I apologize, Lord Viant, but I must attend to your dispute upon the morrow, for Lady Relena has succeeded in the task I set her and t is imperative that I hear the nature of her findings immediately. Please, exit the room. This meeting of the court is adjourned until tomorrow."

"Lord Duo I protest!" The portly man boomed out as he blustered forward. His protest died in a squeak as Trowa pointed his blade's tip at the fat Lord's throat.

"His Majesty has made his decree. Return tomorrow." Trowa said softly and the fat man swallowed hard, then bowed quickly. He turned and waddled out with the rest of the court, leaving just the four.

Relena smiled softly and bowed her head to Duo. "Promptly done, Duo...I commend you." She said in amusement.

Nodding slightly, Duo smiled at the slightly older Seer. "Why, thank you milady. Shall we retire to more private quarters or address the issue here?" Chuckling, he relaxed into the throne. "Truthfully though, it hasn't been entirely horrible. I had fun watching Tro and the others gape at me. For some reason they believed I wouldn't know the correct behaviors. I wonder where they got that idea..."

"I don't gape." Trowa protested teasingly as he grinned at his friend.

Relena chuckled softly as she shook her head. "Here will be fine, Duo." She said as she brought her hands up and removed her gloves. Slowly, she began weaving her hands through the air, a soft vapor coming from them and forming intricate symbols as she chanted softly. Raising an eyebrow, the braided prince shook his head at his friend before returning his attention to the seer's spell. Suddenly, Relena stopped and gazed steadily into the cloud, eyes glowing softly. "The one you seek is near the one who is in Heaven. She cares for his body and waits for they who will find her in the valley of lilies." 

"The valley of lilies? You must mean Gorun." Trowa said softly as he watched her.

Catching the 'valley of lilies' description, Duo asked, "Is that a place that has this one secluded grove in the northern area with a tree who's leaves are silver by day and ruby by night?"

"Yes...though how you know that is beyond me." Trowa muttered as he glanced at Duo suspiciously before turning his gaze back to Relena.

She waved her hand slowly again within the mist. "Beware...the dark one is there as well. His taint is all over the lost one. He is seeking to unbalance and will do what he can." She warned.

Smirking up at Trowa, Duo chuckled. "I'll tell ya later, Tro bout how I know." Turning back to Relena, he nodded. "Thank you for your aid, milady. We'll heed your warning about yon Blackie."

The vaporous images vanished as Relena's eyes ceased glowing. She nodded and smiled at them. "Very well. If you have need of me, I will be with the Healers." She said before bowing and leaving the room.

Trowa sighed softly, then said, "With your permission, I will take Shay and we shall head immediately for that area."

"Sounds like a plan. Just hold up for a minute. I need to get something to give to you. Come with me to mine and Fei's rooms. I'll explain on the way." Rising from his seat, Duo walked to the side door, opening it before turning back to look impatiently at Trowa. Trowa cocked an eyebrow, but followed obediently. He paused for a moment and told a servant and told him to fetch Shay and bring her to the King's rooms before following Duo. Moving hurriedly through the numerous hallways, his formal garments flowing in the self-created wind, Duo soon came to his room and quickly entered, going to a drawer beside his and Wufei's bed. Trowa stopped a few feet away from Duo and waited patiently, hands behind his back. 

Rifling through the drawer while murmuring to himself, Duo grinned as he finally found what he'd been searching for. Turning around he held the object out to Trowa. It was a hair tie with raw opals and onyxes woven into the band. "Take this with you. I know that place because some friends of mine go there during their flight to the foaling grounds. It's a frequent stopping place for them. I want you to call them and ask them to return with you.

Cocking an eyebrow as he took the hairband, Trowa said softly, "Ookay? What friends?" 

Smilingly softly, Duo answered, "My only free ones until I met you lot. They're a band of Pegasi. The tie is made from their hair and the stone's colors stand for their leaders. A pair of stallions: one white and one dark. There's a stone for each member of the herd. I've guarded them when they would cross my father's land, kept him from seeing them. They're old friends of mine. They told me once should I ever believe I have need of their aid or company to use this to call them by adding one of my own hairs to the tie and placing one drop of my blood upon each of the two largest stones. The hair I'll add before you leave, but the blood I'll place in a vial for you to add once you're there. They're nesting place is close to the valley. It'll be easier for them this way. The leaders' names are Shetan, the black one and Chenarin, the white one. Tell them Duo of Shinigami sent you and they won't think you've done something to me and take offense."

Trowa nodded as he listened to the instructions, filing them away in his mind before grinning reassuringly at Duo. "Don't worry. I won't fail you."

Relieved, Duo smiled broadly. "Thanks. And don't forget to tell them I've found my mate. They'll get a kick out of that. Now to weave this hair in here." Calling to his hair, Duo gently separated one strand from the rest and pulled it out with a wince, before directing it to weave itself into the hair tie. "All done with this. The rest I'll finish at the healers since they have pre-spelled vials that will keep the blood fresh. No sense doing more work than I have to, ne?"

"Sounds good." Trowa said reassuringly as he took the band and tucked it into one of his pouches. He glanced around and sighed. "Shay...you're late again." He muttered as he rubbed his forehead. With Zechs out of commission, the female twin had become a bit untrustworthy recently.

An amused voice fell into line with the conversation. "No I'm not. We were supposed to meet at the Healer's. I was at the Healer's, then I started looking for you." Turning to the braided prince, Shay smiled. "Afternoon, Duo."

"Afternoon Shay. It's my fault Tro's here. I needed to get something for you two before you left." Motioning to the band in Trowa's hand, Duo left it to the other to explain.

Trowa nodded. "We should get going. Relena said that the one we need as well as Treize's body will most likely be together in Gorun." He said with a nod. "With your permission, Duo...we'll leave now." He said with a bow of his head.

"After a quick walk to the Healer's, if you please. That band is nothing more than a nice adornment without my blood." Checking the egg that was tucked into the spell warmed covers of the bed, Duo smiled before turning to leave, motioning for Trowa and Shay to follow. Sending a questioning glance to Trowa, the eldest twin shrugged before following the young prince.

Trowa smirked reassuringly as he nodded at Duo. "All right...it'll be good to say good bye and to tell Heero where we are heading so he can have the funeral arrangements." He said as they walked along. Upon arriving at the room after having sped down the now familiar halls with a ground eating pace, Duo waved to Heero and Wufei before telling them he'd be back in a second. Walking over to one of the Healers who weren't too busy, he asked for a vial that was spelled to keep its contents fresh.  Still puzzled over Duo's actions, Shay shook her head before walking over to Zechs' side after greeting Wufei and Heero. Heero tilted his head in curiosity as he watched his brother, then listened to Trowa tell him what was going to be happening. Heero nodded a couple of times in affirmation.

Taking the vial from the returned Healer, Duo moved back to the group of his friends just in time to hear Shay say, "So we're going to contact a herd of Pegasus who are friends with Duo? Sounds good to me. They're good allies."

Taking his seat next to Wufei's bed, Duo nodded. "Aye, they are." Momentarily blocking the conversation after adding his piece, Duo uncapped the vial and called his silvita to him, using it to nick his wrist, where not even a flinch betrayed the pain. Letting the living metal rest upon his arm, he held the vial underneath the nick and pressed against his arm, waiting till the small vial was half full before removing it and asking the silver to wrap around his wrist, effectively bandaging the wound and preventing further bleeding. Capping the vial, he handed it to Trowa. "There. That's finished." 

Trowa nodded once as he accepted the vial. He glanced over at Shay. "Let's go. We need to be back within four days. Zechs and his Majesty can't handle much more." He said firmly.

"Aye...may the gods of the wind protect you both." Heero said quietly.

Upon hearing this, Duo nodded, thinking a moment before speaking, "Trowa, Shay, can your mounts find their ways home on their own?"

Turning back to face Duo, Shay nodded. "Aye, mine can. He's trained too."

"As is mine." Trowa smirked at Shay. "They were all trained by Shay and Shalon, so they'll respond well." He said as he got up. "We'll be back soon." 

"Good. When you call the herd, ask for a ride back for the three of you and Treize. So long as you flatter their speed and grace, they should say yes. They're rather vain. Should cut down on the traveling time and good luck." Glancing at his sleeping lover, Duo frowned slightly before moving to meet the other's gazes.

"Vain huh? So how did you guys meet?" Heero said wryly then nodded at Shay and Trowa, dismissing them. Trowa nodded back, then glanced at Shay, and headed out.

Waving at the pair, Shay followed Trowa out the door. "We'll certainly ask."

Smiling softly, Duo leaned back in his chair, relaxing. "Quite vain. I met this particular herd a while back. It was about seven years ago. A different male was in charge of the herd. He was an older fellow heading towards the end of his prime. He and his herd had crossed Blackheart's land for the first time. A storm had prevented them from following their usual route. Blackheart, of course, took notice. I didn't know they were there, but I found out later. He'd took off with his mages like he did when he was in a mood and when he returned they had a two year old black Pegasus with them. That's when everything began."

Shaking his head, Duo relaxed further into his chair, eyes closing slightly as he remembered, "Blackheart likes pretty things, proud things. He likes them because then he can break them. This Pegasus fit both of those requirements. I remember when they dragged him through the gates. His wings were bound to his sides by chains, feathers bent and broken around the areas where the chains dug into his flesh. His legs were shackled and head bound by a halter designed to stop him from breathing at the slightest tug. Truthfully, he was as much crimson as he was black, but yet he wasn't broken...yet. His eyes still shone as he carried his head high. That night after dinner when Blackheart had finished...disciplining... me I snuck outside and went to the pens to see him. He was there bound in a web of ropes and chains to a series of poles. I crept over to him and reached out to touch his flank, staying clear of his head for the moment. His pelt was the finest velvet. Did you know that Pegasi aren't normal telepaths?"

Heero tilted his head in curiosity as he listened. "No, brother, I did not." He said softly, encouraging him to continue with a nod.

Nodding, Duo picked up where he'd left off, his soft, smooth voice drifting about the room, "They can mind link if they wish. And wish he did. Suddenly there was this presence in my mind, the one place that was supposed to be my sanctuary, where no one could touch me. I panicked and ran. Blackheart ignored me the next day in favor of his new toy. The presence had dimmed, but not gone away. I heard the echoes of the Pegasus' screams and felt the shadows of his pain. He was still there in my mind, but he'd done nothing untoward to me, so I went back the next night. His coat was a ruddy, brown red now. Painted that way due to blood that had been spilled by the lash and then dried. I touched his mane this time."

"Once I'd rubbed away some of the blood it felt like slightly soiled silk. He strengthened the link while I stood there. This time instead of running, I asked why. He'd formed the link because he wished to speak with me. He wanted to know why my touch didn't bring pain. He wanted to know why it was pleasurable. Blackheart was the first non-Pegasus he'd ever met. He'd thought that this meant that any touch by one who was not of his kind would bring pain. Now that I look back, he reminds me of Quatre, so innocent. It's funny. I didn't manage to save Quatre when I was older, but I did manage to save Shetan. That was his name. He told me it while we talked and by morning I had another friend. I'd had many, some human, some not. I couldn't save any of the others either, but I managed to save him. We went through the next day. Blackheart decided to let Shetan recover, so he returned his attention to me. Torture is more fun if the one experiencing is able to react. I retreated as I often did to Death and while there I searched for the minds of anyone within his herd. His mind link with them had been broken in the capture. They find nothing wrong or odd about such an intimate contact. I told his herd where he was and that I'd do what I could to help him and anyone who came after him escape. Only one would come: a young white stallion a couple years older than Shetan. Shetan had apparently found him and then mind battled for the right of Chenarin to be adopted into the herd, since his own was dead."  

"That night I crept to the paddock after nicking a knife and the keys from a guard and began to free him from his bonds and the pen. His wings were a mess, but still usable, barely. Chenarin hid in the cloud cover ahead while I led Shetan to an area where he could get a running start. Leaving him there, I ventured into the beginnings of Death and called Sleep, asking him for his aid. He was intrigued by my tenacity and agreed to keep the castle's occupants asleep for four hours.  We said our good byes, Shetan and I and then he left. He never disabled the link, but it falls dormant the greater the distance between us." Softly almost to himself, Duo whispered, "There were times when I wished it would disappear, if only so he wouldn't pull me back when I went too far." Then in his earlier tone, he said, "And that is the tale of our meeting and subsequent friendship." Sighing, he shifted in his chair, looking over at Heero.

Heero cocked an eyebrow. "Do you still feel that way, brother?" He asked quietly, glancing slightly at the King, as he lay unconscious.

Shaking his head, Duo lightly caressed Wufei's cheek, "No. How could I with all I have now? For the first time I am free. It is frighteningly wonderful. I don't plan on losing any of it. My retreat kept me sane; Shetan, Joren, and Quatre kept me sidhe. And one correction, brother: you, Joren, and Quatre are of the same race as Shay, Shalon, and the others. Just from one that holds to a different culture and practice. I am the only one who is truly different, but I am still Sidhe. It is just my abilities are like no other's. And while I live there will be no other Shinigami in existence."

Heero shook his head. "I know this, brother. But I had tried once to combine my magic with theirs in some ritual. It almost killed us." He said with a shrug. "Perhaps it is Blackheart's taint."

"Perhaps. I would think it more along the lines of incompatible powers or a magical bond preventing such. I had one upon me until I learned how to remove it. Blackheart neutralizes threats. All children are placed under this block by their fifth birthing day. He prevents rebellions by preventing the people from being able to combine their powers.  The spell is said to protect them from a beast that haunts our lands, devouring any child that does not bear this spell. The fact that any child not bearing it mysteriously dies upon their fifth birthday adds to the tale."

"Hnn...perhaps. Then tell me...how did I survive?" Heero asked as he leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest lazily.

Shrugging, Duo propped one foot up on Wufei's bed, while he finger-combed the king's hair. "He could have put the block on you as he did me. Besides, there's nothing mysterious about their deaths to those who know. He has a couple of elementals that are bound to hunt down and kill children without the block. From what I gather, he tried to do you in himself. I'm just glad he failed."

"So'm I." Heero muttered with a wry grin as he relaxed. He got up suddenly and yawned, stretching. "I'll get us some food and see how Quatre, Joren, and Shalon are doing." He said as he walked out.

"Sounds good. See ya." Waving, Duo turned his attention back to Wufei. Eyeing the medium sized bed, he gently shifted his lover over and laid down next to him, spooning against his ebony-haired counterpart with one arm curled lightly about the other's waist to hold him close. "Miss you 'Fei." Wufei snuggled instinctively closer to his lover before dropping off into deeper sleep.

Heero walked over to the Healer's hall, looking for the trio he said he was looking for. Resting against a tree, Shalon watched, guarding the group that played tag before him. One of the younger children was currently it and chasing Quatre while the blond ran slowly away, purposely staying just out of reach as he smiled and laughed, content for the time being. Heero came into the gardens and smiled slightly as he saw Quatre playing with the children. He went over silently to Shalon and sat down next to him. Nodding, Shalon continued trailing his fingers through the tickling grass, "How is everything?"

"Relena was able to find Treize and surprisingly the next Guardian. Supposedly, the next one is with Treize's body." Heero said quietly as he watched Quatre giggle and chase the little girl.

Smiling, Shalon looked away from the game before him for a moment, "Which would be why Shay has disappeared. Good. How's Duo doing? I haven't gotten the privilege of working with him in the open sessions yet."

Heero shrugged slightly. "Duo's fine. He's with Wufei at the moment, though I think he greatly misses the King." He said as he plucked at a grass. He cocked an eyebrow as Quatre ran over and gave some flowers to Shalon before running off again. "He seems better." He noted with a smirk.

Lightly running his fingers over the soft petals, Shalon smiled softly. "Aye, he is. I think he's beginning to come back to himself. His speech has had instances lately where it was less childlike, despite his reactions."

"I'm glad. He, above all, deserves peace." Heero said with a soft smile. "Has he taken to the Seer's necklace?" He asked as he plucked up some more grass.

Chuckling, Shalon waved a hand in the youth's direction, "Quite. He never goes anywhere without it. I'm beginning to wonder if he sleeps with it. I've never seen anyone so delighted over a gift. It's as refreshing as it is sad."

"Aye. But at least he wasn't hurt by it. A good take then." Heero said in approval.

Breaking off some of the green tufts, Shalon held them up for his inspection before letting them fall through his fingers, "True. He'll have to be told its true purpose one day, but not now."

"Why ever? If he is happy and at peace, we needn't ever mention its true purpose." Heero said with a shrug. "I believe that was the intent."

Rolling his eyes, Shalon lightly jarred Heero's shoulder, "Because when he comes to himself he will most likely find out its purpose and understand the necessity, but still it is nicer to be told when you've been duped than to discover it on your own."

Shrugging, Heero smirked at his friend. "We'll see. You're his lover...decide on your own." He said with a teasing wink.

Raising an eyebrow, Shalon shook his head, long hair brushing against the grass. "Not in the sense that you mean. Not yet. Maybe one day though."

"Never meant that way." Heero said lightly then sighed as he got up. "Ah well...tell Joren if he pops by that I was looking to see if he was all right. I must get food for Duo and get back to my post." He said with a stretch.

Waving his hand towards the fringe of trees, Shalon snickered softly "He probably won't be by for a bit. After Trowa left, he disappeared up one of the Tellurian trees. He's hooked."

Heero laughed as he walked off, waving. "That's fine! I'll see you later!" He said before going.

TBC


End file.
